


Do not cross the line

by fandom_Kylux_2016, maybe_she



Series: Макси ББ-квест [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Модерн!AU, Некоторое количество крови, детектив, драма, странные сны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 69,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В одном из районов Лос-Анджелеса происходит загадочное тройное убийство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before we smash to smithereens

 

— Хакс.

 

Лейтенант отдела особо тяжких преступлений Лос-Анджелеса Кристиан Хакс заслоняет глаза от света и поворачивается на голос. Детектив Фазма стоит перед его столом, в руках — стаканчик с кофе, в глазах — сочувствие. Хакс знает, что выглядит отвратительно — вчерашняя рубашка (сменные закончились ещё два дня назад, и это выводит Хакса из себя), круги под глазами и наверняка растрёпанные волосы. Гвендолин ставит стаканчик на край стола и пододвигает его Хаксу.

 

— Выпей, а потом поедем.

 

Хакс бросает взгляд на наручные часы — половина второго. Куда поедем?

 

— Тройное убийство в районе Эхо-Парка. Звонили по 911, потом подъехали патрульные, смена Фергюсона. Говорят, что такое не так часто увидишь.

 

Хакс почти залпом осушает стаканчик.

 

— Кевин уже уехал с ребятами, а я — с тобой. Надо контролировать тебя, чтобы с такой убойной дозой кофе в крови ты на дороге лихачить не начал.

 

— Когда я лихачил?

 

— Серьёзно, Хакс? — Фазма приподнимает брови. — Тебе сводку за прошедшую неделю или сразу за месяц, чтобы выглядело пострашнее?

 

— Окей, — Хакс старается пригладить волосы, как может, а потом берёт протянутую Фазмой расчёску. — Я буду аккуратнее. Но, чёрт, ты сама водишь мотоцикл, и ещё говоришь мне про «лихачить».

 

— Крис, одно дело — спортивный мотоцикл, другое — гонять на твоей старушке по городу. Ну ведь правда.

 

— Кто ещё старушка… — обиженно бормочет Хакс, подхватывая со спинки стула чёрный пиджак.

 

— Милый, какого она года?

 

— Пятьдесят пятого. Мы с отцом её по частям собирали, это раритет.

 

— Твоему раритету место в гараже под чехлом, чтобы пыль на неё не садилась, — укоризненно тянет Фазма.

 

— Вот ещё, — Хакс проверяет ключи и значок и выходит из кабинета, Гвен — вслед за ним. — Она поживее многих будет. Движок от «Ягуара» — знаешь, как долго я его искал?

 

Фазма обгоняет босса — и друга — на лестнице и останавливается, поворачиваясь к нему лицом:

 

— Я просто не хочу стоять на похоронах одной безбашенной рыжей задницы и слушать волынку.

 

— Гвен, ну что ты, что так серьёзно-то? Я буду хорошо себя вести.

 

— Так-то лучше. На улице дождь.

 

— Слышу. Здесь акустика просто нездоровая.

 

Они выходят из здания департамента полиции Лос-Анджелеса и бегут через парковку к машине Хакса. Фазма подбегает первой, дёргает дверцу чёрного «Форда Тандербёрд» и падает на сиденье, Хакс садится на водительское сиденье парой секунд позже.

 

— Хорошо, что я днём поднял верх, когда на ланч выходил, — бурчит Хакс. — Иначе залило бы мою детку за минуту, добежать бы не успел.

 

— Мгновенная карма, — кивает Фазма. — Хэй, у тебя даже волосы не намокли. Магия — и вне Хогвартса?

 

— Пиджаком прикрылся.

 

— Находчивый ублюдок.

 

— В бардачке — упаковка салфеток, можешь просушить волосы. Адрес?

 

— Клинтон-стрит, десять-двадцать.

 

Хакс заводит машину, выруливает с парковки и по Мэйн-стрит выезжает на шоссе Санта-Ана, которое плавно переходит в Сто Первое. Ночью солнечный Лос-Анджелес превращается в мрачное подобие самого себя, дождь же, полосами расчерчивающий стёкла машины, не добавляет очарования. Хакс тянется к магнитоле — любимый джаз сейчас только погрузит в сон, и поэтому он включает обожаемую Фазмой «Металлику», чтобы хоть немного взбодриться. Гвендолин начинает тихонько подпевать, растирая салфеткой влажные пряди светлых волос, и Хакс выжимает педаль газа в пол.

 

— Кто обещал не лихачить?

 

— Я просто хочу побыстрее закончить.

 

— Дорога мокрая же, Хакс.

 

— Окей, — Хакс сбрасывает скорость.

 

Дождь и не думает прекращаться, дворники слабо справляются с ним, и Хакс чертыхается. Нет, он любит ночные дежурства, но и буйство стихии, и тройное убийство — вряд ли приятный коктейль. Через десять минут он сворачивает на Альварадо-стрит, а с неё — на Клинтон-стрит. В четверти мили он различает проблесковые маячки патрульных машин и, подъехав ближе, паркуется у маленького круглосуточного магазинчика.

 

— Только волосы высушила, — сетует Фазма.

 

— Тебе бы лишь причёску не испортить, — фыркает Хакс.

 

— А сам-то под пиджаком прячешься, — парирует Гвен.

 

— Туше, — Хакс глушит мотор и выходит под стену дождя, закрыв голову пиджаком.

 

Периметр оцепили — патрульный поднимает ленту, чтобы они с Фазмой прошли. Хакс здоровается с офицером Фергюсоном — его парни приехали на вызов первыми:

 

— Джим, привет, — Хакс пожимает руку упитанному мужчине в форме.

 

— Крис, — Фергюсон расплывается в улыбке и кивает в сторону дома. — Криминалисты пока работают.

 

— Где Кевин?

 

— Доблестный детектив Митака блюет у пожарной лестницы, — насмешливо рапортует Фергюсон. — Мальчик к такому не привык. Да, кстати, там реально плохо. И там есть проблемка…

 

— Какая?

 

— Парнишка, что позвонил в 911 — всё ещё там.

 

— В доме? — непонимающе спрашивает Хакс. А где тому ещё быть?

 

— Нет, в комнате. В общем, разберёшься. Гвен, красавица, опять этот рыжий мужлан тебя на бойню притащил?

 

Фазма отходит от патрульных и идёт к Хаксу.

 

— Джим, да я как бы и не против.

 

— Ну что за женщина?! — восклицает Фергюсон. — Хакс, уведут же, опомниться не успеешь.

 

— Я замужем за работой. А с Хаксом одна морока — он слов любви не знает, похоже. Фрик.

 

— Фа-а-азма… — укоризненно тянет Хакс. — Ладно, я в дом, а ты поищи Митаку, может, что интересное расскажет. Если сможет.

 

Хакс подходит к дому — типовая семиэтажка старого кирпича, наверняка — узкие загаженные лестницы и тусклое освещение. Он заходит в подъезд, надевает пиджак как следует, поднимается на последний этаж — дверь одной из квартир распахнута, туда-сюда снуют полицейские и криминалисты. Хакс входит в крохотную прихожую, здоровается с одним из криминалистов, а потом проходит в гостиную. Зрелище поражает и ужасает; пол, стены, кое-где даже потолок залиты и забрызганы кровью. Литров пять, не меньше. На полу лежат два тела, укрытых простынями, на которых проступили кровавые пятна, из дверного проёма, ведущего на кухню, видны женские ноги в аккуратных туфельках на низком каблуке. Крови столько, что Хаксу думается о том, что здесь прошёлся кто-то очень агрессивный с мачете наперевес. Или же просто расстрелял троих человек с близкого расстояния, опустошив пару обойм. Хакс проходит на кухню — на полу лежит женщина, неестественно вывернув руки. Светлый блейзер залит кровью, алое покрывает пол вокруг неё, лужа глянцево блестит в свете люстры. Аккуратная причёска женщины растрепалась, глаза широко раскрыты, зрачки сужены — умерла мгновенно. Лицо красивое, породистое, губы слегка искривлены в улыбке. Хакс ёжится и выходит обратно в гостиную. Половина дешёвого дивана, стоящего в центре комнаты, залита кровью, а на второй, сцепив руки на коленях в замок, сидит молодой мужчина. Хакса трогает за плечо один из патрульных:

 

— Он сидит так с момента нашего приезда. Ни слова не сказал.

 

Хакс устало потирает глаза и, старательно обходя лужи крови, подходит к дивану.

 

— Привет.

 

Парень не реагирует. Хакс смотрит на черноволосую макушку и добавляет:

 

— Криминалистам нужно здесь поработать. Давай-ка отойдём и не будем им мешать.

 

То ли того цепляет спокойный тембр голоса Хакса, то ли ещё что, но факт остаётся фактом — он поднимается с дивана и, двигаясь как сомнамбула, выходит из комнаты. Хакс плетётся за ним. Они выходят на лестничную площадку, узкую и, как и думал Хакс, плохо освещённую. Парень мгновение смотрит на Хакса, а потом поворачивается в профиль и садится на ступеньки. Хакс цепко запоминает детали — в фас лицо парня несимметричное, а в профиль — словно у модели из дорогого журнала. Копна чёрных волос, обрамляющих лицо мягкими крупными кудрями, старенькие джинсы и простая чёрная толстовка с косым воротом.

 

— Сигарет не будет? — голос глубокий, мелодичный.

 

Хакс встряхивается. Господи, как он устал. Он лезет в карман пиджака, вытаскивает пачку «Мальборо» и протягивает её парню.

 

— Зажигалка внутри. Я — лейтенант Хакс, а ты у нас…

 

Парень затягивается и на автомате представляется:

 

— Бен. Бен Органа.

 

Какое простое и вместе с тем… элегантное имя. Бенджамин — или, возможно, Уильям. Один из знакомых Хакса вместо Билла называл себя Беном. Никогда не знаешь.

 

— Хорошо, Бен. Нам нужно будет проехать в участок, чтобы ты дал показания, хорошо?

 

Бен затягивается и заторможенно кивает.

 

— Хорошо. Сейчас я скажу напарнице, и мы поедем, — Хакс начинает спускаться по лестнице.

 

Оборачивается через плечо и видит, что Бен всё так же сидит на ступеньках.

 

— Эй, пойдём же.

 

— Ха-а-акс, — задумчиво тянет Бен. — Звучит знакомо.

 

— Мой отец был куратором полевого офиса ФБР в городе, — машинально отвечает Хакс, а потом осекается.

 

Откуда бы этому мальчишке слышать имя его отца? Впрочем, Хаксу сейчас хочется одного — побыстрее разделаться с опросом и вернуться домой. Бен тушит сигарету о стену и начинает спускаться вслед за ним. На первом этаже Хакс перехватывает Фазму и Митаку, лицо которого по цвету напоминает недозрелый лайм.

 

— Кев, ехал бы ты домой, правда, — с лёгкой улыбкой замечает Хакс. — Фазма, опроси свидетелей. Отчёт завтра к двенадцати, хорошо. И отдохните, ясно?

 

— А ты, Хакс? — Фазма понижает голос до шёпота и продолжает: — Выглядишь паршиво.

 

— Опрошу Бена, — Хакс кивает на него, — и тоже домой. С этим нужно разбираться на свежую голову.

 

Попрощавшись со своими ребятами, Хакс идёт к машине. Бен присвистывает, хотя лицо его выглядит совершенно безэмоциональным:

 

— «Тандербёрд» пятьдесят пятого? У полиции Эл Эй есть вкус?

 

— Я один такой, — хмыкает Хакс. — Не думай, что в полиции всё так неплохо.

 

— Вам говорили, лейтенант, что такая реклама — не особо хороша?

 

Хакс пожимает плечами и садится на водительское сиденье, Бен устраивается по правую руку от него. За всё время поездки они более не разговаривают — Хакс следит за дорогой, потому что дождь продолжает лить и потому что у него слипаются глаза, Бен же просто смотрит в окно. Хакс останавливается на пустынной парковке и вместе с Беном поднимается на третий этаж Управления. Оставляет его во второй допросной, а сам идёт за кофе. В узенькой комнате, служащей кухней, он заваривает две чашки чего-то, что в Управлении выдаётся за кофе, и возвращается в допросную. Ставит перед Беном чашку, придвигает пепельницу, выкладывает на стол сигареты и достаёт из кармана пиджака блокнот. Бен выуживает из пачки сигарету, закуривает и смотрит Хаксу в глаза. Взгляд пустой и тяжёлый, зрачки сливаются с тёмной радужкой, Хаксу на мгновение становится не по себе. Сколько ему лет — двадцать три, двадцать семь? Пока наверняка не узнаешь, не поймёшь.

 

— Итак, Бен, расскажи мне, что сегодня произошло.

 

Бен секунду собирается с мыслями, затягивается, стряхивая пепел в пепельницу, и начинает:

 

— Я был на тренировке по баскетболу, потом засиделся с парнями в спортбаре.

 

— Их имена, пожалуйста.

 

Бен на мгновение прикрывает глаза, а потом вновь смотрит на Хакса:

 

— Пит Сатклифф, Дональд — мы зовём его Донни — Гаскинс и Джонни Бантин. Пробыли мы в баре до пяти минут второго. Мы почти не пили, просто смотрели повтор матча.

 

— Какой был счёт?

 

— Сто два — сто тридцать один. Это важно?

 

Хакс не отвечает, только делает пометку в блокноте. Бен тем временем продолжает:

 

— Я попрощался и пошёл домой, пришёл туда около семнадцати минут второго. Дверь была открыта.

 

Хакс записывает, а сам задумывается — как можно так чётко помнить время? Впрочем, Бен отвечает на этот невысказанный вопрос:

 

— На шестом этаже не было света, как вы заметили, я подсвечивал телефоном и увидел время. Так вот, дверь была не заперта. Я сначала почувствовал запах — знаете, тяжёлый такой, металлический, а потом увидел. Отец и дядя лежали на полу, а мама… На кухне. Я попробовал прощупать их пульс, помочь им как-то, но… — Бен оттягивает рукав толстовки выше и нервным жестом потирает запястье.

 

Совершенно чистое, машинально подмечает Хакс и делает пометку в блокноте.

 

— Ваш отец?..

 

— Хан Органа. Дядя — Люк Скайуокер. И мама… — как только речь заходит о матери, голос Бена начинает вздрагивать и менять тональность, — Лея Органа.

 

— Было ли в последнее время что-то необычное?

 

— Нет.

 

— Враги? Может, ваши родители и дядя кому-то перешли дорогу?

 

Дерьмово. От усталости он начинает говорить клишированными фразами. Впрочем, какая разница, сейчас главное — получить нужную информацию.

 

— Лейтенант, — Бен доверительно подаётся вперёд, — мы — самая обычная семья.

 

По опыту Хакса, именно в таких семьях бывает по паре скелетов в шкафу. Он черкает несколько строк в блокноте, а потом поднимает голову и заглядывает Бену в глаза:

 

— У тебя чистые руки. Вымыл?

 

— Да, — выдыхает Бен. — Кожу стягивало от крови.

 

Хакс переводит взгляд на руки Бена — под ногтями чисто, будто их вычистили щёточкой. Ему не нравятся мысли, которые против воли начинают закрадываться в голову.

 

— Бен, я сейчас позову криминалиста, и он возьмёт соскоб из-под ногтей, хорошо? Это не больно. И мне будут нужны отпечатки твоих пальцев и проба ДНК, потом я тебя отпущу. Пойдёт?

 

Бен кивает, тушит сигарету и тянется за новой. Хакс вытаскивает телефон и набирает номер Кэсси Винтер, криминалиста отдела, которая дежурит сегодня ночью:

 

— Кэсси? Это Крис. Во вторую допросную зайди, пожалуйста. Отпечатки, анализ на пороховые, соскоб из-под ногтей и ДНК. Жду.

 

Кэсси приходит через пять минут со всем необходимым. Проводит ватным тампоном по внутренней стороне щеки Бена и убирает его в стерильный футляр. Потом аккуратно облепляет подушечки пальцев Бена специальной липкой лентой, способной снять с кожи частички пороха, если они там есть. Берёт соскоб из-под ногтей специальным загнутым шпателем, разделяя немногочисленный материал с разных рук по двум бумажным конвертам. И в конце прокатывает отпечатки пальцев.

 

— Отпечатки загружу в систему в течение получаса, когда краска подсохнет, насчёт частиц, ногтей и ДНК — завтра. Я начну сегодня, если не успею, Джон закончит, — сообщает Кэсси и, поправив сложную причёску, покидает допросную.

 

— На этом всё, Бен. Тебе позвонят, когда появятся подвижки по делу.

 

Бен тушит сигарету, наблюдая, как Хакс убирает блокнот в карман.

 

— Ты можешь идти, — кивает Хакс и поднимается со стула.

 

Бен обхватывает ладонями кружку с кофе и, опустив голову, просто и спокойно произносит:

 

— Мне некуда идти.

 

— Друзья, мотель?

 

Бен качает головой:

 

— Денег нет.

 

— А в квартиру тебя не пустят, там работают криминалисты, — устало соглашается Хакс.

 

Бен молчит, крутит кружку в руках и делает глоток. Хакс знает, что идея, которая пришла ему в голову — дерьмовее некуда, но, чёрт возьми, он получше остальных знает, каково это — остаться одному. Он поправляет галстук.

 

— У меня в гостиной есть диван. На одну ночь. Пойдёт?

 

Бен поднимает на него глаза — они словно потемнели ещё сильнее, и кивает.

 

— Хорошо. Пойдём.

 

Они вместе выходят из здания Управления и садятся в машину. Дождь едва накрапывает, и Хакс позволяет себе слабо улыбнуться. Он выезжает на Мэйн — второй раз за день, потом — на шоссе Санта-Ана. Проезжает развязку и выходит на Сто Первое шоссе. За окнами проносится огромный стадион Доджер, домашняя база любимой команды отца Хакса. Он невольно вспоминает Брендола — давно не звонил домой. Хаксу было тяжело справиться со смертью матери, и даже теперь, три года спустя, ему всё ещё бывает тяжело общаться с отцом. Мысли плавно переходят на Бена — ему гораздо хуже сейчас. Хакс перестраивается в другой ряд. Елисейский парк выплывает с левой стороны дороги, слабо подсвеченный фонарями — туда Хакс ездит на пробежки, когда не забывает. Или когда хватает времени — впрочем, с тех пор, как он стал лейтенантом, времени не хватает ни на что, только на то, чтобы приползти домой и завалиться на кровать, забываясь недолгим сном. Бен всё так же молчит, но тишина до странности нормальная, не напрягающая. Хакс подавляет зевок и сворачивает на Фигероа-стрит, с тем, чтобы через два перекрёстка свернуть на родную Ривер-стрит. Он паркуется у дома и выходит из машины, следом выходит Бен. Хакс блокирует двери и ставит «Форд» на сигнализацию, нажав кнопочку на пульте-брелке.

 

— Идём, — Хакс сворачивает к дому. Похожая семиэтажка, тот же последний этаж. Уже поднявшись к себе, Хакс запоздало понимает, что Бену, должно бы, неуютно — слишком свежи воспоминания, он полтора часа назад находился в похожей квартире. Разница в том, что там лежали безжизненные тела дорогих ему людей. Хакс прогоняет мрачные мысли и отпирает дверь, пропуская Бена вперёд, а потом заходит сам. Из гостиной выходит сонная рыжая кошка. Она трётся о ноги Бена, а потом, чихнув, скрывается на кухне. Хакс настораживается:

 

— Твоя толстовка в крови? Милли на дух не переносит этот запах, ко мне даже не подходит, если от меня пахнет кровью.

 

Бен дёргает край толстовки — жёсткий на ощупь, это видно даже Хаксу.

 

— Да, наверно. Я же трогал их, пытался сделать что-то… — голос Бена вздрагивает.

 

Хакс не хочет, чтобы он сейчас зациклился на этом, и потому скороговоркой произносит:

 

— У меня, пожалуй, найдётся футболка твоего размера.

 

Бен поднимает глаза — когда он так сутулится, то кажется даже ниже Хакса, хотя у них очевидная разница в росте в пару дюймов, Бен выше.

 

— Спасибо.

 

Хакс стаскивает с ног ботинки, кивает Бену — мол, разувайся, и проходит в гостиную. Зажигает лампы на окне и на тумбочке — комната слабо освещается, Хакс не выносит яркого света.

 

— Извини за беспорядок, — походя замечает он.

 

— У меня после уборки так чисто не бывает, — откликается Бен.

 

Хакс достаёт из стенного шкафа большую чёрную футболку и кидает её Бену:

 

— Давай толстовку, я её суну в машинку, а потом в сушилку, хоть посвежее станет. И к утру высохнет.

 

Словно расставляет границы — к утру тебя здесь быть уже не должно. Хакс рад хотя бы тому, что это не звучит так грубо, Бену сейчас явно не до этого. Ослабляет галстук и, на ходу снимая пиджак, скрывается за дверью спальни. Возвращается он в мягких хлопковых штанах и тёмно-серой футболке с эмблемой Департамента — Бен стоит у дивана в его футболке и держит толстовку в руках, нервно переступая с ноги на ногу. Хакс подходит ближе, медленно вынимает из напряжённых рук толстовку и относит в ванную. Там он достаёт из шкафчика за зеркалом маленькие острые ножницы и пакетик для улик. С внутренней стороны манжеты рукава Хакс вырезает квадратик ткани размеров дюйм на дюйм и убирает в пакет. Завтра — сегодня, если быть точным, он передаст его Кэсси или Джону, чтобы кто-нибудь из них сделал анализ на пороховые газы и частицы, а также поискал следы крови и определил её принадлежность. Делает фотографию клочка ткани рядом с местом на манжете, откуда вырезал его. Это не подозрительность, это чутьё, и оно подсказывает Хаксу, что здесь не всё так просто. После этого он закидывает толстовку в машинку вместе с таблеткой порошка и колпачком освежителя-кондиционера. Уже из коридора Хакс подаёт голос — говорит негромко, но твёрдо:

 

— Пойдём на кухню, сделаю нам кофе.

 

Бен покорно идёт на звуки его голоса, заходит на кухню, освещённую лишь лампой над вытяжкой, и садится на стул у маленького окна. К нему на колени тут же запрыгивает Миллисент, уже не чувствующая противного ей запаха, топчется у Бена на ногах и сворачивается клубочком. Бен оторопело чешет её за ухом, Милли мурчит и тыкается носом в его ладонь.

 

— Какая славная, — бормочет Бен, почёсывая кошку между ушами.

 

Хакс, тем временем заливающий воду в турку, улыбается — он стоит спиной, и Бен, к счастью, этого не видит. Милли — это одна из немногих причин, почему он вообще по вечерам спешит домой.

 

Он взял её ещё котёнком через месяц после смерти матери, и рыжая своенравная кошка буквально спасла его. Совсем крохотная тогда, размером с ладонь, она приходила к Хаксу, с трудом взбиралась на постель и просто лежала рядом, грела его и тихо мурлыкала, когда Хакс трепал её по загривку. Хакс никогда не плакал — нет, правда, никогда, и, возможно, именно поэтому так тяжело переживал уход мамы. Эмоции не находили выхода. В один из вечеров, когда Хакс вернулся со службы, Милли забралась ему на грудь, цепляя футболку маленькими коготками, и размашисто лизнула в нос. От этого внезапного проявления любви от крошечного живого существа у Хакса сорвало всю его защиту — он горько зарыдал, хотя глаза остались сухими. Миллисент топталась по его груди, тыкалась носом в лицо — успокаивала, значит, как могла. Хакс и вправду довольно быстро успокоился и в итоге пришёл в себя. Нет, больно было и до сих пор, но стало много легче.

 

Вода медленно нагревается, а у Хакса предательски сводит живот — ещё бы, полдня мотаться по делам, выживая на одном поганом кофе.

 

— Ты что-нибудь ел?

 

— Утром, — неуверенно отзывается Бен, и Хакс лезет в холодильник.

 

Достаёт хлеб, ветчину, салат и сыр, сооружает пару здоровенных сэндвичей с горчичным соусом и, уложив на тарелку, ставит на стол. Кофе тем временем подходит, и Хакс разливает его по чашкам. Садится за стол, выставляя чашки на подставки, и принимается за сэндвич. Бен тоже ест — откусывает маленькие кусочки, тщательно жуёт и проглатывает. Наверно, кусок в горло не лезет, думает Хакс, запивая сэндвич крепким кофе. Закончив с едой, Хакс подтаскивает к себе пепельницу и закуривает, выдувая дым в потолок. Бен замирает с недоеденным сэндвичем у рта:

 

— Не думал, что вы курите, лейтенант.

 

— Только когда устану, — хрипло отзывается Хакс, а потом, подумав, плюёт на субординацию и условности, он слишком вымотан для этого. — Просто Крис.

 

— Хорошо, Крис, — Бен неуверенно улыбается, а потом улыбка гаснет.

 

Вспомнил, думает Хакс. Бен откладывает сэндвич на тарелку, складывает руки на столе и замирает, глаза его странно блестят. Только бы не истерика, проносится у Хакса в голове. Он так и не научился справляться с такими проявлениями эмоций, особенно от других людей. Но Бен не начинает плакать или говорить — он просто молча сглатывает и отпивает немного кофе, а потом тоже закуривает. Какое-то время они сидят в тишине, а потом Хакс спрашивает:

 

— Доедать будешь?

 

Бен качает головой, и Хакс, встав с места, убирает остатки сэндвича в холодильник.

 

— Утром доешь.

 

— Ага.

 

Бен курит не так, как курит Хакс — он держит сигарету между средними фалангами пальцев, в то время как Хакс сжимает фильтр рёбрами кончиков пальцев. Затягивается глубоко, словно вознамеривается выжечь себе лёгкие. Хакс тушит сигарету и уходит в гостиную, вытаскивает из шкафа тёплый плед и подушку и кладёт их на диван.

 

— Спокойной ночи, — не повышая голоса, говорит он и отправляется в спальню, прикрывая за собой дверь.

 

Спустя полчаса Хакс, несмотря на страшный недосып и усталость, всё ещё не спит. Это всё кофеин и адреналин, не стоило перед сном заливаться кофе. Нестерпимо хочется курить. И Милли куда-то запропастилась, обычно она приходит спать к Хаксу, устраиваясь около подушки. Хакс садится, обхватывая руками гудящую голову, и сидит так несколько минут, надеясь, что головная боль пройдёт. Не проходит, и он встаёт, чтобы выпить аспирин. Тихо проходит по гостиной — на диване, поджав ноги, спит Бен, вжавшись спиной в спинку дивана, Миллисент лежит у его живота. Предательница, ласково думает Хакс. На кухне Хакс выпивает таблетку и выкуривает сигарету. Отвратный день, а завтра ему предстоит начать разбираться с тройным убийством, свалившимся на него как снег на голову. Пока тлеет сигарета, Хакс пытается упорядочить в голове немногочисленные сведения, собранные за ночь.

 

Обычная семья — мать, отец, сын, дядя. Три трупа и Бен, несчастливая математика. На первый взгляд всё просто, нет только одного — очевидного мотива. Красть у семьи Органа попросту нечего, они едва ли могут — могли, поправляет себя Хакс — считаться средним классом. Бандитские разборки? Глупость какая, вряд ли они могли быть связаны с бандами. У всей истории один общий знаменатель — Бен. Хакс затягивается. Бен, милый соседский мальчик Бен, совершенно безобидный на вид. Который вряд ли состоит в банде. И который, несмотря на все обстоятельства, умудрился не наследить в квартире, где было разлито буквально море крови. Хакс знает это наверняка — у него у самого есть кроссовки в точности такие, как у Бена, с запоминающимся рисунком протектора. И Хакс, обойдя квартиру, может с уверенностью сказать, что кровавых отпечатков ног Бена там нет. Который тщательно вымыл руки, пока дожидался приезда наряда полиции — настолько тщательно, что Кэсси вряд ли что-то найдёт, Хакс практически уверен. Который был — и остаётся — удивительно спокойным, и это несмотря на то, что его семью вырезали самым жестоким образом. В общем, тут есть над чем подумать. Хакс тушит сигарету в пепельнице, выключает свет и выходит в гостиную. Миллисент лениво поднимает голову, сверкая зелёными глазами, и утыкается мордочкой в живот Бена. Тот смешно морщит нос во сне и натягивает плед выше. Хакс возвращается в спальню и засыпает, едва голова касается подушки.

 

Он просыпается около семи утра — слишком рано, сегодня ему на службу только к двенадцати. И всё же Хакс чувствует себя на удивление отдохнувшим. Пожалуй, сегодня даже можно съездить в парк перед работой. Хакс встаёт, заправляет постель и выходит из спальни. Диван пуст, плед и подушка сложены в его углу, поверх них лежит аккуратно сложенная футболка, что Хакс одолжил Бену. Хакс касается её раскрытой ладонью — ткань ещё сохранила тепло тела. Хакс цепляет её пальцами и уносит, чтобы выстирать. Так и есть — из сушилки пропала толстовка, а в холодильнике нет остатков сэндвича. На столе в термостакане, судя по запаху, стоит кофе. Рядом — салфетка, на которой шариковой ручкой нацарапано размашистое «спасибо» и заглавная «Б» в качестве подписи. Хакс несколько секунд рассматривает записку, потом комкает и отправляет в мусорное ведро. Садится за стол, закуривает и пьёт кофе — крепкий, терпкий, в меру сладкий. И как только угадал, что Хакс пьёт с сахаром. В отношении Бена — даже тогда, когда он уже ушёл — вопросы только продолжают появляться, а ответов как не бывало. Хакс неторопливо завтракает, насыпает Миллисент порцию корма и наливает свежую воду в мисочку, переодевается для бега и уезжает в парк.

 

На пробежке он делает пять кругов вокруг водохранилища, которые даются на удивление легко — Хакс бежит в среднем темпе, периодически ускоряясь, — и наслаждается видом просыпающегося парка. Елисейский медленно наполняется людьми — молодежью на пробежках, пожилыми людьми, занимающимися спортивной ходьбой, и молодыми родителями с детьми. У фонтанчика с питьевой водой маленькая девочка пропускает его вперёд — доверительно смотрит на Хакса, читает надпись на форменной футболке, улыбается, а потом бежит к своему отцу и рассказывает ему, что «встретила дяденьку-полицейского, наверное, он за кем-то гонится, папочка». Молодой отец с улыбкой отвечает, что дяденька-полицейский тренируется, чтобы лучше ловить плохих дяденек, а потом, подхватив дочку на руки, проходит мимо Хакса. Девочка машет Хаксу рукой — в тёмном волнистом каре её волос он видит заколку с одуванчиком, а её отец приветственно кивает ему и уходит в сторону выхода из парка. Хакс делает ещё несколько глотков воды и выпрямляется. Если бы кто-то спросил его, почему он стал полицейским, он бы ответил — поэтому. Чтобы его вот так по-доброму приветствовали, несмотря на то, что местная полиция была довольно коррумпирована, уж Хакс знает. Чтобы в городе было спокойнее. Чтобы маленькие девочки улыбались и не думали о плохом. Хакс слегка наклоняет голову и лукаво улыбается, но потом улыбка сходит на нет. Бен. Бен «чёртова загадка» Органа. И Хаксу нужно во всём этом разобраться.

 

Он сворачивает на соседнюю дорожку и идёт к парковке. Садится в машину и медленно едет в сторону дома, успевая избежать пробок на Сто Первом — для них ещё слишком рано. Дома он принимает душ, несколько минут общается с Миллисент и устраивается на диване с кофе, который сделал Бен, и своим рабочим блокнотом. Милли приходит к нему, пофыркивая, устраивается под боком и осторожно трогает Хакса лапой за локоть. Хакс косится на кошку — та отвечает ему таким же хитрым взглядом, подбирает лапки и прикрывает глаза. Хакс делает глоток уже порядком остывшего кофе и погружается в записи. Информации пока совсем немного — в смысле, фактологической. Хакс любит по ходу опросов и допросов делать пометки относительно поведения свидетелей и подозреваемых. Недаром по настоянию отца он прослушал в ФБР курсы по психологии и бихевиористике — он выбил для сына, тогда ещё совсем зелёного детектива Департамента, спецдопуск. Фактов и правда совсем немного — Бен не был дома, когда всё случилось. Бен не знает, почему это случилось. Впрочем, нужно дождаться отчётов судмедэксперта и проверить алиби Бена, вдруг на деле всё не так, как он рассказывает. Хакс рассматривает заметки на полях блокнота. «Спокоен, уравновешен», «помнит точное время», «выдержка», «нет признаков шока». Бен был удивительно спокоен для человека, у которого только что убили родственников. Хакс обычно видит другую реакцию — люди рыдают, срываются в истерику или неадекватное поведение. Одна барышня, у которой убили любовника, так вообще набросилась на Хакса с кулаками. «Смотрит с интересом», «говорит очень чётко, без лишних слов». Именно. Люди в подобных обстоятельствах либо пускались в совершенно неуместные рассуждения, либо вообще закрывались, и разговорить их мог только полицейский психолог, да и то не всегда. Но не Бен. Он несколькими скупыми фразами исчерпывающе описал всё, что произошло в эту ночь.

 

Хреново. Очень, по правде говоря. Хакс треплет Миллисент по спине, стараясь успокоить разбушевавшееся воображение. Перед глазами мелькают картинки, яркие до боли — Бен проходит по квартире, убивая родственников. Орудует ножом или пистолетом — отчётов Хакс ещё не видел. Нет, миссис Органа явно была зарезана, а вот тела мужчин были закрыты, так что Хакс не уверен. Почему-то воображение рисует Бена совершенно спокойным в процессе убийства, даже умиротворённым. Чёрт его знает, может, обдолбался с приятелями и решил устроить техасскую резню, только в Лос-Анджелесе. Запоздало Хакс понимает, что не заставил его сдать анализ на наркотики. Проклятая усталость. Впрочем, Бен не был похож на наркомана, хотя, если он попробовал впервые, его могло сорвать с катушек. С другой стороны, он не выглядел обкуренным — зрачки нормальные, не дёргался, был ужасающе спокоен. Вот, наконец-то Хакс подобрал нужное слово — ужасающе. Он закрывает блокнот и идёт одеваться — если поторопится, то сможет лично переговорить с судмедэкспертом, а не просто прочитать отчёт. Милли провожает хозяина ласковым мурлыканьем и снова засыпает, стоит входной двери закрыться.

 

По пути на работу Хакс заезжает в «Старбакс», тот, что рядом с диспетчерским центром Департамента полиции, и берёт там два стакана с двойным американо. В Управление он приезжает около четверти двенадцатого. Кэсси должна ещё быть на месте, и он направляется сразу к ней, прихватив ещё горячие стаканчики с собой. Входит в лабораторию, здоровается с Джоном, который приехал чуть раньше, чтобы сменить Кэсси, и направляется к рабочему столу криминалистки. Кэсси поднимает на Хакса взгляд уставших покрасневших глаз.

 

— Двойной американо, один сахар, половина сливок.

 

— Кристиан, ты сокровище, а не босс, тебе говорили об этом? — мило улыбается Кэсси и поправляет карандаш, закрепляющий чуть растрёпанную причёску.

 

Видимо, за ночь Кэсси набегалась с экспертизами, которые Хакс ей поручил. Он улыбается в ответ — если он может сделать что-то, чтобы подбодрить коллегу, работавшую всю ночь, то он просто берёт и делает это.

 

— Ты первая.

 

— Никогда не поверю, — Кэсси делает несколько глотков и блаженно зажмуривается, а потом открывает глаза и поворачивается к компьютеру. — Значит, смотри. Под ногтями — ничего, только пыль. Анализ ДНК ничего не дал, как и пальчики — не замечен, не привлекался. Я поднапрягла знакомую и интереса ради она прогнала его через национальную базу данных, а то вдруг этот парнишка — преступник большого масштаба. И опять же, Хакс, пусто.

 

— Хорошо. В принципе, я и не думал, что будет какой-то результат — по крайней мере, по этим экспертизам.

 

— Удачная оговорка, Крис.

 

— Ты имеешь в виду…?

 

— Да. Порох. На руках его мизерное количество — может быть, он давно помогал чистить оружие кому-то из домашних. Или стрелял — опять же, ключевое слово — давно. Дня три, не меньше, с учётом того, сколько человек в среднем за сутки моет руки.

 

— Ещё скажи, что есть статистика и на этот счёт, — Хакс приподнимает брови и, наконец, делает глоток из своего стаканчика.

 

— А как же, — фыркает Кэсси. — Три и семь десятых раза. Статистика по Штатам за последние шесть лет.

 

— Иногда я поражаюсь тому, что ты знаешь, Кэс.

 

— Рада, что могу тебя удивить.

 

Хакс кивает, раздумывая о том, как же следы пороха оказались на руках Бена, а потом достаёт из внутреннего кармана пиджака маленький пакет для улик:

 

— Кэсси, мне нужно ещё кое-то. Вот этот кусочек ткани — на кровь и частицы пороха. И сверить с кровью погибших у Эхо-Парка, окей?

 

— Если ты не против, этим займётся Джон, — Кэсси передаёт пакет подошедшему напарнику. — А мне надо домой, я два дня дочку не видела. И столько же, кажется, не спала нормально.

 

— Да, конечно, — Хакс кивает и провожает Кэсси взглядом — та снимает лабораторный халат, берёт из шкафчика сумочку и лёгкое пальто и, махнув на прощание, выходит из лаборатории.

 

— Лейтенант, это же срочно, да? — подаёт голос Джон. — Тогда я займусь этой тканью прямо сейчас.

 

— Да, спасибо, — Хакс несколько рассеянно кивает и покидает лабораторию.

 

Спускается с шестого этажа, на котором находится лаборатория, на родной третий — лифт с тихим шуршанием довозит его, раздаётся мягкая трель звонка, и двери открываются, являя взгляду отдел особо тяжких преступлений. Кевин на месте — сидит за столом и по обыкновению копается в полицейской базе. Фазма уже ждёт Хакса в кабинете — он видит её светлую макушку сквозь стеклянные стенки и торопится пройти сквозь заставленное столами помещение отдела. Закрывает за собой дверь кабинета, опускается на стул и ставит на стол стаканчик с остатками кофе. Фазма постукивает кончиками пальцев по папке, которая лежит на столе перед ней.

 

— Хакс, две новости — хорошая и плохая.

 

— Давай.

 

— Хорошая — на Бена ни в одной из баз ничего нет. Плохая — на Бена ничего нет.

 

— Вообще?

 

— Именно, — кивает Фазма, открывает папку и поворачивает её к Хаксу. — Приехал из Орегона вместе с семьёй два года назад. Школа, общественный колледж. В колледже играл за баскетбольную команду, сейчас занимается тем же баскетболом в общественном центре на Лэйк-стрит, что недалеко от Эхо-Парка. Особых успехов нет, но спорт не бросает.

 

Хакс смотрит на фотографии в досье — на первой Бену не больше шестнадцати, фотография из школы. Тогда он носил короткую стрижку, которая открывала… внушительного размера уши. Наверняка дразнили, думает Хакс. Второе фото — из выпускного альбома в колледже. Волосы на ней такой же длины, как тогда, когда Хакс видел его в последний раз — на диване в своей гостиной, — лежат мягкими тёмными волнами. Так ему определённо идёт больше. Судя по данным, Бену двадцать пять — попадает точно в середину возрастного диапазона, который с первого взгляда наметил Хакс.

 

— Есть что-то на его семью?

 

Фазма слегка склоняет голову к плечу:

 

— Лея — учительница младших классов в частной школе Мальборо. Отец, Хан, водитель грузовика в маленькой компании «Фреон Юнити», дядя Люк — безработный на пособии.

 

— «Мы — самая обычная семья», — вслух вспоминает Хакс. — Ещё что-то?

 

— Нет. Я опросила соседей вместе с Кевином — никто ничего не видел и не слышал. Что странно, учитывая то, что практически одновременно убили сразу трёх человек.

 

— Да, — задумчиво тянет Хакс. — Хорошо, тогда попробуй проработать владельца магазинчика у дома и весь его персонал. Езжай прямо сейчас. Может быть…

 

— Что?

 

— Не знаю пока. Честно, не знаю, Гвен.

 

— Опять?

 

Хакс поднимает глаза от досье.

 

— Опять твоё чутьё?

 

— Хотелось бы надеяться. Потому что пока у нас нет ровным счётом ничего. Я наведаюсь к судмедэкспертам в департамент. Опять через полгорода тащиться.

 

— А отчёты на что? Ты там редко бываешь.

 

— Там холодно. Но я хочу поговорить.

 

— Окей, ты босс, — Фазма поднимается со стула и, хитро взглянув на Хакса, отпивает кофе из его стаканчика.

 

— Женщина, — предупреждающе говорит Хакс и отнимает стаканчик.

 

— Знаю-знаю, ты очень меня любишь и ценишь, — Гвен легкомысленно взмахивает рукой и выходит из кабинета, направляясь к своему столу.

 

Хакс бросает последний взгляд на досье — с фотографии на него тёмными глазами смотрит Бен. Даже запечатлённый на бумаге, взгляд кажется тяжёлым и пронизывающим. Хакс закрывает папку и убирает в стол, потом поднимается и, пройдя через отдёл, спускается на лифте на первый этаж. Доходит до парковки, заводит машину и едет на восток города по Сто Десятому шоссе. Сворачивает на Пятое через полчаса — пробки, а потом на Мишн-роуд и паркуется рядом со старинным красно-белым зданием. На проходной показывает охраннику значок и спускается на нулевой этаж, где располагается морг. После относительного тепла на улице здесь, кажется, царит вечная зима. Хакс зябко ёжится и одёргивает рукава пиджака. В просторном помещении секционной его встречает патологоанатом, с которым Хакс работал не раз. Энакину — он сам просит называть его Эни — уже за семьдесят, но более въедливого эксперта Хакс не смог бы отыскать во всём Лос-Анджелесе, да и на всём Западном побережье. Эни с аппетитом уплетает сэндвич, приготовленный его заботливой женой, и с интересом поглядывает на вздрагивающего Хакса.

 

— Крис, тебя смущает то, что я ем в секционной, или тут просто холодно?

 

— Холодно. Меня сложно смутить, ты знаешь, — легко улыбается Хакс. — Я насчёт тройного в Эхо-Парке.

 

— Ах, это. Видимо, тебя расследование и впрямь захватило, раз ты явился сюда. Я слышал, там ещё был молоденький мальчишка. Мог бы стать четвёртым.

 

— Почему?

 

— Крис, всё очень и очень непросто. Все трое умерли от множественных ножевых, тут всё довольно очевидно. Удары, ммм… — Эни задумывается на несколько секунд, а потом откладывает сэндвич и поднимается на ноги, надевая перчатки и протягивая пару Хаксу. — Пойдём, я тебе покажу, и ты поймёшь.

 

Хакс идёт вслед за ним. Эни открывает три шкафа, находящихся на одном уровне, и выдвигает из них каталки, закрытые простынями. Откидывает одну из них — на каталке лежит женщина. Хакс только дивиться может тому, что и в смерти, почти обескровленная и белая от этого Лея Органа по-прежнему красива. Красота эта ненавязчивая, благородная.

 

— Вот посмотри на неё. Ранений я насчитал девять, все вроде как беспорядочные, семь из них — несмертельные. Так, на полчаса работы хорошего хирурга. А вот восьмое и девятое — тут другое дело. Восьмое — в брюшную полость, перерезаны почечная артерия и вена. Само по себе довольно опасное, но не смертельное — при должном вмешательстве. Девятое — просто высший сорт. Сонная артерия — классика. Только есть две вещи — во-первых, у неё вся шея в мелких порезах. Знаешь, выглядит так, будто убийца просто резал её, а потом случайно попал по сонной — и привет. Вот только, судя по характеру ранения миссис Органы, её голову сначала наклонили вперёд, а уже потом перерезали артерию. Если ты не прогуливал мои лекции, мой мальчик, то ты знаешь, что именно в таком положении нужно профессионально рассекать мягкие ткани шеи, чтобы наверняка задеть сонную артерию. И во-вторых, все остальные раны — те восемь — были нанесены уже после удара в шею, из них кровотечение было совсем небольшим, потому что…

 

— Потому что большая часть крови уже покинула организм.

 

— Ты точно не пропускал лекции, Крис.

 

— Как я мог, — Хакс приподнимает уголки губ.

 

— Понимаешь, все ранения выглядят как случайные, нанесённые неопытной рукой, но по факту они таковыми не являются. Давай двинемся дальше.

 

Эни закатывает каталку с Леей обратно в шкаф, проверяет, чтобы температура была выставлена точно — ровно 35,6 по Фаренгейту, — и открывает второй шкаф. Отец семейства, понимает Хакс, когда Эни откидывает простыню.

 

— Смотри, тут ситуация похожая — одиннадцать ножевых в грудь, живот и спину. И опять, десять ранений — в молоко, даже говорить не о чём. Но то единственное колото-резаное, что пришлось в поясничную область, оказалось фатальным.

 

— Аорта? — догадывается Хакс.

 

— Ты меня радуешь. Именно. Он умер, даже не сумев сообразить, что произошло.

 

— Скажи мне, Эни, вот что — из десяти оставшихся ран кровотечение небольшое?

 

— Мальчик мой, ты не просто так получил звание лейтенанта. Ты совершенно прав.

 

— Первое — смертельное, остальные как прикрытие, — задумчиво бормочет Хакс. — Что с третьим?

 

— Смотри, — Эни, покряхтывая, выдвигает последнюю каталку. — Мистер Люк. Мистер Люк — это интересно. Видимо, убийца понимал, что времени у него мало, и тут всего пять колотых. Три в живот, одно — в плечо и одно — в грудь. И, как ты догадываешься, оно как раз самое интересное. В перикарде дефект в полдюйма длиной, обширный гемоторакс. Плюс левая коронарная задета. Умер довольно быстро, правда, успел осознать и, полагаю, помучиться. И, конечно, остальные раны не дали такого кровотечения.

 

— Это была бойня, — тихо заключает Хакс. — Их убили одним-единственным ранением, остальное — спектакль для полиции.

 

— Вот именно, — Эни закатывает обе каталки и закрывает шкафы. — Но есть ещё кое-что, что покажется тебе интересным.

 

Он проходит к столу, на ходу снимая перчатки и выбрасывая их в урну для отходов, садится на стул и вновь принимается за сэндвич. Хакс тоже избавляется от перчаток, стирая с рук остатки талька, и усаживается напротив него. Прожевав, Эни чуть наклоняется вперёд и сообщает:

 

— Когда лаборант делал анализ крови, ему не понравилась завышенная концентрация натрия в крови, и мы провели широкомасштабное исследование. Пришлось кое-кого подключить, но это ненужные детали. Ты же знаешь, мне, старику, всегда хочется тебя удивить, и на этот раз у меня это получится.

 

Хакс внимательно смотрит на него, но не поторапливает — знает, что Эни всегда рад общению с ним. И это совершенно взаимно.

 

— Так вот, Крис. Я нашёл яд. Слышал ли ты что-нибудь про батрахотоксин?

 

Хакс хмурится, сводит брови к переносице и после полуминуты раздумий отвечает:

 

— Это яд лягушек, листоходов или листолазов, как-то так. Колумбийские лягушки. Больше ничего не помню, прости.

 

— Листолазы, ты прав. Отвратительная штука, открывает натриевые каналы на нервных и мышечных клетках, мало того, они открываются даже при потенциале покоя. После такого массированного выхода натрия клетки перестают передавать нервные импульсы. И всё, паралитическое действие, в том числе и на дыхательную мускулатуру, а в отношении сердца, как ты понимаешь, экстрасистолия и фибрилляция. Концентрация яда мала, доза не летальная, но вот сопротивляться они никак не могли.

 

— Это и правда была бойня, — кивает Хакс. — Их ослабили и забили, придав видимость неопытности нападавшего. И да, Эни, ты действительно меня удивил.

 

Энакин довольно улыбается.

 

— Думаю, по этому тройному у меня всё. Если хочешь, могу потом тебе отправить результаты гистологии — я точнее смогу определиться с дозой яда. Да и вообще, я помню, как ты любил мои препараты.

 

— Не спорю, можешь мне потом их вместе с отчётом прислать — отгоню Кэсси от микроскопа и посмотрю, вспомню молодость.

 

— Ой, молодость он вспомнит. Ты же у нас вечно юный, — усмехается Эни.

 

— С такой работой я выйду в тираж гораздо раньше, — фыркает Хакс. — Ладно, ты не обижайся, но я себе, похоже, задницу отморозил здесь.

 

— Конечно, иди, мой мальчик. Отчёт по вскрытиям я тебе вышлю через полчасика, хочу ещё кофе спокойно попить.

 

— Хорошо, я как раз приеду в Управление. До встречи, — Хакс поднимает ладонь вверх, качает ей и выходит из секционной.

 

Выйдя на свежий воздух — да, в секционной свежо, несмотря на то, чем она наполнена, но эта свежесть уж больно мертвенная, — Хакс вдыхает полной грудью и с минуту стоит под солнцем, прикрыв глаза и стараясь согреться. Когда перед глазами начинают плыть белые круги, он опускает голову и идёт к своей машине. Сентябрь в этом году довольно солнечный, вот только дожди всё же случаются, и чаще, чем хотелось бы. Хакс заводит машину и отправляется обратно в Управление. Вернувшись, он половину дня проводит за изучением показаний, которые детективы Фазма и Митака собрали у жителей злосчастного дома на Клинтон-стрит. Ребята поработали на славу, отчёты содержат не только сведения относительно самой ночи убийства, но и общую картину жизни семьи Органа с момента их переезда в Калифорнию. И опять же — ничего необычного. Семья тихая, приличная, отец не пил и не распускал руки. Дядя, хоть и безработный, тоже не дебоширил, помогал сестре по хозяйству — соседи часто видели его с пакетами из ближайшего супермаркета или с символикой прачечной, что располагалась ниже по улице. О Бене соседи тоже не смогли сказать ничего плохого — приличный парень, вежливый, только вечно смурной какой-то. Никакие подозрительные личности в квартиру 7D не приходили, по ночам там не шумели. Хакс закрывает папку с последним отчётом. Пора проверить алиби хорошего мальчика Бена. Он набирает на внутреннем телефоне номер Фазмы, даёт ей распоряжение вызвать в Управление ребят, которые теоретически — Хакс не хочет забегать вперёд — обеспечивают алиби Бена, а сам погружается в отчёт, присланный ему Энакином. Спустя сорок минут к нему заглядывает Гвен:

 

— Крис, все приехали. Развела их по разным допросным. Я постою за стеклом, окей? Тоже хочу послушать.

 

Хакс отрывается от экрана компьютера и, поднявшись на ноги, направляется в первую допросную. На стуле сидит молодой блондинистый парень, на вид не больше двадцати двух — двадцати трёх. Он с опаской поглядывает по сторонам — то ли уже бывал в подобной ситуации и переживает, потому что что-то скрывает, то ли просто впервые оказался в полиции и нервничает из-за, так сказать, новизны ощущений.

 

— Итак, Дональд, — начинает Хакс, но парнишка на автомате перебивает его:

 

— Донни. Э-э-э, простите, привычка, — Гаскинс некрасиво краснеет — пятнами, из-за чего природный румянец на лице кажется болезненным.

 

— Хорошо, Донни. Расскажи мне, как проходил вечер 12 сентября?

 

— Окей. Я встретился с ребятами — Джонни, Беном и Питом около восьми в общественном центре. Мы играли в баскетбол два на два, я и Бен против Джо и Питера. Пять-два, мы с Беном вели по итогу.

 

— Вы сыграли семь раз за вечер?

 

— Ну да, делать было особо нечего. Пит немного повредил ногу — упал на колено, хромает ещё, наверно. Потом пошли в бар «1642» на Тэпмл-стрит, смотрели игру.

 

— Вы пили? Что была за игра?

 

— Джо и Питер взяли по пиву — они были расстроены проигрышем. Мне не хотелось, я слишком умотался для выпивки, а Бен… Бен почти не пьёт. Играли наши «Лэйкерс» и «Нью-Йорк Никс», неплохая игра. Правда, когда на разогрев выскочили болельщицы, мы чуть не попадали со стульев — показали трибуны, и там был какой-то огромный мужик в костюме утки, и кто-то из парней что-то такое смешное сказал, я просто… — Донни прикрывает лицо ладонью, чтобы не расхохотаться, а потом уже спокойнее добавляет: — Извините, наверно, это всё ерунда.

 

— Нет-нет, мне важны любые детали. Было что-то необычное? Может, кто-то вас задирал или настойчиво набивался в приятели?

 

— Да нет, бар был почти пуст, среда всё-таки. Тихо, кроме нас было человек десять от силы, и к нам никто не подходил, кроме официантки.

 

— Хорошо, — Хакс делает очередную пометку в блокноте. — Во сколько вы расстались?

 

— Бен ушёл раньше нас, где-то в час ночи, а мы остались досматривать игру.

 

— Бен любит баскетбол?

 

— Да, — быстро отвечает Дональд, а потом хмурится, — а что?

 

— Странно, — отвечает Хакс. — Любит, но при этом игру досматривать не стал.

 

— А, это… Это был повтор игры, и Бен уже видел её в интернете. Мы просили его, чтоб не спойлерил.

 

— И он не, кхм, спойлерил?

 

— О, нет. Бен же не придурок какой, — расслабленно улыбается Донни.

 

— Ясно. Он не выглядел встревоженным, когда уходил?

 

— Бен — встревоженным? Вы его просто не знаете, это не парень, а кремень. Прошлой зимой мы как-то гуляли по Эхо-Парку, Бен поскользнулся, упал и сломал левую руку. Так вот, он даже не выругался, просто спокойно дошёл вместе с нами до машины Пита и поехал в больницу.

 

Хакс приподнимает брови — это всё, конечно, очень интересно, но это не ответ на его вопрос.

 

— Я имею в виду, что он был спокоен. Немного уставший из-за игры, но всё было в порядке.

 

— Хорошо, мистер Гаскинс. Я узнал всё, что хотел. Если нам ещё что-то понадобится, мы позвоним.

 

— Всё, правда? — Донни выглядит обрадованным. — А я думал, всё будет страшнее. Скажите, мне, наверно, надо пока не уезжать из города? Ну, знаете, в сериалах постоянно такое говорят, типа «не покидайте пределы города до конца расследования».

 

— Это относится только к подозреваемым или ключевым свидетелям, — Хакс пожимает плечами и закрывает блокнот. — Но будет лучше, если вы останетесь в городе, так всем будет проще.

 

— Я вас понял, офицер, — Донни поднимается со стула. — До свидания.

 

На выходе из допросной его встречает Фазма и провожает к лифту. Хакс закрывает за собой дверь и заходит во вторую допросную. За столом сидит высокий брюнет с красивым, породистым лицом.

 

— Мистер Сатклифф? — уточняет Хакс.

 

— Я, — отзывается парень. — У вас ко мне вопросы по поводу, ну, семьи Бена?

 

— Именно.

 

Хакс задаёт вопросы и внимательно слушает ответы. Питер полностью подтверждает слова Дональда — играли в общественном центре, потом пошли в бар. Во время разговора он то и дело потирает колено — верно, ещё болит после неудачного падения. В тот момент, когда Питер начинает рассказывать об игре, которую они смотрели, Хакс пролистывает предыдущие записи и задумчиво произносит слово «утка», чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Сатклиффа. Тот пару раз моргает, а потом разражается смехом, сквозь который рассказывает про безумного болельщика на трибуне. Отсмеявшись, он, как и его друг, говорит, что Бен Органа покинул бар около часа ночи. Он не был пьян или под кайфом, был совершенно спокоен, разве что выглядел усталым. Хакс старательно записывает за ним и, закончив, отпускает. Похоже, что друзья Бена говорят правду. Или же они договорились. Пока понять сложно, во всяком случае, остался ещё один свидетель.

 

Хакс заходит в третью допросную. На стуле развалился здоровяк-шатен с крайне недовольным выражением лица.

 

— Слушайте, у меня что, какие-то проблемы? Я сижу тут типа полчаса уже.

 

— Мистер Бантин, извините, но людей у нас не хватает. Я сейчас опросил ваших друзей, и остались только вы.

 

— Окей, — Джон заметно расслабляется. — Это насчёт убийства, верно? Но я ничего не знаю.

 

— Я хотел бы узнать, как вы провели тот вечер.

 

Джон нахмуривается, а потом начинает говорить. Он путается, никак не может вспомнить, сколько он выпил в тот вечер и во сколько ушёл Бен. Либо парень что-то знает и попросту забыл заготовленную заранее историю, либо… Хакс откладывает блокнот и наклоняется ближе:

 

— Джон, если я сейчас направлю патруль к вашему дому и попрошу его обыскать, скажите, могут ли там найти травку? Не для протокола.

 

Джонни покрывается испариной, нижняя губа начинает вздрагивать:

 

— Это только для себя, я… я не торгую, сэр.

 

Что же, загадка разгадана. Хакс незаметно усмехается. Похоже, проблемы с памятью у мистера Бантина из-за злоупотребления некоторыми запрещёнными веществами. Поняв, что больше из незадачливого Джонни он ничего не вытянет, Хакс его отпускает.

 

Теперь настало время проверить, что же ещё сможет рассказать ему сам Бен. Может, он придумает что-нибудь новое или просто дополнит свои показания. Хаксу действительно интересно, ему кажется, что Бен в любом случае его удивит. Но перед этим… Хакс набирает номер капитана Мэтьюза из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками и рассказывает ему про недальновидного мистера Бантина. Капитан обещает навестить Джонни вместе со своими ребятами. Хакс отключается и убирает телефон в карман, потом выключает в допросной свет и идёт в свой кабинет. Там он достаёт из стола куцую папку с досье на Бена, находит номер мобильного телефона и набирает его, пару раз промахиваясь по клавишам. Через пять гудков, показавшихся Хаксу бесконечными, Бен наконец отвечает:

 

— Слушаю.

 

— Бен Органа? Это лейтенант Хакс, — Хакс замолкает, повисает неловкая пауза.

 

— Я вас помню, лейтенант. Вы что-то выяснили?

 

— Пока… кхм, пока что нет, но я хотел бы уточнить твои показания. Не мог бы ты подъехать в Управление, на третий этаж? Я закажу для тебя пропуск.

 

— Прямо сейчас?

 

Судя по голосу Бена, встреча с полицейскими сегодня в его планы не входила. Что же, тем интереснее, если он будет куда-то спешить — может, допустит ошибку. Он молчит несколько секунд, а потом всё же говорит:

 

— Хорошо, я буду через полчаса.

 

— Отлично. До встречи, — на автомате выдаёт Хакс и тут же прерывает вызов.

 

До встречи? Что это вообще сейчас было? Хакс недовольно хмурится и быстрым шагом идёт в уборную. Там он умывается ледяной водой и, вытирая лицо бумажным полотенцем, смотрит в зеркало. Да, видок у него так себе, но это поправимо. Хакс причёсывается, аккуратно укладывая чуть растрепавшиеся за день волосы, поправляет узел галстука и распрямляет плечи. Так-то лучше. Да, под глазами залегли тени, но кто сейчас может похвастаться их отсутствием? Хакс в целом остаётся доволен своим видом и отправляется обратно в свой кабинет. В ожидании Бена ещё раз просматривает все собранные показания. Его внимание привлекает маленькая деталь — в круглосуточном магазинчике, что находится рядом с домом, в ночь убийства работал некто Мигель Суарес. Его смена закончилась в час ночи, после чего молодой человек дождался сменщика и с работы уехал прямо в аэропорт. Хаксу это совпадение не нравится, и поэтому, отыскав номер хозяина магазина, он звонит ему. Оказалось, что это действительно совпадение — Мигель давно планировал свой отпуск и уехал домой в Мексику, в какую-то глухую деревушку, в которой не то что интернета не было, там и телефон днём с огнём не разыщешь. Владелец магазина говорит, что Мигель должен вернуться через две недели — через тринадцать дней, если точнее, — а сам обещает, что, как только Суарес вернётся, он сразу направит его в Управление. Хакс сдержанно благодарит его и вешает трубку. Через минуту из холла доносится звоночек лифта — двери открываются, и из него выходит Бен Органа собственной персоной. Он несколько секунд рассматривает пустой отдел сквозь стеклянные стенки, а потом уверенно проходит внутрь. Хакс поднимает глаза — Бен идёт в сторону его кабинета. Ну нет, неформальная обстановка — худшая из идей. Хакс поднимается со стула, выходит из кабинета, закрывая дверь, и кивком приветствует Бена.

 

— Неужели вы тут один?

 

— Несколько человек на дежурстве, но сейчас они, если не ошибаюсь, зависают в криминалистической лаборатории. Пойдём за мной.

 

Хакс отводит Бена во всё ту же вторую допросную. Бен усаживается, подтаскивает к себе пепельницу и достаёт из кармана толстовки пачку «Мальборо» — таких же, как курит Хакс. Закуривает, укладывая раскрытую пачку напротив Хакса, и внимательно его рассматривает несколько секунд. Хакс выдерживает этот пристальный взгляд, щелчком выбивает из пачки сигарету и щёлкает зажигалкой. Сегодня Бен выглядит почти так же, как и в прошлый раз, только толстовка другая — светло-серая, с эмблемой колледжа. Интересно, заметил ли он, что Хакс вырезал кусочек ткани с манжеты той чёрной толстовки? Бен разжимает губы, выдыхая дым, и, не отводя глаз, чётко говорит:

 

— Такое ощущение, что вы не проработали целый день, а будто только вышли из дома. Слишком идеальный.

 

Хакс едва не давится дымом. Бен что, флиртует с ним? Бред какой. Он стряхивает пепел с кончика сигареты и лезет за блокнотом.

 

— Идеальный страж правопорядка, я имею в виду, — договаривает Бен с хитрой ухмылкой. — Не знаете, что сказать, лейтенант?

 

Хакс приподнимает правую бровь — серьёзно? Бен отводит сигарету от губ и направляет на Хакса раскрытые ладони — мол, извините.

 

— Было ли что-то запоминающееся на тренировке в тот вечер?

 

— Нет, кроме того, что Пит и Джо проиграли почти всухую нам с Донни, пять-два. А, ну да, я случайно толкнул Питера, и он упал, ударился коленом, левым, вроде бы. Потом еле до бара дохромал.

 

— Вы смотрели игру. Какую?

 

— «Никс» — «Лэйкерс».

 

— Счёт?

 

— Сто тридцать один — сто два.

 

— Ты же ушёл раньше конца матча.

 

— Я смотрел её в Сети. Парни просили не рассказывать им, кто победил.

 

— И кто же победил?

 

— «Никсы», как ни прискорбно. Хотя у наших сейчас провальная полоса какая-то пошла.

 

— Твои друзья выпивали?

 

— Донни взял себе колу, как и я, Пит выпил пинту пива, Джо — немного больше.

 

— Немного? Поточнее.

 

Бен на секунду прикрывает глаза, выдыхая дым, а потом снова смотрит на Хакса. Подпирает свободной рукой подбородок и доверительно сообщает:

 

— Вообще-то он выпил пару пинт, но…

 

— Но?

 

— Вы же заметили, что у него есть проблемы?

 

Хакс отрывается от блокнота:

 

— Травка? Это бы любой заметил.

 

— Да ладно, не любой, он старается не светиться почём зря. Вы наблюдательны, лейтенант.

 

Хаксу начинает казаться, что Бен затеял какую-то игру. То ли хочет смутить его, то ли вывести из себя. Зря, ведь и первое, и второе обречено на провал, Хакс умеет себя контролировать. Он постукивает кончиком ручки по разлинованной странице блокнота и пытается понять, вспомнить, осознать, что ещё он хочет спросить у Бена. Ничего, пусто, ни слова в голове, ни мысли — связной или нет. Они синхронно тушат сигареты. Бен вытаскивает из пачки ещё две, передаёт одну Хаксу и протягивает ему зажжённую зажигалку. Они курят в абсолютном молчании и словно играют друг с другом — кто первый отведёт взгляд. Ни Бен, ни Хакс взгляда не отводят, только беззвучно выдыхают дым. Бен докуривает первым, тушит сигарету и, моргнув пару раз, отводит взгляд в сторону, лукаво улыбаясь. Потом снова смотрит на Хакса и вежливо интересуется:

 

— Это всё?

 

А чего ещё ты хочешь, а?

 

— Да, ты можешь идти.

 

— Я мог уйти и раньше, лейтенант.

 

Это звучит как чёртов вызов. Хакс поднимается из-за стола и прячет блокнот.

 

— Правда?

 

— Конечно, — Бен тоже встаёт.

 

— Почему остался?

 

— Вы интересный собеседник.

 

— Да ну? Мне показалось, что это был допрос, а не светская беседа.

 

— До определённого момента. И мне не обязательно говорить, чтобы счесть человека интересным.

 

— Интересным собеседником?

 

— Просто интересным. До встречи, лейтенант.

 

Бен выходит из допросной, прикрывая за собой дверь, и Хакс, наконец, расслабляется. Такое ощущение, что Бен его испытывает — и будет продолжать в том же духе. И Хаксу не будет покоя — он чувствует, что Бен что-то знает, что он не так прост. Хакс присаживается на край стола, достаёт телефон и ищет в записной книжке нужный номер. Дозвонившись после второго гудка, Хакс просит установить круглосуточное наблюдение за Беном. Он подтверждает фамилию и адрес объекта, дожидается, когда секретарь оформит и подтвердит заявку, после чего вешает трубку. Пусть Бен не хочет говорить — вот правда, пусть. Но наблюдение позволит выявить все секреты и объяснить недосказанности.

 

Дома Хакс, устроившись на диване с сэндвичем, чашкой крепкого кофе и Милли на коленях, просматривает записи, сделанные сегодня в ходе всех допросов. Друзья Бена, похоже, говорят правду — они хорошо помнят мелкие, но важные детали, при этом их рассказы не звучат как заученные истории. Они не говорят одинаковыми фразами, не путаются и не исправляют свои показания. Выглядят спокойно — настолько, насколько вообще можно сохранять спокойствие в такой ситуации. При этом, например, Донни Гаскинс не скрывает искреннего беспокойства за друга, в то время как Джо Бантин явно куда больше волнуется за неприкосновенность своих запасов травки. Ничего, сегодня ночью мистера Бантина ждёт небольшой сюрприз от отдела по борьбе с наркотиками. Хакс коротко улыбается и треплет Милли между ушами — кошка мурчит, как заведённая, и тыкается носом в ладонь хозяина.

 

Но Бен… Хакс не может понять, в чём же дело. Бен совершенно аналогичным образом не путается в воспоминаниях, ведёт себя открыто и доброжелательно, спокойно отвечает на все задаваемые вопросы. Он не должен вызывать подозрений, он должен вызывать сочувствие в связи с тем, что произошло. И, чёрт возьми, Хакс правда ему сочувствует. Но не верит. Не то чтобы он не верит ни единому слову, что за всё время сказал ему Бен, просто… Ему кажется, что весь Бен — его мимика, его печальное выражение глаз, изломанные в удивлении брови — это тщательно созданная маска. Или не маска, это словно синтезированная с нуля личность. Хакс не уверен, но во взгляде Бена, когда они курили, не отводя глаз друг от друга, проскальзывало что-то иное — настоящее, острое, опасное. Что-то, что не принадлежит Бену Органе.

 

Так и не решив ничего определённого в отношении Бена, Хакс отправляется на кухню и закуривает, допивая остатки кофе. Он так и не знает, кем же нужно считать Бена — потерпевшим или подозреваемым. Не хочет признаваться себе в том, что чутьё может в очередной раз не обманывать его. И не желает видеть Бена виновным в этом отвратительном преступлении. Бен, Бен, Бен — и ничего другого на ум. Чертовщина какая-то. Хакс зло допивает кофе, тушит сигарету и идёт спать, надеясь, что завтрашний день принесёт хоть какие-то результаты.

 

На следующий день на Хакса и его ребят вешают несколько краж, случившихся за ночь, убийство, что, очевидно, совершено бандой, и два изнасилования. В соседних отделах — острая нехватка кадров, и поэтому отдел особо тяжких занимается непрофильными делами. Целый день уходит на них, кражи они раскрывают в течение дня — все три совершены неопытными подростками. Пока Фазма расспрашивает вторую из потерпевших девушек, Хакс и Кевин занимаются убийством. Свидетелей хоть отбавляй, вот и сейчас один из них на допросе рассказывает о том, что уже видел тех, кто совершил убийство, и не раз. Весь рассказ сводится к тому, что это были члены банды «Сопротивление», которая держала восточную часть города. Свидетель даже называет имя одного из нападавших — Томас Бранс, они вместе ходили в среднюю школу. Хакс заканчивает допрос, отправляет Кевина вместе с группой захвата на квартиру Бранса, а сам возвращается в кабинет. Через пару минут в дверь стучится Джон:

 

— Лейтенант, можно?

 

Хакс кивает, и Джон заходит, прикрывая дверь и устраиваясь на стуле. Он кладёт на стол перед Хаксом стандартный бланк криминалистического отчёта.

 

— Я проверил тот кусочек ткани, что вы принесли. На нём я обнаружил кровь всех трёх погибших в квартире на Клинтон-стрит, а ещё…

 

— Частички пороха, верно?

 

— Верно. И довольно много. Сам порох — стандартный бездымный двухосновный, так что определить вид патронов не выйдет. Единственное, что я могу сказать, так это то, что человек, одетый в одежду из этой ткани, стрелял не один раз.

 

— Именно стрелял? А вдруг он просто чистил оружие.

 

— Количество частиц слишком велико, даже если бы он перечистил десяток пистолетов.

 

Хакс бросает быстрый взгляд на отчёт.

 

— Уверен?

 

— Абсолютно.

 

— Хорошо, спасибо, ты можешь идти. И да, спасибо за оперативность, я знаю, что сейчас нагрузка на лабораторию огромная.

 

— Ну, лейтенант, для ваших дел у нас с Кэсси всегда найдётся время.

 

— Я о том и говорю. Спасибо.

 

Джон показывает ему большой палец, выходит за дверь и быстро уходит в сторону лифта. Хакс берёт бланк в руки и, внимательно изучив, убирает его в папку с досье на Бена. Вряд ли тот помогал отцу чистить оружие, и теперь результаты экспертизы подтвердили догадку Хакса. Теперь возникает новый вопрос — в кого стрелял Бен? Бен, связь которого с городскими бандами проследить пока не удалось. Хакс бросает взгляд на часы — половина десятого, можно позвонить наружникам и узнать, как обстоят дела со слежкой. Офицер, который этим занимается, докладывает Хаксу, что ничего необычного за день не произошло. Бен наведался в квартиру, пробыл там около часа, после чего вышел с большой спортивной сумкой. Провёл пару часов в парке, играя с тамошними завсегдатаями в шахматы (это Хакса удивляет в немалой степени), потом отправился в общественный центр, откуда вышел с Дональдом Гаскинсом, и они вместе пошли в направлении его квартиры, расположенной на пересечении улиц Маратон и Ватерлоо, после чего ни один из них квартиру не покидал. Хакс дослушивает отчёт, просит переслать текстовый вариант ему на почту и кладёт трубку. Ничего, ровным счётом ничего. Хакс забирает пиджак со спинки стула, выключает настольную лампу и уходит домой.

 

В квартире его встречает истосковавшаяся за день Милли — хоть кошка и своенравна и независима, Хакса она любит, скучает по нему и неизменно выходит встречать в коридор, наворачивая круги у его ног.

 

— Кто-то совсем без меня заскучал, да? — ласково бормочет Хакс, скользя пальцами по гладкому рыжему боку.

 

Миллисент задирает хвост и идёт на кухню — намекает Хаксу, что ему неплохо было бы перекусить и её покормить заодно. Он быстро переодевается в домашнее, моет руки и тоже идёт на кухню. Наполняет маленькие мисочки кормом и водой, а себе делает сэндвич с сыром и салатом и варит кофе. Обновляет на телефоне почту — пришёл отчёт офицера из наружного наблюдения, даже дополненный. Полчаса назад Бен выходил из квартиры Гаскинса — в ближайшем круглосуточном купил бутылку колы, чипсы и пачку сигарет. Хакс откладывает телефон в сторону и принимается за еду, запивая её кофе, а когда доедает, тянется к зажигалке. Милли запрыгивает ему на колени, Хакс медленно курит и бездумно гладит ластящуюся к нему кошку. Похоже, все вокруг считают, что это тройное убийство так и не будет раскрыто. Подозреваемых нет, да и заботиться о его раскрытии особо некому. Только Бену. Но Хакс это так не оставит — во-первых, он так и не допросил Мигеля Суареса, продавца из магазинчика у дома десять-двадцать по Клинтон-стрит. Во-вторых… Хакс вздыхает. Во-вторых, остаётся сам Бен, по поводу которого Хакс так и не может решить, кем же тот является на самом деле — достоин ли он сочувствия или смертельной инъекции. Хакс тушит сигарету, берёт Милли на руки и идёт в спальню. Во всяком случае, сейчас ничего нового он придумать не сумеет, а вот отдохнуть ему не помешает.

 

…Хакс оглядывается — похоже, он в каком-то подвале. Вокруг — полумрак и сырость, вязкая, тягучая, запускающая холодные влажные пальцы под одежду. Ногам холодно — Хакс опускает взгляд, он босой. Под потолком загорается лампа, окружённая маленькой металлической клеткой — тусклый красный свет заливает помещение, где-то вдалеке воет полицейская сирена. Хакс поворачивается вокруг своей оси, пытаясь обнаружить хотя бы что-то полезное. Он понятия не имеет, как оказался здесь, но он точно знает одно — отсюда надо выбираться. Обходит стеллажи, заставленные старыми книгами и пустыми банками, пару раз натыкаясь на паутину, вуалью свисающую с потолка почти до самого пола. Холодно, очень холодно — он вздрагивает, его буквально колотит. За стеллажами обнаруживается лестница, старая и ветхая на вид. Ступени влажно блестят — не поймёшь, то ли от сырости, то ли от того, что там что-то разлито. Он встаёт на первую ступеньку — едва не поскальзывается, но всё же удерживается на ногах. Лестница внезапно разъезжается, становится шире — футов десять шириной, и теперь держаться за перила обеими руками не представляется возможным, так что Хакс осторожно отходит вправо и хватается руками за хлипкие перила. Лишь бы не упасть. Делает несколько шагов — дальше ступени становятся более сухими, но ноги уже вымазаны в чём-то холодном и склизком, так что легче не становится. Лестница скрипит, того и гляди развалится, но Хакс упорно продолжает идти вперёд, пусть и медленно. С каждым шагом становится всё тяжелее — пусть ступеньки теперь не скользкие, но всё тело будто бы наливается свинцом, деревенеет, теряет чувствительность. Хакс поднимает голову — стены исчезли, осталась только лестница и далёкий свет где-то наверху. Хакс знает, что должен, нет, обязан выбраться. Он видит дверь, до неё осталось всего ничего, сил не остаётся, Хакс падает на колени, больно ударяясь об край ступеньки. Он не останавливается, потому что словно знает, что если прекратит бороться, то останется здесь навечно. Ползёт выше, обдирая ладони, царапает ногтями гнилую древесину и, стоит ему прикоснуться к предпоследней ступеньке, как он…

 

Просыпается, садясь в постели и сжимая край тонкого одеяла. Ошалелым взглядом обводит комнату, убеждаясь, что находится в собственной спальне, а не в сыром подвале. В ногах лежит Милли — наверно, он вскрикнул, когда просыпался, потому что кошка не спит, а смотрит на него зелёными, почти светящимися в темноте глазами, а потом поднимается и устраивается у Хакса на коленях, поджимая лапки. Он чешет её за ухом, стараясь дышать ровнее и тише. На часах пять утра, у него есть время до семи, чтобы доспать положенное ему время. Хакс ложится, подтаскивает Милли к себе на грудь и запускает пальцы в мягкую шерсть. Коготки чуть нажимают, не проходя через ткань футболки, так Миллисент всегда успокаивает хозяина. Хакс прикрывает глаза в надежде на сон, но темнота не несёт с собой уюта, только липкий страх. Он открывает глаза и просто пялится в потолок. В шесть утра он понимает, что уснуть не удастся, поднимается, принимает душ и едёт в Елисейский парк. Город ещё спит, над горизонтом висит подрагивающее марево — то ли туман, то ли дым от горных пожаров. В этом году они начались только в конце августа, что довольно необычно.

 

На пробежке Хакс старается полностью отдаться процессу, но то и дело возвращается к своему сну — холодному подвалу, скользким ступеням и аварийному свету, заливающему всё вокруг. Он останавливается и как подкошенный падает на скамью, переводя дыхание. Непослушными пальцами дёргает молнию на толстовке и глубоко вдыхает прохладный воздух. Свежесть отрезвляет, Хакс поднимается на ноги и делает ещё один круг вокруг водохранилища, после чего идёт обратно на парковку. По пути домой заезжает в супермаркет и заполняет багажник пакетами с едой. По возвращении домой он раскладывает покупки по полкам холодильника, наскоро завтракает и пьёт кофе, переодевается в костюм и, погладив Милли напоследок, уезжает в Управление.

 

Дни проходят один за одним, одинаковые и не наполненные смыслом. Никаких неординарных убийств пока не происходит, и весь отдел — опять же из-за нехватки кадров — занимается уличными разборками, закончившимися смертью, обычной поножовщиной и «домашними» убийствами, в которых виновный известен заранее. Скука. Хакс с нетерпением ждёт момента, когда из своего мексиканского отпуска вернётся мистер Суарес, а до того момента решает заняться хоть чем-то полезным, и потому без особого удовольствия, но всё же занимается текущими расследованиями. По вечерам изучает отчёты, которые ему присылают из отдела ведения наружного наблюдения. Там нет ничего интересного — Бен много времени проводит в Эхо-Парке, гуляя и играя в шахматы, подолгу занимается в общественном центре, а вечера проводит либо в баре «1642» с тремя друзьями, уже известными Хаксу, либо в квартире Дональда Гаскинса, куда, очевидно, переехал на неопределённое время. Что же, Хакс его понимает — мало кому хотелось бы вернуться в квартиру, где были убиты его родственники.

 

До приезда Мигеля Суареса остаётся девять дней, когда вечером телефон Хакса разражается настойчивой трелью. Тот смотрит на экран — звонит офицер из наружки. Хакс отвечает:

 

— Хакс, слушаю.

 

— Лейтенант, это Хименес. Мы его потеряли.

 

— Кого? — на автомате спрашивает Хакс, а потом до него доходит. — Как потеряли?

 

— Он зашёл в бар «1642» вместе с друзьями, они просидели там пару часов, а потом вышли — только трое, Гаскинс, Сатклифф и Бантин. Органы с ними не было. Один из наших сразу же вошёл в бар, но Бена там не было. Бармен его не видел, официантки тоже. Мы не знаем, куда он пошёл.

 

— Чёрт, — шипит Хакс сквозь зубы. — Пусть несколько человек прошерстят район, и пошлите кого-нибудь к квартире Гаскинса, может, он вернётся переночевать. И когда найдёте, звоните мне, в любое время.

 

Хакс отключается и зло смотрит на телефон, испытывая совершенно иррациональное желание запустить его в стену. Надо же. Он оказался прав, Бену есть, что скрывать, определённо. Но как, как ему удалось исчезнуть? Наверное, через подсобное помещение. Хакс открывает список вызовов и набирает последний номер:

 

— Хименес, слушай, там есть запасной выход? В баре.

 

— Сэр, я… Там есть подсобка, мы обыскали каждый её дюйм. Запасного выхода нет. Мы не знаем, как он смог покинуть бар без нашего ведома.

 

Хакс сбрасывает звонок. Чёртов фокусник. Зато теперь Хакс уверен — он, наконец, обзавёлся подозреваемым. Не зря он так насторожился поначалу, Бен не тот, кем кажется. Хакс открывает свою учётную запись в полицейской базе и составляет запрос. В течение получаса Бена Органу объявят в розыск. Хакс выключает компьютер и отправляется домой. Полночи он не спит, дожидаясь звонка от офицеров из наружки, а потом всё же забывается сном на диване, подтянув колени к груди и уткнувшись носом в пушистый бок Милли вместо подушки.

 

Проснувшись около семи утра, Хакс тут же подхватывает с журнального столика телефон и смотрит на экран. Никто не звонил, очевидно, Бен Органа исчез без следа. Такого Хакс, признаться, не ожидал. Остаётся только продолжать работать, ждать свидетеля, на которого он так рассчитывает, и пытаться отыскать Бена. Как только Хакс оказывается в Управлении, на него тут же сбрасывают несколько новых дел, в которых нужно разобраться. Фазма и Кевин носятся по отделу, как угорелые, помогая Хаксу разгребать этот завал, и лишь часам к пяти вечера становится чуть лучше. Хакс делает небольшой перерыв на кофе, во время которого ему в голову приходит интересная, надо сказать, идея. С чашкой кофе он отправляется в самую дальнюю и почти заброшенную курилку. Устроившись там на подоконнике, Хакс закуривает, отпивает немного кофе и отыскивает в телефонной книжке нужный ему номер. Трубку снимает молодая девушка:

 

— Крис? Неожиданно.

 

— Привет, Рей. Я к тебе с несколько… странной, пожалуй, просьбой.

 

— Ты и странности — да что может быть обыденнее, ну, — Рей заливисто смеётся в трубку.

 

С Рей Хакс познакомился два года назад во время облавы на один из наркопритонов, в котором по данным следствия находился подозреваемый в жестоком изнасиловании и убийстве. Спецназ тогда повязал всех, кто находился в клубе — наркоманов, дилеров и проституток. Рей была в числе последних — но, как оказалось, она и её девочки работали в отделе полиции нравов под прикрытием и занимались своим расследованием, связанным с сексуальным траффиком в западной части города. Тогда Рей, стоя под проливным дождём в микроскопическом платье и тонкой курточке, со смехом заявила Хаксу, что она «коп по призванию и шлюха по долгу службы». С этой фразы и началась их своеобразная дружба, замешанная — в первую очередь — на здоровом соперничестве. Они иногда обменивались информацией, обходя бюрократические препоны, и в целом всегда были рады помочь друг другу.

 

— Я скину тебе фотографию парня. Зовут Бен Органа, вчера я объявил его в розыск, результатов пока нет. Он каким-то образом, я так пока и не понял, как именно, сбежал от наружки. Я о чём попросить-то хочу…

 

— Хочешь, чтобы мы с девочками…

 

— Ага. Будьте повнимательнее на улицах. Может, вдруг где увидите.

 

— Крис, что-то фамилия знакомая. Где-то по внутренним каналам проходила недавно.

 

— Про тройное у Эхо-Парка слышала?

 

— Да ладно? Погоди, там вроде как был свидетель. Это он?

 

Хакс и сам не знает, свидетель ли Бен. Теперь, во всяком случае, он сильно в этом сомневается.

 

— Да. Только я тебя прошу, не говори никому, кто он и с чем связан.

 

— Окей, конфиденциальность, все дела. Я поговорю с девочками, если что, сразу позвоню.

 

— Хорошо, спасибо.

 

— Отыщется твой иллюзионист, не переживай. Ладно, я побежала, мне ещё отчёт писать. До связи.

 

Хакс вешает трубку и задумчиво затягивается. На данный момент он сделал всё, что мог. Раскинул сети, и теперь остаётся надеяться, что Бен рано или поздно в них попадётся. И тогда ему уже не уйти. Покоя не даёт только мерзкая мыслишка, бьющаяся на задворках сознания — Бен не попадётся. Он исчез настолько внезапно и умело, что Хакс практически не сомневается — для него такие ситуации не являются необычными. Возможно, Хакс и сам не знает, с кем он столкнулся. Тогда, в залитой кровью квартире, ему показалось, что это просто парень, которому очень не повезло. Теперь же всё яснее Хакс понимает, что в этом деле всё, вот просто всё совершенно не то, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

 

Восемь дней проходят как в тумане — Хакс работает совершенно на автомате, что, впрочем, никак не сказывается на раскрываемости отдела. Утром и вечером буквально заставляет себя поесть, даже вешает стикер на холодильник, потому что начинает забывать. Когда он приходит домой, Миллисент не отходит от него ни на шаг, словно чувствует, что что-то не так. Каждую ночь, засыпая, Хакс бродит в том самом подвале с лестницей, и каждый раз сон заканчивается, стоит ему добраться до предпоследней ступеньки. Хакс понимает, что это — какая-то метафора, что подсознание говорит, нет, буквально кричит о чём-то, но что это, он не знает. Вечерами Хакс засиживается за бумагами допоздна, изредка делает перерывы, чтобы сходить на кухню за кофе и выкурить сигарету. Все текущие дела он разбирает на работе, дома же занимается только одним. Окружает себя копиями всех отчётов, допросов и экспертиз по делу об убийстве на Клинтон-стрит, пересматривает их в десятый, сотый раз. Сверяется с заметками в блокноте, делает новые пометки, выявляет и разъясняет все тёмные и непонятные места. Придирчиво изучает жизнь друзей Бена, стараясь найти связь между ними и… Хакс и сам не знает, с кем всё это может быть связано. Самый очевидный ответ — одна из городских банд, но пока связи нет никакой. Рей не звонит, офицеры из наружки — тоже, результаты розыска пока ничего не дали, Бен будто сквозь землю провалился. Около полуночи к Хаксу тихо подходит Милли и осторожно прихватывает зубами за ладонь. Хакс понимает намёк, гладит кошку по голове — боги, да она о нём заботится больше, чем он сам, и отправляется спать. Через два часа в аэропорту сядет самолёт, на котором Мигель Суарес возвращается из Мексики, а уже утром его доставят в Управление на допрос. Надо хорошенько выспаться, чтобы не клевать носом и не упустить ничего важного. Хакс проходит по квартире, выключая свет, на кухне быстро курит, допивая остатки кофе, а потом забирается под одеяло.

 

Ровно в восемь утра Хакс появляется в Управлении. Ещё слишком рано, ночная смена дежурящих детективов ещё не сменилась. Они устало приветствуют своего лейтенанта и возвращаются к делам, чтобы потом с чистой совестью отправиться отдыхать. Хакс смотрит на часы — пять минут девятого. К девяти в здание привезут мистера Суареса — Хакс отправил за ним машину, пока шёл через парковку. Он ещё раз бегло просматривает досье на Бена, стараясь не заглядывать в тёмные глаза на фотографии, и убирает его в стол. Потом педантично раскладывает все предметы на столе, буквально по линеечке, это его успокаивает. Добавляет тонкую пачку листков в блокнот, проверяет, пишет ли ручка. Половина девятого. Чтобы скоротать время, Хакс идёт в свою любимую дальнюю курилку и, заткнув уши наушниками, в которых мягкими переливами играет Майлз Дэвис, с удовольствием выкуривает пару сигарет подряд. Его едва ли не потряхивает от предвкушения — он практически уверен в том, что этот свидетель расскажет ему нечто важное. Недаром ведь судьба увела его у Хакса из-под носа и заставила прождать две недели. Это ожидание должно оправдаться. Когда часы показывают без десяти девять, Хакс слезает с подоконника и идёт в сторону зоны отдыха, чтобы сварить три чашки кофе. В две минуты десятого двери лифта с приятным переливом звоночка открываются, и на этаж выходит Фазма, рядом с ней стоит молодой смуглый парнишка.

 

— Доставила в лучше виде, Хакс, — улыбается она. — Кофе для меня?

 

— Твоя чашка у тебя на столе, Гвен.

 

— Ты лучший, — Гвен подавляет зевок и уходит, оставляя Хакса наедине с его свидетелем.

 

— Мистер Суарес? — дождавшись, пока парнишка кивнёт, Хакс продолжает: — Пойдёмте за мной.

 

Он проводит его в третью допросную, ставит на стол кофе и приглашает Мигеля присесть, после чего достаёт блокнот и ручку.

 

— Итак, мистер Суарес, расскажите мне, что происходило в ночь с одиннадцатого на двенадцатое сентября.

 

— Просто Мигель, окей? Не надо официально, — тот широко улыбается, демонстрируя идеальные белые зубы. И акцент.

 

— Хорошо, Мигель. Мне нужны все подробности, которые ты только сможешь вспомнить.

 

— Ладно, окей. Я приехать на работу в три часа дня, целый день всё было спокойно. Но вечер — вечер всегда начинается интересное. У нас рядом парк, там бывает нехорошее. Люди нехорошие, и делают разное плохое. Вообще всё в ту ночь было довольно тихо. Ну, знаете, никто не ссорился, не кричал, не стрелял.

 

— А бывает, что стреляют? — Хакс приподнимает бровь и делает пометку в блокноте.

 

— Иногда, сэр, — кивает Мигель. — Но тогда — нет, тогда было тихо.

 

— Может, ты видел кого-нибудь странного?

 

— Нет-нет, все, кто приходить в ту ночь, я знаю. Это соседи, друзья. Я их знаю и они меня тоже. Мы здороваемся всегда и немного разговариваем. Хотя…

 

Хакс ждал этого две недели. Простого «хотя», простого сомнения. Он весь обращается в слух.

 

— Где-то в десять вечера приехала миссис Лиотта. Она всегда покупать большой пакет корма для своей кошки, и я понёс его к её машине, чтобы помочь, а то нехорошо, чтобы леди тяжёлое таскала. Вы же понимаете?

 

Хакс кивает.

 

— Вот. И у дома, ну, где семью убили, у подъезда стоял парень. Знаете, оглядываться, как будто ждал кого-то. Потом у него телефон позвонить, он ответил.

 

— Ты слышал, о чём он говорил?

 

— Нет, нет. Он слушал, а потом просто сказать «да, я понял», потом ещё послушал, и всё. Я потом, когда миссис Лиотта уехала, стоял курил у магазина. И парень всё не уходить. Точно ждал кого-то.

 

— Как парень выглядел, сможешь описать?

 

Мигель задумывается, припоминая, а потом говорит:

 

— Высокий, как вы. Волосы тёмные, — сердце Хакса пропускает удар, но следующие слова Мигеля заставляют его расслабиться. Да и не мог он тогда там быть… — Короткие, как стрижка в армии. Худой, в тёмной толстовке и футболке. А на футболке рисунок.

 

— Нарисуешь? — Хакс разворачивает к Мигелю блокнот и передаёт ручку.

 

Тот отпивает немного кофе, берёт ручку и начинает старательно водить её кончиком по бумаге. Когда он заканчивает, Хакс забирает блокнот и смотрит на получившееся изображение — полукруг с двумя шипами, а посередине — словно хвост из трёх обрубленных лепестков.

 

— Он оранжевый, рисунок, а футболка чёрная.

 

— Я знаю, — выдыхает Хакс. — Хорошо, на этом всё. Ты нам очень помог, Мигель, спасибо.

 

— Всегда пожалуйста, сэр. Я пойду тогда?

 

— Да, конечно, — Хакс до боли в пальцах сжимает блокнот. — Как выйдешь, то налево, а потом прямо до лифта.

 

— Я помню, сэр. До свидания, — Мигель поднимается, протягивает Хаксу руку для прощания и выходит за дверь.

 

Хакс тянется к кофе, чашка едва заметно подрагивает в его руках. Он знает этот символ, это — знак отличия в банде «Сопротивление». И теперь осталось всего два варианта — либо это свои, либо чужие. В смысле, либо Бен кого-то разозлил в своей банде, и они ему отомстили таким кровавым способом, либо… Либо Бен на деле состоит в противоборствующей группировке под названием «Первый Порядок», и это — начало войны между двумя крупнейшими бандами Лос-Анджелеса. Ни первое, ни второе Хаксу не нравится, хотя он с самого начала предполагал, что к этому расследование и придёт.

 

Дело предпринимает откровенно скверный оборот. Про «Сопротивление» известно больше, чем о другой банде. Ей заправляет По Дэмерон, ушлый кубинец, позиционирующий себя как бизнесмен и «спаситель угнетённых». Действительно, на деньги Дэмерона в восточной части города постоянно ремонтируются школы и общественные центры, обеспечивается раздача пищи и вещей для малоимущих и бездомных, устраиваются спортивные соревнования для детей. Правда, никто из власть имущих старается не задаваться вопросом, откуда же приходят эти деньги. Мало того, коррумпированная донельзя полиция таким же образом закрывает на это глаза — по большей части. «Сопротивление» никогда не гнушается грабежами — в основном, у богачей, не стесняется выбивать деньги из должников и заниматься отмыванием денег через многочисленные клубы и бары, что принадлежат их предводителю. Хакс фыркает — звучит так, будто он размышляет о стаде. А что — стадо и есть, из мошенников, воров и преступников. С «Первым Порядком» всё не так просто — его уже несколько лет пытается раскрутить отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью, но особыми успехами похвастаться не может. Периодически удаётся накрывать мелкие ячейки банды, но чтобы взять кого-то действительно важного — об этом и речи не идёт. Благодаря своим информаторам и своевременному ознакомлению с оперативными сводками соседних отделов Хакс знает о «Первом Порядке» хотя бы что-то. Лидером банды является некто по кличке Лидер — такая вот криминальная тавтология. Об этом человеке не известно ровным счётом ничего, только имя иногда мелькает в отчётах, личность его остаётся неизвестной и по сей день. Пару лет назад стали ходить слухи о том, что у Лидера появился протеже, а ещё спустя год стало известно его имя — Кайло Рен. Псевдоним, очевидно, ну кто бы в здравом уме назвал ребёнка Кайло? Звучит, как «кило брокколи». Протеже оказывается достойным своего учителя — ни разу он ещё не засветил лицо, а каждый раз, когда он и группа его верных «рыцарей» на мотоциклах появляется в городе, Кайло совершенно закономерно носит мотоциклетный шлем. Безопасность — наше всё. Хакс хмурится. И как понять, к какому лагерю прибился Бен? «Сопротивление» или «Первый Порядок»? Робин Гуды нашего времени — с поправкой на оружие и криминал, — или же закрытая подпольная организация, выбравшая своими угодьями запад города? Бен живёт как раз в западной части Лос-Анджелеса, но это ни о чём конкретном не говорит.

 

Хакс тяжело поднимается со стула и бросает взгляд на часы на телефоне — надо же, он просидел здесь целых полчаса. Пора бы заняться делами. Он забирает со стола блокнот и обе чашки — одну относит на кухню, а свою приносит в кабинет. Сев за стол, он достаёт телефон и начинает обзванивать своих информаторов. Половину он отряжает работать в направлении «Сопротивления», другую — в направлении «Первого Порядка». Всего семнадцать человек, и лишь у немногих есть выходы на сами банды, хоть на кого-то в них. И всё же это лучше, чем совсем ничего. Потом по полицейской базе Хакс пытается пробить того парня, внешность которого ему описал Мигель — к сожалению, молодых людей, подходящих под описание, оказывается слишком много. На всякий случай он скачивает все подходящие досье и распечатывает фотографии — надо будет вызвать Мигеля ещё раз, показать их, может быть, он кого и узнает. Чутьё закономерно молчит — Хакс заранее знает, что из этой затеи ничего не выйдет, но стоит отработать все зацепки.

 

К вечеру Хакс настолько выматывается — другие текущие дела никто не отменял, — что ему едва хватает сил подняться из-за стола. Болит всё — спина, голова, глаза, и Хаксу хочется просто поскорее добраться домой. Он выходит из кабинета, рассеянно прощается с Фазмой и Митакой и спускается на первый этаж к открытой парковке. Она пустынна — почти все уже разъехались по домам, плюс к тому начал накрапывать мелкий противный дождь. Впрочем, прохладные капли освежают, заставляют немного взбодриться — Хакс, в принципе, доволен, не хватало ещё уснуть за рулём. У машины он останавливается и делает глубокий вдох. В этом году чудовищный ветер Санта-Ана начал бушевать лишь в конце августа — природная аномалия, так утверждают метеорологи. Поэтому весь сентябрь окраины города, несмотря на солнце, заполнены смогом от лесных пожаров в горах. По вечерам запах гари доходит даже до даунтауна, где расположено Управление. Хакс садится за руль и осторожно выводит машину с парковки, направляясь по Мэйн-стрит. По правую руку от него проплывает золотистая высотка пожарного управления Лос-Анджелеса — у Хакса там работает несколько знакомых. Они уверяют его, что опасности с точки зрения пожаров в этом году не предвидится. С другой стороны, почему тогда они запросили помощь у «Пасифик Фаер Гард», частной компании, которая оказывает услуги в сфере пожарной безопасности? Видимо, в горах всё же творится что-то неладное. Огонь пожирает деревья, а потом спускается по склонам, где цветут заросли олеандров — столь же красивых, сколь и опасных. Пламя поглощает цветы, и их запах удушливой волной опускается на Лос-Анджелес. Хакс уже который день пытается вздохнуть свободно, но у него это попросту не выходит. На шоссе он ускоряется и приоткрывает окна — ветер, бьющий в лицо, создаёт иллюзию свежего воздуха. Этой уловки, правда, хватает всего на несколько минут, но Хакс благодарен и за них — хоть какая-то передышка, причём в полном смысле этого слова. На развязке со Сто Десятым шоссе он сбавляет скорость, всё равно воздух снова кажется отравленным, а дождь усиливается. Стадион Доджер залит огнями — видимо, проходит какой-то матч, Хакс не следит за последними новостями. И не то чтобы ему не интересно, просто его интерес в данным момент сосредоточен на совершенно других событиях.

 

Дома Хакс буквально не знает, чем себя занять — перечитывать материалы по тройному убийству ему уже осточертело. Он идёт на кухню, досыпает корм в мисочку Миллисент и решает поесть и сам. Достаёт из холодильника ветчину, сыр и салат, но от одного вида еды его начинает подташнивать. Он задумчиво съедает кусочек хлеба, это хотя бы что-то. Наливает себе крепкого кофе, чтобы хоть немного согреться, но это не помогает. Ему будто бы холодно изнутри, дрожь поднимается откуда-то из солнечного сплетения и распространяется по всему телу, заставляя зябко вздрагивать. Хакс лезет под душ, но и там не может согреться. Заткнув слив ванны пробкой, он набирает горячей воды и выливает в неё половину флакона пены с морской солью, а потом погружается в воду по самый подбородок. Через десять минут ему становится немного лучше, он постепенно начинает согреваться. Некстати вспоминается холод, царящий в секционной департамента коронеров. Все, кто попадает туда, долго находятся в холоде, чтобы потом стать навечно упрятанными в толще земли. Холод… Хакс вздрагивает против воли, по воде идёт рябь. Это в высшей мере несправедливо — смерть и холод, холод и смерть, извечная трагическая связка. Хакс прикрывает глаза и опускается ниже, вода облизывает лицо и путает волосы. Странное дело, думает он, в воде его волосы выглядят словно тонкие нити или лёгкие, полупрозрачные талломы красных водорослей. Будто его тело — не человеческое, и несёт в себе элементы чего-то удивительно простого, древнего, первобытного даже. Предельно понятного. Размножайся, просто деля свои клетки на новые, улавливай солнечный свет и питайся им, превращая его в энергию собственного организма, мерно плыви в толще воды. В этом примитивном и элегантном мире нет места интригам и злу, убийствам и предательству, только естественные потребности. Жизнь ради жизни. Человек же живёт, кажется, именно ради смерти.

 

Хакс выныривает и распахивает глаза — ресницы слиплись в тонкие светлые стрелки, роговицу чуть печёт от жёсткой воды с примесью мыльной пены. Он вытаскивает пробку и, включив душ, быстро смывает с себя пену. Чёрт, он так и не согрелся окончательно. Выйдя из ванной комнаты, Хакс идёт в спальню — там он достаёт плотные домашние брюки и старую, но тёплую толстовку — она осталась у него ещё со времён Академии. Одевшись, он идёт на кухню и устраивается на стуле у окна. И без того слабый дождь прекратился, но небо тёмное, укутанное плотными облаками — значит, ночью разразится гроза. Хакс открывает окно, впуская в квартиру тёплый ночной воздух, и закуривает, грея свободную руку об очередную чашку кофе. Ветер, проникающий сквозь распахнутое окно, пахнет олеандрами — Хакс почти видит махровые цветки. Крупные, яркие, с матовыми лепестками цвета маджента с примесью тускло-фиолетового. Аромат тяжёлый, густой, пьянящий — или ему только кажется? Хакс принюхивается — нет, в воздухе нет ничего такого, но этот дурманящий запах словно преследует его. Он захлопывает окно и включает вытяжку на максимум. Дым от сигарет немного разбавляет настойчивый флёр сгорающих в ночи цветов, становится чуть легче. Они погибнут, думает Хакс, это скоро закончится. Выгорят все до одного, и я смогу вздохнуть спокойно. Он тушит сигарету, выключает везде свет и залезает под тонкое одеяло, не раздеваясь. Странное ощущение — ему холодно изнутри, да так, что кончики пальцев леденеют, а снаружи его душит жаркий, пламенный аромат олеандров. И видит бог, это не похоже на удачное равновесие. Хакс проваливается в сон, раздираемый на части льдом и огнём.

 

Ночь он снова проводит в том сыром подвале, раз за разом срываясь со скользких ступеней. И стоит ему упасть, как всё видимое пространство заволакивает чернотой, и он вновь открывает глаза, чтобы оказаться среди пыльных стеллажей, освещённых аварийной лампой под потолком. Бесконечная мрачная рекурсия. Сон во сне, но Хакс с ужасающей чёткостью понимает, что не спит, будто это всё происходит взаправду. Он больно щиплет себя, старается сосредоточиться на том, что это — всего лишь неясный кошмар, но стоит ему открыть глаза, как он видит облупившиеся стены, а не интерьер своей спальни. Это похоже на блуждание по бесконечному лабиринту, разница лишь в том, что Хакс заперт в одной-единственной комнате. Промозгло-холодной, сырой, с влажным застоявшимся воздухом. В котором — осознание приходит быстро — растворён приторный аромат ядовитых ярких цветов. Ветви олеандров ползут по стенам, выбрасывая тонкие длинные листья, гибко цепляются за стеллажи, прорастают сквозь страницы раскрытых книг, путаются в паутине. Хакс задыхается, бежит к лестнице, едва ли не падая, поднимается по ступенькам, ежесекундно соскальзывая вниз, и старается убежать от волны отравленного воздуха. Сладость плывёт по подвалу, липнет к коже, оставляя вместо себя вязкую тонкую плёнку, выбивает воздух из лёгких. И когда Хакс достигает заветной предпоследней ступеньки, гадостный запах отступает, тяжёлым облаком оседая у пола подвала. И он просыпается…

 

На часах пять утра — как и во все дни до этого. Он засыпает около полуночи, три сотни минут бродит по подвалу, переживая немногочисленные события раз за разом, и просыпается, обескураженный и опустошённый. Только в этот раз его настойчиво преследует смертоносный запах, который, кажется, уже переходит границу сна и яви и чудится Хаксу даже сейчас. Ему жарко, душно даже, приторный аромат цветов заполняет лёгкие, не оставляя чистому воздуху ни единого шанса. Хакс буквально скатывается с кровати, путаясь в одеяле, рывком отодвигает занавески, поднимает створку окна и через него вылезает на пожарную лестницу. Цепляется негнущимися пальцами за старые перила и вдыхает — так глубоко, как только может. Видимо, дождь только закончился, и воздух полнится влагой и свежестью. Запах проклятых цветов отступает, растворяется в этой чистоте с примесью озона — возможно, была гроза, Хакс ничего не слышал. Несколько минут Хакс просто дышит, стараясь не глотать воздух слишком жадно, а потом, забравшись обратно в квартиру и прихватив сигарету и зажигалку, возвращается на лестницу. Закуривает, блаженно прикрывая глаза. Пахнет только табаком и свежестью после дождя, который, видимо, прибил к земле тяжёлый аромат ядовитых олеандров. От утренней прохлады Хакс немного подрагивает, но это вовсе не похоже на могильный холод подвала из его сна, ничего общего. Он докуривает и забирается обратно в спальню, чтобы снова лечь в постель и пролежать без сна до семи утра, когда ему действительно нужно будет вставать и собираться на работу.

 

По приходу в Управление Хакс вызванивает Мигеля для того, чтобы тот попробовал опознать парня, которого видел у дома в ночь убийства. Он приезжает в течение получаса — видимо, ищет любую возможность избежать монотонной работы в магазинчике. Потом долго сидит вместе с Хаксом в его кабинете и рассматривает распечатанные фото из досье. Как Хакс и предполагал, Мигель никого из них не узнаёт. Он благодарит Мигеля и отпускает его. Ещё одна ниточка, пусть и хлипкая, оборвалась. Хакс обзванивает информаторов — те из них, кто смог ответить сразу, ничего интересно не узнали. «Сопротивление» и «Первый Порядок» будто затаились. Очередное клише настойчиво лезет в голову — затишье перед бурей. И Хакс даже не надеется, что окажется в оке этой бури. Захлестнёт и затянет, уже затянуло, признаётся он сам себе. Но это — далеко не повод прекращать работать. С этими безрадостными мыслями Хакс принимается за рутинные дела отдела. Отдаёт распоряжения, подгоняет криминалистов, выезжает на места преступлений. Он одновременно везде — и нигде, все мысли прикованы к семиэтажке на Клинтон-стрит и событиям, что произошли там в ночь на тринадцатое сентября. Новостей никаких — ни от Рей (она даже звонила один раз сказать, что не забыла про просьбу Хакса, но, увы, ни она, ни кто-либо из её подопечных не видели Бена на улицах города), ни от офицеров, занимающихся наружным наблюдением. Розыск тоже пока не принёс результатов. Хакс работает допоздна, отдел раскрывает дела одно за одним, начальство в восторге, а сам Хакс близок к помешательству. Дома перед сном он привычно просматривает дело по частям, чтобы факты не смешались в голове и не перепутались, засыпает около полуночи и как по сигналу будильника просыпается в пять утра. На третий день к этому странному режиму привыкает даже Милли, и когда Хакс, подхватив с тумбочки у кровати пачку сигарет и зажигалку, выбирается на пожарную лестницу, она усаживается на узком подоконнике открытого окна и внимательно следит за хозяином. Будто отговаривает от глупостей, которых, впрочем, Хакс совершать не намерен. Потом вместе с ним кошка возвращается в постель, укладывается у Хакса на груди и греет его, размеренно и тихо мурлыкая. Раньше это усыпляло Хакса буквально за минуту, теперь же он просто лежит с прикрытыми глазами, медленно поглаживает Миллисент и дожидается звонка будильника. Из-за постоянного недосыпа Хаксу холодно, он даже надевает тонкий джемпер под пиджак, хотя и втайне радуется этому. Когда холодно, олеандры не пахнут так сильно. К тому же, ночами постоянно идут дожди, и их запах слабеет, развеивается ещё на подходах к городу. И всё же вечерами Хаксу бывает сложно дышать.

 

Спустя пару недель такого режима перемены замечает Фазма. Пятничным вечером она заходит к Хаксу в кабинет, ставит на стол стаканчик с двойным американо из «Старбакса» (надо же, не поленилась, сходила за ним, думает Хакс) и усаживается на стул.

 

— С тобой всё в порядке?

 

— Да, — быстро отвечает Хакс. — Всё хорошо. Отлично.

 

— Ведёшь себя, как плохиш на допросе. Слишком быстро ответил, повторился, и к тому же… — Гвендолин принимается загибать пальцы.

 

— Что «к тому же»? — Хакс слабо улыбается.

 

— К тому же, как всё может быть хорошо вечером в пятницу?

 

— Ну, мы сейчас не в какой-нибудь подворотне стоим над трупом, так что относительно — всё хорошо.

 

— М-м-м, в этом есть смысл. Слушай, давай начистоту — ты хреново выглядишь. У тебя такие синяки под глазами, что даже я не смогла бы это поправить, будь у меня такие. Ты надел свитер — в середине октября, хотя обычно их время настаёт только в ноябре. И не надо мне сейчас про дожди говорить, окей? И ты, кажется, даже похудел ещё больше, если это вообще возможно. С тобой творится какая-то херня.

 

— Гвен, я просто много работаю.

 

— С отцом всё в порядке? — Фазма переводит тему, надеясь нащупать настоящую причину того, почему её любимый босс выглядит… так.

 

— Да, всё хорошо, — спокойно отзывается Хакс. Он не знает, не звонил ему уже два месяца.

 

— С Милли?

 

— Толстеет и мурчит, всё как всегда. Слушай, правда, всё в порядке, мне просто нужно немного отдохнуть.

 

— Вот и я о том же. Мы с Кевином уже освободились, сейчас пойдём в «Фар Бар». Ты с нами?

 

Хм. Этот бар находится в трёх кварталах на восток от Управления. Неприметная вывеска, и там постоянно собираются ребята из полиции, пожарного управления и Центра временного содержания Департамента полиции города. Наливают хороший неразбавленный виски, никогда не включают странную современную музыку, и бармены там хорошие — могут и разговор поддержать, и оставить в покое и просто подливать напитки. Пожалуй, Хаксу это необходимо — неформальная обстановка, виски, возможно, разговор ни о чём, чтобы перестать закапываться в дело о тройном убийстве.

 

Хакс вздыхает, сохраняет все документы, над которыми работал, и поднимается на ноги.

 

— Уговорила.

 

— Отлично! — Гвен даже хлопает в ладоши. — Тогда пойдём, Кевин уже на первом этаже, ждёт нас.

 

— Нас?

 

— Я знала, что уговорю тебя. Потому что тебе и правда это нужно.

 

Они вместе спускаются на лифте — внизу к ним присоединяется Митака — и выходят на улицу. На удивление дождя нет, но воздух влажный — значит, будет ночью. Проходят несколько кварталов, заворачивают под арку дома и входят в неприметную дверь. Внутри бара шумно, но не слишком, достаточно комфортно, и многолюдно — Хакс несколькими взмахами руки приветствует знакомых, пока вместе с Фазмой и Кевином пробирается к барной стойке, у которой можно курить. Они усаживаются на высокие барные стулья, Фазма жестом подзывает бармена и заказывает три порции виски. Через минуту приземистые бокалы уже стоят перед ними.

 

— За отличные выходные! — с улыбкой произносит Фазма.

 

Хакс и Кевин салютуют ей бокалами в ответ и выпивают. Виски раскалённой струйкой проходит по пищеводу, Хакс вспоминает, что так и не доел сэндвич во время ланча. Пить на полупустой желудок — так себе идея, но сейчас Хакс просто хочет согреться и расслабиться. И чтобы тепло не несло с собой сладковатый аромат олеандров, который, кажется, уже пропитал Хакса насквозь. Он закуривает, Гвен заказывает ещё по порции. Дым утекает куда-то под потолок, Хакс внимательно следит за этим незамысловатым процессом. Виски делает своё дело, Хакса понемногу отпускает. Напряжение последних недель растворяется, словно тот сигаретный дым, и становится немного легче. Гвен и Кевин о чём-то тихо разговаривают, Хакс не влезает в разговор, просто поглядывает на них сбоку — хорошо, что они всё-таки нашли общий язык и неплохо сработались. Он просто неспешно цедит виски, чтобы не захмелеть слишком быстро, и курит, расслабленно вслушиваясь в разговор коллег. Фазма забирает у бармена бутылку, разливает заново уже сама. Коротко кивает Хаксу, мол, всё ведь в порядке? Он мягко улыбается в ответ — да, всё хорошо. Фазма немного расслабляется, подливает виски в бокал Кевина и шёпотом рассказывает ему что-то — наверняка это очередной похабный анекдот, коих она знает несметное количество. Кевин внимательно слушает, потом заливается краской и смеётся, а Фазма довольно улыбается и подливает Кевину ещё. Они продолжают негромко болтать, Хакс же снова прикладывается к бокалу и делает очередной глоток. Теперь ему практически тепло, воздух полон ароматом алкоголя с дыма, нет ни единой приторно-сладкой ноты, и это… обезоруживает.

 

— Хакс, мы с Кевином пойдём знакомиться с девушками, а то что это он всё один да один, — Фазма легко трогает Хакса за плечо, обращая его внимание на себя.

 

— Гвен говорит, что ей практически никогда не отказывают, — доверительно бормочет уже немного пьяный Митака.

 

— Ещё бы — попробуй отказать этой прекрасной женщине, когда она подходит и представляется как «детектив Оргазма». Я бы и сам не отказал, — усмехается Хакс, закуривая по новой.

 

— Я бы к тебе не подошла, дорогой, слишком хорошо тебя знаю, — улыбается Гвен.

 

— Это не мешает тебе любить меня, — парирует Хакс.

 

— Естественно, — Фазма посылает ему воздушный поцелуй и утаскивает Митаку вслед за собой.

 

Хакс видит, что они подходят к столику, за которым сидят девушки из пожарного управления, и мысленно искренне желает удачи Митаке. Парень он хороший, скромный только и стеснительный. Гвен буквально искрит и быстро заводит новых друзей, Митака старается не отставать. Хакс приподнимает уголки губ и отворачивается, возвращаясь к своей порции виски. Подхватывает бутылку, наливает себе ещё немного и отпивает. Он сегодня много курит, дым уже дерёт горло, но Хаксу, честно говоря, плевать. Он с удивлением осознаёт, что с самого момента прихода в бар не думал о загадке дома десять-двадцать. Может, малодушно думает Хакс, мне просто стоит напиться, найти себе кого-нибудь на одну ночь, расслабиться и послать это дело куда подальше. Нет, так поступать нельзя. Перед глазами появляется Лея Органа — приятные, аккуратные черты лица, слегка оттенённые косметикой, элегантная причёска и улыбка на губах. Хакс никогда не видел, как миссис Органа улыбается, и потому улыбка её похожа на улыбку матери Хакса. И ровно через миг картинка трансформируется — мертвенная белизна лица, залитый кровью блейзер и глубокий порез на шее, явившийся причиной смерти. Она его не отпустит и, чёрт возьми, Хакс добьётся, чтобы её сын узнал имя убийцы! Хакс гневно тушит сигарету и тянется за новой. Вот только незадача — уже полмесяца Хакс считает, что именно сын причастен к гибели своей семьи. Тогда так — Хаксу просто нужно знать. Да или нет, он или не он.

 

Откуда-то из другого конца бара доносится взрыв смеха, и Хакс рефлекторно поворачивает голову на звук. Кажется, кто-то обмывает получение значка. Он несколько секунд рассматривает счастливые лица молодых полицейских, потом поворачивается обратно, обведя взглядом часть бара. И замирает. Возвращается футов на пятнадцать вправо — за высоким столиком среди других посетителей сидит Бен Органа. Он встречается с Хаксом взглядом и приподнимает в воздух стакан с колой и парой трубочек, улыбаясь. Хакс оторопело смотрит на него, бросает сигарету в пепельницу и едва не опрокидывает на себя бокал виски. Подскакивает с места и бросается вперёд, не разбирая дороги. Врезается в какого-то рослого парня, выбивая из его рук стакан с выпивкой и на секунду теряя Бена из вида, скомканно бросает «простите» и, наконец, подбегает к уже пустому столику. В стакане с колой тает лёд. Хакс загнанно выдыхает и осматривается. Полицейские и пожарные, мужчины и женщины, но Бена среди них нет. Хакс трезвеет практически моментально. Только что в баре, полном полицейских, сидел человек, объявленный в розыск, и его никто не заметил. Никто, кроме Хакса. А, быть может, Бен специально сюда пришёл. Мол, посмотри на меня — тебе меня не достать, как ни старайся. В голове словно отстукивает такт метроном — действовать надо быстро. Из бара есть два выхода — пожарный и главный. Пожарный ведёт в небольшой двор, и там есть единственная дверь, открывающаяся в подъезд жилого дома. А это значит, что чтобы пройти через неё, нужно иметь при себе ключ-карту. К тому же, там есть консьерж, который регистрирует всех посетителей. Не вариант. Значит, главный.

 

Хакс выскакивает на улицу через главный вход — у дверей людно, небольшие компании стоят почти вплотную друг к другу, курят и разговаривают, тут и там звучит смех и радостные возгласы. Он быстро осматривается — исчез. Выбегает из-под арки, смотрит по сторонам — обыкновенные прохожие, нигде не видно кого-то достаточно высокого, чтобы быть Беном. На адреналине он пробегает квартал на запад — почему-то ему кажется, что Бен скорее направится в сторону дома, нежели к, скажем, буддистскому храму ниже по улице. В любом случае, Хакс его не находит. Невидяще смотрит в темноту улицы, подсвеченную фонарями, и останавливается. Бессмысленно. Он мог уйти в другую сторону, мог сесть в поджидавшее его такси — он много чего мог, господи. Хакс упирается ладонями в колени, выдыхая, и ругается. Мимо проходит парочка, молодой парень толкает Хакса в спину, заставляя посторониться. Хакс толкает его в ответ, совершенно на автомате. Парень разворачивается и подходит ближе с явным намерением проучить наглеца, но Хакс показывает ему значок.

 

— Мудак, — тихо бормочет парень.

 

Хакс показывает ему средний палец и, отвернувшись, идёт в сторону бара. В общем, стоило бы арестовать придурка за оскорбление офицера, но Хаксу попросту не до этого. На самом деле, ему здорово хотелось вмазать парнишке по зубам, но это всё от бессилия. Это сублимация, он ясно понимает. На самом деле, он хочет дать по зубам Бену. Чтобы губа лопнула, чтобы тот почувствовал соль собственной крови. За то, что лишил Хакса покоя. Он добредает до бара и усаживается на своём прежнем месте у стойки. Просит у бармена новый бокал и плещет виски на три пальца. Чёртово напряжение и не думает проходить, и Хаксу остаётся только пить в надежде заглушить эту горечь. Видел — буквально в двадцати футах от себя! — и упустил. Хакс ставит бокал на стойку и устало трёт глаза. Нужно с этим завязывать, просто отдать практически «глухое» дело Фазме, забыть о нём раз и навсегда и сосредоточиться на других делах. Выкинуть из головы эту квартиру, залитую кровью, эти три трупа, этого ублюдка Бена. Просто оставить в надежде на то, что со временем отпустит. Хакс закуривает. Вот точно. Сейчас он докурит, расплатится, попрощается с ребятами и возьмёт такси. Приедет домой, примет ванну, перекусит и, подтащив Милли поближе, уснёт. И не будет бродить во сне в том подвале, он просто выспится, а утром выйдет на пробежку и поедет на работу. Вернётся к нормальной жизни. Прекратит просыпаться до рассвета и курить на пожарной лестнице, снова начнёт нормально питаться и позвонит отцу. Сигарета почти истлела и теперь обжигает пальцы, а Хакса отвлекает звонок телефона. Он смотрит на экран — буквы слишком маленькие, а в баре слишком темно. Хакс проводит пальцем по экрану и прижимает телефон к уху, параллельно доставая из кармана бумажник.

 

— Крис, это Петер. Я в дерьме, господи, в таком дерьме. Приезжай, я…

 

— Где ты? — Хакс моментально берёт себя в руки.

 

— Угол Таун-авеню и Централ, склад за «Даунтаун Лэндинг» знаешь?

 

— Я буду через пять минут.

 

Из трубки доносится хрип. Хакс сбрасывает звонок, бросает на стойку несколько банкнот и во второй раз за вечер выбегает из бара. На улице нет такси — да что там, ни единой машины. До нужного места — два с половиной больших квартала, придётся поторопиться. Хакс бежит, ноги немного заплетаются от выпитого, а сердце колотится. Петер — один из его информаторов, которого Хакс отрядил следить за «Первым Порядком». И, видимо, произошло что-то плохое, раз Петер позвонил ему и даже обратился по имени.

 

Хакс находит Петера на заднем дворе «Даунтаун Лэндинг», он сидит, тяжело привалившись к стене и прижимая руки к животу. Хакс присаживается рядом и видит, что под ним уже натекла лужа крови. Петер дышит тяжело, со свистом, и вдруг обхватывает ладонь Хакса окровавленными пальцами. Свободной рукой Хакс вытягивает из кармана мобильник и звонит в 911:

 

— Мужчина, тридцать один год, огнестрельное ранение в живот. Угол Таун-авеню и Централ, задний двор компании «Даунтаун Лэндинг». Пришлите парамедиков и передайте вызов в отдел особо тяжких, я оттуда, лейтенант Кристиан Хакс. Жду.

 

Завершив звонок, Хакс снова обращает внимание на Петера. Тот шарит одной рукой под собой и достаёт телефон.

 

— Крис, я следил за парнями из «Порядка», видел… ох, блядь… я видел троих на мотоциклах, сам был на машине. Они… заехали сюда, я прокрался за ними. Двое были в шлемах, а третий… Они назвали его Кайло.

 

Хакс вздрагивает.

 

— Он был без шлема, и я успел сделать фото, но меня заметили. Один в шлеме достал ствол. Я не успел убежать. Крис…

 

— Тише, тише, — успокаивающе бормочет Хакс.

 

Петер вталкивает в его руку свой телефон.

 

— Последнее фото. Блядь, мне холодно, Крис.

 

— Держись, Пит, парамедики уже в пути. Ты запомнил что-нибудь ещё?

 

— Номера были в грязи. В Эл Эй — и грязь. Как же… — Петер замирает на секунду, а потом громко стонет.

 

— Всё окей, я здесь, с тобой, — Хакс сжимает его руку.

 

— Передай Магде, что я люблю её и мальчиков. Обещай, Хакс.

 

— Пит, всё будет хорошо, держись, будь со мной.

 

Петер смотрит на Хакса слезящимися глазами и, вздрогнув, обмякает. Хакс прощупывает пульс на залитой кровью руке, потом прикрывает Петеру глаза и поднимается с асфальта. В сотне футов слышны сирены, и Хакс выходит к улице, чтобы встретить врачей и полицию. Он извиняется перед парамедиками, проходит к полицейской машине — сегодня опять работают ребята из смены капитана Фергюсона. Просит их вызвать службу коронера, после чего отвечает на несколько вопросов о случившемся. «Нет, я не знаю, что Петер Новак делал здесь. Да, это мой информатор. Нет, я не знаю, почему он позвонил именно мне. Нет, он не сказал ничего существенного, никого не запомнил. Да, я составлю рапорт, но завтра, я выпил и устал. Да, до встречи в Управлении».

 

Когда полицейские, наконец, отстают от него, Хакс выходит на Таун-авеню. Вызывает такси и ждёт его под начавшимся дождём и — как может — прикрывается пиджаком. Уже из такси он звонит Фазме, говорит, что ему срочно пришлось уехать по делам, но вечер был отличный. Попрощавшись, Хакс сбрасывает звонок и выключает звук. Кожу на запястьях и ладонях стягивает от крови Петера. Хакс обхватывает себя руками, чтобы согреться, и нащупывает что-то в пиджаке. В кармане лежит телефон мертвеца. Хакс едва сдерживается, чтобы не выхватить его, но решает, что разумнее будет сначала приехать домой. Войдя в квартиру, Хакс с порога начинает раздеваться. Милли, что вышла в коридор поприветствовать его, чихает от запаха крови и убегает на кухню. Хакс подхватывает на руки ком одежды и в одном нижнем белье заходит в ванную. Там он запихивает одежду в пакет — наверняка она испачкана в крови, лучше сдать в химчистку, а не стирать самому. Стоять босым на полу холодно, но Хакс не обращает на это внимания — он долго и методично трёт запястья под горячей водой, чтобы смыть с них остатки крови. Потом забирается под душ, наскоро моется, даже сумев немного согреться, и уходит в спальню за одеждой. На кухню он выходит уже во вполне приличном виде — в хлопковых брюках и тёплой толстовке, Милли тут же начинает виться у его ног. Хакс ставит турку на плиту и усаживается на стул, беря Миллисент на руки. Его ощутимо потряхивает, и он даже не знает, от холода это или от чего другого. Потому что событий на выбор хоть отбавляй. Хакс почёсывает кошку за ухом, постепенно успокаиваясь, а потом усаживает её на стул, что стоит рядом, чтобы налить себе кофе. Придвигает пепельницу ближе, отпивает из чашки и закуривает. С минуту сидит спокойно, просто выдувая дым в потолок, а потом спохватывается, бросает сигарету в пепельницу и бежит в ванную. Роется в пакете, залезает во внутренний карман пиджака и достаёт телефон Петера. Вот ещё, не хватало сдать его в химчистку вместе с костюмом. Хакс идёт обратно на кухню, садится и затягивается, прокручивая телефон в ладони. Они назвали его Кайло, сказал Петер. Неужели перед смертью Петер сделал фотографию того самого Кайло Рена, правой руки Лидера из «Первого Порядка»? За ним охотятся уже второй год, и ни разу, ни разу тот не попадал в объективы камер. Было несколько снимков, на которых он в мотоциклетном шлеме, из которых не вытянешь ничего, кроме его комплекции — высокий и плечистый, только и всего. Но, может быть, снимок Петера поможет опознать его и затем разворошить это осиное гнездо, коим является «Первый Порядок». Потом полиция сможет взять и «Сопротивление». А там, глядишь, всплывут и какие-то подсказки по тройному убийству.

 

Хакс тушит сигарету и разблокирует телефон Петера, сразу залезая в хранилище файлов. Открывает последнюю фотографию, внутренне замирая, но уже через секунду не может сдержать разочарованного вздоха. Вместо лица на фотографии — полуразмытое белое пятно. Понятно только, что человек, изображённый на ней, вроде бы стоит в три четверти или в профиль, так и не разберёшь. Фотография тёмная, Хакс даже не уверен в цвете волос этого Кайло, он с равной вероятностью может оказаться как брюнетом, так и тёмно-русым. Ладно, окей, думает Хакс, завтра я передам снимок техникам, может, они смогут немного подредактировать фото, и человек на нём станет более узнаваемым. Потом прогоним по программе распознавания лиц и по базам — вдруг выгорит. Кайло Рен появился из небытия почти пятнадцать месяцев назад, и досье на него до сих пор содержит одну неполную страницу крупным кеглем и полдюжины размытых фотографий неизвестного мужчины на мотоцикле. Будет неплохо, если Хакс сможет внести в его дело немного ясности.

 

Хакс откладывает телефон на стол и берёт в руки чашку. В любом случае, впереди выходные, и результатов по фотографии стоит ждать только к началу новой недели, он никак не сможет ускорить этот процесс. Так что не стоит слишком много об этом думать, смысла в этом мало, да и на результат не повлияет. И всё же Хакс выходит в прихожую, берёт свой телефон с тумбы и, вернувшись на кухню, пересылает фотографию с телефона Петера себе. Несколько секунд всматривается в размытые до неузнаваемости черты лица, а потом выключает телефон. После такого весёлого дня ему просто необходимо хорошо выспаться. Хакс раскрывает настежь дверь спальни, чтобы ночью в комнате было более свежо, и забирается под плед, даже не расстилая постель. Милли запрыгивает на кровать и устраивается у груди Хакса, носом уткнувшись в ворот толстовки. Хакс улыбается — вибриссы подрагивают от дыхания кошки и слегка щекочут его, и вскоре засыпает.

 

Он приоткрывает глаза. Не подвал — и на том спасибо. Хакс приподнимается на локтях и осматривается. За окном ночь, густая, непроглядная, за окном не видно ни звёзд, ни света фонарей. Будто тушью плеснули на оконное стекло. Хакс выпутывается из пледа, стараясь не потревожить Милли, которая свернулась клубочком у подушки, распушив три хвоста. Три?.. Хакс садится в постели, потом бесшумно поднимается на ноги. Ступням холодно — он смотрит вниз, на полу вместо привычного тёмного ламината лежит старый светлый паркет. Точно такой же был в Управлении до ремонта. Хакс зябко переступает босыми ступнями и прислушивается — из гостиной доносятся какие-то звуки, будто работает телевизор. Но Хакс не включает его вот уже несколько месяцев. В прикроватной тумбочке лежит заряженный и готовый к работе табельный «глок», и Хакс пару секунд раздумывает, стоит ли прихватить его с собой. Вряд ли воры или убийцы засели в гостиной, смотрят телевизор и ждут, пока Хакс выйдет к ним. Хакс всё же осторожно приоткрывает дверь спальни и выглядывает в проём — на диване действительно сидит человек. Он внимательно смотрит на экран, не поворачивает голову даже на звук скрипнувшей двери. Надо смазать петли, отстранённо думает Хакс, открывает дверь шире и идёт к дивану. В левом углу сидит Бен, одет он совершенно так же, как тогда, когда ночевал в этой квартире — джинсы и хаксова футболка. Хакс присаживается в другом углу дивана и бросает взгляд на экран — там транслируется запись видеонаблюдения из какого-то магазина. Картинка чёрно-белая, с помехами, но человек на записи опознаётся легко — это сам Бен.

 

— Я обнаружил это сегодня. Сначала это возникло в голове — знаешь, вместо реального, вместо того, что я должен видеть глазами. Как будто мне это транслируют прямо в мозг. А теперь все экраны, что я вижу, показывают вот это, — тихо говорит Бен.

 

— Лишь эту запись?

 

— Нет, их много. Все разные, некоторые из общественного центра, некоторые — даже из парка, из тех частей, где камеры вообще не установлены.

 

— И ты видишь нормально?

 

— Да, теперь только на экранах. Плюс к тому на окнах и зеркалах. Думаю, пора им признаться.

 

— Им? И в чём признаться?

 

Хакс потерял нить разговора ещё несколько реплик назад. Кажется, Бен говорит о чём-то странном, нереальном. Ну кто, скажите, будет транслировать записи камер ему в голову? Может, он под наркотой? Хакс осторожно заглядывает Бену в глаза — зрачки нормального размера, сам Бен не выглядит дёрганым или так, словно он на взводе. Он серьёзен и, кажется, по-настоящему расстроен.

 

— В том, что я знаю. Что они пришли за мной. Потому что всё уж слишком явно, понимаешь?

 

И что ему ответить на это? Хакс не понимает, о чём он говорит, и качает головой.

 

— Окей, — вздыхает Бен. — Только не говори полиции.

 

— Бен, я и есть полиция, господи, — морщится Хакс.

 

— Ну, — тянет Бен и улыбается. — Это же ты. Тебе можно.

 

И когда только успел перейти на «ты»? Хакс недовольно хмурится.

 

— Кто «они»? Это связано с убийством?

 

— С каким именно?

 

— Вот значит как? — взвивается Хакс. — Я тут рою землю, пытаюсь выяснить, что произошло, я потерял информатора, который пытался выйти на банду, которая может быть причастна, а он мне говорит «с каким именно»!

 

— Эй, «он» сидит здесь и ему обидно, — укоризненно произносит Бен. — Но хорошо, ты прав, я знаю, о каком убийстве ты говоришь. Может, и связано, я не уверен.

 

— Ты о бандах?

 

— И да, и нет. Чувствуешь? — Бен втягивает носом воздух и хмурится.

 

Хакс на автомате принюхивается — запах олеандров практически невыносимый, и как он раньше не заметил. Он осматривается — все окна закрыты, так откуда же…

 

— Понимаешь, я ведь её сын.

 

— Леи?

 

— Да. Они хотят отомстить нашей семье. Мне, маме. Это всё не кончится так просто.

 

— Думаешь? — нервно интересуется Хакс.

 

Аромат забивает ноздри, дышать становится всё труднее, и Хакса это выводит из себя. Он нервно озирается, хочет распахнуть окна, но Бен качает головой, мол, это не поможет. Хакс ёрзает на месте, из-за проклятого запаха ему кажется, что вся кожа — даже под одеждой — какая-то липкая, неприятная на ощупь.

 

— Они знают, что я никуда не сбегу, пока всё не закончится. Но здесь для меня уже ничего не осталось.

 

— Здесь? — спрашивает Хакс, пересиливая дрожь.

 

Ему хочется вдохнуть глубже, но тогда лёгкие до отказа наполнятся ядовитым воздухом со сладковатым подтоном.

 

— Нет, не конкретно здесь. Везде — в нашей квартире, в любом месте, куда бы я ни пошёл. Они всегда идут вслед за мной.

 

— У тебя либо паранойя, либо мания величия.

 

— Или я обкурился, — просто добавляет Бен.

 

— А ты обкурился? — деловито интересуется Хакс и закашливается.

 

Вся гостиная наполнена ароматом горящих — или уже сгоревших? — цветов. Хаксу душно, противно и да, ему даже страшно. Бен же, кажется, и не замечает. Или это не доставляет ему дискомфорта. Он снова качает головой.

 

— Хорошо, что тогда?

 

— Я просто знаю правду или её часть. Мама знала больше, но это их не остановит. Я в любом случае остаюсь опасным для них.

 

— Да для кого, чёрт тебя побери? — резко спрашивает Хакс и вновь заходится кашлем.

 

— Я расскажу тебе, но позже. Перед тем, как всё — и мы тоже — разобьётся вдребезги, — Бен подсаживается ближе и кладёт ладонь между лопаток Хакса. — Сейчас всё пройдёт. Чувствуешь? Скоро начнётся.

 

— Что начнётся? — хрипит Хакс.

 

— Дождь, разумеется.

 

Хакс поворачивает голову к окну, чтобы увидеть капли дождя на стекле, но вместо этого чувствует, как капли падают на его руки, лежащие на коленях. Чуднó, думает Хакс. Дождь усиливается, потоки воды льются по экрану телевизора, превращая нечёткое изображение в ещё более размытое; вода тонким слоем покрывает старый паркет на полу, и Хакс чувствует босыми ногами, насколько эта вода холодная. Он забирается на диван с ногами, натягивает рукава толстовки сильнее, но с места не двигается. Бен присаживается ещё ближе, вплотную, поворачивается и обнимает Хакса, притягивая его голову к себе на плечо.

 

— Больше не пахнет, верно?

 

— Верно, — тихо отзывается Хакс, стискивая пальцами ткань чужой — собственной — футболки.

 

Крошечные капли воды оседают на ресницах, становится трудно смотреть, и Хакс сдаётся, закрывает глаза, позволяя согреть себя. Бен ласково гладит его по спине, Хакс чувствует тепло его рук даже через одежду. Дождь шелестит, тихо и успокаивающе, и Хакс проваливается в беспамятство.

 

Просыпается он в собственной постели, обнимая Миллисент и прижимая её к груди. Кошка вольготно лежит в его руках, слегка подёргивая кончиком хвоста. Хакс присматривается — хвост всего один, значит, он действительно проснулся. Сон во сне, ну надо же. Он поднимает взгляд — за окном темно, стекло расчерчено косыми дорожками дождевых капель. Хакс ласково треплет Милли по голове, кошка поднимает на него сонный взгляд, а потом изворачивается и мягко прикусывает кончик его большого пальца. Хакс устраивает её у подушки, а сам осторожно поднимается на ноги и идёт на кухню. Проходя по гостиной, бросает взгляд на часы — на небольшом экране высвечиваются голубые неоновые цифры — 03:42. На кухне Хакс заваривает себе травяной чай, поскольку пить кофе сейчас чревато тем, что он больше не заснёт этой ночью, а ему просто жизненно необходимо хорошо отдохнуть, чтобы с новыми силами приняться распутывать это загадочное дело. Обхватив ладонью тёплую чашку, Хакс закуривает. Что этот сон вообще должен означать? Бен что-то знает — или так кажется самому Хаксу? За ним следят — или это у самого Хакса паранойя? Хаксу отчаянно хочется просто найти Бена, запереть в допросной и не выпускать до тех пор, пока тот не расскажет ему правду. К сожалению, в ближайшее время ему это вряд ли удастся, да и начальство вряд ли одобрит таким методы. И проклятые олеандры, они преследовали его даже в этом сне, хоть Хакс и не бродил, словно неприкаянный, по подвалу. Дождь спас его — в который раз. Хакс зажмуривается от попавшего в глаза дыма и вспоминает ощущение чужих рук на своей спине. Такое ирреальное, ненастоящее, зыбкое. Он поводит плечами и тушит сигарету в пепельнице, поднимается и уходит спать, оставляя чашку с чаем на столе.

 

Все выходные Хакс просто отдыхает, проводит время с пользой для себя, чего не делал уже очень давно. Относит костюм в химчистку, пару раз выезжает в парк на утреннюю пробежку. Долго отлёживается в горячей ванне, слушает Майлза Дэвиса, MJQ и Лестера Янга, буквально упиваясь любимой музыкой, а оставшееся время проводит в окружении книг. Читает запоем, устроившись на диване в гостиной, и изредка поглаживает лежащую на его животе Милли. Старается не пить кофе — это ему придётся делать на работе, только чай, а перед сном выпивает немного виски со льдом. И старательно не думает о тройном убийстве у Эхо-Парка, на удивление, у него это даже получается. Но всё хорошее имеет свойство заканчиваться.

 

В понедельник он выходит на работу, и Фазма (и даже рассеянный Митака) замечает, что их шеф выглядит гораздо лучше. Хакс хитро улыбается и отвечает, что, наконец, отоспался за все недели, прошедшие в жуткой беготне и запарке. Потом уходит в свой кабинет и разбирается с делами, которые появились в течение выходных. Работа затягивает, Хакс действительно увлекается, да так, что едва не пропускает звонок на мобильный. Специалист техотдела сообщает ему, что они постарались вытянуть из фотографии, сделанной Петером, всё возможное, и что результат у Хакса на электронной почте. Хакс благодарит, отключает телефон и лезет проверять почту. Да, фото стало немного чище, но Хакс ожидал совершенно другого результата. С другой стороны, техники — не волшебники какие-то. Хакс вызывает к себе Фазму и просит её пробить новое фото по всем возможным базам, а тем временем пересылает письмо с фотографией на её почту. Фазма долго вглядывается в экран компьютера Хакса, хмурит брови и выдаёт:

 

— Ты же понимаешь, что шансов практически никаких. Это не фотография, а ночной кошмар кубиста.

 

— Знаю, знаю. Но ты всё же попробуй. У нас пока больше нет ничего.

 

Фазма несколько раз мелко кивает и уходит к своему рабочему месту, а Хакс возвращается к новым нераскрытым делам. Целый день уходит на звонки, бесконечные запросы и санкционирование обысков, и только к вечеру в кабинет Хакса вновь заходит Фазма. Хакс смотрит на неё и, видимо, надежда в его взгляде настолько очевидна, что Гвен тут же ссутуливает плечи.

 

— Ничего, Крис. Совпадений нет. Мы не знаем, кто этот Кайло Рен.

 

— Вот дерьмо, — бормочет обычно сдержанный Хакс. — Ладно, окей. Хорошо, у меня ещё остались информаторы, подвязанные на обе банды, может быть, что-то и выгорит. Иди домой, отдохни, неделя обещает быть не из лёгких.

 

Гвен кивает и исчезает из кабинета, а Хакс вновь принимается за бумаги. Уходит он только после десяти вечера, и то лишь потому, что дома его дожидается Миллисент — его и порцию корма. Дома он наскоро просматривает присланные уже после его ухода отчёты по текущим делам, принимает душ и забирается под одеяло с книгой. Перед тем, как уснуть, он открывает окно и уходит на кухню, чтобы покурить. Льёт дождь — так, словно в последний раз, и воздух напоён прохладой и свежестью, никакого сладкого запаха цветов, липнущего к коже. Хакс курит долго, с наслаждением, допивает остывший за вечер чай и, выключив везде свет, отправляется спать.

 

Ночью он вновь оказывается в подвале, но кое-что всё же меняется — в и без того сыром помещении идёт дождь. Слабый, чуть тёплый, он прибивает яркие цветы к полу, стряхивая с них пыльцу и разбавляя их назойливый аромат. Дышать не в пример легче, и теперь даже бесконечное восхождение по старой лестнице не кажется таким жутким. Хакс знает, что вскоре он выберется на свет.

 

Всю неделю он проводит в бесконечных расследованиях, количество дел не снижается, а кажется, только растёт по экспоненте. Что же, осеннее обострение, пора сумасшедших убийц — двинувшихся на почве ненавистной работы клерков, дамочек, уличивших избранника в измене и решивших поиграть в мадам де Бренвилье, и самых обыкновенных людей, решившихся на убийство. Хакс зашивается, по полдня на пару с Фазмой проводит допросы, подписывает бесчисленные бумаги и ордера на обыск, заливается кофе и отчаянно не успевает. Не успевает просто остановиться и подумать. Он терзает своих информаторов, но ни один из них в итоге не рассказывает ему ничего интересного. И только перед самым сном, в минуты полной тишины, Хакс вспоминает. Берёт с прикроватной тумбочки телефон, разблокирует его и какое-то время внимательно рассматривает последнюю сохранённую с сервера почты Управления фотографию. Вглядывается в размытые черты на почти чёрно-белом фото, потом отключает телефон и закрывает глаза, заставляя себя хотя бы немного поспать.

 

В ночь на пятницу, как и во все предыдущие дни, Хакс ложится спать с полным осознанием и даже принятием того, что он увидит во сне. И действительно, из темноты выплывает помещение подвала. Хакс медленно обходит знакомые стеллажи, лениво рассматривает покрытые пылью и паутиной банки на рассохшихся полках, а затем выходит к лестнице. Её перила увиты гибкими стволиками олеандров, узкие мечевидные листья покачиваются, хотя сквозняку тут взяться просто неоткуда. Хакс осторожно поднимается на первую ступеньку, ожидаемо влажную и скользкую. Хочет протянуть руку к перилам, чтобы удержать равновесие, но цветы хищно поворачивают бутоны к его руке и подрагивают, словно предупреждают. Дождь уже должен был начаться, думает Хакс. Воздух влажный, но это всё. Хакс пытается подняться ещё чуть выше, но тут же поскальзывается и падает на колени, предсказуемо засаживая несколько заноз в ладони.

 

— Эй.

 

Хакс поворачивается на звук голоса и видит Бена — тот стоит, скрестив руки на груди и опершись о стеллаж.

 

— Ты что тут делаешь? — сердито отзывается Хакс.

 

Он поднимается на ноги и становится у самой кромки лестницы. Бена здесь быть не должно, Хакс всегда ходит по подвалу в одиночестве. Бен улыбается и кивает на лестницу:

 

— Что, никак не выходит?

 

— Ты удивительно догадлив, — язвит Хакс.

 

— Ты же понимаешь, что это — какая-то метафора, порождённая твоим собственным сознанием? — серьёзно спрашивает Бен.

 

Хакс внимательно смотрит на него, пытается усмотреть хотя бы что-то в чёрных провалах зрачков. Нереальные у него здесь глаза, словно шляпка гвоздя в белоснежной стене. Хакс моргает — то ли радужки нет вовсе, то ли… Он пытается вспомнить, какого цвета у Бена глаза. Припоминает личные встречи и фото из досье, но вспомнить так и не может.

 

— Я догадываюсь. Как и ты — в смысле, твоё появление здесь.

 

— Как и я, — соглашается Бен. — А ты знаешь, зачем я здесь?

 

Хакс качает головой. Хотел бы он знать, потому что ему-то казалось, что он должен преодолеть эту чёртову метафорическую лестницу самостоятельно, без сторонней помощи. Бен пришёл, чтобы помочь? Хакс снова обращает на него внимание — теперь Бен стоит, задумчиво взъерошивая волосы на затылке.

 

— Ладно, ты думай, а я пойду. Мне здесь больше нечего делать.

 

Хакс моргает, и Бен исчезает в мгновение ока, словно его и не было. Хакс вновь поворачивается к лестнице, и за спиной начинает шуметь. Он поднимает глаза — аварийная красная лампа выглядит размытой из-за дождя. Вода сбивает лепестки с цветов, пыльца намокает и опускается к полу тяжёлой взвесью, а ветви сползают с перил лестницы и начинают прятаться где-то под ней, спасаясь от влаги. Хакс крепко берётся за поручень и начинает быстро подниматься по лестнице, даже почти не скользя. Кажется, Бен снова принёс с собой дождь.

 

Хакс просыпается, так и не взойдя на последнюю ступеньку. Шелест дождя из сна постепенно сходит на нет, растворяясь в ночной тишине. Хакс осматривается, без особого труда видя в темноте — на пледе у него в ногах лежит Милли, изогнувшись как круассан. Он улыбается, потом осторожно выбирается из-под пледа и через окно вылезает на пожарную лестницу, чтобы покурить. Через пару минут за спиной раздаётся требовательное «мяу», Хакс оборачивается — на подоконнике сидит сонная Милли, разбуженная холодом, веющим из окна, и сигаретным дымом. Хакс с виноватым видом гладит её по голове, массируя кончик одного из ушей, тушит сигарету и забирается обратно в квартиру. Ложится под плед — всё же ещё только пять утра — и прикрывает глаза, сквозь накатившую полудрёму чувствуя, как Милли устраивается у его груди. Он кладёт на тёплое тельце ладонь и засыпает, видя во сне лишь неиссякающие потоки дождя.

 

В Управлении всё идёт своим чередом — бесконечные дела, утро пятницы знаменуется очередной поножовщиной со смертельным исходом, так что Хакс даже не успевает допить свой кофе, как ему приходится выезжать на место преступления. Всё идёт по накатанной — опрос свидетелей, короткий разговор с криминалистами, а потом, в Управлении, допрос двух ключевых свидетелей, один из которых вполне может оказаться убийцей. Потом — заполнение бумаг и отчётов, сведения от коронера, повторные допросы и, наконец, под самый вечер — признание. Один из свидетелей рассказывает, где спрятал нож, которым убил своего друга, перемежая рассказ всхлипываниями и словами о том, что тот «сам виноват» и что «не стоило этому мудаку лезть к Кристине». Через какое-то время Митака приносит распечатку допроса, которую подписывает убийца и сам Хакс, после чего этот бесконечный рабочий день, наконец, подходит к концу. Хакс раскладывает бумаги на столе, убирая уже ненужные, выключает свет и выходит из кабинета. Уже идя через парковку, он внезапно припоминает недавний разговор с Фазмой, она спрашивала, всё ли в порядке с его отцом, а он соврал в ответ. Непорядок. Хакс садится в машину и решает всё же проведать его. Звонит ему, интересуясь, нет ли у отца каких планов на вечер, и договаривается, что скоро заедет. Выезжает на Сто Десятое шоссе, с трудом пробираясь по вечерним пробкам, а потом поворачивает на запад на Десятое. Только через сорок минут он оказывается на развязке с Четыреста Пятым, преодолевает его небольшой участок и сворачивает на бульвар Пико. Раньше — когда ещё мама Хакса была жива — его родители жили на Гринфилд-авеню, от которой рукой было подать до полевого офиса ФБР в Лос-Анджелесе. После её смерти отец, хоть и продолжал работать на прежней должности, просто не смог оставаться в квартире, где всё напоминало о безвременно ушедшей жене. Он перебрался немного севернее, в район Ранчо-Парк, в небольшую квартиру на втором этаже кондоминиума. Хакс сворачивает на Маннинг-авеню, где на пересечении с Эрс и стоит дом его отца. Паркуется, ставит машину на сигнализацию и, пройдя по дорожке, поднимается по лестнице с коваными белыми перилами на второй этаж. Коротко стучит в дверь и ждёт. Отец открывает через полминуты, они с Хаксом обмениваются рукопожатием, а потом Брендол притягивает сына к себе и обнимает. Хакс обнимает отца в ответ, похлопывая по спине, и проходит в квартиру. Всё так же, как и в его последний визит, разве что книг на полках прибавилось: Брендол неравнодушен к чтению, и именно в бумажном формате. Хакс косится на сумку с клюшками:

 

— Решил заняться гольфом?

 

— А иначе зачем мне ещё нужен гольф-клуб в пяти минутах ходьбы от дома? — с иронией отвечает Брендол, и Хакс кивает.

 

Он устраивается на диване, ждёт, пока отец разольёт по бокалам виски, и делает небольшой глоток. Брендол садится в любимое кресло, кладёт свободную руку на подлокотник и тоже отпивает немного.

 

— Как ты, пап?

 

— О, я в порядке. Правда, на пенсии скучно, но ребята иногда приглашают меня в качестве консультанта, когда не хотят привлекать профайлеров из Квантико. Знаешь, молодое поколение пока ещё знает далеко не всё.

 

— И на твоей стороне огромный опыт, — добавляет Хакс.

 

— Льстец, — усмехается Брендол, задумчиво потирая тронутый сединой висок. — Хотя ты прав, сын. Как дела в Управлении?

 

— Да всё в порядке, — Хакс делает ещё один глоток. — Ты же знаешь, дел как всегда невпроворот. У тебя где-нибудь найдётся пепельница?

 

— Ты опять куришь, Крис? — неодобрительно спрашивает Брендол, но всё же поднимается, снимает с полки тяжёлую керамическую пепельницу и протягивает сыну.

 

— Только когда нервничаю, — Хакс похлопывает себя по бокам, достаёт пачку сигарет и зажигалку и закуривает.

 

— А ты нервничаешь?

 

Хакс затягивается, выпуская дым в потолок, потом долгим взглядом изучает лицо отца и, наконец, признаётся:

 

— Есть немного.

 

— По поводу чего?

 

— Почти месяц назад у Эхо-Парка произошло тройное убийство, и я не могу его раскрыть. Вырезали почти всю семью, в живых остался только молодой парень. И если раньше я был уверен, что, вернись он домой невовремя, то стал бы четвёртой жертвой, то теперь я даже и не знаю…

 

— Так. В деле явно есть что-то неоднозначно, верно? У тебя же чутьё на такие вещи, как у ирландского сеттера.

 

— Это такая тонкая шутка про нашу национальность и цвет волос, пап? — фыркает Хакс.

 

— Просто к слову пришлось, — уверяет его Брендол, но улыбку сдержать всё же не может. — Так что там не так?

 

— Не так там Бен Органа, единственный выживший.

 

— Бен Органа, говоришь, — задумчиво бормочет Брендол.

 

Хакс проглатывает дым, забывая выдохнуть, и подаётся вперёд:

 

— Ты что-то знаешь про него?

 

Отец пожимает плечами:

 

— Нет, просто имя забавное.

 

Хакс внимательно смотрит на отца, но тот спокойно делает глоток из бокала и откидывается в кресле.

 

— Так что, — продолжает Брендол, — расскажи мне про это дело.

 

— Сможешь помочь? — деловито интересуется Хакс.

 

— Ну, посмотрим, — уклончиво отвечает Брендол. — Поделись со своим стариком.

 

— Ой, пап, да ладно тебе, — отмахивается Хакс.

 

Он тушит сигарету и принимается за рассказ. На всё уходит около сорока минут, Хакс не упускает ни одной детали, потому что каждая из них кажется ему важной. Он не знает, так ли это на самом деле, но не утаивает ничего, успевая за время своего рассказа выкурить ещё две сигареты и выпить вторую порцию виски. Заканчивает он самыми последними новостями — о том, что, вероятно, это дело каким-то образом связано с городскими бандами. Что он смог получить фото того самого Кайло Рена из «Первого Порядка» — правда, эта фотография совершенно неинформативная, из неё мало что извлечь можно. Окончив свою историю, Хакс отставляет пустой бокал на журнальный столик и смотрит на отца. Тот молчит, сцепив руки под подбородком, и явно о чём-то размышляет.

 

— Зацепил тебя чем-то этот мальчишка, — выдаёт он.

 

Хакс вздрагивает.

 

— Не мальчишка, а дело. Ты же знаешь, я не люблю загадки, которые невозможно разгадать.

 

— С таким подходом тебе стоило идти в ФБР, мальчик мой.

 

— И все бы думали, что я попал туда в силу протекционизма, ага, — недовольно замечает Хакс.

 

— Да брось ты, — Брендол кривит губы, — никто так бы не стал думать. Ты стоишь очень многого, и вовсе не в связи со мной и моей должностью, теперь уже бывшей.

 

— Так что ты скажешь, пап?

 

— Для начала — не суйся к бандам, сын. Не мне тебе объяснять, как это может быть опасно. Я бы посоветовал ещё раз проверить все улики, и если ты не найдёшь ничего нового и стоящего, то передавай дело в архив.

 

— Прости, ты серьёзно? — Хакса буквально передёргивает от услышанного. — Ты мне сейчас реально советуешь забыть об этом деле?

 

— Да, — кивает Брендол.

 

— Просто забыть о том, что какой-то ублюдок вырезал целую семью?

 

— Почти целую.

 

— Именно! А вдруг он придёт и за Беном?

 

— Ага, теперь ты его защищаешь, хоть и совсем не знаешь, что у него на уме. А мне показалось, что ты считаешь его едва ли не убийцей, — спокойно парирует Брендол.

 

— Да, но… — Хакс осекается, шумно выдыхает, а потом продолжает куда спокойнее: — Если он и правда в опасности? У него никого не осталось, никого, кто бы мог о нём позаботиться.

 

— Крис, — строго окликает его отец. — Ты приютил его, когда в том была потребность, и, заметь, ты сделал это не из служебной необходимости. Просто потому, что ты — хороший человек, и потому, что ты посчитал это своим моральным долгом. Ты расследуешь это дело целый месяц — экспертизы, допросы, ты даже подключил эту девочку, Рей. Ты задействовал всех своих информаторов, оторвал их от текущих дел и максимально сосредоточился на этом тройном. Ты сделал даже больше, чем от тебя в принципе требуется. Так что проверь все собранные материалы в последний раз и успокойся.

 

— Я тебя не узнаю. Вот правда, пап. И в одном ты прав — я проверю всё ещё раз, тщательно и досконально, чтобы ничего не упустить. И я не отступлюсь.

 

Хакс поднимается с дивана, прячет в карман пиджака сигареты и быстрым шагом покидает квартиру отца. Обернувшись через плечо перед лестницей, он видит Брендола, который стоит у окна и внимательно смотрит на него. Он всё ещё считает меня зелёным мальчишкой, а не лейтенантом убойного отдела, зло думает Хакс. Ну ничего, ничего, я ещё покажу, на что способен. Он сбегает по лестнице и проходит десяток футов под дождём до машины, сердито чеканя шаг. Оказавшись внутри, он заводит машину, включает магнитолу — надтреснутый голос Билли Холидэй начинает рассказывать ему о странном фрукте на ветви тополя — и резко срывается с места. Быстро выезжает на Четыреста Пятое, почти сразу же сворачивая на Десятое шоссе, благо к полуночи пробки практически исчезли. Он едет практически на автомате, едва ли не пропускает пересечение с Баллона-Крик — небольшая речушка напоминает о себе негромким шумом воды, который скрадывается дождём. Хакс быстро мотает головой, чтобы прийти в себя, и на несколько минут опускает стекло со своей стороны, чтобы сделать пару глотков свежего ночного воздуха. Отец был прав — он действительно не знает Бена. Ни мыслей, ни мотивов, ни-че-го. Впрочем, это легко исправить. На развязке он сворачивает на Сто Десятое, быстро проносится по небольшому его отрезку, а потом, вместо того, чтобы продолжить свой путь к стадиону Доджер и дому, сворачивает на эстакаду для левого поворота под массивной стековой развязкой, выезжая на Сто Первое. Просто он должен — и хочет — понять. Пролетает по шоссе, едва не пропуская поворот на Альварадо-стрит. Моментально всплывают воспоминания о том вечере, сейчас всё практически так же — только в машине нет Фазмы, подпевающей «Металлике». Улицы точно так же заливает дождём, Хакс устал и хочет домой — возможно, выпить ещё немного и выспаться, но у него есть дело. Он паркуется у магазинчика — Мигель, стоящий перед входом с сигаретой, приветственно машет ему рукой. Хакс отвечает кивком и забегает в полутёмный подъезд, поднимаясь на последний этаж. Достаёт из кармана набор отмычек, что вытащил минутой раньше из бардачка, и подходит к нужной двери. Её наискось пересекают жёлтые ленты с чёрными буквами, их так никто и не снял, даже Бен. А стоило бы, потому что лестничная площадка и без того выглядит мрачно, а ленты только напоминают о том, что здесь было совершено преступление. Хакс полминуты копается в простеньком замке, язычок щёлкает, и Хакс открывает дверь, подлезая под ленты, чтобы ненароком их не сорвать. Проходит сразу в гостиную, минуя маленькую прихожую. Видимо, Бен даже не удосужился вызвать клининговую компанию, просто собрал вещи и сбежал отсюда. Хакс знает, что кровь давно засохла и даже пошла трещинами, но всё равно старается не наступать на потускневшие от времени бесформенные пятна и потёки. Совершенно обычная квартира, которых в городе десятки тысяч — недорогая мебель, большой, но не самый дорогой телевизор, несколько картин на стенах. Он подходит ближе — это не картины, а вышивки ручной работы, которые выглядят очень достойно. Хакс хмурится — вот сидела миссис Органа, вышивала вечерами, и нет её. Довольно прозаично, что поделать. Он идёт на кухню, осматривается там — снова ничего необычного, самая нормальная, среднестатистическая кухня. Заглядывает в холодильник — абсолютно пусто, очевидно, Бен всё выбросил перед тем, как покинуть квартиру. Он быстро осматривает хозяйскую спальню и комнату, в которой жил дядя Бена, Люк, оставляя самое интересное напоследок. Дверь в комнату Бена прикрыта, и Хакс осторожно открывает её, нашаривая на стене выключатель. Под потолком загорается тусклая лампа, но Хаксу больше и не нужно, он любит полумрак и отлично в нём видит.

 

Комната как комната, обставлена довольно скромно — узкая кровать у стены, небольшая даже на первый взгляд. И как эта дылда на ней умещается, со смешком думает Хакс. Шкаф у стены — Хакс заглядывает внутрь: вещи разложены чересчур аккуратно, едва ли не аккуратнее, чем на полках у Хакса дома. Идеально ровные стопки одинаковых простых футболок и белья, несколько толстовок, две пары джинсов. Зимняя парка в соседнем отделении шкафа, ветровка и внезапно — дорогой тёмный кашемировый шарф, больше похожий на палантин. Хакс снимает его с маленькой специальной вешалки и пристально разглядывает. Выглядит как совершенно новый, но уже пропитался тонким ароматом холодного парфюма с нотками кедра, если Хакс не ошибается. А в таких вещах он не ошибается. Странно — Бен в его извечных толстовках и старых джинсах и этот шарф. Не вяжется как-то. Хакс вешает шарф обратно и закрывает дверцу шкафа. Подходит к письменному столу, на нём беспорядок, но не такой, будто это перманентное положение дел, и не такой, как если бы хозяин комнаты собирался куда-то в спешке. Вещи просто небрежно сдвинуты, словно Бен просто провёл по ним рукой, подвинув в сторону. Искусственный такой беспорядок. Хакс бросает взгляд на книжный шкаф — несколько изданий по военной истории, классика вроде набившего оскомину Шекспира и Фитцжеральда, какие-то малоизвестные авторы — ни имена, ни названия книг почти ни о чём Хаксу не говорят. Только вот что — книги расставлены по алфавиту, корешки стоят вровень друг с другом, как по линеечке. Опять же — как у Хакса дома, по-военному чётко. Бен — и чёткость? Хотя… Хакс присаживается на постель. Бен был очень рассудителен и спокоен в две — нет, три, если считать ту, в баре, — их встречи. И его комната вполне отражает его характер, наверно. Хакс проводит рукой по покрывалу — постель заправлена небрежно, но стоит лишь поддёрнуть покрывало, как всё будет идеально. Словно Бен нарочно оставил кровать в таком состоянии. Хакс откидывает волосы с глаз и хмурится. Он подозревает его невесть в чём. И из-за чего — из-за неправдоподобного беспорядка на столе и плохо заправленной постели? Хакс поднимается, расправляя покрывало, и подходит обратно к книжным полкам. На уровне пояса в шкафу стоит старенький музыкальный центр. Хакс проверяет, есть ли внутри диск — есть, на белом фоне простая надпись «любимое». Жмёт на «плэй», колонки выдают старомодный электронный проигрыш на синтезаторе, какой-то смутно знакомый, Хакс прислушивается — хрипловатый женский голос начинает петь про сладкие мечты, созданные из чего-то, и Хакс усмехается. Кто бы мог подумать, Бен и синти-поп. Под аккомпанемент «Eurythmics» Хакс поворачивается и идёт к стене, увешанной плакатами из общественного центра. Там — расписания тренировок и матчей по баскетболу в общественном центре и афиши с концертов. Хакс присматривается — трип-хоп, какой-то металл или что-то вроде того, с размалёванным вокалистом, рэп. Или Бен является меломаном, или… Он просто обклеил комнату первыми попавшимися флаерами и афишами, чтобы придать ей жилой вид. Хакс окончательно запутался. То ли это обыкновенная комната, то ли какое-то прикрытие для того, кем Бен является на самом деле. И как понять, Хакс не знает. Он выключает музыку, гасит свет в комнате, а потом и во всей квартире, и выходит на лестницу. Вновь орудует отмычками, закрывая дверь, и становится у перил. На самом верху стены, у обветшалого потолка тускло горит, иногда мигая, красноватая лампочка. Свет вроде бы мягкий, жёлтый, рассеянный, но стены из красного кирпича странным образом наполняют этот свет болезненным красноватым оттенком. Влажно — через открытое окно пожарной лестницы на площадку проникает сырой от дождя воздух и слабый, едва заметный цветочный запах. На мгновение Хаксу кажется, что он снова оказался в полутёмном подвале из своего сна. Только вот единственная лестница ведёт на наверх, а вниз. Это что-то да значит. Он опирается правым локтём о перила и лезет в карман за сигаретами. Достаёт пачку, мягким щелчком выбивает из неё сигарету, сжимает фильтр губами и подносит зажигалку, глядя на самое начало лестницы. Вспоминает ночь — тринадцатое сентября, несчастливый день, если верить приметам. Запах крови проникает даже на лестничную площадку, её так много, что кажется, будто этот липкий, тошнотворный аромат не исчезнет никогда. Хакс словно снова видит Бена — тот поначалу стоит спиной к нему, потом садится на первую ступеньку и, повернувшись вполоборота, просит сигарету. Хакс снова машинально тянется к карману пиджака, лампочка мигает, и его буквально прошибает дрожью от головы до пяток. Он вспомнил. Он прикусывает фильтр, чтобы не выронить сигарету, хлопает себя по бёдрам, нащупывая телефон. Чуть подрагивающими от предвкушения пальцами разблокирует его и открывает сохранённые изображения. Всего одна фотография, изрядно обработанная техниками, но всё такая же размытая до нечёткости. Правда, теперь Хакс знает. И как он не узнал это лицо, как он мог?! А как я мог, нервно ухмыляется Хакс, как я мог, если не видел ничего дальше своего носа? Он ведь отдавал всё своё свободное время этому делу, он забыл, что нужно делать перерывы, чтобы восприятие оставалось чётким. Из-за этой спешки, этой одержимости он видел только размытую фотографию, и ничего больше. Да, он понимал, что среди почти четырёх миллионов жителей города нужно найти всего одного человека, но, чёрт побери, и предположить не мог, что этот человек будет ему знаком.

 

Значит, Кайло Рен — это Бен Органа. Двадцатипятилетний безработный парнишка, который играет в баскетбол — это правая рука главаря «Первого Порядка». Хакс на негнущихся ногах подходит к лестнице, усаживается на ступеньку, даже не думая о том, что может испортить брюки, и затягивается. Он практически с самого начала догадывался, что тройное убийство как-то связано с бандами, но теперь всё стало немного понятнее. «Сопротивление» вырезало всю семью Бена для того, чтобы оказать на него какое-то влияние. Возможно, это была месть, а возможно — предупреждение. Мол, отойди от дел, не мешай, исчезни из города, и ты останешься жив и, вероятно, даже практически здоров. Хакс тушит сигарету о стену — вспомнил этот привычный жест Бена, — и трёт рукой лоб. Господи, в какое дерьмо он вляпался. Отец был прав, надо бы забыть об этом, не ввязывать полицию и себя самого конкретно в противоборство двух банд, которые вместе контролируют целый город. С другой стороны, это его работа. Он отвечает за то, чтобы этот город, полный знаменитостей, бездомных и бродяг, наркоманов и проституток — но в первую очередь простых людей, жил спокойно. Хакс поднимается, отряхивает брюки и прячет телефон, который до этого сжимал в повлажневшей ладони, в карман. Спускается вниз, выходя под усилившийся дождь, и быстрым шагом идёт к машине.

 

Как в тумане добирается до дома, чудом вписываясь в повороты на мокрой дороге. Открывает дверь, шикает на Милли, которая тут же вылетает в коридор и начинает путаться под ногами. Он вымок, замёрз и устал, ему нужен душ и чашка кофе, срочно. Одежда отправляется в сушилку, сам Хакс забирается в наскоро набранную ванну, Миллисент устраивается на стиральной машинке, свесив с неё хвост и чуть помахивая его кончиком. Хакс отогревается несколько минут, по подбородок погрузившись в воду, а потом садится и выливает в воду несколько капель смеси эфирных масел миндаля, грейпфрута и корицы. Запах горьковатый и свежий, с пряной терпкостью от корицы, что моментально начинает согревать озябшего Хакса. Он снова откидывается назад, подтаскивая под голову свёрнутое валиком полотенце, и прикрывает глаза. Милли начинает тихо урчать, ей тоже нравится этот аромат, хотя практически все остальные запахи она на дух не переносит. Хакс кривовато улыбается, вспоминая, как кошка отскочила от Бена, когда Хакс привёл его к себе. Больше она его не увидит никогда, а Хакс… Разве что в наручниках и по телевидению. Он полностью погружается под воду, задержав дыхание, и мягко массирует голову пальцами. Напряжение потихоньку отпускает, грудь начинает медленно сдавливать от недостатка воздуха, и он выныривает, смахивая воду с ресниц. Милли недовольно отодвигается назад, подальше от летящих брызг, и соскакивает на пол, уходя в коридор. Хакс ещё некоторое время проводит в горячей воде, чувствительность возвращается, больше кончики пальцев не покалывает от холода. Он быстро моется, выпускает воду и выбирается из ванны, обматывая одно полотенце вокруг бёдер, а другое накидывая на плечи. Пройдя в спальню, он видит, что дверца шкафа открыта, а на полу сидит Миллисент, поглядывая яркими глазами на пару тёплых носков, что она вытащила с полки. Эта кошка действительно заботится о нём больше, чем он сам. Он одевается, потом по пути на кухню забрасывает полотенца в стиральную машинку, ставит турку с кофе на плиту и устраивается на стуле. Миллисент запрыгивает на его колени, растягиваясь и свешивая передние лапы с его бедра, и Хакс ласково гладит её по мягкому боку. Кофе почти готов, Хакс подхватывает Милли одной рукой, чтобы она не соскользнула на пол, другой выливает кофе в чашку и снова садится на место, откидываясь на спинку стула. Кошка ластится, укладывается ему на грудь и тычется носом в шею, щекоча. Хакс ставит чашку ближе, придвигает пепельницу и закуривает. Сегодня, так уж и быть, он отдохнёт и выспится, а выходные посвятит тому, чтобы подбить все концы по этому делу и допросить всех своих информаторов, вдруг всплывёт что-то стоящее. В понедельник же первым делом обратится в отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью. Они давно ищут выход на «Сопротивление» и «Первый Порядок», и теперь у Хакса есть законное обоснование для подобного преследования. Тройное убийство — очень даже обоснование. И он просто не будет собой, если лично не наденет на этого проклятого Бена-Кайло наручники. Пожалуй, это будет одно из самых запоминающихся дел в его карьере. Два полицейских отдела объединятся для того, чтобы одновременно взять две крупные банды. О, это будет очень занимательно, думает Хакс и тушит сигарету, мелкими глотками допивая кофе. Он сажает Милли на стул, моет чашку и турку и покидает кухню, сонная кошка идёт вслед за ним. В спальне он немного приоткрывает окно — вторжения в свою квартиру он не боится, а вот спать в душной комнате не хотелось бы. Хакс забирается под тёплый плед, поудобнее устраивает голову на подушке и почти мгновенно засыпает, воодушевлённый.

 

Очередная ночь — очередной раз в затхлом подвале. Хакс устало вздыхает, проходит вперёд, поворачивая за стеллаж, и отшатывается назад. У стены стоит Бен, опираясь о неё плечом, и мягко улыбается, неуловимо так.

 

— Узнал, наконец, — со смешком произносит он.

 

— Как будто это было так просто, — от неожиданности огрызается Хакс.

 

Он стоит босыми ногами на влажном бетоне, ему чертовски холодно, и всё, чего он хочет — это любыми способами добраться до предпоследней ступеньки и проснуться.

 

— Мне всегда говорили, что внешность у меня, хм, запоминающаяся, — говорит Бен, а потом доверительно добавляет: — И это — самое мягкое из выражений.

 

— Не тогда, когда я видел тебя три — если считать бар — раза. И не с размытой фотографией от убитого тобой информатора.

 

Бен недовольно цокает языком:

 

— Нет-нет. Я ни в кого не стрелял, ты всё не так понял. Такой умный, а не догадался.

 

— Ой, брось ты. Тебе остаётся только надеяться на то, что когда я надену на тебя браслеты, то затяну не слишком туго, — хмыкает Хакс.

 

— Ты перескочил на другую тему, — замечает Бен, поглядывая на Хакса, который уже встал на первую ступеньку.

 

Тот, не поворачиваясь, бросает через плечо:

 

— Может, это потому, что я не хочу с тобой говорить.

 

— Боишься увидеть во мне человека и позабыть про образ безжалостного убийцы, который ты себе уже нафантазировал? — поддевает его Бен, но как-то совершенно беззлобно.

 

— Иди к чёрту, Бен, — Хакс сосредоточенно сжимает руками перила и осторожно поднимается на несколько ступенек выше. — Я занят.

 

— Ты бы хоть помочь попросил, я не знаю, — Бен пожимает плечами, отлипает от стены и подходит к началу лестницы.

 

Хакс останавливается, крепко перехватывает деревянный поручень и оборачивается, окидывая Бена быстрым взглядом.

 

— Ты слишком высокий, а значит, неуклюжий.

 

— Я же играю в баскетбол.

 

— Я и говорю, высокий.

 

— Нет, я… В смысле, у меня всё в порядке с координацией движений, — улыбается Бен. — Ты просто боишься меня похвалить.

 

Он ловко перепрыгивает через две ступеньки, так, будто это — обыкновенная лестница, а не шаткая и скользкая деревянная конструкция, которая рискует обвалиться под весом двух взрослых мужчин. Поворачивается и протягивает Хаксу ладонь. Тот недовольно смотрит на руку, потом на Бена, а затем хмуро отвечает:

 

— Было бы за что хвалить.

 

— Какой ты недотрога. И у тебя явно проблемы с проявлением эмоций, м-м-м, — тянет Бен.

 

— Будто ты меня знаешь, — отрезает Хакс, осторожно поднимаясь ещё на одну ступеньку.

 

— Ну же, Хакс, — Бен снова улыбается, немного наигранно, словно разговаривает с пятилеткой: — Это твой сон, и всё, что я говорю, это всего лишь проекция твоих собственных мыслей. Это ты контролируешь происходящее. Именно поэтому я сейчас не в толстовке, в которой ты видел меня чаще всего, а в футболке, что ты мне дал. Потому что, во-первых, тебе нравится привязывать к себе людей, контролировать их, может быть. Некоторых людей, во всяком случае.

 

— Отлично, сеанс психоанализа от проекции, благодарю, не стоит, — раздражённо бормочет Хакс, с трудом преодолевая очередную ступеньку. — А что там во-вторых, удиви меня, мистер умник.

 

Бен легко поднимается, вновь оказываясь впереди:

 

— Тебе просто нравится, как я в ней выгляжу, — без доли насмешки в голосе отвечает он.

 

Хакс фыркает — презрительно, издевательски, уязвлённо.

 

— Не забывай, я у тебя в голове. Я говорю тебе только то, что ты сам себе сказать не можешь. В смысле, признаться.

 

— Допустим, — недоверчиво говорит Хакс, поднимаясь на следующую ступеньку и едва не поскальзываясь в последний момент. — Почему подвал? И лестница? И эти цветы?

 

— Хорошо, давай подумаем. Подвал — это что-то, из чего тебе не выбраться, верно?

 

— Чудеса анализа и синтеза, Бен. Или как мне тебя называть, Кайло?

 

— Зови как хочешь, хоть принцессой Дианой, — Бен пожимает плечами, но потом тут же добавляет: — Нет, не надо так, серьёзно. Наверняка у тебя в жизни бывали ситуации, когда ты не мог контролировать происходящее, верно?

 

— Ну… — уклончиво тянет Хакс, покрепче берясь за деревянный поручень.

 

— Вот. Это отголоски прошлого. Ты и сейчас мало что можешь контролировать.

 

— Ошибаешься.

 

— Во всяком случае, подсознательно ты знаешь это, хоть и себе не признаёшься. Опять, между прочим. Лестница — это выход из ситуации. Она неприятная на ощупь и вид, она неустойчивая и откровенно опасная. Понимаешь, о чём я?

 

— Per aspera ad astra. И путь будет нелёгким.

 

— Ты уже близко. Значительная часть пути пройдена, так что… — Бен поднимается ещё выше, и Хакс осторожно следует за ним. — А цветы… Вероятно, когда-то тебя растревожил их запах, и теперь он преследует тебя.

 

Хакс оборачивается, аккуратно, чтобы не упасть — ветви олеандров, гибкие и упругие, ползут по стенам. Листья привычно подрагивают, острые, будто кинжалы, и их зелень опасными розетками окружает яркие цветки, благоухающие на весь подвал. В воздухе уже разлит их яд, горло перехватывает от этой сладости и отравы. Он вспоминает — мама умерла в конце августа, лесные пожары в тот год бушевали как никогда, и город был напоён смогом и удушающим запахом горящих цветов. Всё просто, если тщательно подумать.

 

— Эй, — окликает его Бен. — Здесь я могу помочь, хотя бы немного.

 

Он вытягивает руку вперёд, проводит широко раскрытой ладонью слева направо, и ветви с тихим шипением сползают вниз, усыпая пол обугленными лепестками. Откуда-то врывается поток свежего воздуха, аромат растворяется в нём и исчезает, медленно, но верно.

 

— Как ты… — поражённо выдыхает Хакс.

 

— Это ты позволяешь. Здесь возможно всё, абсолютно. Закрой глаза.

 

Хакс несколько секунд раздумывает, а потом выполняет просьбу. Запястья касаются чужие пальцы, тянут вперёд.

 

— Просто подумай о том, что это — обыкновенная лестница. Не очень новая, но крепкая и чистая, вовсе не скользкая. Представь.

 

Хакс припоминает лестницу в старом доме родителей — добротная дубовая конструкция с полированными перилами и искусно вырезанными балясинами. Всегда идеально чистая и ухоженная, мама тщательно за этим следила. Хакс чуть сильнее зажмуривается, воскрешая в памяти чёткий образ, и тут же чувствует, что теперь стоит вовсе не на рассохшемся влажном дереве. Он удивлённо приподнимает уголок губ, резко выдыхая через нос — сработало. Бен всё так же тянет его, и Хакс подчиняется, просто идёт за ним, не открывая глаз и не говоря ни слова. Десяток ступенек — и вот ровная площадка. Сквозь шелест чужого голоса:

 

— Вот и всё. Ты справился, — Хакс медленно просыпается.

 

Он лениво открывает глаза, осматривается — его привычная спальня, Милли лежит у бедра, обернув хвост вокруг себя. Хакс бросает взгляд на часы — чуть больше семи часов. Впервые за долгое время он проснулся не в пять утра, измученный от бесконечного подъёма по лестнице, ведущей, очевидно, в никуда. Он садится, упираясь спиной в подушку и стараясь не разбудить Миллисент. Сон припоминается смутно, отрывками — он больше помнит интонации голоса, запах, цвет, чем что-то конкретное. Только вот последние слова словно выжжены под веками размашистым почерком — «ты справился». Хакс пока в этом не уверен. Он выбирается из-под пледа, открывает окно и, забрав с тумбочки сигареты, вылезает на пожарную лестницу. Видимо, всю ночь шёл дождь, в городе сыро и пасмурно, но где-то на востоке сквозь тучи пробивается солнечный свет. Хакс принюхивается — свежо, нет ни тени горьковато-сладкого запаха цветов, Бен забрал его с собой. Осталось совсем немного — подготовить доказательную базу для облавы на «Первый Порядок» и «Сопротивление» заодно, чтобы взять как можно больше людей. Делать это надо одновременно, чтобы никто никого не смог предупредить — несмотря на то, что банды вроде бы были антагонистами, нельзя исключать возможности общения между ними, как и наличия тайных информаторов, внедрённых одной группировкой в другую. Таких ошибок допускать нельзя, думает Хакс, иначе всё полетит к чертям. Он докуривает, возвращается в квартиру через окно, неплотно закрывая его, и уходит на кухню. Насыпает корм в мисочку Милли — кошка, услышав это, моментально приходит, сонно и лениво помахивая кончиком хвоста. Хакс тихонько насвистывает, готовя кофе и сэндвич — внезапно ему даже хочется есть, хотя последний месяц он буквально заставлял себя делать это. Миллисент, поев, запрыгивает на один из стульев и садится, обернув хвост кольцом вокруг лап и подглядывая на хозяина. Хакс неторопливо завтракает, запивая сэндвич крепким сладковатым кофе, потом ставит около себя пепельницу. Милли чихает от дыма и игриво бьёт Хакса лапой по колену, даже не выпустив когти. Хакс встаёт, церемонно раскланивается перед кошкой и включает вытяжку, чтобы избавиться от дыма. Закончив с привычным утренним ритуалом, Хакс быстро принимает душ и начинает готовить необходимые бумаги. Он обзванивает всех своих информаторов, по крупицам собирая информацию о планах «Первого Порядка», потом звонит Рей, выспрашивает у неё несколько номеров её девочек и обзванивает и их. Понемногу картина начинает вырисовываться, Хакс чувствует себя так, будто собирает белый пазл — результат вроде есть, но в итоге всё равно перед ним останется белый лист. Ничего, думает он, расчерчивая на большом листе временную шкалу и нанося на неё переданную ему информацию. Он что-нибудь придумает. По мере того, как номеров в списке становится всё меньше, наконец, появляется нечто стоящее. Подозрительная активность обеих банд связана с грядущей пятницей. Обрывки разговоров, бумаги, увиденные краем глаза, слухи — всё указывает на то, что в этот день в «Первом Порядке» будет происходить что-то важное, и что «Сопротивление» тоже как-то в этом участвует. Один из информаторов, понизив голос, рассказывает Хаксу, что слышал, будто Кайло Рен тоже появится, как и сам Лидер. Пусть это всего лишь слухи или домыслы, но больше у него ничего нет. Может, какие-то данные есть у отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью. Во всяком случае, сейчас он должен собрать возможный максимум информации, и уже в понедельник обратится туда за помощью. Хакс чувствует, как глубоко внутри начинает бурлить охотничий азарт. Плевать, за что именно, но он возьмёт Бена-Кайло, и обстоятельно с ним поговорит. Он должен знать, что именно произошло в ночь на тринадцатое сентября с его семьёй. А потом спокойно передаст бумаги в суд, позаботившись о том, чтобы его и не думали выпустить под залог. Хакс уверен, что тогда Бен исчезнет, и уже никто не будет способен отыскать его.

 

К восьми вечера Хакс заканчивает с предварительной подготовкой, материалов накопилось слишком много — экспертизы, допросы, данные от семнадцати информаторов и девочек Рей, набирается приличной толщины стопка распечаток, что выдал старенький принтер Хакса. Плюс результаты наружного наблюдения, которое всё-таки потеряло Бена в крайне неподходящий момент. Он раскладывает документы в хронологическом порядке, яркими клейкими стикерами помечая особенно важные листы, после чего аккуратно собирает в папку. Сейчас было бы неплохо перекусить. Хакс поднимается, с трудом переставляя занемевшие ноги, и уходит на кухню. Решив хотя бы раз за неделю поесть нормально, он тратит около часа на приготовление пасты с лососем в сливках — в процессе ему приходится постоянно отгонять от себя Милли, почуявшую рыбу. Он ужинает, потом курит, рассматривая фото на экране телефона, а затем снова принимается за документы. Приходит в себя около полуночи, когда на автомате закуривает прямо в гостиной. Миллисент недовольно чихает и уходит на кухню. Это явный намёк, думает Хакс. Устраивается на стуле у окна, придвигает к себе пепельницу и всматривается в мелкую россыпь звёзд до рези в глазах. Завтра он доделает всё, что нужно, и… Останутся только мелочи, Хакс уверен в том, что в отделе по борьбе с организованной преступностью его выслушают с максимальным тщанием и помогут. В конце концов, они сами уже слишком давно охотятся за этими неуловимыми бандами.

 

Воодушевлённый тем, как много он сделал сегодня, Хакс отправляется спать. И опять целую ночь проводит в препирательствах с Беном, только вот спорят они как-то не по-настоящему, только раззадоривают друг друга. О том, что Бен появится, Хакс узнаёт по дождю — как только с потолка подвала начинают срываться крупные капли, Хакс оборачивается и обнаруживает Бена у стены. Они разговаривают, подначивая друг друга, Бен снова проделывает трюк с цветами, заставляя их рассыпаться пеплом, а Хакс, хоть и очень медленно, но вполне благополучно добирается до конца лестницы, просыпаясь. Всего за две ночи это стало таким… привычным, что ли. К подвалу как таковому Хакс так и не привык, а вот к присутствию в нём кого-то помимо себя — моментально. Он просыпается, стоит только взойти на последнюю ступеньку, медленно моргает и потягивается. Часы показывают странное время — тридцать два часа и семнадцать минут. Спросонья Хакс не сразу понимает, что что-то не так, и тупо пялится на цифры с минуту. Потом всё же садится в постели и перезагружает часы, которые после этой нехитрой манипуляции начинают работать верно — десять минут одиннадцатого. Он давно не спал так долго, так глубоко и сладко. Привычный ритуал — завтрак, кофе, сигарета, душ, и Хакс снова готов к работе. Он какое-то время играет с Милли, которая отчаянным мяуканьем требует к себе внимания, а потом всё же берётся за бумаги. Составляет подробный запрос на сотрудничество отдела особо тяжких с отделом по борьбе с организованной преступностью, набрасывает примерный план совместной операции по захвату членов «Первого Порядка». Выходит всё довольно сложно, и Хаксу в какой-то момент начинает казаться, что его план — идеалистический, невыполнимый. Впрочем, он быстро берёт себя в руки, придвигает ноутбук ближе и входит в базу данных городского планирования, скачивая необходимые чертежи. Домашний принтер для распечатки категорически не подходит, так что Хаксу приходится быстро сбрасывать файлы на флешку и ехать в ближайшую типографию. Домой он возвращается с тубусом, полным распечаток формата Е. На столе они не умещаются, и Хакс раскладывает их по полу, переползая от одного листа к другому и делая бесконечные пометки. Каждый чертёж постепенно превращается в план захвата воображаемого противника, расцветая яркими стрелками, выведенными маркерами, и короткими приписками, сделанными карандашом. Не зря же он проходил в своё время все возможные курсы по тактике и ведении боя, как знал, что рано или поздно пригодится. К часу ночи он всё-таки заканчивает работу, сворачивает чертежи, разбросанные по всей гостиной, и убирает их в тубус. Спать совершенно не хочется, Хакс чертовски перевозбудился, работая над схемами и заливаясь кофе, но отдохнуть просто необходимо, иначе завтра на встрече с капитаном Монро он будет выглядеть очень бледно. Он нехотя ложится в кровать, подтаскивая Миллисент ближе к себе, и медленно засыпает, проваливаясь через границу реальности и сна. Ему ничего не снится, только бесконечно далёкий шум дождя.

 

Утром он направляется сразу на восьмой этаж Управления. Отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью выглядит почти так же, как отдел особо тяжких, только цветов в коридорах и на подоконниках больше — секретарь капитана, Эми, принесла их и теперь ухаживает за этим многообразием зелени. Около внушительной кадки с фикусом Хакс сворачивает налево, проходит в небольшой коридор, а из него попадает прямо в кабинет капитана. Он радостно приветствует Криса — Мэтт Монро знает отца Хакса, а самого лейтенанта видел ещё тогда, когда того больше всего на свете интересовали игрушечные полицейские машинки. Хакс снимает с плеча ремешок тубуса, кладёт на стол папку со всем накопленным материалом и принимается за рассказ, к которому так долго готовился.

 

Спустя два с половиной часа растрёпанный, но довольный Хакс покидает кабинет капитана Монро. Тот внимательно выслушал Хакса, немало подивившись тому, как он смог нарыть столько информации. Нет, разумеется, у их отдела были информаторы и в самих бандах в том числе, но, видимо, им недостаточно доверяли. Капитан тоже слышал про то, что в грядущую пятницу намечается что-то важное, и Хакс не только подтвердил эту информацию, но и рассказал, где — с вероятностью в девяносто процентов — состоится эта встреча. Монро сказал, что рассмотрит варианты захвата, предложенные Хаксом, но вероятнее всего, разработкой финального варианта займётся он сам. В любом случае, он сказал, что будет рад видеть Хакса и нескольких его ребят в своих рядах во время самого задержания. Хакс и не сомневался, в конце концов, это его информация, его наработки. Он возвращается в свой отдел, вызывает в кабинет Фазму и Митаку и вкратце рассказывает им о событиях последних дней.

 

— Прости, Крис, ты серьёзно? Тот парнишка, что сидел как сомнамбула в залитой кровью квартире — это Кайло Рен? Тот самый неуловимый Кайло?

 

Хакс сдержанно кивает.

 

— Ну дела, — восхищённо выдыхает Гвен и поворачивается к Митаке: — Помнишь его?

 

Кевин поджимает губы:

 

— Парень как парень, самый обыкновенный. Здоровый только.

 

— Да ну, — отмахивается Гвен.

 

— Тебе все кажутся маленькими, — бормочет Митака, бросая полный неловкости взгляд на Хакса.

 

— Но-но-но, может, Хакс у нас и не Халк — он скорее рыжий Локи, но со своим «глоком» управляется мастерски, и никакой мифический герой типа этого Рена его не одолеет, — улыбается Фазма.

 

— При всём моём желании пустить ему пулю в лоб я этого делать не стану, — серьёзно сообщает Хакс.

 

— Да, лучше коленные чашечки, чтобы не сбежал никуда, — продолжает хохмить Гвен.

 

— Ещё одна шуточка, и ты со мной на задержание не поедешь.

 

— Куда же ты без меня, родной? — наигранно восклицает Гвендолин, поднимая руки вверх.

 

— Чёрт, Фазма, — Хакс пытается сдержаться, но всё же улыбается. — Мы всю оставшуюся неделю будем работать над планом операции, потому что нужно учесть все неожиданности, вплоть до того, что на этой встрече «Первый Порядок» и «Сопротивление» не перестреляют друг друга, а сплотятся и пойдут против нас. Монро уже предупредил спецназ о том, что понадобится их помощь.

 

— Окей, лейтенант, — Фазма поднимается со стула и дёргает Митаку за рукав. — Пойдём, у Хакса куча дел. Нам с Кевином что-то нужно сделать?

 

— Пока нет. Можете сосредоточиться на текущих делах, но будьте готовы, что вы можете понадобиться мне в любой момент.

 

Детективы синхронно кивают и покидают кабинет начальства, а Хакс принимается просматривать файлы по «Сопротивлению» и «Первому Порядку», что переслал ему капитан. Информации накоплено немало, но видно, что аналитики в команде не самые сильные, они не сравнятся с аналитическим отделом ФБР, о котором ему рассказывал отец. Впрочем, у Хакса ещё есть время, чтобы разобраться в бумагах. Он сосредотачивается на «Первом Порядке», выбирает из десятков страниц крупицы информации о Кайло Рене и Лидере. Про последнего неизвестно практически ничего — белый мужчина, около пятидесяти пяти лет, ни единой фотографии и ни одного описания. Видимо, его видели только наиболее приближённые к нему люди, информаторы в это число не входили по вполне объективным причинам — кто будет доверять мелким сошкам? Вероятно, сам Кайло видел его, и потому его поимка для Монро, как и для Хакса, является наиболее приоритетной задачей. Даже если они не возьмут Лидера, а их шансы действительно очень малы, то именно Рен сможет указать на него. Даже если не захочет — Хакс его разговорит. Он чувствует, что сможет, просто знает это. Кайло не упустит возможности покрасоваться перед ним, он уверен. Захочет показать, что всесилен, что знает абсолютно всё, и на его самомнении и сыграет Хакс. Мнящего себя самым умным не так уж сложно обмануть. Хакс распечатывает фотографию Кайло, на которую каждый вечер он смотрел в течение последних десяти дней, и скрепкой прикрепляет к тоненькой папке с досье. Распечатывает досье на Бена Органу и вкладывает в ту же папку — вот, одной загадкой стало меньше. Осталось только взять его самого.

 

Неделя проходит в напряжённом ожидании, Хакс чувствует, что времени остаётся всё меньше и меньше, и потому полностью отдаёт себя работе. Каждый день он проводит несколько часов в отделе по борьбе с организованной преступностью, приводит с собой Фазму и Митаку, чтобы те тоже в полной мере осознавали серьёзность предстоящей операции и были в курсе последних событий. Оставшееся время он тратит на основные дела отдела особо тяжких преступлений, потому что не привык работать без полной отдачи.

 

В пятницу утром Хакс, два его детектива и капитан Монро со своей командой собираются в конференц-зале на восьмом этаже Управления. Вплоть до обеда они обсуждают все детали, все возможные и невозможные варианты развития событий, а также все возможные последствия операции. Наружка сообщает, что в полдень в отель «Ритц» прибыл По Дэмерон со своей охраной и заселился — какая неожиданность! — в самый дорогой номер, «Апартаменты Ритц-Карлтон». Несколько соседних номеров на двадцать пятом этаже были просто оплачены на день вперёд. Видимо, в отеле намечается серьёзная вечеринка серьёзных людей. Один же из самых простых номеров был зарезервирован на человека по имени Джон Рен. Очень смешно, Кайло, думает Хакс. Ладно хоть не Джон Доу, а то было бы совсем нелепо. Когда с обсуждением покончено, Хакс и его ребята отправляются к себе, чтобы быстро закончить с текущими мелкими делами и ещё раз прогнать всю операцию целиком. План апартаментов Дэмерона изучен вдоль и поперёк, Монро даже учёл возможность того, что понадобится штурм номера снаружи, когда несколько спецназовцев спустятся к окнам с двадцать шестого этажа. Хакс отправляет Гвен и Кевина проверить оружие и получить дополнительные боеприпасы, а сам ещё раз быстро просматривает план всего отеля целиком. Если случится что-то непредвиденное, он не должен метаться по многочисленным лестницам, а чётко знать, куда идёт и куда направляет своих людей.

 

Около пяти вечера Хакс вместе с Гвен и Митакой выезжают с территории Управления и двигаются в сторону бульвара Олимпик, куда пару часов назад уже отправился капитан Монро со своими коллегами. Он паркуется у отеля, поправляет рубашку, под которой надет незаметный и лёгкий бронежилет из мультиаксиального высокомодульного полиэтилена, проверяет свой пистолет и выходит из машины. За ним следуют Митака и Фазма, оба они похожи на частных охранников — строгие костюмы, серьёзные и сосредоточенные лица. Они поднимаются на лифте на двадцать третий этаж, до двадцать шестого доходят по пожарной лестнице, чтобы не засветиться перед охраной Дэмерона. Короткий перестук в дверь номера, и она открывается, пропуская их внутрь роскошного номера. За большим столом сидит капитан Монро и четверо его парней, столешница заставлена ноутбуками и оплетена проводами.

 

— Мы контролируем все камеры в отеле, Крис, — Мэтт приветствует его кивков головы и тут же предлагает сесть. — В номер Дэмерона на семь часов заказан, хм, небольшой банкет. Очень скромно — полдюжины бутылок «Дом Периньон», устрицы, сыр и фрукты.

 

— По меркам По это именно что скромно, — хмыкает Хакс.

 

— Мы пытались прослушать номер, но там, очевидно, стоят глушилки. Хакс, там затевается нечто очень серьёзное.

 

— А…

 

— Я пробовал подослать туда Эми под видом горничной — но ей даже дверь не открыли. И так же не открыли управляющему, который по нашей просьбе принёс вместе с посыльным комплименты от отеля. Очень вежливо из-за двери попросили более их не беспокоить.

 

— Вежливость — это замечательно.

 

— Ладно, устраивайтесь тут, мы продолжим наблюдение, — Монро машет рукой куда-то в сторону и вновь прилипает к экрану ноутбука.

 

Фазма и Кевин устраиваются перед огромным телевизором, на котором без звука идёт последний матч «Ред Сокс», а Хакс какое-то время неприкаянно бродит по номеру, на несколько минут замирая у панорамного окна, потом возвращаясь к столу и снова уходя от него. В итоге он не выдерживает, занимает свободный стул рядом с капитаном Монро и принимается следить за данными с камер. Без пятнадцати семь Мэтту докладывают, что на подземный паркинг въехал спортивный мотоцикл и чёрный тонированный «Мерседес» S-класса.

 

— Подробнее, — командует Монро.

 

Из рации доносится голос с небольшими помехами:

 

— Из «Мерседеса» в сопровождении трёх вооружённых охранников вышел мужчина. Белый, рост около шести футов, на вид около пятидесяти пяти — шестидесяти лет, чёрный костюм, солнечные очки. Водитель мотоцикла — белый, рост шесть и три, весь в чёрном, нижняя половина лица закрыта шарфом, брюнет.

 

Это Кайло, думает Хакс. Потому что Бена не существует, нет такого человека.

 

— Направляются к лифту. Так, зашли.

 

Хакс поворачивается к монитору, на который выведены камеры из лифтов — один из охранников нажимает кнопку «25».

 

— Они направляются в номер Дэмерона. Кристенсен, внимательно следите за всем, что будет происходить на парковке, остальные займутся их дальнейшим продвижением. Крис, — Монро поворачивается к Хаксу и легко хлопает того по плечу: — Вот и началось.

 

Хакс придвигается к другому ноутбуку — пять человек, за которыми они следят, выходят из лифта и идут в сторону «Апартаментов Ритц-Карлтон».

 

— Я уверен, что это, — Мэтт указывает на седовласого мужчину, которого прикрывают охранники, — и есть Лидер. И с ним Кайло Рен.

 

— Да, это они.

 

Это Кайло, думает Хакс. Потому что Бена нет и, скорее всего, никогда не было. Рен замотан в шарф — Хакс вспоминает, что видел аналогичный в его шкафу. Не стиль, а необходимость. Хакс нервно улыбается. Один из охранников стучит в дверь, пропускает вперёд Лидера и Кайло, а сам остаётся снаружи, внутрь заходят лишь два охранника. Впрочем, Хакс уверен, что эти двое стоят небольшого отряда, случись что-то экстраординарное. К тому же, Хакс подозревает, что тремя охранниками в принципе тут дело не ограничивается. В отеле несколько десятков полицейских в штатском, плюс наготове отряд спецназа, и ничего не мешает главе «Первого Порядка» тоже расставить свою охрану в здании. Как и Дэмерону. Так что Хакс наклоняется к многоканальному передатчику и просит всех внимательно следить за парковщиками, обслугой и просто представительными мужчинами в костюмах, особенно в тех случаях, когда у них видны оттопыренные полы пиджака. Он поправляет наушник, потирает шею — этот витой провод всегда раздражал его, цепляя кожу, но выбирать не приходится. Они сидят так около двух часов, в течение которых не происходит практически ничего — нескольких мужчин, похожих на охранников, полицейские вывели из здания, но никто не может гарантировать, что их там вовсе не осталось. Хакс видит на экране, как охранник Лидера подносит к губам запястье и что-то говорит в передатчик в ремешке часов.

 

— Мэтт, я думаю, они собираются выходить.

 

— Ребята, всем внимание. Объекты собираются покинуть номер. Внимание на центральный и чёрный входы отеля, а также на парковку. Их дальнейший маршрут пока неизвестен.

 

— Они спустятся на парковку. Меньше свидетелей, чем на выходах, и к тому же, Рен не оставит свой мотоцикл здесь, я уверен. И разделяться они вряд ли планируют. Даже если и так, у нас достаточно людей, чтобы перехватить всех их.

 

— Слышали? Повторяю, парковка — приоритетная зона. Минутная готовность.

 

— Мэтт, что с выходами? — Хакс поднимается на ноги и достаёт из кобуры «глок».

 

— Восточная пожарная лестница закрыта под предлогом ремонта, работают все лифты, но мы настроили систему так, что грузовой могу открыть только я, ключом, что выдал управляющий, — быстро рассказывает Монро.

 

— Окей, передай техникам, что сейчас нужно задержать центральный лифт на пару минут. Не отключайте, просто пустите его по всем этажам.

 

— Запасные лифты? — Мэтт приподнимает брови, но всё же быстро передаёт распоряжение технической команде.

 

— Не сунутся туда, — Хакс качает головой. — Кто угодно, но только не Дэмерон, это ниже его достоинства.

 

— Ладно, хорошо, я согласен, много уже знаю про этого парня, так что да, — Монро встаёт из-за стола. — Уходим, ребята. Сейчас спустимся на парковку и начнём веселиться.

 

Хакс подхватывает со стола планшет, на который дублируется видео с камер в лифтах, выходит вслед за Мэттом из номера и, пропустив команду Монро вперёд, последним заходит в грузовой лифт. Пока они спускаются на парковку, Мэтт проверяет отчёты от спецназовцев, часть которых контролирует западную пожарную лестницу. Там тихо, никого нет, так что подвохов с этой стороны ожидать не приходится. Лифт опускается на парковку — благо, без звоночка, иначе их прибытие было бы слишком очевидным. Ещё один плюс состоит в том, что грузовой лифт от центрального здесь отделяет перегородка — видимо, чтобы не раздражать взгляд притязательных клиентов видом тюков с бельём и прочими не самыми эстетичными вещами. Хакс и Мэтт перебегают ближе к открытой центральной площадке, находясь под прикрытием машин, и устраиваются позади крупного внедорожника «Вольво». Хакс поглядывает на экран планшета: Лидер — всё так же в тёмных очках — о чём-то разговаривает с Дэмероном, тот скалит белые зубы в неестественной улыбке. Охранники замерли перед дверью лифта, а Рен… Он стоит в углу и вдруг поднимает взгляд прямо в объектив камеры. Нижняя часть его лица прикрыта шарфом, но по общему выражению лица Хакс видит, что он улыбается. Будто знает, что вскоре произойдёт. Хакс непроизвольно вздрагивает, поводит плечами, чтобы унять дрожь, и сосредотачивается. Просматривает весь периметр — он знает, где в соответствии с планом захвата расположился спецназ, Монро даже привлёк двух снайперов на всякий случай. Никогда не слишком, думает Хакс. Центр парковки просматривается, как на ладони, в двух машинах от него сидят Фазма и Кевин — Гвен делает вид, что красится, а Кевин вдумчиво — на первый взгляд — читает спортивную газету. Неподалёку звенит лифт, и ещё до того, как его двери начинают открываться, из четырёх машин с двух сторон от открытой площадки выходит дюжина мужчин. Как клоны — практически идентичные костюмы, расстёгнутые пиджаки с оттопыренными полами. Шесть латиносов и семеро белых, охрана По Дэмерона и Лидера, соответственно. Хакс предвидел такое развитие событий, нередко переговоры заканчиваются перестрелкой, но сейчас он на удивление спокоен. Он уже давно прокрутил в голове любые возможные варианты развития событий. По и Лидер выходят в центр площадки, обмениваются рукопожатиями и о чём-то разговаривают, Кайло стоит чуть поодаль, позади охранников. Один из людей Дэмерона смотрит на него — Хакс видит, как мужчина крупно вздрагивает, — и тянется было к кобуре, но останавливается. Оглядывается, словно ища совета, а потом идёт прямо в сторону По. Он подходит к Дэмерону, почтительно кивает ему и наклоняется к его уху, произнося несколько коротких фраз.

 

— Крис, полуминутная готовность. Они должны начать расходиться в разные стороны, и мы их возьмём.

 

Хакс практически не слышит его — он полностью сосредоточен на выражении лица По. Тот поджимает губы, коротко произносит что-то вроде «уверен?» или «точно?», а потом широко улыбается. Отводит взгляд от Лидера, делает шаг в сторону и отчётливо зовёт:

 

— Кайло.

 

Рен медленно поворачивается в его сторону и приподнимает подбородок:

 

— Слушаю.

 

— Лидер очень надеется на тебя, и я его понимаю. Ты молод, амбициозен, умён — с этим даже не поспоришь. Но знаешь, один мой хороший друг сейчас рассказал мне удивительную историю о том, что ты, мальчик, обманул нас всех. Я не терплю обмана, запомни хорошенько.

 

От его приторного тона у Хакса вдоль позвоночника проходит липкий холодок. Широко распахнутыми глазами он видит, как Дэмерон, будто в замедленной съёмке, достаёт пистолет и делает три выстрела прямо в грудь Кайло. Охранники моментально закрывают телами Лидера, вытаскивая оружие, то же самое проделывает и охрана По. Звучат первые выстрелы — огненным стрекотом, Хакс видит короткие вспышки. За его спиной орёт Мэтт:

 

— Пошли, пошли!

 

Из-за машин буквально вырастают полицейские, направляя оружие на мешанину из людей в центре площадки, воздух взрезают линии лазеров от винтовок. Рен не шевелится, и Хакс плюёт на план, на всё, чёрт возьми.

 

— Фазма, прикрой! — кричит он.

 

И под грохот табельного «глока» Гвен выскакивает в центр площадки. Он слышит крик Мэтта — Монро велит ему вернуться назад, но пути к отступлению уже нет, он исчез в тот момент, когда Хакс покинул своё место. В висках гулко шумит кровь, он пробегает около пятидесяти футов, параллельно стреляя в одного из охранников Дэмерона — на адреналине ему всё же удаётся всадить пулю ровно в солнечное сплетение.

 

Присаживается рядом с Реном, позволяя себе взглянуть на него на мгновение — тёмные волосы все в белой пыли от бетонного пола парковки, перец с солью. Подхватывает его под мышки и тянет в сторону, под прикрытие ярко-красного седана. Звук словно выкрутили на максимум, Хакс слышит перестук каблуков форменных ботинок спецназовцев, которые уже почти окружили площадку.

 

— Руки! — кричит Мэтт, обращаясь к охранникам. — Оружие на пол, руки над головой, я сказал, над головой!

 

Рен тяжёлый, обмякшее тело кажется совершенно неподъёмным. Хакс оборачивается через плечо — вся охрана стоит с поднятыми руками, они переглядываются между собой, явно не зная, что делать, но автоматически продолжая закрывать телами своих патронов. Он слышит крик Дэмерона:

 

— Ублюдок! — и видит, как тот выбрасывает руку с пистолетом вперёд, снова целясь в Рена и нажимая на спусковой крючок.

 

На раздумья — меньше доли секунды, и Хакс группируется, закрывая его своим телом и пытаясь направить свой пистолет в нужную сторону. Одновременно звучит грохот двух выстрелов — громкий плевок пистолета и сухой кашель снайперской винтовки. Хакс вздрагивает — бедро обжигает огнём, — и он всё же стреляет в уже падающего на пол Дэмерона. Пуля прошивает бок его охранника и, потеряв большую часть ударной силы, сталкивается с телом По. Хакс уверен, что снайпер сработал чисто и что опасности в целом больше нет, вся охрана на прицеле у ребят Монро и спецназа. Хакс слышит команды — отбросить оружие от себя, встать на колени и держать руки за головой. Голоса словно пробиваются через толщу воды и звон в ушах. Он кладёт пистолет на пол, подлезает рукой под шарф, распутывая его, и дёргает за скошенный воротник свитера Кайло, открывая доступ к шее. Вжимает подушечки пальцев в сонную артерию — пульс есть, довольно уверенный для человека, в которого трижды выстрелили. Хакс шарит руками по его груди, нащупывая пулевые отверстия, и крепко зажимает ладонью самое опасное из них, в животе.

 

— Мэтт, парамедиков, быстро!

 

Перед глазами всё начинает плыть — Хакс видит, как кровь сочится из раны в плече Кайло, потом опускает взгляд на свои руки. Они совершенно чистые, из такой опасной на вид раны совершенно не кровит. Кайло медленно открывает глаза, фокусирует взгляд на Хаксе и тянет с блаженной улыбкой:

 

— Бронежилет. Я ведь просто приложился головой, когда падал. Зачем ты полез, Крис?

 

Хакс, преодолевая головокружение, задирает край свитера, под которым видна кромка бронежилета и нижний край трёх ярко-жёлтых букв маркировки. Вокруг снуют люди, их намного больше, чем Хакс мог предположить. Четырёхбуквенные белые аббревиатуры на жилетах мелькают среди жёлтых трёхбуквенных, чужих.

 

— Точно ублюдок, — выдыхает Хакс.

 

Перед глазами темнеет. Вдалеке у кого-то звонит телефон, мелодия агрессивная, а слова так и сочатся обидой.

 

«Никому нет дела, что ты — на самом дне. Ни друзей, ни любовника. Никому нет дела. Без любовника — никому нет дела…»

 

Хакс сползает на пол, чувствуя, как его запястье перехватывают чужие тёплые пальцы.

 

Эпилог.

 

От бумаг по очередному убийству Хакса отвлекает телефонный звонок. Он откладывает ручку в сторону, поднимает телефон со стола и смотрит на экран. Имя звонившего не определяется, но номер кажется смутно знакомым. Он проводит пальцем по экрану и прижимает телефон к уху, параллельно убирая уже ненужный отчёт в папку.

 

— Лейтенант Хакс.

 

Из трубки доносится только тихое дыхание.

 

— Хакс, — повторяет он, уже готовясь прервать бессодержательный звонок.

 

— Хакс… Крис, это Бен, — звучит неразборчиво.

 

На короткое мгновение Хакс задумывается, перебирая всех знакомых с таким именем. И понимает, кто это. Желание сбросить звонок усиливается во сто крат. Хакс молчит несколько секунд, а потом отвечает:

 

— Есть причина, по которой я сейчас не должен отключать телефон и вносить тебя в чёрный список?

 

— Миллион и одна.

 

В голосе слышна улыбка. Хакс же, напротив, хмурится.

 

— Назови хотя бы одну.

 

— Я хочу поговорить, — отвечает Бен после секундного молчания. — И всё тебе рассказать.

 

И Хакс не должен, не должен, чёрт возьми, верить его словам. Он устал обманываться, потому что всё в этом деле было на поверку не тем, чем казалось. Он подтаскивает к себе блок клейких листочков и начинает выводить ломаные линии на верхнем, раздумывая. Бен терпеливо ждёт — не просит снова, вообще ничего не говорит, даёт Хаксу время подумать.

 

— Возможно, я позвоню тебе позже, сейчас я занят.

 

— Хорошо, — в голосе Бена слышится облегчение. — Я подожду.

 

Хакс ничего не отвечает, он сбрасывает звонок и откладывает телефон в сторону, возвращаясь к бумагам. Но как он ни старается, сосредоточиться на деле у него выходит далеко не сразу. Некоторое время он бессмысленно перебирает бумаги, потом ненадолго уходит в самую дальнюю курилку, запирает за собой дверь, чтобы насладиться сигаретой и чашкой не такого паршивого кофе в одиночестве и подумать. С одной стороны, ему стоит просто забыть об этом. Он знает, что дело передали в архив. Это — официальная версия, и после выхода из больницы он даже не стал интересоваться, что же случилось на самом деле. С другой… Он ведь так долго хотел узнать, разобраться, понять. Ночами не спал, делал всё, что мог — и даже больше, а в итоге не получил ничего, только ранение в бедро и неделю на больничной койке. Хакс докуривает, на кухне наливает себе ещё кофе и уходит в свой кабинет. Несколько минут разглядывает тёмный экран телефона, а потом всё же разблокирует его. Сохраняет последний номер, лаконично давая ему имя «?», после чего отправляет смс: «Я заканчиваю в восемь. «Старбакс» на углу Южной Эл Эй-стрит и Первой». Ответ приходит моментально — эмодзи в виде большого пальца, поднятого вверх. Феерично, думает Хакс, взрослый мужик изъясняется смайликами. Он просматривает весь набор смайликов, надеясь отыскать тот, что со средним пальцем, но — к своему великому разочарованию — не находит. Зато находит баклажан — маленький, иссиня-фиолетовый. Хакс думает, что это — вполне равноценная замена необходимому смайлику, так что просто отправляет его в ответ, после чего блокирует телефон и принимается за дело.

 

К восьми вечера в отделе остаётся всего несколько человек из тех, кто должен дежурить в ночную смену, Гвен в том числе. Когда Хакс выходит из кабинета, поправляя воротник пальто, она отлипает от экрана компьютера, окидывает его взглядом и хитро прищуривается:

 

— Ты куда-то собрался?

 

— С чего ты взяла?

 

— М-м-м, — тихо мурлычет Гвен себе под нос. — У тебя осанка изменилась.

 

— Хочешь сказать, что я обычно хожу, как старик? — Хакс кивает на свой зонт-трость.

 

— Нет, ты что. Ты же после больницы, я не о том. Знаешь, просто забудь, окей? У тебя ведь всё в порядке?

 

— Да, — Хакс приподнимает уголки губ. — Встреча по работе.

 

— Вечером пятницы?

 

— Будто ты меня не знаешь.

 

— Да, точно, — теперь и Гвен улыбается. — Хорошо тебе провести время. Передавай потом привет Милли. Я так давно не видела твою рыжую малышку, очень скучаю по ней.

 

— Ты же забирала её к себе, пока я был на лечении.

 

— Вот. Я в неё влюбилась, и теперь страшно скучаю. Ладно, не буду задерживать. Удачи.

 

Хакс аккуратно сжимает её плечо ладонью и выходит в холл к лифтам. Спускается на первый этаж и выходит на парковку. Смысла брать машину нет, идти чуть больше квартала, к тому же врачи советовали ему разрабатывать ногу. Поэтому Хакс, легко опираясь на зонт, покидает территорию Управления и сворачивает направо, направляясь в сторону кафе. Небо затянуто облаками, солнце село полчаса назад, и улицы залиты светом фонарей. Свежо — скоро, вероятно, пойдёт дождь. Хакс с удовольствием вдыхает прохладный воздух, уже почти месяц он не чувствует ядовито-сладкий запах олеандров. Лесные пожары отгорели, освободив город от смога и приторного аромата цветов, и Хакс может дышать свободно. Немного прихрамывая, он всё же без происшествий добирается до «Старбакса» и открывает дверь, заходя внутрь. Несмотря на вечер пятницы, в кофейне едва ли наберётся дюжина посетителей. Хакс расстёгивает пуговицы пальто у самого воротника и осматривается — за столиком у панорамного окна спиной к нему сидит Бен. Чёрное пальто висит на вешалке рядом, поверх него — чёрный кашемировый шарф. Да, кое в чём Бен не изменяет своим привычкам. Хакс обходит пару столиков, цепляет зонт за ручку на вешалку, снимает пальто, поправляя пиджак и галстук, и занимает свободный стул. Бен поднимает голову, убирая телефон в карман брюк, и пододвигает к Хаксу чашку.

 

— Американо без сливок, один сахар. Если не подходит, я могу заказать другой.

 

— Подходит, — Хакс слегка кривит губы, но всё же делает глоток. — Даже горячий ещё.

 

Бен оборачивается, взмахом руки обращает на себя внимание баристы и делает заказ:

 

— Ещё один латте, пожалуйста.

 

— Ещё один? — Хакс приподнимает правую бровь.

 

— Я сижу здесь больше часа.

 

— Мы договаривались на восемь, если мне не изменяет память.

 

— Да, на восемь. Не удержался. Кстати, один вопрос — что означает баклажан?

 

— Я искал смайлик со средним пальцем, — довольно ухмыльнувшись, отвечает Хакс. — Не нашёл и решил, что это — достойная замена.

 

— Ладно, я заслужил этот баклажан.

 

— Именно.

 

— Хорошо.

 

— Кто ты?

 

Бен смотрит ему прямо в глаза и молчит несколько секунд, Хакс не отводит взгляд, чтобы не облегчать ему задачу. В итоге Бен чертыхается и лезет в карман пиджака, доставая кожаную книжечку удостоверения и протягивая её Хаксу. Он раскрывает её, внутри — карточка и золотистый жетон с гравировкой.

 

— ФБР. Потрясающе, — Хакс качает головой, вдруг вспоминается их первая встреча: — Так вот почему тебе была знакома моя фамилия. Ты знаешь моего отца?

 

— Я начинал работать под прикрытием, когда он ещё был куратором офиса. Год работал под его началом, потом он ушёл на пенсию.

 

— И отец переспросил…

 

— Что?

 

— Когда я рассказывал об этом деле отцу, он переспросил твоё имя. Он знал, чёрт, знал! Потому и велел мне не соваться.

 

— И был совершенно прав, — кивает Бен.

 

Хакс смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, со смесью презрения и недоверия, и продолжает рассматривать удостоверение.

 

— Специальный агент Бен Соло.

 

— Старший специальный агент, — уточняет Бен.

 

— Здесь об этом не написано, — парирует Хакс.

 

— Уж поверь мне.

 

— Серьёзно? Бен Органа, Кайло Рен, теперь вот — Бен Соло. Сколько ещё у тебя имён?

 

— Думаю, варианты типа «дылда», «выскочка» и «самый горячий парень в полевом офисе Эл Эй» тебя не интересуют, верно? Впрочем, это ведь и не имена.

 

— Последний вариант, я уверен, придумал ты. Выскочка.

 

— И ты, Брут! — с надрывом произносит Бен, не переставая улыбаться. — Нет, серьёзно, можешь позвонить нынешнему куратору нашего отделения и проверить.

 

— Телефончик не подскажешь?

 

— Ты страшный зануда, тебе говорили об этом, Крис?

 

Хакс недовольно поводит плечами, слишком уж личным звучит такое обращение. Будто Хакс не охотился за этим парнем почти два месяца, будто его не подстрелили в процессе всех этих игрищ Бена.

 

— Криминальный следственный отдел, — продолжает читать Хакс. — А, это те ребята, которые занимаются всем, от расовых распрей до серийников. А чем занимаешься ты? Помимо того, что обманываешь таких же представителей закона, как и ты сам.

 

— Ты теперь вечно будешь мне это припоминать, — недовольно бормочет Бен.

 

— Не обольщайся, я забуду об этом, как и о тебе, уже к завтрашнему дню, — отрезает Хакс.

 

— Не будь столь категоричен, м-м? Я занимаюсь мошенничеством, связанным с выборами. Плюс немного коррупции, немного — точнее, довольно таки много — организованной преступности. Мне не очень интересно сосредотачиваться на чём-то одном.

 

— Окей, — Хакс делает глоток кофе. — Объясни, как сфера твоей деятельности оказалась связана с тройным убийством. Потому что я связи не улавливаю. Если она вообще там есть.

 

— Есть. Просто с наскока не разберёшься, ты прав. Ты следишь за политической ситуацией в стране?

 

— О чём именно ты спрашиваешь?

 

— Грядущие выборы.

 

— Немного. Последнюю пару месяцев мне было не до того.

 

Бен кивает, придвигает чашку со своим кофе и отпивает немного.

 

— Ты интересовался тем, кого вы задержали в той облаве?

 

— Я был занят тем, что валялся в больнице, читал идиотские журналы и заново учился пользоваться правой ногой. К тому же, за то, что я выскочил под перекрёстный огонь, чтобы спасти кое-чью шкуру, меня отстранили от дела. Спасибо, Бен.

 

Бен опускает голову, волосы падают на лицо — он выглядит таким виноватым, что Хакс даже на секунду думает, не перегнул ли он палку. Ровно на секунду, потому что потом вспоминает ещё не оконченную физиотерапию, уколы обезболивающего и не самый красивый шрам, теперь украшающий его ногу. Пожалуй, в самый раз.

 

— Так что, — продолжает Хакс, — расскажи мне очередную сказку, ты же в этом мастер.

 

Бен откидывается на спинку стула, делает глоток кофе и кладёт руки на стол, скрещивая запястья:

 

— Тебе знакомо имя Томас Сноук?

 

Хакс прищуривается на миг:

 

— Да, кандидат в вице-президенты от республиканцев в этом году.

 

Бен молчит — очень красноречиво, надо заметить. Хакс подаётся вперёд, отодвигая свою чашку в сторону.

 

— Ты шутишь. Скажи, что это шутка, Бен.

 

Тот качает головой.

 

— Глава «Первого Порядка» — политик? Кандидат на выборах?

 

— Да.

 

— Как ты… Как ты вообще вляпался во всё это?

 

— Это моя работа, — Бен пожимает плечами. — У меня была самая чистая биография, ну, не считая того, что моя мать тоже служит в ФБР. Служила.

 

— Лея?

 

— Да. Она специализировалась на финансовых преступлениях. Именно поэтому мы вместе работали под прикрытием, а дядя и отец — это агенты ФБР, которых к нам приставили для большей безопасности.

 

— Однако это не сработало.

 

— Да. Не всё выходит так, как мы того хотим, — Бен слегка пожимает плечами. — Что ещё ты хочешь знать?

 

— Что ещё? — Хакс прищуривается. — По-твоему, этих крупиц информации мне хватит? Ты мне должен, вообще-то.

 

— Я знаю. Окей, давай начнём с самого начала. Только учти, это может несколько затянуться.

 

— Я терпеливый. Достало же терпения выследить тебя.

 

— Ладно.

 

Бен делает несколько глотков кофе, задумчиво вертит в руках чашку, а потом начинает говорить.

 

— Операцию по внедрению в «Первый Порядок» начали разрабатывать почти три года назад. Для подготовки я около года прожил с подставной семьёй в Портленде, просто чтобы примелькаться. «Порядок» базируется именно в Лос-Анджелесе, но его сеть раскинута по всей стране. На меня вышли после того, как ФБР подстроило несколько финансовых мошенничеств, которые вывели на меня, как на исполнителя. Я специально был не особо осторожен — к тому же, местная полиция была в курсе, и меня не трогали. Тогда я впервые столкнулся нос к носу с «Первым Порядком». Людей там было не так много, так что меня проверяли некоторое время, а потом намекнули, что в составе банды я добьюсь куда большего. Как ты понимаешь, я не стал отказываться, это было моей целью. Я провёл десять месяцев, разрабатывая схемы для обмана банкиров и инвесторов, принёс немало денег, и местный главарь сделал звонок в Лос-Анджелес. Так я снова оказался в родном городе, и теперь мне предстояло влиться в основной состав «Первого Порядка». Начинать пришлось почти с самых низов — то, кем я был в Портленде, здесь не значило практически ничего. Разве что меня проверяли не так тщательно, поскольку я уже успел себя зарекомендовать.

 

— Прямо история золотого мальчика, — усмехается Хакс.

 

— Не такого уж и золотого, как тебе кажется. Меня вытаскивали на мелкие разборки, приходилось решать дела кулаками — в «Первом Порядке» строго относятся к оружию, так как, хм, сейчас его очень просто отследить. Весёлые были времена, порой приходилось ходить с повязками месяцами, потому что старые раны не успевали заживать, на их месте тут же появлялись новые.

 

— Хотел бы я пожать руку парням, которые были способны отметелить тебя.

 

— Злой ты, Хакс.

 

— Просто я сам сейчас вряд ли смогу дать тебе по зубам, хотя ты этого, видит бог, заслуживаешь.

 

— Когда ты полностью поправишься, я обещаю, что приду и позволю тебе меня ударить. И даже не один раз, — Бен кривит губы в улыбке.

 

— Не забудь только.

 

— О, я всегда выполняю обещанное. Я продолжу?

 

Хакс кивает, отпивая кофе. После того, как Бен легко согласился, желание сдвинуть ему зубной ряд изрядно поугасло. На то и рассчитано, думает Хакс. Хитрец чёртов.

 

— Так вот, год я был эдаким мальчиком на побегушках — к тому же, мне в документах намеренно снизили возраст, так что все и относились ко мне, как к мальчишке.

 

— А сколько тебе?

 

— В следующем месяце — тридцать два.

 

— Неплохо сохранился, действительно сходишь за двадцатипятилетнего.

 

— Ты тоже.

 

— Мне не двадцать пять.

 

— Тридцать четыре, я знаю.

 

— И откуда же? — Хакс слегка дёргает бровями. — Ах да, базы данных ФБР. Сталкер.

 

— Простое любопытство, — отмахивается Бен. — Год я занимался всякой ерундой, обзаводился знакомыми и связями, а потом мне стали подкидывать всякие финансовые задачки, типа тех, которыми я занимался в Портленде. Вот тут уже пришлось работать головой. Честно говоря, я уже почти сдался и думал, что никогда не смогу продвинуться выше. Что вся операция, которая к тому моменту уже шла два полных года, обернётся неудачей. Но меня всё-таки заметили. Сначала мелкие аферы, потом чем дальше, тем крупнее и важнее. Им было важно собрать большое количество денег для осуществления кампании.

 

— Это ведь должны быть деньги из официальных источников.

 

— По закону — да. Но Лидеру было важно обеспечить теневую сторону, чтобы денег доставало на взятки и подкуп.

 

— Политика давно перестала быть честной, Бен.

 

— Поверь, я знаю об этом не понаслышке. В итоге дело начало понемногу продвигаться, мне начали доверять некоторые важные бумаги. И тогда же ко мне начал присматриваться Лидер. Говорил, что я стану его преемником, когда он отойдёт от дел. Знакомил меня с новыми людьми, приставил ко мне охрану и начал внимательно следить. Я не мог и шагу ступить без его на то позволения. Постоянная слежка, постоянные отчёты. Про меня прознало «Сопротивление», хотя Лидер меня тщательно скрывал. Ему было необходимо заручиться их поддержкой, но он знал, что после того, как он оставит дела здесь и окончательно уйдёт в политику после победы на выборах, Дэмерон захочет прибрать к рукам и «Первый Порядок», а этого он допустить не мог. Лидер вообще никому не доверял, но всё же у меня был кредит доверия много выше, чем у По. К тому же, это вопрос имиджа.

 

— Точно золотой мальчик, — Хакс чуть отклоняется назад, вжимаясь спиной в спинку стула. — Хорошо, расскажи мне вот что. Не могу понять, при чём тут смерть всей твоей подставной семьи? Это «Сопротивление», я прав? Но зачем?

 

— Если бы только «Сопротивление». Помнишь мужчину, который подошёл к Дэмерону перед тем, как тот начал в меня стрелять?

 

— Смутно, но да. Подошёл, что-то сказал, а потом всё завертелось.

 

— Вот. Как ты понимаешь, в тот вечер что Дэмерон, что его люди видели меня в первый раз. А вот тот парень видел меня не впервые. Это был один из аналитиков нашего отдела, Финн Флайт.

 

— В ФБР?

 

— Да. Окружающие меня люди оказались куда более продажными. Он на удивление быстро переметнулся в «Сопротивление». Пару месяцев назад, как я понял во время его допроса, он пришёл к По и рассказал, что знает, где живёт один из приближённых к Лидеру людей. Как ты понимаешь, он не мог рассказать про меня ничего, чтобы не раскрыть себя. И По, не разбираясь особо, отправил к моему дому убийцу.

 

— Откуда взялся яд? Это глупо, бессмысленно.

 

— Дэмерону так не казалось. Этот умник хотел, чтобы мои родные… Хм, странно так говорить. В общем, хотел, чтобы они помучились, как следует.

 

— Почему они впустили в дом посторонних?

 

— Сначала пришёл только Финн. Мама — да и парни тоже — знали его. Он сказал, что пришёл обсудить какие-то документы или ещё что-то, я смутно помню. Принёс с собой пирог, отравленный, как ты понимаешь. Банально, но действенно. Сам начал копаться в принесённых бумагах и не начал есть, дожидался, пока моё семейство попробует. А дальше — дело техники. Подождать пару минут, пока яд подействует, и открыть дверь для исполнителя. Сам Финн в это время прибрался на кухне, чтобы не оставить следов от этой небольшой посиделки.

 

— Да, мы не нашли ни отпечатков, ничего.

 

— Кто может больше знать о том, как замести следы, чем работник Бюро?

 

— Вот тут я бы, может, и поспорил, — начинает было Хакс, но потом лениво взмахивает рукой и допивает кофе, отставляя чашку в сторону, — но не стану.

 

— Взять тебе ещё кофе?

 

— Только маленький. И попроси добавить мятный сироп.

 

Бен поднимается из-за стола, застёгивает пиджак на одну пуговицу и слегка наклоняет голову к плечу:

 

— Может, ещё шоколадных сливок, цветной посыпки и пару ярких трубочек?

 

— Ты крайне беззастенчиво пользуешься тем, что я сейчас вряд ли смогу догнать тебя и что-нибудь разбить о твою несносную голову, — цедит Хакс.

 

— Ой, всё, — фыркает Бен и уходит к стойке.

 

Хакс поворачивается к окну, рассматривая прохожих, а потом его внимание привлекает смех. Девушка-бариста явно флиртует с Беном, но тот показывает большим пальцем за спину, не оборачиваясь, а потом мягко качает в воздухе ладонью. Девушка тут же обиженно поджимает губы и старается побыстрее выдать Бену его заказ. Грамотно отшил, думает Хакс. Бену сейчас явно не до новых знакомств, учитывая, сколько всего произошло за последнее время. И разыграть карту «я тут с другом» кажется наиболее удачным решением. Через минуту Бен приносит его кофе, Хакс приподнимает брови — из стаканчика торчит ярко-красная трубочка.

 

— Что, так тяжело было сдержаться?

 

— Просто невозможно.

 

Хакс делает несколько глотков — мятный привкус немного размывает тепло от горячего кофе, удивительное сочетание.

 

— Это вообще вкусно?

 

— На любителя, я полагаю, — Хакс протягивает ему стаканчик. — Не стесняйся.

 

Бен обхватывает губами трубочку, втягивает немного кофе, раскатывая вкус на языке, а потом удивлённо поднимает взгляд на Хакса.

 

— Мне нравится. Очень неплохо.

 

— Я даже купил себе бутылку мятного сиропа, когда не забываю, добавляю немного.

 

— Но забываешь ты часто.

 

Как насквозь видит, неодобрительно думает Хакс. Пора с этим заканчивать. Он допивает кофе и отодвигает стаканчик.

 

— Ладно, хорошо. Спасибо, что рассказал мне всё — вряд ли бы я смог узнать какие-то подробности по своим каналам. Это было… увлекательно, но я надеюсь, что такого больше не повторится. Так что, м-м-м… Спасибо за кофе. И удачи.

 

Хакс поднимается, застёгивает пиджак и отходит на шаг, когда Бен хватает его за руку. Рефлекторно, видимо, потому что тут же понимает и отпускает.

 

— Я не попрощался с твоей кошкой.

 

Серьёзно?

 

— Думаю, Миллисент это переживёт.

 

— Она была очень ласковой со мной, я должен сказать ей это лично, — вдумчиво отвечает Бен. — И ты варишь потрясающий кофе.

 

— Ты напрашиваешься сейчас, используя мою кошку как предлог? — уточняет Хакс.

 

— Ну, это ты так видишь ситуацию. Я же просто хочу… Кошка, понимаешь?

 

Хакс вздыхает. С одной стороны, он хочет вернуться домой и отдохнуть после сумасшедшей недели, с другой… Они действительно могут выпить кофе (будто сейчас они не этим занимались), пообщаться и — что ещё? Да к чёрту, думает Хакс. Он практически наверняка знает, к чему всё это приведёт. Бен лениво постукивает пальцами по гладкой столешнице. Ждёт, не давит совсем, только смотрит внимательно, и в этом взгляде Хакс явно читает ответ.

 

— Ладно. Полчаса с моей кошкой и чашка кофе тебя устроит?

 

— Более чем.

 

Бен встаёт со стула, моментально оказывается у вешалки и подаёт Хаксу его пальто. Спасибо хоть, что надевать не помогает. Хакс забирает зонт и первым выходит из кофейни, Бен идёт вслед за ним.

 

— Ты прихрамываешь?

 

— Твоей милостью, — отвечает Хакс, опираясь на зонт.

 

Идёт дождь, и у Хакса есть два варианта — либо вымокнуть, но идти нормально, либо сохранить одежду и волосы сухими, но при этом идти с куда меньшим комфортом. Он раздумывает над этой дилеммой несколько секунд, но Бен находит правильный ответ быстрее. Он забирает у Хакса зонт, раскрывает его, а сам подставляет Хаксу локоть. Взгляд у того ну очень говорящий, так что Бен пожимает плечами и просто отвечает:

 

— Так идти будет удобнее. Если ты, конечно, не против.

 

Ладно, до парковки, где Хакс оставил машину, идти всего ничего, он сможет. Хакс делает несколько шагов вперёд, но идти без поддержки очень неудобно. Бен нагоняет его, цепляет свободной рукой за рукав и притягивает к себе. Хакс, чертыхнувшись неслышно, всё же опирается на предложенную руку.

 

— Нормально?

 

— Ты уверен, что хочешь услышать ответ? — отвечает Хакс. Он чувствует себя уязвлённым.

 

— Я имею в виду, удобно ли тебе, — спокойно отзывается Бен.

 

— Да, сойдёт.

 

Рука об руку они медленно идут в сторону Управления. Хакс перестаёт дёргаться по поводу своего положения, Бен идёт неспешно и позволяет опираться на себя, так что ему вполне комфортно.

 

— Как ты умудрился уйти от наружки?

 

— Они мне просто надоели. К тому же, когда за тобой постоянно таскаются офицеры полиции, довольно сложно быть Кайло Реном, не находишь?

 

— Да, за полицейский хвост тебе бы пустили пулю промеж глаз, и были бы правы.

 

— Ты так настойчиво желаешь моей смерти, что мне аж неловко. Зачем ты тогда закрыл меня собой, а?

 

Хакс останавливается, заставляя Бена повернуться к себе.

 

— Вовсе я не желаю. Просто не понимаю всех этих опасных игр.

 

— Ты — и не понимаешь? Крис, ты практически в одиночку разбирался с тройным убийством, в котором всё с самого начала было гораздо более опасным, чем кто-либо мог бы подумать. И только тогда, когда стало ясно, что это — противостояние банд, ты обратился за помощью к коллегам из отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью. Хотя мне кажется, что будь на то твоя воля, ты бы полез во всё это сам. Ах да, ты и полез — бросился под перекрёстный огонь, чтобы защитить преступника.

 

— Не преступника.

 

— Тогда ты этого не знал, — Бен качает головой. — Ты бросился защищать обычного человека, не разобравшись до конца, друг это или враг. И ты мне ещё говоришь про игры с огнём.

 

— Ладно, я понял. Мы оба играем в эти игры, — Хакс подходит на шаг ближе. — Но ты — мудак, Бен.

 

— Я не мог рассказать тебе, ты понимаешь? — Бен отступает, продолжая держать зонт на вытянутой руке, чтобы защитить Хакса от дождя. — Я вообще не мог никому доверять. Если в дом с тремя агентами ФБР смог беспрепятственно проникнуть убийца, то кому, чёрт возьми, я вообще мог доверять?

 

— Ты знал моего отца, — чеканит Хакс.

 

— И всё же это ничего не гарантировало. Я не мог довериться никому после такого. Ты мог быть коррумпированным копом, ты мог работать на «Сопротивление» или на «Первый Порядок», откуда мне было знать? И вообще, если бы ты узнал, то никто не смог бы гарантировать того, что ты после подобных откровений с моей стороны проживёшь хотя бы сутки. С меня хватит смертей, ясно?

 

После этой короткой, но эмоциональной речи Бен замолкает, язвительно кривя губы. Хакс рассматривает его, совершенно не стесняясь. И считывает на удивление легко: Бен чертовски устал. От лжи, которая тянулась три года, от вечной скрытности, от невозможности довериться. От гибели матери, от предательства и постоянной опасности. От того, что его вымышленное имя — оба, если быть точным, — стали неразрывно связаны со смертями. Возможно, с очень многими.

 

— Их было много?

 

— Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

 

— Я представляю. В ту ночь я срезал с твоей толстовки кусочек ткани. Пороховых там было настолько много, словно…

 

— Именно столько.

 

Хакс понимает — Бен действительно убивал. Разумеется, все его действия были санкционированы начальством, это было дело, которое могло повлиять на судьбу страны. И дело не в том, что ему было можно — он был обязан. Это, пожалуй, могло сломать любого. Хакс надеется, что Бена это не сломало окончательно. Потому, что он в таком случае не может ему помочь. Он не умеет помогать людям, которые увидели смерть, он даже не смог особо помочь своему отцу. Бен, наконец, поднимает взгляд. Молчит, и Хакс осознаёт, что сейчас решение остаётся за ним. Он осторожно улыбается:

 

— Я не могу позволить Милли упустить возможность послушать про то, как она хороша.

 

Бен медленно моргает пару раз и слегка улыбается в ответ. Хакс подходит ближе, подхватывает Бена под руку и ведёт его в сторону парковки. Они садятся в машину, Бен складывает и убирает назад зонт.

 

— Ты можешь водить после ранения?

 

— Когда я сижу, давление на ногу меньше, так что да. Или ты боишься?

 

— Я помню, что ты хорошо водишь, — отмахивается Бен. — Не бери меня на слабо, сам не знаешь, чем это может кончиться.

 

Хакс фыркает, выводит машину с парковки и направляет её по Мэйн, чтобы через треть мили свернуть на Санта-Ана Фриуэй. Они едут молча, Хакс даже не включает магнитолу. За окном проплывает стадион Доджер, залитый огнями, потом Елисейский парк, потом — и мост через реку. Бен смотрит вперёд, на расчерченное каплями дождя лобовое стекло, молчит. Хакса начинает напрягать это молчание, он щёлкает переключателем магнитолы. Сначала начинает играть «Металлика» — Бен приподнимает брови.

 

— Это не моё. Это Фазма любит.

 

— Да ладно, никогда не поверю, что «Песчаный человек» тебе не нравится.

 

— После сотого прослушивания уже не так плохо, — лениво отзывается Хакс, проводя машину под развязкой, и переключает на следующую песню.

 

Бен слушает с минуту, а потом тихо говорит:

 

— Вот, это уже больше похоже на тебя. MJQ?

 

— Ты разбираешься? — Хакс немного удивлён.

 

— Ну, разве что немного. Тебе и правда подходит. Только усыпляет.

 

— Не спи, Миллисент должна вдоволь наслушаться, как ты ей льстишь.

 

— Окей.

 

Бен дёргает себя за прядку волос за ухом, чтобы немного взбодриться, Хакс же, чуть скосив взгляд, наблюдает за этим странным, но довольно милым жестом. Стоп, думает он, не позволяй этому прощелыге себя очаровать. Потому что тогда всё может стать действительно сложно.

 

— Зачем ты напросился ко мне домой в ту ночь? Тебе же было куда пойти, как я понимаю.

 

— Я подумал, что «Сопротивление» может вернуться и за мной. Что они следят за всем, что происходит, а от того, останусь ли я в живых, зависел успех многомесячной операции. И решил, что в квартиру лейтенанта убойного отдела, к тому же вооружённого и опытного, они не сунутся, не рискнут.

 

— Как легко и ненавязчиво ты подверг меня опасности, спасибо.

 

Бен фыркает обиженно, и Хакс смотрит на него. Вряд ли Бен умеет извиняться, так что подобного и ждать не стоит.

 

— Я не должен был, уж прости. Я повёл себя, как загнанное животное — постарался найти наиболее безопасное место. У меня не было при себе оружия, я бы не мог себя защитить.

 

Всё-таки умеет, думает Хакс. Он паркуется около дома, и пока проверяет, выключена ли магнитола, Бен успевает выскочить под дождь, обойти машину и раскрыть зонт. Хакс закатывает глаза, выходит из машины и ставит её на сигнализацию. Бен услужливо подставляет ему руку, Хакс смотрит на него пару мгновений, но всё же принимает помощь. Открывает дверь в подъезд и начинает подниматься по лестнице.

 

— Тебе не тяжело подниматься? — доносится сзади.

 

— Терпимо, через пару недель вообще станет нормально. Почему ты всё время спрашиваешь?

 

Бен фыркает у него за спиной.

 

— Не думай, я не предложу тащить тебя до квартиры на руках. Нет, если ты хочешь, я могу, конечно…

 

— Не сомневаюсь, — прерывает его Хакс и оборачивается через плечо. — Тебе в голову приходят странные мысли, Бен.

 

— А что? Ты не самый тяжёлый, я предположу, а мне не сложно.

 

— Заткнись, будь так добр.

 

— Ладно, — тянет Бен. Звучит так, будто он обиделся. — В конце концов, ты же таскал меня на себе по той парковке. Я тебе должен.

 

Хакс молчит и продолжает подниматься по лестнице. На пятом этаже он останавливается на площадке, чтобы дать ноге немного отдохнуть. Вообще это здорово напоминает ему о ночах, когда он с трудом совершал восхождение по старой, разваливавшейся лестнице. Бен обгоняет его и хитро подмигивает:

 

— Давай, ты справишься, Крис.

 

— Я справлюсь и без твоего подбадривания, — бормочет Хакс, осторожно наступая на правую ногу. Не болит, но тянет ощутимо.

 

— Если ты и дальше будешь такой язвой, я просто закину тебя на плечо.

 

— У меня при себе оружие, не забывай.

 

— У меня тоже.

 

— Если я спас тебя от одного пулевого, это не значит, что я не…

 

— Доста-а-ал, — провозглашает Бен.

 

Он цепко хватает Хакса за запястье, тянет на себя, чуть сгибает ноги и — чёрт возьми! — действительно подхватывает его на руки, прижимая чужие колени к своей груди. Хакс даже коротко вскрикивает от неожиданности. Пользуясь его замешательством, Бен проходит один пролёт. Хакс понимает, что во время этого подъёма лучше не отвлекать его, чтобы они оба не свалились, но на следующей площадке он ощутимо ударяет Бена по спине. Тот останавливается, однако Хакса отпускать не спешит.

 

— Так ты относишься к тем, кто тебе помогает? — преувеличенно печально произносит он. — Души у тебя нет, Крис.

 

— Ещё про рыжих пошути мне тут, — огрызается Хакс. — Отпусти меня, или я за себя не отвечаю.

 

— О, интрига за интригой. Мне даже интересно.

 

— Хочешь узнать, что я могу сделать, используя свой «глок» и некоторые части твоего тела? Пусти.

 

Бен отпускает его, аккуратно ставит на пол, словно дорогую и хрупкую куклу. Хакс невозмутимо поправляет воротник пальто.

 

— Если ещё раз…

 

— Ты хочешь ещё раз? — усмехается Бен.

 

— Надеюсь, Милли съездит тебе когтями по лицу, — припечатывает Хакс.

 

Он обхватывает ладонью перила и продолжает подниматься. Благо Бен больше и не думает прикасаться к нему. До своей квартиры Хакс добирается без приключений. Честно говоря, за подобные вольности ему очень хочется хлопнуть дверью у Бена перед носом, оставив в одиночестве на лестнице, но… Не хочется, на самом деле. С Беном на удивление… что, легко? Спокойно? Нормально? Так, словно они давно знакомы. Учитывая то, что Хакс несколько месяцев изучал его жизнь буквально под микроскопом, пусть она и оказалась выдуманной от начала и до конца, он был бы не против узнать его настоящего. Потому что, хм, Хакс не очень хорош во всём этом — в неформальном общении. Пара друзей с работы, именно что пара — вот и всё. А ещё отец. И кошка. Выглядит довольно жалко, даже если не вдаваться в подробности. Поэтому Хакс открывает дверь и пропускает Бена вперёд. Забирает у него пальто, вешая в открытую часть шкафа, потом убирает и своё. На шум в коридор выходит Миллисент. Бен тут же наклоняется и поднимает её на руки. Кошка же, которая обычно не терпит подобного обращения ни от кого, кроме хозяина, добродушно помахивает хвостом и кладёт передние лапы Бену на плечо.

 

— Привет, красавица, — воркует Бен, потираясь щекой о мягкий бок. — Ты мне так понравилась, что я не смог не заглянуть. И твой чудесный хозяин меня впустил, хотя поначалу сопротивлялся. Даже пришлось тащить его.

 

— Пришлось? — недовольно замечает Хакс. — Это была полностью твоя инициатива.

 

Бен поднимает на него взгляд:

 

— Кстати, насчёт инициативы. Так, малышка, мне придётся тебя отпустить, хорошо?

 

Он осторожно опускает кошку на пол — Милли делает круг у его ног и направляется на кухню. Бен медленно шагает вперёд и негромко говорит:

 

— Так, если ты в течение ближайших пяти секунд потянешься за оружием, то я всё пойму, в общем-то. Только не стреляй сразу в голову — это моё слабое место.

 

И с этими словами Бен подаётся вперёд, вжимает Хакса спиной в стену и коротко целует, слегка прикусывая мягкие губы. Отстраняется и неуверенно произносит:

 

— Нет, правда, только не в голову.

 

— Если я и пристрелю тебя, то только за твои шуточки. Ты можешь повторить, мой пистолет на предохранителе, у тебя есть законная фора.

 

— Хорошо, — выдыхает Бен с облегчением.

 

Он снова притискивает Хакса к стене, вжимаясь грудью в его грудь, и целует по-настоящему, голодно, жадно, сжимая ладони на боках Хакса. Тот поднимает руки, забрасывая их Бену на плечи, и тянет его на себя, ближе, ещё ближе. Они целуются до искусанных губ, до горящих от нехватки воздуха лёгких, до первых несдержанных стонов. Хакс отталкивается от стены, тянет Бена за собой, выходя в гостиную. По пути в спальню он стаскивает с Бена пиджак, бросая его на пол и молясь, чтобы Милли не устроила на нём своё спальное место, иначе придётся тратиться на химчистку. Бен не отстраняется от него ни на дюйм, почти умудряется свалить кофейный столик и ругается Хаксу прямо в губы, не прекращая целовать его — горячечно, но до чёртиков нежно. В пятнадцати футах от двери в спальню Бену надоедает, и он предпринимает стратегически верный во всех отношениях ход. Обнимает Хакса за спину, приподнимая его над полом и заставляя обхватить себя ногами.

 

— Я совершенно точно хотел ещё раз, — поясняет он куда-то в шею Хакса.

 

— И чёрта с два я с тебя слезу, наглец.

 

— Звучит как вызов, — Бен поднимает голову и целует Хакса в подбородок.

 

— Это скорее, м-м, обещание, — Хакс хитро прищуривается и отбрасывает упавшие на лоб волосы.

 

— Мне это нравится. Надеюсь, ты очень исполнительный.

 

— Рискни и проверь.

 

Бен хмыкает, боком толкает дверь в спальню, распахивая её, и подходит к кровати.

 

— Вот это точно звучит как вызов.

 

Он садится на постель, подтягивает к себе Хакса, чтобы тот не соскользнул с его колен, и начинает растягивать узел узкого чёрного галстука.

 

— Никогда не думал, что меня возбуждают костюмы, — бормочет Бен, торопливо дёргая гладкую полоску ткани, — пока не увидел тебя.

 

И чтобы Хакс и не подумал возражать, Бен за галстук тянет его на себя и целует, раздвигая губы языком и проскальзывая во влажный горячий рот. Хакс вжимается в него всем телом, нетерпеливо поводит бёдрами, усаживаясь поудобнее.

 

— Тебе нужно запретить так одеваться, — шепчет Бен ему в губы. — Слишком горячо. Как на тебя люди не кидаются?

 

— Ты же кинулся. Разве что не сразу, — парирует Хакс, помогая снять с себя галстук.

 

Бен не останавливается, руки его гуляют по плечам и спине Хакса, гладят и разминают мышцы. Хакс подрагивает от нетерпения, поводит плечами, намекая. Бен тут же вытряхивает его из пиджака и принимается за мелкие пуговицы на рубашке, дёргая тонкую ткань.

 

— Только не порви, окей?

 

— Если что, это будет сопутствующий ущерб, — усмехается Бен, заканчивая с последней пуговицей и приспуская рубашку с плеч Хакса. — Чёрт. Веснушки. Ты вообще настоящий?

 

— Не нравится — не смотри, привереда, — язвит Хакс.

 

Вместо ответа Бен тянет его на себя, вжимается губами в плечо и размашисто ведёт по коже языком. Потом легко прикусывает, зарывается пальцами в волосы Хакса на загривке и целует в плечо напоследок. Хакс упирается ладонями в его грудь, немного отстраняясь, и парой ловких движений снимает с него галстук, принимаясь за воротничок рубашки.

 

— Костюмы — это здорово, но с ними так долго нужно возиться.

 

— А я думал, что ты терпеливый.

 

— Не всегда, — Хакс легко качает головой и снимает с Бена рубашку, отбрасывая её куда-то назад. — И не со всеми.

 

Бен привстаёт, поворачивается, усаживая Хакса на постель, и толкает его, заставляя лечь. Хакс вольготно растягивается на кровати, наблюдая за Беном из-под приопущенных ресниц. Тот быстро расстёгивает ремень и брюки, избавляясь от них, и вдруг замирает. Из гостиной доносится недовольное урчание.

 

— Нет, малышка, тебя я сейчас видеть хочу в последнюю очередь.

 

Хакс прыскает:

 

— Может, она думает, что ты собрался что-то плохое со мной сделать.

 

Бен неторопливо опускается на кровать, нависая над Хаксом. Замирает на несколько секунд, потом наклоняется и шепчет прямо в ухо:

 

— Я собираюсь сделать с тобой очень много плохого, Крис.

 

Мягко обхватывает губами мочку уха и прикусывает её, заставляя Хакса крупно вздрогнуть всем телом. Возвращается к губам, целует настойчиво, заставляя подаваться навстречу себе, льнуть всем телом, лишь бы ближе, сильнее, ярче. Хакс скользит правой рукой по его боку, переходя на спину, а другой тянет Бена к себе за волосы.

 

— Я думал, что у вас там есть форменные стрижки или… — дыхание сбивается, Хакс срывается на стон, но потом находит силы продолжить: — Но это было бы надругательством.

 

— Нравится? — тихо смеётся Бен. — Тяни сильнее, мне так нравится. И вообще, я думал о твоих руках. Много думал.

 

— Правда?

 

Бен опирается на одну руку, свободной перехватывает Хакса за запястье и, улыбнувшись, затягивает его указательный палец в рот, скользя по нему языком. И смотрит, так бесстыдно, что брюки кажутся Хаксу невыносимо тесными. Бен отводит его руку назад, подушечка пальца Хакса проходится по кромке зубов и влажной нижней губе; Бен же слегка подаётся вперёд — палец вновь проскальзывает между губ, Бен легко кусает его напоследок и отпускает, целуя раскрытую ладонь. Хакс выдыхает, прихватывает средним и большим пальцем нижнюю губу Бена, чуть сдавливает и кожей чувствует чужую улыбку.

 

Бен садится, опираясь на колени, тянется к ремню на брюках Хакса и бормочет что-то невнятное.

 

— Что?

 

— Очень много плохих вещей, — отвечает Бен куда разборчивее.

 

Он перебрасывает ногу через бёдра Хакса, чтобы не придавливать его всем весом к кровати, и стаскивает с него брюки, кобура стучит, ударяясь об пол.

 

— Оружие мне не попорть, — ворчит Хакс больше для проформы и тянет Бена на себя.

 

— Это последнее, о чём ты будешь думать.

 

Хакс заставляет Бена снова оказаться сверху, прижимается к нему и целует, явственно чувствуя чужое возбуждение. Вскоре одних поцелуев уже не хватает, и они скользят ладонями по чужим плечам и рукам, добирая дозу прикосновений и только сильнее распаляя друг друга. Хакс дышит загнанно, хватая ртом воздух, и хрипло говорит:

 

— Верхний ящик, ну же.

 

Бен понимает сразу, подтягивается наверх, выдвигая ящик и нашаривая там бутылёк смазки и презервативы. Косится на блестящую целлофаном коробку, потом смотрит на Хакса.

 

— Я проверялся полгода назад, и с тех пор не…

 

— Год назад, — нехотя признаётся Хакс.

 

Бен на мгновение приподнимает брови, а потом убирает коробку обратно и снова наклоняется к Хаксу.

 

— Я буду осторожен.

 

— Ты уверен, что это именно то, чего я хочу? — отвечает Хакс.

 

И видит, как у Бена расширяются зрачки, затапливая радужку. Хакс уже устал сдерживаться, и он позволит делать с собой совершенно всё. Бен избавляет его от белья, аккуратно закидывает левую ногу Хакса себе на плечо и ведёт кончиками пальцев по шраму на его правом бедре.

 

— Он идёт тебе.

 

— Тебе тоже, — кивает Хакс на затянувшийся шрам на плече Бена. — Тогда тебе всё-таки досталось.

 

Бен неразборчиво хмыкает и выдавливает на пальцы смазку, немного согревая её на коже. Одной рукой он обхватывает полностью возбуждённый член Хакса у основания, а пальцами другой пробегается по мошонке и спускается ниже. Наклоняется и обхватывает головку губами, одновременно вводя один палец. Хакс вздрагивает — от прохлады смазки, от ощущения горячих губ на члене, от этого умопомрачительного контраста. Бен выписывает языком круги по головке, сжимает ствол губами и добавляет ещё один палец, медленно растягивая. Насаживается ртом настолько, насколько может, и Хакс нетерпеливо вскидывает бёдра, но Бен удерживает его. Выпускает член изо рта, легко дует на него, а потом снова обхватывает губами, надавливая кончиком языка на головку.

 

— Господи, блин, боже, — на одном дыхании выдаёт Хакс. — Ты меня убиваешь.

 

Бен воспринимает это как сигнал к более серьёзным действиям. Он отодвигается, напоследок лизнув головку, проводит всё ещё влажной ладонью по своему члену и медленно входит, сжимая бедро Хакса пальцами. Тот коротко и часто дышит, привыкая, а через полминуты несмело подаётся бёдрами вперёд, насаживаясь до упора. Бен зажмуривается до белых пятен перед глазами — слишком хорошо, тесно, горячо, нет никаких сил сдерживаться. Он опирается на один локоть, почти ложась на Хакса, и начинает неторопливо двигаться. Член Хакса зажат между их животами, влажно и липко, и от трения становится только лучше. Он кладёт руку Бену на спину, проводит по чуть вспотевшей коже ладонью и вжимает его в себя, подгоняя. Бен рвано вздыхает и начинает двигаться резче, размашистее, и слегка приподнимается, чтобы перехватить член Хакса у основания и не дать ему кончить слишком быстро. Лодыжка сползает с плеча, и ногой Хакс обнимает Бена поперёк спины, заставляя быть ещё ближе. Он мечется под Беном — глаза широко распахнуты, ресницы подрагивают, губы приоткрыты. Бен просовывает руку ему под спину, заставляя немного приподняться, и вжимается губами в его губы, чувствительно прикусывая их. Хакс стонет ему в рот, дышит неровно и дрожит от зашкаливающего возбуждения. Бен продолжает двигаться, воздуха не хватает, и слышны только шлепки кожи о кожу — такой откровенный, неприличный, невероятно взвинчивающий звук.

 

— Бен, я… — несвязно бормочет Хакс, и Бен понимает.

 

Он ускоряется, сбиваясь с нормального ритма во что-то дёрганое, отчаянное, жаждущее. Похотливое. Обхватывает член Хакса ладонью, размашисто ведёт по всей длине и накрывает головку пальцами, сжимая и заставляя Хакса содрогнуться в мучительно-ярком оргазме. Тот делает судорожный вдох, тянет Бена к себе и, вцепившись руками в растрёпанные волосы, кусает его в границу плеча и шеи, тут же зализывая укус. Это подстёгивает Бена, он делает ещё несколько резких движений и быстро выходит из всё ещё напряжённого тела, кончая Хаксу на живот. Оргазм почти болезненный, всё тело скручивает от прошедшей по нему судороги, мышцы горят от перенапряжения. Бен валится на бок, стараясь, наконец, начать дышать нормально. Примерно минуту они молчат, Бен с трудом фокусирует взгляд на веснушчатом плече и медленно, по слогам, произносит:

 

— Охренеть.

 

Хакс поворачивает голову, облизывает пересохшие губы и отвечает не менее осмысленно:

 

— Охренеть.

 

— Я схожу за полотенцем, окей?

 

— Ты способен двигаться после такого?

 

Бен приподнимается на локте и усмехается:

 

— А ты думаешь, зря правительство тратит столько денег на ФБР?

 

— Всех такому учат? — Хакс проводит пальцами по волосам, отбрасывая их назад.

 

— Нет, это особые курсы. Для атак на поражение.

 

Хакс расслабленно прикрывает глаза:

 

— Полотенце, Бен.

 

— Слушаюсь, мой генерал.

 

— Подлиза.

 

Через пару минут Бен возвращается, обтирает живот Хакса влажным полотенцем и бросает его на пол. Хакс натягивает на себя бельё, бросая на Бена заинтересованный взгляд. Тот толкует его по-своему:

 

— Через полчаса, окей?

 

— Ты прямо как подросток. Тот баклажан был не зря.

 

— С тобой — минут через пятнадцать. А баклажан я тебе ещё припомню.

 

Бен надевает свои тёмные боксеры и растягивается на постели. Из гостиной медленно выходит Миллисент, запрыгивает на кровать и забирается Бену на живот. Он подтягивает кошку повыше и чешет её за ухом:

 

— Ну, вот теперь можно и пообщаться. Ты мне сразу понравилась, — потом поворачивается к Хаксу и продолжает: — И ты тоже.

 

— А ты меня сразу напряг.

 

Бен красноречиво опускает взгляд к бёдрам Хакса.

 

— Да не в этом смысле.

 

— И в этом тоже. Хотя ты и не признаешь этого.

 

— Нет, правда. Ты с самого начала показался мне каким-то… ненастоящим, что ли. Только поэтому всё так и завертелось.

 

— Да, — Бен продолжает тискать Миллисент, кошка уже буквально распласталась на его груди и только слабо мурлыкает от удовольствия. — Если бы на вызов приехал кто-то другой, всё бы сложилось иначе.

 

Хакс лениво натягивает на себя край одеяла.

 

— Именно. Скорее всего, дело бы отдали в архив, и никто не стал бы с этим разбираться.

 

— Я рад, что ты не оставил это так. Было, хм, приятно знать, что смерть моей матери волнует ещё кого-то, кроме меня.

 

Хакс бросает взгляд на Бена — он говорит об этом спокойно, не равнодушно, а именно что спокойно. Уже осознал и смирился.

 

— И я думаю, что моя мама была бы рада познакомиться с отважным лейтенантом, который в итоге меня спас. Ну да ладно.

 

Повисает неловкая пауза. Хакс тянет одеяло выше. Он никогда не умел говорить о подобном.

 

— Как ты вообще справлялся со всем этим? С работой под прикрытием, с тайнами, с «Первым Порядком»?

 

— Вот что странно — там не было порядка как такового, был хаос и были преступления. Но за три года я привык, наверно. Хуже всего было возвращаться в пустой дом после того, как всё начало выходить из-под контроля.

 

— Ты успешно скрывался.

 

— Да, какая-то из десятков квартир «Первого Порядка». О том, где она, знал только Лидер.

 

— Я догадывался о подобном.

 

— Ты вообще оказался очень прозорливым, Крис.

 

— Мой отец называет это чутьём.

 

— У тебя это от него, я уверен. Ты не думал, ну…

 

— О чём?

 

— Знаешь, уехать в Академию, стать бихевиористом. Мне кажется, у тебя бы получилось.

 

Хакс поворачивается на бок, подпирая ладонью голову.

 

— Я проходил курсы по бихевиористике, основам анализа поведения и психологии, отец посоветовал. Это неплохо помогает мне, но…

 

— Но?

 

— Бен, Квантико на другом конце страны. А у меня здесь отец, друзья, работа. Да кошка, в конце концов. Отец её не заберёт, аллергия, а кому-то другому я её просто не отдам. Да и вообще, я не вижу себя в ФБР.

 

Бен лукаво смотрит на него.

 

— Только не говори, что ты об этом никогда не думал.

 

— А ты сам точно не из отдела анализа поведения? — немного язвительно интересуется Хакс.

 

— Нет, ты знаешь, откуда я. И кто я такой, — спокойно отвечает Бен.

 

Хакс откидывается на подушку, поворачиваясь к Бену спиной. Он знает только то, что рассказал ему Бен. Об остальном можно только догадываться. Сон приходит быстро, и сквозь полудрёму Хакс чувствует, как Миллисент устраивается у него в ногах, а Бен, выждав несколько минут, придвигается к нему, перебрасывая руку через живот. Пожалуй, к этому не стоит привыкать. Одна ночь не может значить ничего особенного.

 

Хакса будит трель телефона. Он выбирается из объятий Бена, по свету экрана отыскивает свой телефон на полу, сонно смотрит на экран. Это Фазма.

 

— Хакс, — коротко отвечает он.

 

На постели шевелится Бен — он сначала шарит рукой перед собой, пытаясь найти Хакса, а потом садится, потирая рукой глаза. Хакс внимательно слушает, потом спрашивает:

 

— Адрес? — молчит ещё несколько секунд, а потом добавляет: — Буду через десять минут.

 

Отключает звонок и смотрит на экран — 2:17. А выходные начинались так хорошо, даже подозрительно. Бен спрашивает сквозь зевок, наблюдая, как Хакс достаёт из шкафа чистую рубашку:

 

— Что-то случилось?

 

— Какой-то придурок на Бартлетт-стрит буянит.

 

— Чайнтаун?

 

— Да, — Хакс торопливо застёгивает пуговицы на рубашке и надевает брюки, поправляя кобуру. — Ссорился с женой, соседи вызвали полицию. Так он теперь забаррикадировался в квартире и через дверь орёт, что убьёт и себя, и свою благоверную. Хотя судя по тому, что слышала Гвен, его жена не такая уж и верная. Чёрт…

 

Хакс поднимает с пола измятый пиджак, скептически рассматривает его и лезет в шкаф за другим. Бен опускает голову на подушку, продолжая наблюдать за ним. Хакс не знает, что он должен сказать или сделать, что будет правильным в такой ситуации. Это — всего лишь одна ночь, вряд ли всё, что произошло, можно считать чем-то серьёзным. И поэтому он, откашлявшись, быстро говорит:

 

— Это, наверно, затянется надолго. Когда будешь уходить, просто захлопни дверь.

 

И выходит из спальни, даже не желая узнавать реакцию Бена на свои слова. В любом случае, Хакс всегда был одиночкой, и он не собирается разочаровываться и думать о том, у чего нет будущего.

 

Он возвращается около семи утра, промокший, голодный и злой. Полицейский переговорщик полтора часа уговаривал обманутого мужа, а тот в итоге всё равно сделал всё по-своему — запер жену в ванной, а сам, написав короткую записку со словами «виновата эта блудливая сука», вышиб себе мозги из револьвера. Так что все старания прошли втуне, и Хаксу пришлось разгребать всё это дерьмо. Отличные выходные, думает он. Убирая пальто в шкаф, он думает о словах Бена. Может, и правда стоит податься в ФБР. А что? К профайлерам — у них отличный бюджет, личный самолёт и приличная зарплата, не чета даже лейтенантской ставке в Департаменте. В конце концов, его здесь мало что держит. Сняв ботинки, Хакс проходит в гостиную и замирает на месте. На диване лежит Бен — на нём та же футболка, что Хакс дал ему в ту злополучную ночь. Он так и не убрал её в шкаф, зачем-то оставил на комоде, и Бен её нашёл. Ноги он укутал пледом, а к себе прижимает Миллисент, которая вольготно раскинулась у него на груди. На кофейном столике стоит тарелка с сэндвичами, рядом в термостакане — судя по запаху — кофе. Хакс смаргивает, потом подходит ближе, садится прямо на пол, опираясь спиной о диван, и протягивает руку за стаканом. Осторожно делает глоток — ещё горячий, терпкий и с мятным привкусом. А потом хмыкает, почувствовав прикосновение к волосам.

 

Похоже, у него появилась довольно веская причина остаться.

 


	2. In the filthiest of minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В одном из парков Лос-Анджелеса находят мёртвую девушку. И ещё одну. Убийства следуют одно за другим, полиция не справляется, но помощь всё же приходит — и весьма неожиданная.

 

— Джек! Джек, мальчик, ну где ты? Линда, подожди, Джек куда-то убежал. Я тебе перезвоню.

 

Молодой мужчина убирает телефон в карман тёмно-зелёной парки, поправляет воротник и уходит дальше от освещённой фонарями дорожки в сторону берега реки Лос-Анджелес. Каждый вечер он выгуливает своего обожаемого Джека, чем только вызывает недовольство своей девушки, Линды. «Джордан, ты любишь это чудовище больше, чем меня!», и всё тут. А ещё «чтобы ты меня так часто в рестораны водил, как водишь Джека гулять». И невдомёк ей, что собаке нужно активно двигаться, играть, дышать свежим воздухом, не говоря уже о естественных потребностях любого живого существа. Вот же дурочка, отстранённо думает Джордан, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он ещё раз зовёт Джека, а потом свистит — на свист тот всегда возвращается. Вдалеке слышен сдержанный короткий лай, ветер уносит звук к шумящей реке. Неужели мячик укатился в воду или ещё куда-то, откуда Джек его не может достать? Джордан медленно бредёт по газону, пиная ногами редкие медно-красные листья, и прикидывает, что после прогулки ему ещё придётся идти в зоомагазин, чтобы купить замену любимому мячику Джека.

 

Он выходит на берег реки; до воды — не больше тридцати футов. Джордан оглядывается и видит Джека, сидящего под деревом и нетерпеливо поводящего головой. Ярко-красный мячик лежит рядом в траве.

 

— И что это ты тут устроил? Пойдём, малыш, пора домой.

 

Джордан подходит ближе, треплет Джека по лоснящемуся палевому боку и разгибается. И только он делает шаг в сторону, чтобы пойти обратно в сторону дорожки, как его внимание привлекает крупная развесистая ветка, торчащая из земли позади Джека. Толстая, бурого цвета с белыми пятнами на коре и с… Тошнота моментально подкатывает к горлу, Джордан за ошейник подтаскивает Джека ближе к себе — овчарка вырывается и подхватывает с земли мячик. Из небольшой ямки в земле торчит облепленная комьями слипшейся земли женская рука. Джордан тупо пялится на длинные алые ногти, и только спустя несколько секунд пятится назад, доставая телефон, и, промазывая по сенсорному экрану трясущимися пальцами, набирает 911.

 

***

 

— Ну, что скажешь, Гвен?

 

— Девушка, на вид не больше двадцати пяти, белая, — Фазма наклоняется ближе к трупу и приподнимает руку за запястье. — На коже — следы от уколов, скорее всего, наркоманка. Но она не выглядит истощённой, так что, скорее всего, просто балуется. Видимых ран нет. Эни?

 

Энакин недовольно кряхтит — ещё бы, в таком возрасте стоять на коленях в промозглом парке перед свежевыкопанным трупом.

 

— Так, детки, — он отклоняется назад, давая возможность фотографу сделать снимки крупным планом. — Это не огнестрел и не ножевое, скорее всего, её задушили. Только вот какая штука — видите бант на шее? Я сейчас не буду его распутывать, но уже вижу, что на шее есть синяки, хотя цвет кожных покровов значительно изменён. Сделаем так — сейчас её отвезут в департамент, я быстренько сделаю вскрытие, и завтра к утру у тебя, Крис, на почте будет моё заключение. Пойдёт?

 

Хакс хмыкает и кивает — ему тоже не нравится стоять на этом мрачном берегу, что продувается всеми ветрами. Фазма зябко ёжится. Хакс поворачивается к парню, который вызвал полицию.

 

— Джордан, да? Расскажите вкратце, что произошло.

 

Парень проводит раскрытой ладонью по короткому ёжику волос:

 

— Мы с Джеком гуляли, — он кивает на овчарку, что послушно сидит около его ноги. — Я бросил ему мячик, а он совсем лёгкий, его отнесло ветром. Джек побежал за ним и всё не возвращался, я пошёл его искать. А нашёл не только его.

 

Джордан шумно сглатывает — видно, что ему не по себе.

 

— Хорошо. Сейчас мы должны будем проехать в Управление, там мы запишем ваши показания и возьмём у вас отпечатки пальцев и пробу ДНК.

 

— Меня в чём-то подозревают? — испуганно бормочет Джордан.

 

— Поймите, мистер Стерлинг, это для того, чтобы исключить вас из списка подозреваемых.

 

— А, окей, хорошо, — парень заметно расслабляется. — А меня пустят туда с собакой?

 

Хакс на секунду задумывается:

 

— Я вижу, что ваш пёс отлично воспитан, так что с этим проблем не будет. Вас отвезут мои коллеги, в мою машину вы вместе с Джеком не поместитесь, к сожалению.

 

Джордан кивает, к нему подходит один из патрульных и отводит в сторону. Хакс ещё раз цепким взглядом окидывает парк — за полицейским ограждением уже собрались зеваки, привлечённые появлением полиции. Вряд ли кто-то из них что-то знает, но попробовать стоит в любом случае.

 

— Фазма, опроси с ребятами всех, кто стоит у ленты, может, кто-то что-нибудь видел или знает. Я возвращаюсь в Управление и жду отчёт к концу дня, хорошо?

 

Гвен кивает и, высмотрев среди полицейских Джима Фергюсона, вместе с ним идёт к людям, столпившимся у ограждения. Хакс обходит полицейских и ребят из службы коронера, неспешно идёт по пожухшей траве, лениво отталкивая носками ботинок листья со своего пути.

 

— Сэр! Подождите, сэр!

 

Хакс оборачивается через плечо — у ограждения стоит высокий полный мужчина в спецовке и каске и размахивает рукой, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Хакс разворачивается и подходит к ярко-жёлтой ленте.

 

— Вы же здесь главный? Мне патрульный сказал.

 

— Да, лейтенант Хакс, убойный отдел. Могу чем-то помочь?

 

— Я… в общем, моя бригада с другого конца берега строит беседку и площадку по заказу города. Ребята слышали полчаса назад, что приехала полиция.

 

Мужчина замолкает, вытирая взмокший лоб. Хакс прищуривается, оглядывает его с ног до головы и уточняет:

 

— У вас есть какие-то сведения?

 

— Нет, не то чтобы. Мы поговорили о вашем приезде и продолжили рыть небольшой котлован под фундамент. Лейтенант, мы нашли скелет.

 

Хакс недовольно поджимает губы. Этого ещё не хватало. За ограждением в пятидесяти футах от него стоит Фазма и разговаривает с очевидцами.

 

— Фазма! Оставь опрос Кевину, ты идёшь со мной, — он поворачивается к мужчине. — Как вас зовут?

 

— Тэрри Браун.

 

— Хорошо, мистер Браун. Далеко отсюда?

 

— Нет, минут пять ходу. Я сказал своим ребятам ничего там не трогать, мы остановили экскаватор.

 

— Отлично.

 

Хакс идёт вслед за строителем, Фазма присоединяется к нему. Она укладывает в карман светло-бирюзового пальто блокнот и касается ладонью локтя Хакса.

 

— Крис, что случилось? Ты же сам сказал опросить всех, кого найду.

 

— Тут тоже кое-что нашли. Мистер Браун, — Хакс указывает на идущего впереди них мужчину, — говорит, что только что он и его бригада строителей откопала скелет.

 

Фазма удивлённо хмыкает. До нужного места они доходят, сохраняя сосредоточенное молчание. Тэрри шикает на своих ребят, чтобы они разошлись, и даёт Хаксу пройти вперёд. Тот приближается к краю котлована — на глубине около трёх футов видны кости, обтянутые потрёпанной одеждой — блузка, когда-то бывшая красной с каким-то цветочным узором, и джинсы. Он присматривается — не понятно до конца, кто это, но узость грудной клетки и ширина бёдер позволяют предположить, что это женское тело. Когда-то им было, во всяком случае. Хакс внимательно смотрит на белеющий в земле череп, а потом переводит взгляд ниже. На рассохшихся позвонках шеи завязан полуистлевший бант.

 

— Фазма, звони Энакину, он нужен здесь. Кажется, у нас проблемы.

 

***

 

Утром следующего дня Хакс направляется прямо в департамент коронера на Мишн-роуд. Паркуется почти рядом со входом в старинное красно-белое здание, попутно осматривая его. Зимой, когда дожди идут часто, оно выглядит совсем уж неприглядным. Нет, не обветшалым, просто каким-то… чересчур мрачным. Впрочем, здание с моргом в подвале, наверно, и должно быть таким. Хакс показывает значок — охранник кивает ему, приветствуя, и активирует турникет, позволяя Хаксу пройти внутрь. Спускается на нулевой этаж — не как раньше на лифте, а по лестнице, чтобы лишний раз дать нагрузку на ногу, которую всё ещё нужно разрабатывать после ранения. Распахивает обтянутые металлом двери, заходит в холодный коридор и идёт в сторону секционной; за спиной тихо шипят доводчики. Внутри его уже ждёт Эни, вид у него усталый — скорее всего, патологоанатом не спал всю ночь, готовя заключения для него.

 

— Мальчик мой, — Энакин тяжело поднимается со стула и подходит, протягивая Крису руку. — Я тебя ждал чуть позже.

 

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что тут нужно было поторопиться. Что ты можешь мне рассказать?

 

— О, поверь, очень много. Это в принципе, а по текущему делу… Ну, тоже кое-что есть.

 

Энакин отходит к холодильникам, сверяется с номерами на табличках и открывает одну из дверей, выдвигая каталку вперёд и откидывая простыню. Хакс несколько секунд разглядывает тело — миловидное личико, длинные русые волосы, завитые крупными кудрями, белизна кожи и тонкая, полупрозрачная земляная пыль на ней.

 

— Марсия Стоун, двадцать четыре года. Опознали её по отпечаткам пальцев, она есть в системе, была пара приводов за проституцию.

 

— Что ты можешь сказать о времени и причине смерти?

 

— Я остановлюсь на отметке в семьдесят два часа. Это примерно, люфт около пяти-семи часов. А что касается причины — всё просто, это странгуляционная асфиксия. Я обнаружил на веках петехиальные кровоизлияния. К тому же… Помнишь, у неё на шее был завязан бант? — Энакин наклоняется к трупу и ведёт пальцами в перчатке по коже. — Под бантом я обнаружил это.

 

Хакс рассматривает странгуляционную борозду — ровная, даже можно проследить структуру волокон верёвки. На коже, помимо самого синяка от верёвки, видны потёртости. Тонкий слой эпидермиса сорван и мелкими лохмотьями топорщится над поверхностью синюшной кожи.

 

— Верёвка, значит. Можешь что-то конкретное по этому поводу сказать? Может, девушку повесили, а потом выбросили в парке, пытаясь скрыть местоположение тела?

 

— Нет, иначе я бы выявил перелом подъязычной кости, а она в данном случае цела. Диаметр верёвки — около тридцати пяти сотых дюйма. Я снял с кожи волокна — это полиамидная верёвка, скорее всего, альпинистская. Волокна красные, это оплётка самого тела верёвки. Причём, — Эни подхватывает тело за плечо, переворачивает немного, демонстрируя Хаксу шею девушки сзади. — Посмотри, здесь на коже — защип. Знаешь, как он появился?

 

Хакс прикидывает варианты, а потом качает головой.

 

— Он использовал верёвку как гарроту. Не удивлюсь, если она у него действительно есть. Для этого нужен отрезок верёвки длиной где-то двадцать пять дюймов, а на её концах — рукоятки. Для того, чтобы держать было удобнее. Наш преступник накинул петлю, перекрестил рукоятки и начал тянуть. Думаю, на всё это у него ушло не более пяти минут.

 

Энакин осторожно укладывает тело девушки ровно.

 

— Я, пожалуй, предупрежу твой возможный вопрос. Да, она была изнасилована, но есть кое-что странное.

 

— М-м-м?

 

— Я не обнаружил семя внутри тела, зато следы спермы есть на одежде.

 

— Он использовал презерватив?

 

— Нет следов смазки, я бы нашёл. Моя теория такова — он изнасиловал её каким-то предметом, причём довольно грубо, с разрывами и осаднениями. Следов этого предмета не осталось, могу предположить, что это либо фаллоимитатор, либо, возможно, бутылка, причём последнее более вероятно, диаметр подходящий, типа бутылки из-под пива или содовой.

 

— И потом, судя по всему, мастурбировал над телом.

 

— Именно, Крис.

 

Хакс устало трёт пальцами глаза. Ему совершенно не нравится то, о чём он сейчас думает. Кто-то похитил проститутку, жестоко изнасиловал и задушил, после чего закопал в парке, даже не особо озаботившись тем, чтобы труп не нашли. Нет, конечно, убийца выбрал подходящее место — под раскидистым старым деревом, в пятнадцати футах от воды, и берег реки там порос мелким кустарником. Вряд ли кто-то сунется к воде зимой, в этом просто нет смысла. Джордан Стерлинг, который нашёл тело вместе со своей собакой, оказался там случайно. При прочих равных это тело никогда бы не нашли.

 

— Что с анализом крови? Наркотики, снотворное?

 

— Остаточные следы эфедрона в крови.

 

— «Джеф», да? Сейчас его много появилось на улицах, особенно популярен среди проституток и их клиентов. Знаешь, возбуждает, повышает либидо и потенцию, так что это вполне логично.

 

Энакин мелко кивает, а потом продолжает:

 

— К тому же я обнаружил следы пропофола и след от укола на левом бедре. Полагаю, что она сидела в машине, отвлеклась, и в этот момент убийца сделал ей укол. Она не могла сопротивляться, уснула буквально секунд через пятнадцать — если он правильно подобрал дозу. В любом случае, она сразу ослабела и начала отключаться, после чего с ней, бессознательной, уже можно было делать всё что угодно. Знаешь, что примечательно?

 

Дождавшись заинтересованного взгляда Хакса, Энакин продолжает:

 

— Под ногтями я нашёл волокна, которые точно там оказались не с её одежды. Когда её душили, она пыталась сопротивляться и царапаться, оттуда и волокна. А это значит, что он надругался над ней, а потом ждал, пока она очнётся, и только после этого задушил.

 

— Садист.

 

— Именно.

 

— Сколько она могла быть без сознания?

 

— Крис, я не могу определить дозу пропофола, это просто невозможно. Но предположу, что это длилось около часа.

 

— Вполне хватит времени, чтобы сделать всё, что он задумал.

 

— Да. Я ещё обнаружил на одежде следы алкоголя — какой-то дрянной виски. Объяснить это я никак не могу, его слишком много для того, чтобы предположить, что она опрокинула на себя бокал, — задумчиво тянет судмедэксперт. Он спускает простыню ниже, обнажая правую руку девушки, и приподнимает её за запястье. — А теперь посмотри на её ногти.

 

Хакс присматривается — яркий алый лак, ногти не то чтобы особо ухоженные, но маникюр свежий.

 

— Что я должен здесь увидеть?

 

— Посмотри на кожу вокруг ногтей.

 

Хакс слегка разминает пальцы — из-за талька в перчатках всегда стягивает кожу, — а потом подсовывает ладонь под безвольные пальцы трупа:

 

— Кожа с каким-то чёрным налётом. Что это?

 

— Это, мой мальчик, лак для ногтей. К тому же я нашёл мизерное количество ацетона в области кутикулы, это от жидкости для снятия лака. Поскольку он выветрился не до конца, я могу сделать вывод, что ногти были накрашены около суток назад, плюс-минус несколько часов.

 

Хакс отпускает белую в синеву руку на каталку, снимает перчатки и выбрасывает их в корзину.

 

— Эни, ты сам сказал, что Марсия Стоун мертва трое суток. Как это возможно?

 

Энакин закрывает тело простынёй и вдвигает каталку в холодильник, захлопывая дверцу. Хакс на мгновение прикрывает глаза, а потом смотрит на Энакина долгим нечитаемым взглядом.

 

— Это он. Он возвращался к ней.

 

— Скорее всего.

 

— А теперь мы забрали её. Труп — это его трофей, вот почему она была закопана так неглубоко — чтобы у него был свободный доступ. Теперь её нет, и он захочет ещё. Покажи мне второе тело.

 

— Тело — это слишком громко, — бурчит Энакин. — Все связки давно разложились, пришлось кисти рук и стопы по кусочкам собирать, как и всё тело в принципе.

 

Он подходит к прозекторскому столу, аккуратно приподнимает простыню и сдвигает её к краю. Хакс шагает ближе, разглядывает кости с полминуты, а потом кивком показывает Энакину, что можно накрыть останки.

 

— Смотри, я не нашёл ни следов от огнестрельного ранения, ни переломов — в том числе подъязычной кости, так что с достаточно большой вероятностью могу заключить, что причиной смерти была асфиксия. Опознали по зубной формуле, это Джессика Гейл, проститутка. Пропала вечером двадцать четвёртого января в две тысячи первом.

 

— У неё на шее был бант, верно?

 

— Да, скрученная пара чёрных чулок. В них нет ничего особенного, ширпотреб.

 

Хакс откашливается. Такого прежде у него не бывало — дела были разные, но не такие.

 

— Эни, Марсия пропала в ночь на двадцать пятое января. На её шее был бант из чёрных чулок. Ты понимаешь?

 

Энакин серьёзно смотрит на Хакса, потом идёт к своему рабочему столу и садится в кресло.

 

— Я сейчас отправлю тебе результаты аутопсии мисс Стоун и исследования останков мисс Гейл. В городе орудует серийный убийца.

 

— Да, — Хакс напряжённо кивает. — И он убил по меньшей мере дважды.

 

***

 

По возвращении в Управление Хакс собирает всех своих офицеров. Пока Кевин развешивает на доске фотографии Марсии Стоун и Джессики Гейл, он вместе с Фазмой готовит папки для раздачи. Полицейские рассаживаются, переговариваясь между собой и передавая друг другу чашки с кофе. Хакс сдержанно кашляет — офицеры моментально замолкают, готовясь слушать своего начальника. Хакс передаёт Кевину стопку папок, чтобы тот раздал их, а сам становится у доски.

 

— Вчера, около пяти вечера в парке Санта Круз было обнаружено тело двадцатичетырёхлетней Марсии Стоун. Проститутка, раньше привлекалась несколько раз, её задерживали, но вскоре отпускали. Она пропала в ночь на двадцать пятое января, обнаружили её почти трое суток спустя. Вчера вечером детектив Фазма допросила её подругу, с которой мисс Стоун на пару снимала комнату в мотеле. Её подруга и, так сказать, коллега, сообщила, что Марсия вышла из мотеля около десяти вечера, хотела заработать несколько десятков долларов и вернуться максимум через час, потому что сын Марсии, пятилетний Кайл, заболел, и она не хотела надолго оставлять его одного. Мисс Лидс, её подруга, уснула около одиннадцати часов, и потому пропажу подруги обнаружила лишь к утру. Такое исчезновение не показалось ей слишком необычным, она подумала, что Марсия подцепила богатого клиента и осталась у него до утра. Потому заявление в полицию подала только вечером двадцать пятого января. Как вы понимаете, его и не думали рассматривать всерьёз.

 

Офицеры начинают перешёптываться — ещё бы, кому в голову придёт разыскивать пропавшую менее суток назад проститутку? Маргинальный образ жизни зачастую связан с бродяжничеством. Хакс постукивает костяшками пальцев по доске прямо под фотографией Марсии.

 

— Так или иначе, тело Марсии Стоун было обнаружено в неглубокой могиле почти трое суток спустя. Мы проверили мужчину, который нашёл её — его ДНК не совпадает с ДНК спермы на трупе. К тому же на вечер и ночь воскресенья у него есть алиби.

 

— Лейтенант, я слышал, что в тот же вечер в парке нашли ещё одно тело. И вообще, зачем надо было собирать всех нас из-за одного, ладно, двух убийств?

 

Хакс сводит брови к переносице. Офицер Максвелл не понравился ему с первого взгляда, когда полтора месяца назад его перевели в отдел особо тяжких. Слишком суетливый, несдержанный и плевать хотел на субординацию. Хамоватый тип, который пока не добился никаких успехов. Надо посадить его за самую нудную бумажную работу, может, поумнеет.

 

— Всё потому, офицер, что эти дела взаимосвязаны. Во-первых, обе погибшие были проститутками. Одинакового телосложения, одинаковой расы. Обе пропали в один день в разницей в пятнадцать лет. И у каждой на шее завязан бант из чёрных капроновых чулок. Это — сигнатура, которая есть у каждого серийного убийцы. В городе появился маньяк, и появился очень давно.

 

— Лейтенант, обнаружено два тела с таким огромным перерывом. Может, они не связаны?

 

Это — Джонс, гораздо более компетентный коп, чем тот же Максвелл. Хотя даже дворовая собака покажется умнее. Хакс поджимает губы.

 

— Я бы хотел, чтобы это было так, иначе у нас будут проблемы. Но я вижу слишком много совпадений, чтобы просто не принимать их в расчёт. Детектив Митака раздал вам папки — там есть отчёты от судмедэксперта и данные на обеих погибших. Вы будете работать привычными для вас командами. Группа под руководством офицера Джонса будет изучать все перемещения Марсии Стоун и Джессики Гейл за трое суток до смерти. Я понимаю, что в случае с мисс Гейл это будет на порядок сложнее, но постарайтесь, найдите свидетелей, её родителей, сутенёра, кого угодно. Я хочу знать, чем они были заняты до момента своего исчезновения и с кем общались. Группа офицера Пауэлла займётся поиском других возможных жертв. Обращайте внимание не только на тех, кто исчез именно в ночь на двадцать пятое января — расширьте диапазон до двух недель, потому что эта закономерность может быть случайным совпадением. Отработайте все возможности, все варианты. Офицер Максвелл лично займётся тем, чтобы ваши отчёты вовремя обрабатывались нашим техперсоналом и попадали ко мне на стол.

 

В полной тишине Хакс слышит разочарованный вздох Максвелла. Ничего, он тоже начинал с того, что перебирал бумажки. Если хочет стать детективом, а потом и подняться выше, пусть научится делать монотонную и скучную работу.

 

— На этом пока что всё. Сейчас я отправлю в Санта Круз кинологов и техников с георадаром, пусть ещё раз обыщут берег реки — вдруг наш неизвестный использует парк как своё персональное кладбище. Предварительные отчёты жду к семи часам. Работаем.

 

Офицеры расходятся, забирая с собой папки и чашки с кофе. Хакс поворачивается лицом к доске и рассматривает фотографии погибших. Марсия была блондинкой, Джессика же — жгучей брюнеткой. Хакс припоминает курсы, которые проходил по протекции отца. Обычно серийный убийца выбирает один тип внешности. Впрочем, если не обращать внимание на цвет волос, то обе девушки выглядят очень похоже — рост, вес, тип лица. Стройные, даже худые, с небольшими аккуратными чертами лица и слегка выдающимися скулами. Похожи на дальних родственниц. Наверно, цвет волос почему-то оказался неважен для него. В любом случае, нужно разобраться, что произошло. Хаксу кажется, что их убийца вряд ли выжидал пятнадцать лет, такие долгие периоды затишья для серийников нехарактерны. А это значит, что в скором времени полиция обнаружит и другие тела, и остаётся только молиться о том, чтобы их хотя бы не было слишком много.

 

Хакс напоследок ещё раз смотрит на фото Марсии Стоун. У неё остался маленький сын, и он заслуживает правды, хотя сейчас вряд ли сможет её осознать. Он подхватывает со стола последнюю папку, что оставил для него Кевин, и уходит в свой кабинет.

 

***

 

Он сбежал сюда с самого севера города. Там к нему в машину подсела стройная миниатюрная блондинка, которая оказалась слишком говорливой — что в итоге её и спасло. Она рассказала, щебеча, как птичка, что на следующей неделе у её сына день рождения, и что она повезёт его на студию Уолта Диснея, чтобы устроить настоящий праздник.

 

— Выметайся, — сказал он ей, когда понял, что не сможет ничего с ней сделать. — Выметайся, сука!

 

Она выскочила на улицу и, пока он заводил машину, успела со всего размаха ударить по крыше раскрытой ладонью. Тварь, она даже не знает, что он сделал для неё.

 

Он сидит на новом месте уже около пятнадцати минут. Наверно, стоит отъехать и перепарковаться, чтобы не выглядеть слишком подозрительно. Он уже касается ключа зажигания, когда видит её. Невысокая, худенькая, ярко-рыжая. Миловидное личико, кожаная курточка, короткая юбка и чёрные чулки на стройных ногах. Это она, он уверен. Он пару раз мигает фарами, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. Девушка оборачивается, а потом направляется к его машине. Он опускает стекло со стороны пассажира. Девушка подходит ближе, наклоняется и заглядывает в окно.

 

— Хочешь поразвлечься?

 

— С тобой, красавица, я на край земли готов. Девушка улыбается, открывает дверь машины и садится, зябко поёживаясь. Он заводит мотор и через минуту сворачивает с Атлантик-авеню на Элизабет-стрит. Девушка отогревается пару минут, а потом, глядя в окно на ночные огни, с улыбкой произносит:

 

— Меня зовут Анастэйша.

 

— Тайлер, — представляется он, после вгоняет в бедро, обтянутое чулком, шприц и быстро давит на поршень.

 

Девушка вскидывается, пытается оттолкнуть его руку, но уже через несколько секунд её веки опускаются, и она теряет сознание. Он гладит её по ноге. Сегодня будет отличная ночь, он знает.

 

***

 

Утро первого февраля знаменуется обнаружением очередного трупа. Хакса будит звонок Фазмы — буквально за несколько минут до будильника. Она дежурит в ночь, и поэтому узнаёт в этот раз первая. Он выслушивает короткий доклад, заверяет её, что будет в течение получаса, а потом идёт варить кофе. Можно обойтись и без завтрака, но свою дозу бодрости получить нужно в любом случае. В квартире холодно, так что, как только он выбирается из-под одеяла, приходится сразу натягивать тёплые домашние брюки и свитер. Пока кофе подходит, Хакс отправляется в ванную, чтобы наскоро принять душ и почистить зубы. К тому моменту, как он вылезает из-под воды, к нему приходит Миллисент — она устраивается на стиральной машинке и косится на мокрого и подрагивающего хозяина. Хакс старается максимально быстро вытереться и одеться — разумеется, не потому, что стесняется своей кошки, а потому, что чертовски сильно мёрзнет. Вслед за ним Милли уходит на кухню и демонстративно усаживается около своих мисочек. Хакс усмехается — вероятно, его кошка единственная, кто умеет так тактично намекать, не издав ни единого звука при этом. Он насыпает корм, заменяет воду на свежую и снимает кофе с плиты. Пока выпивает чашку, успевает выкурить сигарету и немного поразмышлять о том, что же за дело свалилось на его отдел. Фазма сказала, что жертва — рыжая, такая же молодая, как и Марсия Стоун и Джессика Гейл — во всяком случае, на момент исчезновения последней. Нужно как можно быстрее определить личность и начать допрашивать её знакомых. Про бант на шее можно и не говорить — на новой жертве он тоже был. Так что взаимосвязь налицо. Хакс тушит сигарету, моет чашку и идёт одеваться. Чёрный костюм-тройка — исключительно из-за того, что в жилетке хотя бы немного теплее, хотя и в эстетике Хакс старается себе не отказывать. Он проверяет оружие в кобуре, после чего выходит в прихожую. Быстро обувается, надевает чёрное пальто, чем-то напоминающее военную шинель, обматывает шею шарфом и, потрепав Милли между ушами, покидает квартиру.

 

До Кадэхи-Парка он добирается довольно быстро, всего за двадцать минут, так что почти укладывается в полчаса, обещанные Фазме. Участок Ривер-роуд, с которым граничит парк, перекрыт с обеих сторон патрульными машинами, на ветру колеблются яркие жёлтые ленты, запрещающие проход на огороженную ими территорию. У кордона его встречает Фазма и тут же протягивает начальнику чашку от термоса с чаем.

 

— Я знаю, что ты уже выпил кофе, но согреться тебе не помешает, — мягко улыбается она.

 

Хакс благодарно принимает горячую чашку, проклиная себя за то, что в спешке забыл дома перчатки, и делает несколько мелких глотков. Поворачивается немного и рассматривает парковую ограду из мелкой металлической сетки. В одном месте ячейки прорезаны буквально по кромке прямоугольной секции — то ли ножницами по металлу, то ли секатором, это предстоит выяснить криминалистам. В итоге получается отверстие примерно два на три фута — пройти можно, но только на коленях. Хакс смотрит дальше — в нескольких футах от ограды лежит тело молодой девушки. Убийца даже не потрудился скрыть его, хотя в паре шагов от трупа около дерева лежит гора прелых листьев, которые были подготовлены работниками парка к вывозке с территории. Хотя, думает Хакс, в таком случае девушку нашли бы всего на несколько часов позже — это в любом случае не подходит убийце, потому что он привык навещать своих жертв. Или, может быть, с этой жертвой было что-то не так, и он решил не приходить к ней вовсе. И место он выбрал интересное. Конечно, было бы глупо оставлять тело у самого входа в парк или нести его от того же входа прямо сюда, к дороге, но Хаксу кажется, что это — не единственная причина для такого выбора. Буквально в полусотне футов от места проникновения в парк в ограде есть сетчатая дверь, замок простенький, как сказала Фазма, и вскрыть его было бы много легче, чем прорезать себе проход в самой ограде. Однако по непонятной причине преступник не стал этого делать, он выбрал куда более сложный вариант. Очевидно, это было довольно важно для него. Вместе с Фазмой Хакс отправляется ко входу, у которого снуют полицейские и пара криминалистов. Минуют небольшую площадку для бейсбола по левую руку от них и приближаются к месту, где был оставлен труп. Над телом склонился судмедэксперт, один из тех, с кем работает Энакин. Видимо, Фазма решила не будить старого патологоанатома так рано.

 

— Кто обнаружил тело?

 

— Патрульный, который возвращался с ночного дежурства. Он сразу позвонил к нам в отдел и оцепил территорию, так что тут никто не топтался. Я уже поговорила с ним — он никого не видел здесь, видимо, наш парень всё провернул ночью и исчез ещё до рассвета.

 

Хакс кивает и разглядывает тело, лежащее у его ног. Худенькая рыжая девушка, очаровательная — даже несмотря на то, что мёртвая. Шею украшает бант из чёрных чулок, сомнений нет, это тот же самый убийца. Хакс отдаёт чашку Фазме, берёт у судмедэксперта пару латексных перчаток, надевает их и аккуратно приподнимает руку девушки — на кутикуле видны зеленоватые разводы, хотя лак на ногтях красный.

 

— Он снова накрасил ей ногти, Гвен. Решил, что не вернётся к ней, и потому сделал это незамедлительно. Это что-то для него значит, ведь он повторяет это действие раз за разом.

 

— Но зачем?

 

— Затем, что просто не может иначе. Он делает это не забавы ради и не просто так — это жизненная необходимость, его ритуал.

 

Хакс поднимается и стаскивает в рук перчатки, заталкивает их в карман пальто и разминает пальцы, стряхивая с них тонкую пыль талька. Нужно ехать в Управление и дожидаться заключения Энакина, а пока важно забрать у криминалистов карты с отпечатками пальцев убитой и попробовать прогнать их по базе, чтобы выяснить личность. Если не выйдет, то придётся ждать зубную формулу девушки, чтобы сверить с записями стоматологов. Хакс надеется, что они быстро опознают её и начнут отрабатывать круг знакомых и контактов. И всё же, почему именно здесь? Кадэхи-Парк находится довольно далеко от прошлого места обнаружения двух тел. После всей полицейской суеты в парке Санта Круз он вряд ли вернётся туда. К тому же техники с георадаром ничего больше не нашли, в парке было закопано только два тела, которые по стечению обстоятельств оказались обнаружены в один день. Вот убийца и переместился, проявив активность в другом районе города почти в двадцати милях от Лонг-Бич. И чем ему приглянулся район Кадэхи? Хакс окидывает взглядом небольшой парк, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то подсказку. За дорогой возвышается ограда, из-за которой доносится шелест реки с закованным в бетон руслом. Река, конечно! Трупы в парке Санта Круз нашли в непосредственной близости от воды, и здесь, хоть реку и нельзя увидеть за оградой, но она совсем рядом. Хакс достаёт телефон и набирает номер заведующего лабораторией криминалистики. После дежурного обмена любезностями Хакс просит выслать на место преступления техников — он практически уверен, что здесь будет обнаружено ещё одно тело, и это как минимум. Возможно, маньяк показал им своё второе кладбище, поэтому нужно исследовать небольшой парк вдоль и поперёк, хотя Хакс чувствует, что тело — если оно и будет — найдут около ограды, максимально близко к воде. Каннингем, заведующий, говорит, что его ребята прибудут в течение пятнадцати минут, так что у Хакса есть возможность сделать перекур и немного погреться в машине. Фазма присоединяется к нему, идёт с ним до машины и молча подаёт чашку с новой порцией чая. Хакс закуривает, благодарно принимает чай и греет о чашку заледеневшие руки.

 

— Что думаешь?

 

Хакс пожимает плачами и затягивается.

 

— Я уверен, что это всё тот же парень, слишком уж почерк похож, ни за что не поверю в подражателя. Знаешь, что меня напрягает?

 

Фазма качает головой и повыше поднимает воротник яркого пальто, прикрывая уши от ветра.

 

— Посмотри — мы нашли уже три тела. Первые две пропали в один день в разницей в пятнадцать лет. Третью мы обнаружили через неделю. Может быть, в этот раз он почему-то ускорился, раз между убийствами прошла всего неделя, но… Просто подумай о том, что в самом худшем случае он убивает уже пятнадцать лет. Тогда мы не нашли минимум пятнадцать тел, которые могут быть где угодно. Однако… — Хакс вздыхает, — он может убивать и чаще. Если ему так важна одна дата — двадцать четвёртое или двадцать пятое января, то он может придерживаться такого же паттерна и в случае других дат. В этот раз девушка, очевидно, пропала в ночь на первое февраля — я уверен, что он не держал её больше пары-тройки часов. Сделал всё, что хотел, и выбросил. Если эта дата тоже для него что-то значит, то можно плюсовать ещё пятнадцать трупов за каждый прошедший год. Понимаешь, к чему я веду?

 

Фазма сглатывает и поворачивает к Хаксу побледневшее лицо:

 

— Крис, сколько у него может быть таких значимых дат?

 

— Я не знаю, — он качает головой.

 

— Почему мы с ним не сталкивались раньше?

 

— Он умело выбирает жертв, Гвен. Это проститутки. Их обычно никто не ищет, они часто срываются с места и уезжают в другие города, становятся трассовщицами и передвигаются по всей стране. Отдел нравов, даже такой, как наш, просто не справится с отслеживанием каждой из них. К тому же в Эл Эй часто приезжают новенькие представительницы этой, кхм, профессии — знаешь, солнце, пальмы, Голливуд. Хотят заработать, стать известными, я не знаю. Поэтому отследить их всех просто нереально.

 

— Ты думаешь, что он убил столько женщин? — Фазма приподнимает брови, а потом продолжает, понизив голос: — Не мог же он убивать каждую неделю по женщине на протяжении пятнадцати лет?

 

— Не мог, — согласно кивает Хакс, — во всяком случае, я надеюсь на это. Иначе мы столкнулись с убийцей похлеще Теда Банди. Пока у нас есть только три тела, но я знаю почти наверняка — будет больше, много больше.

 

Он тушит сигарету и, чертыхнувшись про себя, выбрасывает её в сток у обочины. Видит, что с Элизабет-стрит на Ривер-роуд сворачивает машина криминалистов, и ругается ещё раз — погреться не получится. Допив чай, Хакс возвращает Фазме чашку, она накручивает её на термос, который оставляет на переднем сиденье машины босса.

 

— Как думаешь, Крис, они что-нибудь найдут?

 

— Я думаю, что они найдут ещё одно тело в течение получаса.

 

— Спорим?

 

— Женщина, ты собираешься спорить на труп?

 

— Ну, не на труп, а на, скажем, американо с мятным сиропом целую неделю подряд. Как тебе?

 

Хакс не выдерживает и улыбается, после чего протягивает Фазме руку:

 

— Договорились. Только потом не говори, что я тебя разоряю.

 

— Как можно, ну что ты, — прыскает Фазма.

 

Они вместе встречают криминалистов, и пока один из них достаёт и настраивает георадар, Хакс инструктирует их относительно того, где и что стоит искать:

 

— Нужно будет пройтись вдоль всей ограды парка, это где-то футов двести.

 

— А что насчёт ширины прочёсывания?

 

Хакс задумывается на несколько секунд, а потом отвечает:

 

— Я думаю, хватит двадцати футов, Макс. Тело должно быть максимально близко к воде.

 

— Если оно вообще есть, — фыркает Фазма.

 

— Ой, кто-то не хочет проигрывать? — со смешком язвит Хакс.

 

— Я не хочу верить в такую высокую, м-м-м, производительность убийцы, — парирует Гвен.

 

— Я уже чувствую запах кофе и мяты, — тянет Хакс. — Ладно, ребята, приступайте.

 

Макс и его помощник, Кайл, заканчивают настройку радара и заходят на территорию парка, Хакс и Фазма следуют за ними. Кайл включает радар, а Макс тем временем задаёт на планшете параметры для приёма сигнала.

 

— Лейтенант, на какой глубине мы производим съёмку? Наш стробоскопический радар может дать картинку где-то с тридцати футов, дальше пойдут помехи, из-за которых мы можем не распознать находящиеся в толще земли объекты.

 

— Так глубоко нам и не нужно. Я думаю, около трёх футов, с такой глубины мы достали самые старые на данный момент останки.

 

— Я на всякий случай возьму диапазон от нуля до пяти футов, чтобы не пришлось делать вторую проходку, — говорит Кайл и надевает наушники.

 

Он начинает медленно водить антенной над поверхностью земли, в то время как Макс набивает на планшете команды для записи и обработки данных.

 

— Раньше было сложнее, приходилось везде таскать с собой ноутбук, чтобы обрабатывать данные, мы с Кайлом так и ползали, обмотанные проводами. А теперь данные передаются на сервер, там обрабатываются, а на планшет уже приходит картинка. Просто идеально.

 

— Макс, а что ты вообще там увидишь, на экране? Как поймёшь, что под землёй что-то есть?

 

Макс смотрит на Гвен с восхищением — какая женщина, да ещё интересуется его работой. В голове мелькает крайне несубординационная мысль о том, что неплохо было бы пригласить её выпить после работы. Останавливает только одно — взгляд лейтенанта Хакса, проницательный такой, пронизывающий. Неужели придётся отвоёвывать Фазму у её начальства?

 

— Ну, Гвен, я могу рассказать вкратце, пока Кайл проводит осмотр на местности. Радар испускает импульсы с небольшой мощностью, около одного микроджоуля, даже меньше. Электромагнитная волна отталкивается от земли и объектов под ней, и этот отражённый сигнал мы принимаем, записываем и расшифровываем. Мы получаем радарограмму, вот, посмотри, — Макс протягивает Фазме планшет. — Видишь эти серые волнистые полосы? Это она и есть. Программа расшифровывает её и указывает нам, где есть аномальные зоны.

 

— Аномальные?

 

— Считается, что сопротивление тела человека составляет около восьми килоом. Всё зависит от состояния тела, от состояния кожи и от степени её увлажнённости. В любом случае, в том месте, где лежит тело, прибор укажет на наличие высокоомной аномалии. Представь, будто ты смотришь на плоский формикарий — через прозрачные стенки ты видишь все ходы, что проделали муравьи, видишь все веточки и листики, что они утащили под землю. Вот такие вот пустоты и включения и способен детектировать георадар. Кайл, как ты там?

 

— Я работаю, бро, а ты давай следи за экраном, а не строй глазки, — бормочет Кайл, поправляя наушники.

 

— Чувак, эта прекрасная леди сама спросила, я и рассказываю.

 

Фазма фыркает, заслышав такое обращение, и переглядывается с Хаксом. Тот прищуривается и шёпотом говорит:

 

— Если позовёт на свидание, соглашайся.

 

— Сводник, — одними губами отвечает ему Гвен.

 

Они продолжают переговариваться между собой — Макс ещё немного рассказывает им о том, как работает их аппаратура, а Хакс и Фазма посвящают его в некоторые детали произошедших убийств. И когда Фазма рассказывает о том, что убийца зачем-то красит девушкам ногти, Кайл снимает с головы наушники, вешает их на шею и поднимает правую руку вверх.

 

— Макс, посмотри на экран. Кажется, что-то есть.

 

Макс щёлкает кончиками пальцев по виртуальной клавиатуре планшета и обращается к Хаксу:

 

— Сейчас, подождите немного, обработанные данные с сервера поступают с задержкой в пару десятков секунд. Окей, Кайл, пройдись ещё раз по этому квадрату, я хочу получить чёткий скан.

 

Хакс нетерпеливо переступает с ноги на ногу, пока Макс обновляет данные. Техник задумчиво смотрит на экран, изучая линии на радарограмме, после чего вздыхает:

 

— На глубине около двух с половиной футов что-то есть.

 

— Аномалия? — спрашивает Гвен.

 

— Именно. Можно начинать копать.

 

Хакс жестом подзывает пару патрульных, которые уже вооружились лопатами, и отходит в сторону, пропуская их вперёд. Полицейские начинают копать, осторожно и медленно, чтобы не повредить останки, а потом на смену им приходит криминалист с небольшой лопаткой и кистями. Через двадцать минут он подпускает Хакса и Фазму к раскопу — на дне могилы лежит скелет, обтянутый кожей и сверху прикрытый короткой тканевой курточкой в психоделических разводах.

 

— Покажите её шею, — требовательно командует Хакс.

 

Криминалист отодвигает ворот куртки, обнажая шейные позвонки. На шее красуется чёрный бант из капроновых чулок.

 

— Аккуратно выньте её и отправьте в департамент коронера. И скажите Энакину, что отчёты мне нужны максимально быстро. А ты, Гвен, — поворачивается он к Фазме, — проиграла. По пути в Управление я подброшу тебя в «Старбакс».

 

— Это всё твоё чутьё, — недовольно тянет Фазма.

 

Она цепляет Хакса под локоть и идёт в сторону его машины. Усаживается на пассажирское сиденье, достаёт из бардачка свою флешку и подключает к магнитоле. Хакс заводит машину и косится на Гвен. Она отвечает ему красноречивым взглядом:

 

— Никакого джаза с утра, милый. Я и так страшно хочу спать, так что мы слушаем, м-м-м… — она переключает песни и находит нужную, — этих прекрасных немцев.

 

Хакс выезжает за пределы полицейского кордона под звук тяжёлых риффов электрогитар, сворачивает на Элизабет-стрит и едет в сторону моста, чтобы с него свернуть на Семьсот Десятое и добраться до Управления. Припев песни странным образом оседает в подсознании, будто пыль на старом чердаке заброшенного дома, но Хакс слишком погружён в мысли о расследовании, чтобы отфиксировать это. Дорога до даунтауна занимает много времени, город уже скован пробками, и в какой-то момент Фазма не выдерживает и, высунув руку из окна, крепит на крышу проблесковый маячок. В ответ на недовольный взгляд Хакса она резонно замечает:

 

— Чем быстрее мы доберёмся, тем быстрее приступим к работе.

 

Хакс качает головой, и Гвен снимает мигалку, пряча её в бардачок.

 

— Зануда.

 

— Ты так торопишься купить мне кофе?

 

— Зануда с хорошей памятью, — бормочет она.

 

— Можешь подремать, пока мы едем.

 

Фазма расслабленно прикрывает глаза, а Хакс делает звук магнитолы немного тише, чтобы не мешать напарнице спать. Через полчаса он останавливается перед «Старбаксом», высаживает сонную Гвен, а сам едет в Управление. В городе холодно и ясно, и облицованное зеркальными панелями здание, кажется, плывёт в воздухе, сливаясь по цвету с ярким небом. Хакс паркуется на своём месте, поднимается в лифте на третий этаж в свой отдел и быстро проходит в кабинет. Через полчаса заявляется Фазма — куда более бодрая, чем тогда, когда они расстались. Она врывается в кабинет Хакса, оставляет на его столе стаканчик с проигранным кофе и сэндвич в бумажном конверте.

 

— Ты точно не завтракал, милый. Такими темпами мне тебя на руках носить придётся, а то ты ослабеешь, и тебя будет уносить ветром, — хихикает она и быстро закрывает за собой дверь, чтобы не слышать всего того, что может сказать ей Хакс.

 

Хакс открывает рот, потом разочарованно выдыхает и косится на сэндвич. Сказать нечего, Фазма права. Он откладывает папку подальше и тянется за едой. На руках носить, как же… Он хмурится. Случайная фраза всколыхнула воспоминания — довольно приятные, но. Всегда находится «но», как и в этот раз. Он не должен думать об этом, это контрпродуктивно и вообще — вот просто не нужно думать, и всё тут. Хакс разворачивает сэндвич и с удовольствием откусывает большой кусок. Он действительно голоден, а в такой холод вообще склонен впадать в сомнамбулическое состояние, от которого даже кофе не спасает. Так что сначала стоит немного подзарядить организм, а потом приниматься за дела.

 

После импровизированного завтрака Хакс начинает разгребать завал из дел, свалившихся на отдел за выходные. И это — помимо обнаружения очередного тела от неизвестного маньяка. К полудню приходит ответ от Кэсси Винтер — по отпечаткам пальцев опознали девушку, на место обнаружения которой он ездил сегодня утром. Анастасия Рид, двадцати четырёх лет, приехала две недели назад из Флагстаффа в Аризоне. В самом Лос-Анджелесе пока ни разу не привлекалась. Поселилась девушка в мотеле «Кадэхи» вместе с подругой, с которой приехала из родного города. Через администрацию мотеля он связывается с этой самой подругой и вызывает её в Управление. Девушка выслушивает его скупые объяснения, несколько секунд молчит, а потом начинает горько рыдать. Хакса буквально передёргивает — он не знает, как с этим справиться, и поэтому молчит, терпеливо дожидаясь конца истерики. Девушка, наконец, берёт себя в руки и говорит, что приедет в Управление в течение часа. Хакс вешает трубку, заказывает пропуск на имя Мэгги Харт, а потом выходит из кабинета и направляется к столу Кевина. Митака по обыкновению что-то ищет в полицейской базе, но у Хакса есть для него задание поважнее.

 

— Кевин. Кев. Эй!

 

Митака поднимает осоловелый взгляд от монитора и смотрит на Хакса. Видимо, не выспался, потому и тормозит.

 

— Позвони Рей, узнай, кто из сутенёров держит район Кадэхи, найди сутенёра Анастасии Рид, если он есть, и расспроси его о её клиентах, может, он что подскажет. Только не свети значком сразу и не вздумай размахивать пушкой. Скажи, что просто расследуешь её убийство, что тебя тронула смерть молодой красивой девушки. Не угрожай ему арестом, вообще ничего такого, просто поговори с ним, как с её, хм, работодателем, хорошо?

 

Кевин оторопело кивает, потом подрывается с места, хватает с вешалки пальто и, торопливо доставая из кармана телефон, идёт в сторону лифта. Хакс усмехается себе под нос, а потом идёт вслед за ним. Дожидается, пока лифт освободится, и поднимается на седьмой этаж, к криминалистам. В лаборатории его встречает Кэсси, свежая и бодрая в свой первый рабочий день после отпуска.

 

— Крис! — Кэсси буквально взлетает из-за стола и подходит ближе, стуча каблучками. — Я так соскучилась, ты бы знал! Ты чего такой замотанный?

 

— У нас, кажется, завёлся серийник, Кэс. Так что в ближайшее время мне отдохнуть не удастся. У тебя есть что-нибудь для меня, Джон передал тебе материалы?

 

— Ох, конечно, из головы вылетело. Как сказать…

 

Кэсси возвращается за компьютер и выводит на монитор несколько досье. С экрана на Хакса смотрят четыре девушки — две блондинки, брюнетка и рыжая.

 

— Последнюю из Кадэхи-Парка опознали?

 

— Да, Энакин прислал зубную формулу, и я прогнала её по базе. Нам пока везёт, мы опознаём их быстро. Ванесса Тёрнер, пропала вечером тринадцатого февраля в две тысячи шестом.

 

— Хорошо, сбрось мне её данные, я отправлю кого-нибудь из наших поговорить с её родственниками. Тринадцатого, говоришь?

 

— Да, — подтверждает Кэсси. — А что?

 

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что после Дня влюблённых мы найдём очередной труп. Что раньше — тоже возможно, но после четырнадцатого — точно, — уверенно произносит Хакс.

 

— Едва ли не впервые я надеюсь на то, что ты ошибаешься.

 

— Я бы тоже хотел ошибаться, Кэс, поверь. Я пойду, в отдел должна прийти свидетельница, подруга последней убитой, — Хакс бросает взгляд на часы, — буквально через пять минут. Если Энакин пришлёт ещё что-то, сразу сообщи мне и пускай нужное на проверку по базам, хорошо?

 

Кэсси кивает, и Хакс быстрым шагом покидает лабораторию, направляясь к лестнице. Когда есть возможность спуститься пешком (а иногда и подняться), он делает это, чтобы давать необходимую нагрузку на ногу. Спустившись на третий, он отправляется на маленькую кухню, заваривает себе кофе, а для свидетельницы делает травяной чай из запасов Фазмы. Относит чашки в первую допросную, а сам возвращается к лифту, чтобы встретить свидетельницу. Девушка выходит из лифта, испуганно озираясь по сторонам, потом встречается взглядом с Хаксом и робко улыбается. Хакс всего секунду изучает её — симпатичное округлое лицо, короткие выбеленные волосы и крепкая фигура. Тебе повезло, Мэгги, думает Хакс, даже если бы ты встретилась с нашим парнем на улице, он бы не обратил на тебя внимания. Не его типаж. Может, именно поэтому ты сейчас здесь, а Анастасия лежит в холодильнике в департаменте коронера.

 

— Мисс Харт? — уточняет Хакс, и когда девушка кивает, он жестом манит её за собой. — Пойдёмте.

 

Они минуют коридор, проходят в допросную, и Хакс закрывает за собой дверь. Садится за стол, подтягивая к себе чашку с кофе, а Мэгги занимает свободный стул напротив него.

 

— Мисс Харт, расскажите мне о вашей подруге. Насколько я знаю, вы с ней приехали в город чуть больше двух недель назад.

 

— Ага, — Мэгги шмыгает носом и тянется в карман куцей курточки за бумажными платками. — Пятнадцать дней как. Мы уже просто не могли сидеть во Флагстаффе, там до чёртиков уныло. Поэтому и приехали сюда — ну, тут солнце всегда, океан рядом, пальмы. И куча знаменитостей. Вы видели кого-нибудь из них?

 

— Я занят работой, мисс Харт, — подчёркнуто вежливо отвечает Хакс, придвигает ей чашку с чаем и достаёт блокнот. — Расскажите мне, чем вы занимались с момента приезда в город.

 

— Ну, знаете… Мы съездили в Санта-Монику, прожили там неделю, просто ходили смотреть на океан. Было здорово, Стэйша любит воду. Любила, — Мэгги опускает голову, плечи её напрягаются, она явно сдерживает слёзы. — Потом вернулись в город, поселились в мотеле на Атлантик-авеню. По вечерам гуляли и всё такое.

 

— Мисс Харт, Мэгги, — Хакс немного понижает голос, — я получил данные из полиции Флагстаффа, так что мне известно, чем вы занимались со своей подругой. И я не тешу себя иллюзиями о том, что по приезду в Лос-Анджелес вы отказались от привычного вам способа заработка. К тому же вам было нужно на что-то жить.

 

Мэгги поднимает голову и зло смотрит на Хакса. Он смотрит в ответ мягко, но настойчиво — не собирается упрекать, просто хочет выяснить как можно больше. И, видимо, Мэгги читает это в его взгляде. Она делает несколько глотков чая, потом картинно закатывает глаза и отвечает:

 

— Ну, окей, да, офицер, мы шлюхи. Что в этом такого?

 

Вызов в голосе? Интересно. Но Хакс не намерен играть в подобные игры.

 

— Ничего. Поверьте, меня таким не удивить. Я хочу узнать, что происходило тридцать первого января, только и всего. Расскажите всё, что помните, любая мелочь может оказаться важной.

 

Мэгги хлопает себя по карманам куртки:

 

— Здесь можно курить?

 

— Нет.

 

Не всем, думает Хакс, тебе так точно нет.

 

— Окей. Ну, мы проснулись после полудня, я не помню точно. А, нет, помню — проснулись и включили Опру, значит, было где-то, м-м-м, часа два, я думаю. Немного повалялись, потом, ну, знаете, душ приняли, всё такое. Дошли до «Вингстоп», поели крылышек, там днём скидка. Потом вернулись в мотель. Я вышла, ну, на улицу где-то около восьми. Пара быстрых клиентов — минет за полсотни, а потом, около девяти, вышла Стэйша. Знаете, что самое хреновое, офицер?

 

Хакс вопросительно смотрит на неё пару секунд, а потом снова начинает писать в блокноте.

 

— Что в этот вечер она впервые вышла на улицу, в этом смысле. После возвращения из Санта-Моники она просто гуляла по вечерам, пялилась на витрины. Денег нам сначала хватало только моих, но потом стало тяжеловато, и она тоже решила подработать. Я видела, как она выходит из мотеля. Мы помахали друг другу, она пошла на юг вдоль улицы, и больше я её не видела.

 

— Постарайтесь вспомнить — когда она уходила, вы заметили что-нибудь? Кого-нибудь подозрительного или, может, машину?

 

— Да нет, я как-то не особо… — начинает Мэгги, а потом останавливает сама себя, взмахивая рукой. — Точно, ну точно же, было! Я помахала Стэйше рукой, она ушла, а где-то футах в пятидесяти стояла машина. Водитель моргнул фарами, и она пошла в сторону этой машины.

 

— Номер запомнили?

 

— Неа, — печально тянет Мэгги, — ко мне тогда подъехал новый клиент, и я отвлеклась. Но машина та — четырёхдверный седан, или чёрная, или синяя. Может, серая. Тёмная какая-то, короче. Выглядела ничего так, не новенькая, но и не развалюха точно, вполне себе, ну, презентабельная.

 

— Может, на заднем стекле что-то было? Наклейка, баннер, флажок?

 

— Да вроде бы… Там была на стекле наклейка с надписью «Привет», белая с тёмными буквами. Я не знаю, что это значит.

 

— В любом случае, это важно, мисс Харт, — Хакс старательно записывает в блокнот описание машины.

 

— У Стэйши на шее был кулон с бабочкой из кристаллов. Я хотела бы забрать его, ну, на память.

 

Хакс отрывается от блокнота, ручка зависает в полудюйме над бумагой. Кэсси ничего не сказала ему о кулоне, Энакин тоже не звонил. Это может быть важно.

 

— У вас есть фотографии, где можно рассмотреть этот кулон?

 

Мэгги мнётся, закусывает губу, стараясь вспомнить, а потом хлопает ладонью по столу:

 

— Да! Мы делали несколько сэлфи на пляже в Санта-Монике, и она тогда надевала его.

 

— Хорошо, — Хакс делает короткую приписку в блокноте. — Сейчас я отведу вас к одному из наших детективов, и вы сбросите ему эти фотографии. Пожалуй, на этом всё. Спасибо, — Хакс поднимается, задвигает стул и поднимает свою чашку со стола. — Не уезжайте пока из города, возможно, нам нужно будет встретиться ещё раз.

 

— Окей.

 

Мэгги залпом допивает чай, с зевком поднимается из-за стола и выходит из допросной, за ней выходит и Хакс. Несколько минут они проводят у стола Фазмы — Гвен скачивает с телефона Мэгги фотографии, а потом Хакс провожает свидетельницу до лифта. Он понимает, что мисс Харт вовсе не подходит под типаж их маньяка, но не может удержаться. Когда звонит звоночек, и двери лифта раскрываются, Хакс произносит:

 

— И будьте осторожны на улицах, Мэгги.

 

— Да ладно вам, лейтенант. Что мне будет-то? Я любому придурку яйца откручу, если он что-нибудь вытворять начнёт.

 

Двери закрываются, скрывая улыбающуюся Мэгги Харт, и Хакс ещё несколько секунд смотрит на стальные створки. Потом поворачивается и идёт в свой кабинет. Дел слишком много — и это не считая маньяка, который так неожиданно объявился. Самая ранняя жертва пропала пятнадцать лет назад. Как-то раз Фазма сказала, что его хобби — экстраполировать. Однако Хакс отчаянно не хочет думать о том, что кто-то мог убивать на протяжении пятнадцати лет. Возможно, и не по одному разу за год. В таком случае это дело грозит обернуться настоящим скандалом.

 

***

 

Он переворачивает отяжелевшее тело всё ещё бессознательной девушки лицом вверх и устраивает её голову рядом с собой. Аккуратно накидывает верёвочную петлю на шею и складывает деревянные рукоятки вместе, чтобы потом было удобно перехватить их одной рукой — во избежание неожиданностей. Убирает волосы, упавшие на лицо — они не очень длинные, чуть ниже лопаток, натуральный каштановый цвет с рыжеватым отливом. Красивая, ничего не скажешь — личико как у куклы. «Кими Кей, — сказала она. — Но ты, красавчик, можешь звать меня Кики». Как скажешь, Кики. Он вытаскивает из-под свёрнутого одеяла бутылку дешёвого виски, откручивает пробку и, наполовину закрыв горлышко пальцем, брызгает виски на девушку. Она мычит сквозь кляп из платка, потом пытается пошевелиться и открывает глаза. Моргает медленно, будто борется со сном, а потом пытается закричать. Он слушает хрип, что рвётся из её горла, и с улыбкой треплет девушку по щеке.

 

— Ну-ну, успокойся, девочка. Пришло время повеселиться, Кики.

 

Гладкие деревянные рукоятки удобно ложатся в ладони, он сжимает пальцы и тянет верёвку на себя. Хриплый стон девушки кажется ему великолепной, восхитительной симфонией.

 

***

 

Неделя проходит в нескончаемой беготне — убойный отдел завален работой, как и обычно в конце зимы. Депрессии из-за холода и темноты как раз расцветают, к этому прибавляются стандартные околовесенние обострения, и город буквально захлёбывается в крови. По крайней мере, статистика вырисовывается удручающая. Хакс разрывается между рядовыми убийствами и отработкой материалов по серийным — он практически не сомневается, что имеет полное право называть их именно так. Выходные он проводит, разбирая полученные своими детективами материалы — отработка контактов Анастасии Рид ничего не дала, что довольно закономерно. Она переехала в город две недели назад, сутенёром не обзавелась, как и её подруга, Мэгги Харт. Во Флагстаффе у неё не было таких врагов, которые погнались бы за ней в другой штат, там выждали две недели и потом убили бы её. По правде говоря, у неё вообще врагов не было — полиция Флагстаффа прислала ему досье на мисс Рид, в котором была всего пара листов. Два привода — и не за проституцию, а за непристойное поведение, девушку явно отмазывали. А что — она симпатичная, весёлая, проблем никому не доставляла, вот её и решили не наказывать. Значит, в солнечном городе ей просто чертовски сильно не повезло.

 

В понедельник не поступает никаких новостей, и Хакс этим обрадован — может быть, страшные находки в городе закончились. Он уходит домой раньше, чем обычно, по пути заезжает в супермаркет и набивает багажник продуктами — на выходных было просто не до этого. По приезду домой он долго принимает ванну, лениво поглядывая в потрёпанный томик Гюго. Когда Хаксу хочется отвлечься, он перечитывает «Человека, который смеётся» — каждый раз со случайной страницы, благо знает книгу едва ли не наизусть. Когда вода начинает остывать, а Миллисент, устроившаяся на стиральной машине, — недовольно урчать, Хакс откладывает книгу, выбирается из воды и переодевается в домашнее. С каждым днём, кажется, становится всё холоднее, и потому на привычную трикотажную футболку с длинным рукавом приходится надевать тонкий свитер. Хакс делает себе несложный сэндвич, просто чтобы не ложиться спать голодным и не проснуться в итоге от головной боли, выкуривает сигарету, меняет воду в мисочке Милли и забирается под одеяло. Сон приходит в одно мгновение, Хакс буквально проваливается в темноту, подрагивающую и безмолвную.

 

В половину седьмого раздаётся трель мобильного — Хакс, не открывая глаз, шарит ладонью по прикроватной тумбе в поисках телефона, и проводит пальцем по экрану, даже не глядя на него.

 

— Крис, Стилхед-парк. Девушка чуть старше двадцати, бант на шее. Ты нужен нам тут.

 

Хакс раскрывает глаза, приподнимается на локте и садится, опираясь спиной на подушку.

 

— Ты уверена?

 

— Да. Мы с Кевином ехали с ночного, и диспетчер нас вызвонил. Труп нашла местная жительница, которая выгуливала собаку. У женщины сердечный приступ, она только и успела вызвать полицию, прежде чем парамедики увезли её в больницу Святого Винсента, я потом съезжу туда.

 

— Хорошо. Я буду через, м-м, — Хакс трёт глаза и бросает взгляд на экран мобильного, — пятнадцать минут. Звони Каннингему, пусть присылает Макса и Кайла с георадаром. Я могу поспорить, что…

 

— Я не буду спорить с тобой, Крис, я уже поняла, что это бесполезно. Мы найдём ещё одну?

 

— Я надеюсь, что нет. Скоро буду.

 

На самом деле, Хакс соврал Гвен. Он хочет, чтобы нашли ещё один труп. Он не сможет оживить очередную жертву, никто не сможет, но она может дать новые подсказки. Вдруг их убийца был неаккуратен, вдруг он совершил какую-то ошибку — именно с ней? Хакс старается не думать о том, как это его желание можно интерпретировать. Он быстро собирается, напоследок треплет сонную Милли по голове, чуть пощипывая за кончики ушей, и покидает квартиру.

 

В Стилхед-парк он приезжает даже на пару минут раньше, чем обещал. В самом конце своего пути он аккуратно проводит машину по довольно узкой Орос-стрит, рассматривает маленькие одноэтажные домики и цветные кованые ограды. Паркуется на последнем отрезке пути, одёргивает рукава пальто и выходит из машины. У небольшой калитки, служащей входом в парк, стоит пара патрульных. Хаксу даже не приходится показывать значок — после дела «Первого Порядка» он, конечно, не мелькал в газетах и на ТВ, но его теперь знают едва ли не все полицейские города. Он заходит на территорию парка и осматривается — по правую руку от него вдалеке виднеется ограда, оплетённая металлической сеткой. Выход к реке, прикидывает Хакс, значит, ему нужно туда. Их парень не стал бы изменять себе и уходить слишком далеко то воды. В полусотне футов от входа в парк Хакса встречает Гвен — она просто устало кивает ему, молчит несколько секунд, а потом говорит:

 

— Мне вовсе не нравится будить тебя каждую неделю по такому поводу.

 

— Всё в порядке, — отмахивается Хакс. — В смысле нет, конечно. Мы делаем всё, что можем, чтобы это поскорее прекратилось. Давай, милая, показывай.

 

Фазма прищуривается — Хакс почти не называет её так, только она позволяет себе использовать такой эпитет. Жалеет её, значит. По правде говоря, Фазма уже и сама хотела поменяться сменами, чтобы в начале недели не выходить в ночь — пусть кто другой сообщает их лейтенанту, что убита очередная проститутка. С другой стороны… Лучше это будет она — с ней Хаксу работается комфортнее всего, а он… Какой-то не такой сейчас. В смысле, что-то в нём изменилось, и Гвен не знает, с чем именно это связано, а сам Хакс не то чтобы особо любит поговорить о себе. Значит, надо просто не сдаваться, работать и делать всё, чтобы её начальник — и близкий друг — тоже мог работать с полной отдачей, не отвлекаясь на утрясание возможных конфликтов и не подстраиваясь под коллег, с которыми он вести дела не привык.

 

Гвен разворачивается, подхватывает Хакса под локоть и ведёт его в сторону шумящей реки, параллельно посвящая его в детали очередного эпизода:

 

— Девушка, на вид около двадцати трёх — двадцати пяти. Белая, натуральная шатенка с лёгкой рыжиной. Ребята Энакина скоро доберутся, но я немного сдвинула бант на её шее — там странгуляционная, как и у всех остальных. Да, бант такой же, из пары чёрных чулок. Так что да, это очередная жертва нашего маньяка. А, Макс звонил мне пять минут назад, они с Кайлом скоро будут. Каннингем был недоволен, что я его разбудила, но ребят своих сюда отрядил быстро. Видимо, понимает, чем нам всё это грозит.

 

— Макс? Обычно же Кайл у них за главного, — бормочет Хакс. — Ах, ну да, как Макс мог не позвонить «прекрасной леди», верно?

 

— Крис, — тянет Гвен, фыркая, — я не собираюсь реагировать на твои намёки.

 

— На вашей свадьбе мы прицепим кольца Милли на ошейник, и она их вам принесёт. Будет очень мило, — не сдаётся Хакс, за что получает тычок в бок. — Эй, где тебя учили так вести себя с прямым начальством?

 

— Я ещё и не такое с тобой сделаю, чудовище, если ты не уймёшься, — беспечно отвечает Гвен, а потом тянется в карман пальто за ожившим мобильником.

 

Хакс смотрит на экран прежде, чем Фазма успевает ответить, а потом выразительно приподнимает брови. Гвен цыкает на него и отвечает на звонок:

 

— Да, Макс. Идите вглубь парка, мы будем там. Радар не забудьте спросонья только, — она сбрасывает вызов, а потом сразу же говорит: — Ни слова, Хакс. Ни. Одного. Слова.

 

Хакс ухмыляется — мелкая шалость немного скомпенсировала впечатление от так рано начавшегося рабочего дня. Они вместе подходят к деревьям у ограды, обмотанным жёлтой лентой — на корнях самого большого из них лежит женское тело, практически белое в рассветных лучах. Хакс приближается ещё на пару шагов — глаза девушки широко распахнуты, а на лице застыла неприятная гримаса, рот искривлён, будто она хочет что-то сказать, но не может. Здесь нет ничего интересного, кроме самого факта, что она лежит в парке в тихом районе под деревом. Хакс оборачивается через плечо и видит ребят Каннингема — Кайл смурной и серьёзный, как и всегда, а вот Макс сияет, как новенький десятицентовик. Разумеется, сияет он не из-за того, что его выдернули из кровати чёрт знает во сколько. Хакс хмыкает, а потом бросает косой взгляд на Гвен — та мило улыбается ему в ответ, но у неё буквально на лице написано, что она сделает с Хаксом, если тот вздумает что-нибудь сказать. Поэтому он просто здоровается с парнями и обводит парк рукой:

 

— Нужно будет повторить то же самое, что вы делали в Кадэхи-Парке. Пройдитесь вдоль ограды у реки, ширина прохода — десять, нет, пятнадцать футов, глубина… Ну, так же, как было там, хорошо?

 

Кайл просто кивает и надевает наушники, подключённые к георадару, а Макс настраивает программу на планшете, не переставая поглядывать на Гвен. Хакс подходит к Фазме и, наклонившись немного ближе, негромко говорит:

 

— Я даю ему две недели.

 

— Две недели на что? — так же тихо отвечает ему Фазма.

 

— Если он за две недели не подкатит к тебе, то я лично скажу ему, что он идиот. И что упускает самую прекрасную женщину в мире.

 

— Да, уж ты-то разбираешься в женщинах.

 

Хакс вздыхает, отмахиваясь от Гвен, и медленно идёт вслед за Кайлом, который уже начал проходку и теперь водит сенсором радара над пожухшей короткой травой. Макс начинает двигаться за ним, Гвен тоже, и они неспешной скорбной процессией идут по сонному парку. В какой-то момент Кайл останавливается и поднимает руку вверх — Макс подбегает ближе, щёлкает по экрану планшета, корректируя настройки, а сам Кайл делает небольшой круг по этому месту. Минуту спустя он снимает наушники:

 

— Лейтенант, есть. Три фута вниз, картина похожа на ту, что мы видели в Кадэхи-Парке.

 

Хакс вздыхает и поплотнее запахивает воротник пальто, после чего подзывает к себе прибывшего недавно судмедэксперта и пару патрульных. Смотреть на то, как они откапывают очередной скелет, у Хакса нет ни малейшего желания. Лучше уж он отправится опрашивать горожан, что живут рядом с парком, а Гвен отправит в больницу к основной свидетельнице, которая нашла тело. Пользы от этого будет больше, чем от тупого торчания над старой безымянной могилой.

 

Спустя несколько часов Хакс всё-таки приезжает в Управление. Он опросил всех, кого только мог, но результат был нулевой — никто ничего не видел. Местные жители редко заходят так далеко в парк, поэтому тело обнаружили только во вторник, да и то случайно. По словам прибывших на место патрульных, труп был забросан листвой, и свидетельница, которая сейчас находится в больнице, обнаружила его тогда, когда к нему бросился её скотч-терьер. Иначе… Иначе Департаменту досталось бы куда более непрезентабельно выглядящее тело. Так или иначе, никто в вечер или ночь воскресенья не видел ничего подозрительного. Хакс был уверен, что очередная проститутка пропала именно вечером седьмого февраля — вряд ли их парень станет менять паттерн поведения, он зациклен на этом. Никаких чужих автомобилей, никаких незнакомцев — полный провал. Хакс успевает только набросать детали нового эпизода в блокноте, когда в его кабинете появляется Фазма. Она ставит на стол стаканчик с кофе, Хакс принюхивается — американо с мятным сиропом.

 

— Мне казалось, что ты уже отработала проигрыш в споре.

 

Гвен что-то мурлыкает себе под нос, а потом с улыбкой отвечает:

 

— Просто хотелось немного подбодрить тебя.

 

— Ты что-то задумала, женщина, я уверен, — Хакс берёт стаканчик, немного болтает его на весу, а потом делает глоток. — Но вот что…

 

— Если бы я тебя собиралась с кем-нибудь свести, как это делаешь ты, то ты бы точно этого не понял до самого конца операции.

 

Хакс поджимает губы. Он даже… думать об этом не хочет. Поэтому он отставляет кофе в сторону и внимательно смотрит на Гвен.

 

— Свидетельница пришла в себя, у неё было просто предынфарктное состояние, сейчас она уже в порядке. Но она не рассказала мне ничего интересного — около шести утра она отправилась на прогулку со своим псом, решила пройтись поближе к реке. Марк Антоний — не смейся, так зовут пса — подбежал к куче листьев, миссис Марпл… Так, Крис, ну хватит уже!

 

Хакс фыркает и бормочет:

 

— Господи, её и правда так зовут?

 

— Да. И окей, это и правда смешно. Короче, миссис Марпл подошла ближе, увидела мёртвую девушку, которую откопал в листьях её пёс, и вызвала полицию. Патрульные нашли её на дорожке без сознания. Вот, в общем, и всё. Кэсси что-нибудь прислала?

 

— Нет. Энакин отправил результаты прямо мне — девушку опознали по отпечаткам пальцев. Кими Кей Киз, девятнадцать лет.

 

— Правда? Выглядела куда старше.

 

— Да, не повезло. Кевин уже съездил к её сутенёру. Тот любил девчонку, потому что она приносила ему в день больше денег, чем другие девочки за неделю. Клиенты её тоже обожали — кормили, давали больше, чем остальным. Весёлая, симпатичная, да и умом была не обделена. Короче, золотая девочка. Кев сказал, что сутенёр был очень расстроен, когда узнал о смерти Кими Кей. Алиби у него есть, он даже предоставил нам частичный список клиентов мисс Киз. Кевин уже начал его отрабатывать, ты присоединяйся к нему, там почти полсотни человек. А я дождусь ответа от Энакина по второму телу, может, это нам хоть как-то поможет. Потому что…

 

Хакс замолкает, несколько секунд смотрит в окно, а потом поворачивается к Гвен:

 

— Потому что пока у нас нет практически ничего. ДНК — да, но его нет в базе.

 

Фазма кивает, трёт пальцами глаза и поднимается со стула.

 

— Ладно. Мы будем работать, Хакс, и достанем этого ублюдка. Мы справимся, как и всегда.

 

Ответа от департамента коронера приходится ждать слишком долго — в городских базах не оказалось похожей зубной формулы, и Энакин отобрал для анализа ДНК образцы волос и костей. Прогон по городской полицейской базе результата не дал, и Крис вместе с экспертом обратился в Национальную базу данных по генетической информации. Материала было не так много, и качество его оставляло желать лучшего, но всё же в пятницу вечером Хаксу прислали письмо: в базе было найдено совпадение профиля ДНК неизвестной жертвы с генетическим профилем насильника-рецидивиста Майлза Джонса, осуждённого в начале двухтысячного года и отбывающего наказание в исправительном центре Стаффорд-Крик в Абердине. Запрос в канцелярию показал, что у Джонса была дочь, Саманта, которая переехала в Лос-Анджелес с матерью сразу после того, как Майлза осудили в тот последний раз. На момент переезда девочке было четырнадцать лет. Хакс незамедлительно пробивает её имя по городской базе пропавших без вести — и угадывает. Саманта Джонс пропала в ночь на двадцать пятое января две тысячи девятого года. Снова двадцать пятое. Теперь уже однозначно можно сказать, что вырисовывается определённый образ действия маньяка, и эта дата играет немаловажную роль в его фантазии. Только вот что — Хакс помнит про Ванессу Тёрнер, останки которой нашли в Кадэхи-Парке неподалёку от тела Анастасии Рид. Ванесса пропала в ночь на День влюблённых почти десять лет назад, и Хакс уверен, что эта дата не случайна. К тому же четырнадцатое февраля наступит всего через два дня. И он практически уверен, что к утру понедельника на отделе повиснут ещё два трупа. Самое гадкое в этом — неотвратимость, и с этим нельзя поделать ровным счётом ничего. Отдел нравов и так стоит на ушах, количество патрулей увеличили, но результата всё ещё нет. Остаётся одно — ждать и надеяться на ошибку убийцы. Которых он пока, как ни странно, не совершал.

 

***

 

Какая красавица. Длинные светлые волосы, густые и тяжёлые, что довольно удивительно для блондинки. Он пропускает пряди сквозь пальцы, играет с ними, пока девушка что-то мычит и пытается его ударить. Боевая попалась, смелая. Он показывает ей нож, и она затихает, давясь слезами. Он где-то читал, что нож для среднестатистического жителя США является оружием более угрожающим, чем пистолет. Странно, но факт. А он, кстати, не очень признаёт огнестрельное оружие — оно громкое, оно оставляет некрасивые раны, оно не передаёт личного отношения. Впрочем, нож он пускал в ход всего один раз — ровно десять лет назад. Десять лет и один день назад, он любит точность. Забавно — её тоже звали Мэри, как и ту, что сейчас лежит у его ног. Годовщина, даже двойная, две Мэри, будто Провидение специально подкинуло ему этих девушек.

 

Он гладит притихшую девушку по голове, и она начинает подвывать, из уголка руб, растянутых кляпом, на пол фургона спускается ниточка слюны.

 

— Мама, что ты наделала… Зачем ты так, ну-ну, не плачь. Мы с тобой сыграем в игру, мамочка.

 

Девушка дёргается, зло смотрит на него и яростно мычит — в этих звуках он угадывает слова.

 

— Прекрати. Молчи, я сказал, что ты понимаешь вообще!

 

Девушка вертится на месте — видимо, действие пропофола быстро сходит на нет — и трётся щекой о пол, чтобы сместить полоску ткани вниз. Он перехватывает её голову, фиксирует, зажимая своими коленями, и поправляет кляп, но девчонка резко дёргает головой вниз, и ткань сползает.

 

— Я не твоя мать! — хрипит она.

 

Как хорошо, что он отъехал под мост, и эту тварь, эту предательницу никто не услышит. Она вообще не имеет права говорить с ним после того, что сделала. Она нарушила обещание, она обманула его! Он перехватывает белеющее в темноте горло девушки и вжимает её лицом в пол.

 

— Заткнись, — шипит он, наслаждаясь сдавленным мычанием.

 

Её сердце бьётся так часто, так сильно и отчаянно — он чувствует это ладонью, и это ощущение резонирует во всём теле, да так, что живот сладко сводит. Она принадлежит только ему.

 

— Мэри, Мэри, Мэри… — нараспев произносит он.

 

Отпускает её голову и сноровисто накидывает на шею удавку, затягивая концы. Гладкие ручки немного скользят в ладонях, но это не отвлекает его от процесса. Девушка давится последним глотком воздуха, натужно стонет и раскрывает рот, как рыба, бестолково и некрасиво. Глаза расширяются, она вертит головой, стараясь освободиться, но он держит слишком крепко. Она дышит чаще, поверхностнее, и через пару минут красивое лицо синеет, губы начинают опухать, а крылья носа и лоб покрываются испариной. Стонов не слышно — на них просто не хватает воздуха, но тихий хрип музыкой вливается в его уши, и этого более чем достаточно. Он немного отпускает удавку, ослабляя захват, и она судорожно хватает ртом воздух. Это его последний подарок. Пусть насладится глотком воздуха в последний раз. Он снова тянет за рукоятки, более не намеренный отпускать её. Девушка смотрит на него с мольбой, стонет и закатывает глаза, красные от полопавшихся капилляров. Он держит её ещё несколько минут для верности, а потом убирает удавку и проводит тыльной стороной ладони по шее — скоро на ней нальётся тонкий синяк от верёвки. Он пометил её, забрал себе её последний взгляд, последний стон, последние мысли. Он был последним, кого она видела. Раньше считали, что на сетчатке глаза убитого остаётся изображение его убийцы, но он не идиот, ему известно, что это не так. Это не имеет значения, главное, что он знает, что до самого конца она принадлежала ему. Не покинула его, не оставила. Он может гордиться своей матерью.

 

И он знает, что и она гордится им, безмерно.

 

***

Хакс ошибся. Утром в воскресенье ему никто не позвонил, никто не обнаружил новое тело. Странно, ведь он был уверен, что День влюблённых станет очередной точкой в этом мрачном сериале. Хакс решает даже не выходить из дома, чтобы если уж ему позвонят, он мог бы сразу ехать на место, а не крутиться по городу, заблокированному пробками. Около полудня он не выдерживает и звонит Фазме. Оказывается, что она немного приболела и этой ночью не выйдет на дежурство, а появится только в понедельник утром. Она сообщает Хаксу, что ей никто не звонил — в Управлении сейчас Кевин, и если появится хоть какая-нибудь информация, то Хакс узнает об этом первым.

 

— Может, всё закончилось, а, Крис?

 

Хакс хмыкает. Вряд ли это возможно. Он садится за стол на кухне, закуривает и охает от неожиданности, когда к нему на колени запрыгивает Миллисент. Он чешет её шею под ошейником и вздыхает:

 

— Нет. Он не закончил, я уверен. Его что-то отвлекло.

 

— Господи, блин, боже, как я надеюсь, что ты ошибаешься, — недовольно бормочет Фазма и звонко чихает. — Ладно, слушай, мне надо отлежаться, хорошо? Увидимся завтра. Если мне о чём сообщат, я тебе сразу позвоню. Хотя Кевин обещал звонить сразу тебе.

 

Хакс кивает, потом спохватывается, что Гвен его не видит, и быстро завершает разговор. Закуривает и придвигает ближе чашку кофе и пепельницу. Шесть убийств за пятнадцать лет, три из них — за последние три недели. В голове всплывают воспоминания — разрозненные, неясные. Утро первого февраля, они приехали в Кадэхи-Парк, где нашли тело Анастасии Рид, а потом откопали тело Ванессы Тёрнер, которая пролежала там без малого десять лет. Хакс хмурится, затягивается сильнее и пытается вспомнить, что же его так зацепило, почему он вообще вспомнил об этом. После того, как с делами в парке было покончено, они с Гвен поехали в Управление. Были пробки, она хотела поставить мигалку, но Хакс запретил и… На краю слышимости начинает играть песня — та, с флешки Гвен. Хакс знает почти всю её музыкальную подборку, но вспомнить никак не может. Что было в этой песне, почему он вспомнил, по-че-му? Он тогда был таким сонным, никаким практически, вот и не может сообразить сейчас. Хакс тушит сигарету, спускает Милли на пол и выходит в прихожую. Быстро надевает ботинки, накидывает на плечи пальто и практически выбегает из квартиры. Благо, машина припаркована у самого дома, и Хакс не успевает замёрзнуть. Он забирается внутрь, роется в бардачке и находит флешку Гвен, после чего запирает машину и возвращается домой. Там он перетаскивает ноутбук на журнальный столик, приносит с кухни кофе и устраивается на диване, скрещивая ноги по-турецки. Подключает флешку и смотрит на экран — почти тысяча музыкальных файлов, это просто катастрофа. Гвен тогда сказала что-то про немцев и, слава богам, она сортирует свою музыку по странам. Хакс вздыхает и открывает папку «Горячие немецкие мужики» — в этом вся Фазма. Около двух сотен песен, с этим уже можно работать. К тому же Хаксу кажется, что ему хватит и минуты, чтобы понять, ту ли композицию он нашёл или нет. Он включает проигрыватель и начинает слушать. Спустя десяток песен он понимает, что хватает и тридцати секунд. Музыкальный вкус у Фазмы своеобразный — ну что поделать, любит она грозных мужиков и громкие звуки. Правда, стоит признать, что несколько песен Хакс всё же дослушивает до конца — они звучат довольно интересно, несмотря на зашкаливающую пафосность текста. Он включает следующий трек, морщась из-за завываний электрогитар, и вслушивается в слова.

 

«Тьма, ты раздела меня…» Что это вообще должно значить? «Напрасно я кричу против ветра…» Ну, в этом есть логика — такое занятие и правда довольно бессмысленно. Хакс уже готов включить следующую песню, как вдруг слышит пропетое шёпотом единственное слово — «эскалация». Больше он не слышит ничего, хотя песня продолжает играть — иначе Миллисент, которая на дух не переносит громкие звуки, уже пришла бы к нему с кухни. Эскалация, вот что! Это и впрямь она — три убийства за пятнадцать лет, а потом — три за три недели. В смысле, за годы их должно было быть больше, но не по трупу же в неделю, это бы заметили так или иначе. Что-то произошло в этом году, что-то очень важное для их убийцы. Может быть, это какая-то годовщина? Хакс выключает проигрыватель, вынимает флешку и, отнеся в коридор, прячет её в кармане пальто, чтобы не забыть дома — Фазма вряд ли обрадуется перспективе ездить без любимой музыки. Вернувшись к ноутбуку, Хакс тратит добрую пару часов на то, чтобы постараться выяснить, случалось ли что-то экстраординарное двадцать пятого января или четырнадцатого февраля. Он изучает полицейские сводки и газетные статьи за прошлый год, потом отступает на пять, десять, пятнадцать лет. Ничего. Нет, десять лет назад в Омахе в конце января было совершено массовое убийство в школе — старшеклассника, который принёс с собой дробовик и убил тринадцать человек, потом застрелили полицейские. А пятнадцать лет назад в Чикаго двадцать пятого января работник пиццерии отравил около тридцати человек. И да, нельзя забыть о том, что год назад в Индианаполисе в канун Дня влюблённых безответно влюблённый юноша облился бензином и поджёг себя прямо перед домой своей избранницы. Вряд ли это имеет хоть какое-то отношение к текущему делу. Остальные происшествия были настолько мелкими и незаметными, что Хакс отбрасывает их почти сразу же — за несостоятельностью идеи. Что же, остаётся только ждать очередного трупа и надеяться, что… Сколько раз он уже говорил об этом — с каждым новым телом улик будет больше, но выходило ровно наоборот. Ни единого проблеска, ничего. Преступник был очень осторожен — всё это время.

 

Вечер Хакс проводит за отчётами о вскрытии. Все «новые» жертвы были задушены, у всех в крови обнаружены следы пропофола. Это значит, что нужно искать человека, который имеет к нему доступ. Врачи, обслуживающий персонал клиник, ветеринары и их помощники, работники службы по надзору за животными… Хакс боится даже предполагать, насколько огромным может быть список. Нельзя исключать и такой вариант — у убийцы есть друг или родственник, который снабжает его пропофолом. Или он покупает его у дилера — сейчас можно найти всё, что угодно. Или вообще заказывает его в Сети. «Шёлковый путь» давно прикрыли, как и его клон, но это не даёт ровным счётом никаких гарантий. У всех были накрашены ногти — ярко-красным лаком. Энакин провёл анализ, лак самый обыкновенный. Фазма называла ему фирму, но Хакс так и не запомнил — похоже на какое-то женское имя, Сэнди, Салли, как-то так. Сказала, что держится он так себе, но уж это интересовало Хакса меньше всего. Важно то, что такой лак можно купить в любом косметическом магазине за пару баксов, а это означает, что зацепки как таковой нет. Опять. Аналогично ситуация обстояла и с чулками, из которых маньяк завязывал бант — самые обычные нейлоновые, тонкие. Фазма тоже про них что-то говорила, но чулки интересовали Хакса ещё меньше, чем лак. Их можно купить где угодно, так что обрывается очередная ниточка.

 

Не открыв для себя ничего нового в уже десятки раз прочитанных отчётах, Хакс закрывает ноутбук и уходит на кухню. Чашку с остывшим кофе он ставит на стол, а сам усаживается лицом к окну и закуривает. Стекло покрыто каплями, они ползут быстро, скрываясь у кромки рамы и исчезая в одно мгновение. Почему, почему он не нанёс удар этой ночью? Что могло помешать его планам? Хакс пытается придумать достойную версию, но ни одна не кажется ему достаточно правдоподобной. Он тушит сигарету, залпом допивает остатки кофе и уходит в спальню. Через пару минут у него в ногах устраивается Миллисент, и Хакс наконец засыпает.

 

Доспать положенную норму ему всё равно не удаётся — телефон начинает трезвонить, и Хакс просыпается почти моментально. Подхватывает телефон, ведёт пальцем по экрану и нарочито бодрым голосом говорит:

 

— Хакс.

 

— Лейтенант, — Митака звучит до чёртиков устало, — Мэйвуд, парк Риверфронт. Тело около барьера у реки обнаружил смотритель парка, он делал обход после восхода, у них сегодня намечался концерт этно-музыки.

 

— Вряд ли кто-то захочет прийти на концерт, где главное украшение — это жёлтые ленты.

 

— Ну, жёлтый — это красиво, — заторможенно бормочет Кевин, а потом осекается: — Чёрт, простите, я понял. Да, вряд ли. Приезжайте, я буду ждать на съезде с моста.

 

— Хорошо, я буду через… — десять минут на сборы, прикидывает Хакс, ехать миль десять без пробок, и подводит итог: — двадцать пять минут, может, через полчаса. Вызывай Кайла и Макса, Каннингема я предупредил ещё в пятницу, чтобы они в случае чего были готовы.

 

— Принято.

 

— И да, Кев. Не звони Фазме, пусть отоспится и просто приедет к началу дня. Она простудилась, но не сильно.

 

— Окей, хорошо, — Кевин душераздирающе зевает, потом скомканно извиняется и отключается.

 

Хакс тоже зевает — заразил, гад! — а потом выбирается из-под одеяла. Несколько минут тратит на то, чтобы принять душ и почистить зубы. О завтраке и кофе он позаботится потом, сейчас попросту не до этого. Милли, подняв хвост вверх, кружится у его ног, пока он умывается, как бы намекая — если ты не кормишь себя, то это не значит, что можно и меня не кормить. Хакс сплёвывает мятную пену, прополаскивает рот и, промокнув лицо полотенцем, быстрым шагом идёт на кухню. Движения отработаны до автоматизма — положить новую порцию корма, сменить воду в мисочке и, разумеется, ласково потрепать Милли по голове. Миллисент довольно урчит и обращает внимание на еду, Хакс же возвращается в спальню, чтобы одеться. Он уже достаточно проснулся для того, чтобы осознанно выбрать костюм, а не просто надеть первое, чего коснётся рука. Хакс понимает, что чаще всего выглядит как агент похоронного бюро в своих извечных чёрных костюмах, но единственный (пока что) тёмно-серый он пару дней назад отдал в химчистку. Так что можно разве что поэкспериментировать с цветом галстука — он выбирает тёмно-зелёный, подарок матери. Она говорила, что ему идёт этот цвет. Повязав узкий галстук полувиндзором, Хакс надевает пиджак и, поправив лацканы, забирает с тумбы телефон и выходит в коридор. Пока он надевает ботинки и закрывает шею шарфом, к нему приходит Миллисент. Она усаживается, оборачивая хвост кольцом вокруг себя, и хитро поглядывает на хозяина.

 

— Не смотри так, я отлично выгляжу. А синяки под глазами — это мелочь, — строго говорит ей Хакс, легко щёлкает кошку по носу и, набросив на плечи пальто, выходит из квартиры. На улице прохладно, прозрачный воздух, кажется, звенит от холода, и Хакс старается как можно быстрее сесть в машину. Он выезжает на Фигероа-стрит, проскакивает под полупустой развязкой и выезжает на Пятое шоссе. Оно практически свободно, и Хакс максимально быстро доезжает до следующей развязки, чтобы свернуть на Десятое. Около съезда обратно на Пятое Хакс проезжает мимо Парка Холленберг и задумывается на секунду — а не придётся ли ему приезжать и сюда? Потом хмыкает — нет, там, конечно, есть озеро, но их парню нравится именно река. Почему, Хакс пока не понял. Он выезжает на Пятое, миновав развязку относительно быстро, проезжает мимо старого кладбища у Санта-Ана Фриуэй и быстро движется к востоку города, к съезду на Лонг-Бич Фриуэй. Семьсот Десятое обычно бывает свободно, так что Хакс не теряет здесь слишком много времени — он проезжает по мосту и сворачивает налево, на бульвар Дистрикт, который вьётся вдоль реки. Остановившись в сотне футов от моста, Хакс паркуется рядом с патрульной машиной и выходит на свежий воздух. В входа в парк его встречает Митака с двумя стаканчиками кофе — один он сразу протягивает Хаксу, а к другому прикладывается сам.

 

— Кайл и Макс уже здесь. Я сказал им искать вдоль всего берега, сначала в радиусе ста футов от тела, а потом уже дальше. Просто… Он обычно не оставляет их далеко друг от друга.

 

— Молодец, правильно мыслишь, — скупо отзывается Хакс.

 

На самом деле, он доволен. Кевин проявил — и продолжает проявлять — себя очень хорошо, голова работает на отлично. Фазма рассказывала Хаксу, что Кевин часто подходит к ней за советом, задаёт правильные вопросы и вообще растёт в профессиональном плане. Потому Хаксу и нравится с ним работать, даже несмотря на то, что он — самый молодой детектив в отделе. Хватка у него есть, а опыта уж он наберётся, и Хакс с Фазмой ему в этом помогут.

 

— Но пока они ничего не нашли. Они идут так же, на ширину в двадцать футов, как в прошлые разы. Вы ведь такую цифру называли?

 

— Ага, — Хакс жмурится, когда пар, поднимающийся от стаканчика, попадает в глаза. — Расскажи мне, что у нас здесь.

 

Митака проходит мимо патрульных, охраняющих вход в парк, и ступает на дорожку из мелкого цветного гравия.

 

— Да всё то же самое. Молодая девушка, лет двадцати пяти, — Кевин хмыкает и признаётся: — Я не очень хорошо определяю возраст на взгляд.

 

— Ничего, походишь с Фазмой по барам побольше, и сможешь судьбу человеку предсказывать, едва на него посмотришь, — приподняв уголки губ, произносит Хакс.

 

Кевин ухмыляется, делает глоток кофе и продолжает:

 

— Опять же, никаких видимых травм нет, на шее бант из чёрных чулок, под ним — странгуляционная, коронер это подтвердил. Блондинка, белая. Ах да, у неё ногти в ярко-красный выкрашены. Это его фирменный знак, верно?

 

Хакс кивает.

 

— И бант, конечно, — добавляет Митака. — Да, вот ещё что. Я заметил, что у них у всех волосы разного цвета, есть и крашеные, и натуральные, блондинки, брюнетки, рыжие. Но волосы примерно одинаковой длины. И телосложение — девушки довольно хрупкие, среднего роста. Это определённо его типаж. Стоит это учитывать.

 

— Верно. Ты молодец, говоришь всё совершенно правильно. У него есть выверенный годами тип жертвы. Видел фотографии девушек, что пропали за предыдущие годы? Волосы той же длины — ниже плеч, и телосложение аналогичное. Он не изменяет своей привычке. Меня смущает только цвет волос, но мы ещё подумаем над этим.

 

Они подходят к самой окраине парка — Митака машет Максу, который следует за Кайлом с планшетом в руках, а Хакс приближается к месту обнаружения тела. Девушку уже упаковали в мешок и уложили на носилки, так что Хакс видит, как ребята из департамента коронера уносят её в сторону выхода из парка. Он осматривается — берег около склона, ведущего к забетонированному руслу реки, зарос деревьями, но не слишком густо, воду и видно, и слышно. Справа и слева от этого места деревьев намного больше — видимо, убийце важно, чтобы река была в поле зрения.

 

— Лейтенант!

 

Хакс поворачивается — Кайл замер на месте с радаром, а Макс машет рукой, подзывая Криса к себе.

 

— Мы нашли, — выдыхает Макс. — Три с половиной фута вниз, зовите ребят с лопатами и криминалиста.

 

Кевин тут же подзывает к себе пару полицейских и показывает им, где нужно начинать копать. Проходит полчаса, и после недолгой, но кропотливой работы криминалиста на дне могилы можно заметить полукружья обтянутых тканью рёбер. Хакс подходит к краю раскопа и смотрит вниз — на том, что раньше было девичьей шеей, повязан потрёпанный бант. Это она, восьмая. А сколько ещё их будет?

 

— Кевин, на тебе допрос смотрителя и всех, кто был тут с ним с самого начала его работы.

 

— Там всего пара человек, я быстро с ними закончу.

 

— Хорошо. Потом возвращайся в Управление, мы проведём совещание, а после можешь ехать домой, тебе нужно отоспаться.

 

— Хорошо, лейтенант.

 

Хакс отдаёт последние указания криминалисту — чтобы тот не медлил, и как только они полностью освободят останки от земли, их увезли к Энакину.

 

— Лейтенант Хакс, скажите…

 

Хакс поворачивается — в десятке футов от него стоит Макс, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу. Он прочищает горло, а потом, отведя взгляд немного в сторону, продолжает:

 

— Скажите, а почему сегодня с вами работает детектив Митака, а не детектив Фазма?

 

— Детектив Фазма заболела, вполне возможно, что сегодня она не появится.

 

— Чтобы Гвен — и не пришла на работу? — хмыкает Макс, а потом спохватывается. — Простите.

 

Хакс пожимает плечами, уже готовый уходить, но потом вздыхает и негромко говорит:

 

— Детектив Фазма очень любит сочетание белых тюльпанов и васильков. В интернете сейчас можно найти всё, что только захочешь. А адрес детектива можешь узнать в отделе кадров. Не советую заявляться лично — она не любит показывать свою слабость. Просто пришли ей цветы, возможно, с небольшой запиской. Ничего вычурного и пошлого, просто несколько приятных фраз. Запомнил?

 

Макс, кажется, готов отдать ему честь — вытягивается по струнке и даже подбородок приподнимает.

 

— Запомнил, сэр. Спасибо.

 

Хакс лениво отмахивается, разворачивается и идёт в сторону своей машины. До Управления он добирается почти сорок минут — Пятое шоссе уже забито, и напротив кладбища Хакс намертво встревает в пробку. Развязку с Десятым он проскакивает относительно быстро, так же быстро минует мост на Четвёртой улице, а потом снова попадает в затор в даунтауне — пересечение Третьей и Уолл-стрит всегда загружено по утрам, множество работников стекается в два гигантских молла. В итоге Хакс, успевший проклясть утро понедельника, всё же добирается до парковки перед Управлением, оставляет машину на своём обычном месте и поднимается на третий этаж. В отделе он среди прочих офицеров предсказуемо встречает Фазму — она выглядит уставшей и бледной, и Хакс решает, что отправит её домой сразу после совещания. В конце концов, он хочет, чтобы она была в курсе текущего расследования.

 

— Я принесла тебе кофе и сэндвич с индейкой. Могу поспорить, что ты не успел позавтракать.

 

— Скажи мне, как можно тебя не любить? — с улыбкой произносит Хакс и осторожно касается ладонью плеча Гвен. — Как ты?

 

— Терпимо, — уверяет его Фазма и тут же в противовес собственным словам оглушительно чихает. — Нет, правда, я в норме.

 

— Давай так — через полчаса я начну совещание, ты послушаешь, а потом поедешь домой. Отлежишься пару дней и вернёшься, хорошо? Мы сможем справиться без мамочки, хотя Кевин будет в раздрае, это точно.

 

— Ты пообещаешь мне, что будешь есть хотя бы пару раз в день, а не жить на никотине и кофе?

 

— Об этом позаботится Миллисент. Когда я кормлю её, то вспоминаю, что и самому надо поесть, — отмахивается Хакс. — Так что, идёт?

 

— Это так мило — ты оставляешь мне иллюзию выбора, — усмехается Гвен.

 

— В этом и заключается настоящий мой талант как диктатора, — парирует Хакс.

 

— Иди уже, диктатор, готовься к выступлению перед рабами.

 

— Как грубо, Гвен, как грубо. Максвелл!

 

Молодой офицер поднимает голову от кипы отчётов и смотрит на Хакса.

 

— Подготовьте доску к совещанию. Данные по жертвам, краткий сводный отчёт от судмедэксперта и криминалистов. Максвелл подскакивает с места, сгребает со стола пачку распечаток и быстрым шагом уходит в сторону зала для совещаний. По его лицу ясно читается — он рад тому, что наконец ему дали сделать хоть что-то стоящее.

 

Хакс пару раз хлопает в ладоши, чтобы привлечь внимание остальных полицейских:

 

— Ребята, совещание через полчаса в конференц-зале. Высокое начальство недовольно тем, как продвигается это дело. Так что готовьтесь, устроим мозговой штурм.

 

Офицеры переговариваются между собой, роются в своих документах и заметках, а Хакс тем временем отправляется в свой кабинет, чтобы набросать план доклада о ходе расследования. Когда он проходит мимо стола Гвен, она трогает его за локоть:

 

— Кевин звонил минут десять назад, так что к началу будет здесь.

 

Хакс кивает и, зайдя к себе, прикрывает дверь плотнее, чтобы шум отдела его не отвлекал. В пятницу у него состоялся довольно тяжёлый разговор с начальником департамента. Прайс сказал ему — разумеется, в частном порядке, — что город пристально следит за ходом расследования, и что несмотря на аккуратную работу офицеров полиции, сведения уже начали просачиваться в прессу. И что лучше бы лейтенанту убойного отдела отнестись к этому делу серьёзно. Хорошо, что они разговаривали по телефону, иначе Хаксу пришлось бы объяснять, посему он так скривился, услышав слова о серьёзном отношении. Будто Прайс не знает, что Хакс к любому делу относится так. В итоге они договорились, что если в течение недели обнаружат новую пару трупов, то Управление привлечёт к делу дополнительные силы. Как назло, два тела действительно были найдены спустя буквально двое суток после этого разговора. Хакс уверен, что Прайсу уже доложили об этом, и теперь остаётся только догадываться, кого Прайс намеревается привлечь к расследованию.

 

Хакс быстро просматривает блокнот, делает несколько заметок, после чего мельком просматривает отчёты от Энакина. Новостей никаких — на телах новых жертв также обнаружена чужая ДНК, но в базах её нет. И виски — одежда девушек была залита им. Странно это. Он закрывает файлы с отчётами и выходит из кабинета, прихватив с собой блокнот.

 

— Пора начинать.

 

Хакс проходит по коридору и открывает двери конференц-зала, заходит внутрь и идёт к доске, у которой копошится Максвелл. Надо отдать ему должное — он успел выполнить задание за такой короткий срок. Большая прозрачная доска увешана стикерами и распечатками, над которыми сделаны аккуратные приписки маркером. Тут и там наклеены узкие красные стикеры, отмечающие важные точки в расследовании. Похоже, пора дать Максвеллу работу поинтереснее, чем сбор и учёт докладов других офицеров. Хакс терпеливо ждёт, пока все участники совещания займут свои места, негромко откашливается и приступает к делу.

 

— Сегодня в районе Мэйвуд, конкретно — в парке Риверфронт, около шести утра был обнаружен труп молодой девушки. Сейчас тело отправлено в департамент коронера на вскрытие, почерк аналогичен тому, что мы видели в парке Санта Круз, Кадэхи и Стилхед-Парке. Также было обнаружено старое захоронение, криминалист сказал, что второй труп был похоронен в парке около десяти лет назад, точнее будет установлено в ходе экспертизы. Итак, коллеги, в городе работает серийный убийца, и он убивает проституток по меньшей мере в течение пятнадцати лет. Места захоронений находятся в парках и рекреационных центрах в непосредственной близости от воды. Я полагаю, что сейчас он пошёл на второй круг, и теперь «подселяет» к старым жертвам новых. Таким образом, очень важно отработать как жертв старого периода, так и нового. Я знаю, что вы работаете дни напролёт, но подчёркиваю — будьте внимательны. Проверяйте и перепроверяйте всю информацию, которую получаете. Сверьте списки клиентов всех жертв — возможно, найдёте совпадения или что-то похожее. А сейчас лейтенант Митака кратко расскажет вам о последней паре жертв.

 

И только Кевин поднимается со своего места в первом ряду и подходит к Хаксу, как дверь конференц-зала раскрывается, и на пороге появляется начальник департамента. Полицейские тут же прекращают переговариваться и замолкают, явно удивлённые личным визитом высокого начальства. Прайс проходит на пару шагов вперёд и чётко говорит:

 

— Коллеги, у нас с лейтенантом была договорённость — если трупы продолжат появляться, то мы запросим официальную помощь. Мне сообщили, что сегодня… Да. В общем, — Прайс оборачивается и выглядывает за дверь, обращаясь к кому-то в коридоре: — Вы не заблудились? У нас тут много коридоров и проходных комнат, агент.

 

— Не заблудился. Я, в общем, уже бывал здесь, — раздаётся голос из коридора.

 

Твою мать, проносится у Хакса в голове. Твою. Же. Мать.

 

В зал для совещаний, мягко оттеснив Прайса от дверей, входит Бен Соло. Бен Органа, Кайло Рен — называй как хочешь. Три имени — и тысяча лиц. Идеальный костюм — и ни грамма правды. Большая часть офицеров, сидящих в зале, не знают его, но несколько человек буквально меняются в лице. Хакс надеется, что он не один из них. Митака замирает рядом с Хаксом и, кажется, даже забывает, что нужно дышать. Фазма, сидящая в первом ряду, отворачивается от двери, смотрит на Хакса и одними губами произносит: «Какого хрена?!» Хотел бы он знать. Бен выходит в центр и останавливается у другого края доски, мгновение смотрит на Хакса, а потом становится ровно, спокойно и открыто глядя на собравшихся в зале полицейских. Прайс выходит в центр вслед за ним и окидывает офицеров цепким взглядом:

 

— Познакомьтесь, коллеги, это старший специальный агент Бен Соло, криминальный следственный отдел ФБР. Я пообщался с куратором полевого офиса, и мы пришли к выводу, что агент Соло дополнит команду, которая расследует дело Стилиста.

 

— Я бы не советовал афишировать это его прозвище, сэр, — тактично замечает Бен. — Это может побудить его к активным действиям и…

 

— Боюсь показаться чересчур педантичным, — прерывает его Хакс, и по залу разносятся смешки — уж чего-чего, а этого лейтенант никогда не боялся, — но он уже перешёл к активным действиям, специальный агент.

 

— Старший специальный агент, — поправляет Бен. — Вы запомните, лейтенант Хакс, я уверен.

 

Хакс смотрит на него настолько ядовито, насколько только может, продолжая всё же держать подобающее выражение лица. Бен легко усмехается ему в ответ.

 

— Парни, парни, — Прайс напряжённо растягивает губы в улыбке, — давайте не будем начинать утро тяжёлого дня с препирательств. Маньяка так назвали в одной из газет и, боюсь, это прозвище скоро будет на слуху у каждого жителя города. Так что да, вам придётся постараться. Агент Соло сегодня утром вернулся из академии в Квантико, где проходил курсы по профилированию и бихевиористике. Бюро полагает, что его знания помогут нам поймать этого ублюдка. Лейтенант, — он поворачивается к Хаксу, — введите своего коллегу в курс дела. Вы уже, можно так сказать, работали вместе, так что общий язык, думаю, найдёте.

 

Вот мудак. Это не была совместная работа. Хакс гонялся за Беном несколько недель, схлопотал пулю и — хоть и недолговременное, но — отстранение от работы.

 

Хакс смотрит на Гвен — она округляет глаза и делает страшное лицо, а потом, заметив, что Бен смотрит на неё, от отчаяния прикрывает лицо ладонями. Это полный провал.

 

— Хорошо. Агент Соло, я надеюсь, что вы окажете нам посильную помощь, — Прайс пожимает Бену руку и покидает конференц-зал.

 

Бен провожает начальника департамента взглядом, потом поворачивает голову и выразительно смотрит на Хакса. Тот слегка поджимает губы, но взгляд выдерживает.

 

— Я уже сделал краткую вводную, которую вы, к сожалению, пропустили. Сейчас детектив Митака доложит о последнем эпизоде.

 

— Хорошо, — Бен отходит от доски и идёт к Фазме, рядом с которой есть свободное место. — Я не помешаю, детектив?

 

Всех сил Гвен хватает только на то, чтобы сначала покачать головой, а потом кивнуть, исправляясь. Бен удивлённо приподнимает брови, а затем садится, устроив руки на коленях, замирает и слушает. Митака тем временем отмирает и, взглянув на Хакса, начинает торопливо рассказывать о том, что стало известно в связи с самым последним убийством. Новостей немного — опознание ещё не закончено, однако Кевин уже допросил работников парка, и это ничего не дало. В очередной раз не нашлось ни одного свидетеля, который бы видел убийцу. Также Митака коротко рассказывает о всех отчётах судмедэкспертов, особенно выделяя уникальный почерк маньяка — изнасилование неустановленным предметом, удушение, мастурбация над телом жертвы и постмортальные манипуляции. Он отдельно останавливается на сигнатурах — банте из чулок на шее и маникюре убитых. Хакс поглядывает на Кевина — тот очевидно волнуется, но держится хорошо, — а потом переводит взгляд в зал, не акцентируя ни на ком конкретно своё внимание. И всё же, когда он смотрит на Гвен, то боковым зрением замечает, что внимание Бена обращено на него. Через несколько секунд Бен беззвучно хмыкает — Хакс видит, как вздрагивают уголки его губ — и начинает рассматривать доску. После того, как Митака заканчивает доклад, Бен безмолвно поднимает руку.

 

— Д-да, агент? — голос Кевина предательски вздрагивает.

 

— Расскажите чуть подробнее про первое обнаруженное тело.

 

— Хм, — Митака на мгновение смотрит вверх, собираясь с мыслями, а потом уверенно говорит: — Марсия Стоун, двадцать четыре года, белая. Покинула мотель, в котором жила, около десяти вечера двадцать четвёртого января, так и не вернулась. Найдена около пяти часов в четверг, двадцать восьмого, в парке Санта Круз. Смерть наступила в ночь на двадцать пятое января, к моменту обнаружения она была мертва более трёх суток. Изнасилована и задушена. На шее — бант из чулок, ногти выкрашены в ярко-красный цвет и…

 

— Скажите, детектив, маникюр был свежий?

 

— Что?

 

— Да, — отвечает вместо Кевина Хакс. — На кутикуле судмедэксперт обнаружил остатки ацетона. Он накрасил жертве ногти за сутки до того, как её нашёл мужчина, гулявший в парке с собакой.

 

— Вот как, — задумчиво тянет Бен, а потом поднимается со своего места и выходит к доске. — Мне сообщили о том, что — скорее всего — нужно будет поработать вместе с полицией, ещё в воскресенье. Перестраховка, я полагаю. Так что я немного изучил материалы дела и хотел бы поделиться с вами своими идеями.

 

Офицеры зашумели, переговариваясь — вот ещё, этот выскочка здесь и четверти часа не провёл, а теперь лезет в дело, которым они уже занимаются несколько недель. Бен смотрит на происходящее совершенно спокойно, даже равнодушно, так, словно ему и дела до всего этого нет. Будто он делает одолжение, присутствуя здесь. Ни капли не изменился, чёрт возьми.

 

— Пожалуйста, спокойнее, коллеги, — раздражённо бросает Хакс. — Давайте дадим многоуважаемому агенту высказаться.

 

— Благодарю, лейтенант, — чопорно отвечает Бен, слегка склоняя голову к плечу. — Скорее всего, мы имеем дело с организованным несоциальным серийным убийцей. На это указывает достаточно много фактов. Скорее всего, он не знаком с жертвами, что затруднит для нас поиск.

 

Каков, а! Хакс еле заметно усмехается — «мы», «для нас». Сразу устанавливает границы, мол, мы работаем вместе, я такой же, как вы. Но только рангом повыше, однако снизошёл же до вас. Хакс всегда видел в нём это — каплю спесивости и самоуверенности. И нельзя сказать, что ему это в принципе не нравилось, даже наоборот. Но конкретно сейчас это раздражало.

 

— Я также обратил внимание на то, что жертвы похожи между собой.

 

Максвелл тут же перебивает его, стремясь урвать себе немного «эфирного времени» и поставить агента ФБР на место:

 

— Ага, как же. Блондинки, рыжие, темноволосые. Очень похожи.

 

Бен опасно прищуривается и поворачивает голову на звук его голоса:

 

— Длина волос практически не различается, офицер, — он намеренно выделяет голосом последнее слово. — К тому же обратите внимание на телосложение жертв — они будто вышли из одного инкубатора. На рост. На особенности строения лица — аккуратные носы, пухлые губы, достаточно выдающиеся скулы. Обратите, проанализируйте и более не говорите о том, в чём не разбираетесь. Лейтенант Хакс совершенно правильно доверил вам оформить доску для совещания — вряд ли вы годитесь на что-то большее.

 

По залу прокатывается волна смешков. Многие думают о Максвелле то же самое, но в лицо говорить об этом считают несколько неприличным. Максвелл, слушая Бена, постепенно приоткрывает рот, а когда тот заканчивает, с неприлично громким пустым звуком закрывает его.

 

— Доску? — только и может пробормотать пробормотать он.

 

— У вас на пальцах — следы от маркера, — поясняет Бен мягко, будто маленькому ребёнку, и отворачивается. — Кстати, об этом. У него действительно есть определённый типаж «идеальной жертвы», он не станет похищать азиатку или мулатку, не станет обращать внимание на слишком низких, тощих или крупных девушек. Вряд ли он нападёт на женщину старше тридцати пяти лет.

 

С мест в зале начинают раздаваться вопросы, и Бен терпеливо отвечает:

 

— Давайте прикинем вместе — самая ранняя из известных нам жертв, Джессика Гейл, пропала пятнадцать лет назад. На момент исчезновения ей было двадцать три года. Вторая проститутка была обнаружена в том же парке — но она пропала на пятнадцать лет позже. И ей было двадцать четыре года, — Бен замолкает, выдерживая паузу.

 

Ну хватит, думает Хакс. Что за театр одного актёра? Как будто он пришёл учить первоклашек читать по слогам.

 

— Агент Соло имеет в виду, что жертвы маньяка не стареют вместе с ним, как это зачастую бывает, — воспользовавшись моментом, говорит Хакс. — Подумайте, даже если он начал убивать в восемнадцать лет, что маловероятно — опыта недостаточно, его бы быстро поймали, — то ему сейчас по меньшей мере тридцать три года. Но, скорее всего, он старше, а девушки, которых он выбирает, примерно одного возраста. Кими Кей Киз мы не учитываем — да, ей было всего девятнадцать, но выглядела она старше своих лет.

 

Бен смотрит на него несколько секунд, а потом кивает:

 

— Спасибо, лейтенант. Именно это я и имел в виду. Добавлю, что он любит манипулировать своими жертвами, держать всё под своим контролем. Именно поэтому использует пропофол для обездвиживания и удавку — для самого убийства. Он возвращается к своим жертвам — по крайней мере, он проделал это с Марсией Стоун. Других жертв нового периода находили слишком быстро, он не успевал навестить их. Однако он мог приходить к девушкам из старого цикла убийств, установить это достоверно мы попросту не можем. Он тщательно выбирает свои «кладбища» — ему важно, чтобы это был парк, и место оставления тела или же могила должны находиться в непосредственной близости от воды. В городе достаточно водоёмов, но он связал места захоронений именно с рекой Лос-Анджелес. Нам предстоит выяснить, почему он сделал такой выбор.

 

Бен замолкает и обводит взглядом собравшихся — некоторые офицеры делали записи, пока он говорил, а теперь поспешно закрывают блокноты и поднимают глаза в сторону доски. Бен немного вытягивает правую руку вперёд, будто говорит лейтенанту — давай, теперь твоё время перехватить внимание. Хакс подходит к самому центру доски и быстро и чётко раздаёт указания — кто должен собрать и проанализировать все отчёты криминалистов и судмедэкспертов, кому следует заняться сутенёрами, кому — клиентами проституток. Он назначает ответственных за повторные допросы свидетелей, тех, кто будет сопоставлять списки клиентов всех восьми убитых девушек и тех, кто ещё раз навестит их родственников и знакомых. Как только с инструкциями покончено, и полицейские начинают громыхать стульями и разговаривать друг с другом, Бен ещё раз привлекает их внимание:

 

— И ещё одно, — он говорит не очень громко, но спокойно, и все, кто присутствует на совещании, сразу же обращают на него внимание. — Он уверен в себе — никто не подозревал о его существовании в течение пятнадцати лет. При этом он подвержен стереотипам — взять его выбор жертв и мест захоронений. Он склонен к формализму, зациклен на том, что делает, но с первого взгляда вы никогда не поймёте, что он — именно тот, кого вы ищете. И знаете, почему?

 

В зале воцаряется тишина — слышен только шелест одежды от случайных скупых движений нескольких десятков людей.

 

— Такие преступники, даже если их в чём-то и подозревают, поначалу очень легко снимают с себя всякие подозрения, и именно потому, что они спокойны и доброжелательны. Вы допросили огромное количество свидетелей и — что самое важное — клиентов убитых проституток. И кто-то из вас уже говорил с ним, я практически уверен в этом.

 

Слова Бена производят эффект разорвавшейся бомбы — офицеры начинают шуметь, кто-то громко и грубо ругается, а сам Бен просто стоит в центре зала с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

 

— Всё, всё, — Хаксу приходится повысить голос, чтобы перекричать их всех. — Расходитесь по своим местам и начинайте работать, у нас не так много времени.

 

Со своего стула подскакивает Фазма и подходит к нему, незаметно касаясь ладонью его локтя. Хакс смотрит на неё и зло бормочет:

 

— У нас его нахрен вообще нет.

 

Гвен раскрывает было рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, чтобы поддержать его, но ровно в этот момент к ним подходит Бен. Просто становится рядом и молчит. Фазма смотрит на него пару секунд, а потом снова поворачивается к Хаксу:

 

— Для меня есть задания?

 

— Да, будь добра, выдели агенту Соло стол в отделе и кратко расскажи ему о ходе расследования. Я к Джулианне, скоро вернусь.

 

Хакс обходит их обоих и быстро покидает зал для совещаний, направляясь в другой конец длинного коридора.

«Я к Джулианне» — это их кодовая с Гвен фраза. Она обозначает, что Хакс идёт в дальнюю курилку и запирается там — по меньшей мере на полчаса. Там ему думается лучше, как он сам говорит.

 

Он заходит в пустующее, как обычно, помещение и прикрывает за собой дверь. Шарит рукой по верхнему наличнику, достаёт оттуда ключ и запирается на замок. Подходит к окну, достаёт из ниши под ним припрятанную пачку «Мальборо», вынимает сигарету и закуривает, устраиваясь на широком подоконнике.

 

Всё это — фееричного масштаба подстава. Честно говоря, тогда, три месяца назад, он думал, что больше никогда не увидит Бена. Нет, в смысле, он учитывал вероятность того, что они, живя в одном городе, могут столкнуться на улице, или в кофейне, или в автомастерской — да где угодно. Но вот чтобы так, чтобы работать вместе — да никогда. Откровенно говоря, у них могло бы что-то получиться, если бы не… После той встречи в кафе, когда потом они пошли к Хаксу домой — после того головокружительного, просто сбивающего с толку своей страстностью секса, — они виделись ещё три раза. И каждый чёртов раз это было похоже на свидание. Ну, если и не на свидание, то на что-то большее, чем просто встреча двух взрослых людей с целью переспать. В первый раз Бен принёс ужин из любимого китайского ресторанчика Хакса. Тот долго думал, как ему удалось угадать, но оказалось, что Бен просто увидел флаер у него на кухне. Во второй раз он заявился с бутылкой неплохого односолодового ирландского виски. Кажется, в тот вечер они едва ли успели сделать хотя бы по паре глотков. В третий раз — и это, кажется, и было началом конца — Бен принёс красивый кожаный ошейник для Миллисент, чёрный, с маленьким блестящим медальоном. И каждый визит Бена заканчивался в постели. После Хакс выгонял его в душ, а потом говорил, что ему завтра рано вставать, или что он устал, или ещё что-то. Короче, он просто выпроваживал его. Потому что, чёрт, Бен на полном серьёзе вознамерился проникнуть в его квартиру и жизнь, закрепиться и остаться, а Хакс… Он не знал, как на это реагировать. Порой ему казалось, что он просто не научился нормально общаться с людьми. Что у него в голове просто не установлена нужная программа. Ага, дефектный робот. Азимова читать надо меньше.

 

В итоге к их третьей квартирной встрече Бен, кажется, понял, что происходит. После того, как он почти два часа гонял Хакса по всем горизонтальным и не очень поверхностям в квартире, Бен сам отправился в душ, а потом, одевшись, вышел на кухню, где с чашкой кофе сидел Хакс.

 

— Слушай, всё здорово, но… — сказал Бен тогда. — Через неделю я улетаю в Квантико на переподготовку. И я думаю, что просто не имею права, знаешь, навязывать тебе всё это. Всё было отлично.

 

Он поднялся, задвинул за собой стул и, быстро обувшись и накинув на плечи пальто, ушёл. Хакс тогда испытал смешанные чувства — поначалу это было облегчение, такое, какого он давно не испытывал. Он не понимал, к чему они идут, и не собирался переводить эти встречи в ранг серьёзных отношений. А потом стало откровенно хреново. Потому что Бен, похоже, относился к нему совершенно искренне. И, кажется, он ему нравился. То есть нравился не только секс, но и сам Крис. Как, ну, человек. И Хакс не помнил, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь так с ним себя вёл. Но Бен ушёл раньше, чем Хакс успел его прогнать по причине того, что просто боялся того, что происходило. Так что да, это подстава.

 

Хакс тушит сигарету и тут же закуривает по-новой. С того вечера Бен не звонил и не писал ему, хотя до этого довольно часто присылал забавные сообщения с разными эмодзи. Это было немного… по-детски, что ли, но эти сообщения заставляли Хакса улыбаться. И вот, после трёх месяцев молчания, Бен появляется в его отделе, как чёртов принц, с явным намерением спасти принцессу от позора. Хакс понимает, что сюда могли отправить любого агента ФБР, понимает, что только что в мыслях сравнил себя с принцессой, и раздражённо усмехается. Кажется, Бен стал ещё выше и ещё… привлекательнее. Волосы, блин, гуще, глаза ярче. Про задницу Хакс упорно старается не думать. Ладно, окей, он повёл себя с Беном как последний идиот, но это же не повод быть мудаком в ответ! По правде говоря, Бен ведёт себя совершенно нормально, просто — ну чёрт! — донельзя отстранённо. Хотя, думает Хакс, что Бену делать — облапить его при всём участке и недвусмысленно дать всем понять, что он трахается — пардон, трахался, нужно быть точнее с деталями — с начальником убойного отдела? Да, вариант так себе.

 

Так или иначе, ему теперь предстоит работать плечом к плечу со старшим специальным агентом Соло, и придётся заткнуть свою гордость и свои мысли куда подальше, чтобы это сотрудничество было плодотворным. Хакс тушит сигарету и собирается с силами — всё равно он не сможет вечно сидеть здесь, ему нужно вернуться к работе. Поправив галстук, он слезает с подоконника, открывает дверь и прячет ключ наверху до лучших времён. Войдя в отдел, он с удовлетворением отмечает, что весь состав убойного занят делом — кто-то изучает документы, пара столов пустует — видимо, офицеры сидят в допросных со свидетелями. Бен сидит за столом, который находится прямо напротив рабочих мест Гвен и Кевина и, запустив руку в волосы, читает отчёты коронера. Хакс подходит ближе.

 

— Вижу, вам уже выделили рабочее место, — вежливо замечает он.

 

Бен поднимает взгляд от бумаги, пристально смотрит в ответ, потом убирает назад прядь волос, упавшую на лицо, и вздыхает:

 

— Слушай, мы так и будем играть в эти игры, Крис?

 

Если бы всё происходящее было идиотской голливудской комедией, то сейчас Хакс превратился бы в ледяную статую. Не станет же этот придурок при всех говорить, что…

 

— Уж по крайней мере твои ребята знают, что ты гонялся за мной — моим альтер эго, хм — осенью. И поймал в итоге. Хакс молодец, Бен в дураках, но тоже молодец, потому что довёл операцию с «Первым Порядком» до конца. Так что давай не будем изображать невинность хотя бы перед твоими детективами.

 

Вот ублюдок, специально подбирает слова с намёком, что ли?

 

— Поэтому просто давай пожмём друг другу руки и начнём работать, а не делать вид, что мы незнакомы.

 

Бен поднимается на ноги и протягивает Хаксу руку, а сам легко приподнимает брови, будто радуется чему-то. Хакс медлит немного, но потом тоже протягивает руку. Символично, что тут скажешь. Рукопожатие выходит крепким, но когда Бен вскользь проводит большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Хакса, тот едва сдерживается, чтобы не отдёрнуть руку. Слишком много интимности в этом жесте. Бен совершенно не меняется в лице, и Хакс думает, что он воображает себе чересчур много. Он отходит на шаг назад.

 

— Ну, ты нашёл что-то интересное?

 

Бен усаживается, и Хакс подходит ближе, опираясь бедром о край столешницы. Кевин подпирает ладонью подбородок, готовясь слушать их, а Гвен загадочно хмыкает, но ничего не говорит.

 

— Пока сложно сказать. Я вижу достаточно чёткий паттерн поведения, я вижу его привязанности к месту и к типажу жертв. Скорее всего, он так и не решился убить ту, кого сейчас убивает раз за разом, используя суррогаты. Или не успел. Но может быть и по-другому — он убил её самой первой, а теперь просто повторяет одну и ту же модель поведения, чтобы испытать тот же экстаз ещё раз. Естественно, у него это не получается — и не получится, — потому он продолжает пробовать. Я бы советовал тщательнейшим образом проверить нашу самую раннюю жертву, Джессику Гейл. Надо покопаться в её жизни, постараться найти назойливого поклонника, бывшего любовника или озлобленного клиента. Не совсем стабильный психически человек может принять расположение и одобрение проститутки за настоящее чувство. А потом — хоп, и она спит с другими. Это могло вывести его из себя.

 

— Хорошо. Митака, всё слышал? Изучи её жизнь под микроскопом. Я знаю, спустя пятнадцать лет мы не можем рассчитывать ни на объём, ни на точность информации, но попробовать стоит.

 

— А сам ты что думаешь? — лениво интересуется Бен.

 

Хакс смотрит на него — глаза блестят живым интересом, и он ни на секунду не верит разморенным интонациям его голоса.

 

— Если я правильно помню то, чему нас учили на курсах, то в числе прочего организованные несоциальные серийники отлично управляют собой и своим настроением, могут быть обаятельны и обходительны, когда им нужно, располагают к себе. Сомневаюсь, что местные проститутки полезли бы в машину к какому-нибудь неадекватному или злому мужчине.

 

Бен задумчиво кивает, и Хакс продолжает размышлять вслух.

 

— Вот ещё что — они разделяют место убийства и место выброса тела. Он вряд ли привозит их к себе домой — слишком рискованно. Значит, он проделывает важные ему манипуляции, скажем, в фургоне или минивэне. С другой стороны, сейчас — да и пятнадцать лет назад — вряд ли проститутка села бы в такую машину. Шанс есть, но он невелик, потому что это выглядит настораживающе.

 

— Ага, — Бен придвигается чуть ближе, облокачивается о столешницу руками и хитро смотрит на Хакса. — И какой вывод, лейтенант?

 

— У него две машины, — бормочет Хакс. Это явно не то, что хочет услышать от него Бен, и поэтому он осторожно продолжает: — Или есть возможность их менять.

 

Теперь Бен уже улыбается по-настоящему. Он откидывается на спинку кресла, слегка потягивается и довольно говорит:

 

— Вот поэтому ты меня и поймал.

 

Хакс кивает, а потом поворачивается с Кевину и Фазме.

 

— Проверьте всех, кто связан с продажей машин, с автомастерскими и агентствами по прокату. Может, что-то и совпадёт. Нет, стоп. Кевин, ты проверяй, а ты, — он строго смотрит на Гвен, — иди домой и лечись. Чтобы я тебя здесь не видел по меньшей мере два дня.

 

— Но, папочка… — насмешливо тянет Фазма голосом безвинно пострадавшей.

 

Бен откашливается, неумело маскируя смех, а Кевин прикрывает ладонью глаза. Хакс наклоняется чуть вперёд, подбирается, как хищник перед прыжком, и чётко говорит:

 

— Кыш из офиса, деточка.

 

— Ой, ну ладно, ладно, я поняла. Ты мне только позвони, если что-то новое выплывет, хорошо?

 

Хакс кивает и провожает Фазму взглядом — она, кашляя, идёт в сторону лифта. Кевин уходит распечатывать списки известных клиентов всех жертв, а Бен коротко постукивает пальцами по столу.

 

— Эй.

 

Хакс оборачивается через плечо. Бен скрещивает руки на груди:

 

— Никогда не бойся высказывать даже самые нелепые предположения. Может так случиться, что именно они наведут тебя на верную мысль.

 

— С чего ты взял, что я боюсь?

 

— М-м-м, — тянет Бен. — Тебе явно не нравится, что ты не смог раскрутить это дело сам, и отделу на помощь прислали ФБРовца. Моё дело маленькое — я обрисую общую картину, помогу тебе вытащить на поверхность все детали, а с остальным ты и сам разберёшься. Я просто буду задавать правильные вопросы, а ты — отвечать на них. Всё просто, ты поймёшь это, когда застегнёшь на нём наручники.

 

— Ты там ещё и курсы психоанализа проходил? — хмыкает Хакс.

 

— Нет, — отмахивается Бен. — Просто у меня почему-то получается читать тебя. Не знаю.

 

Он пожимает плечами. Тоже мне, психолог-самоучка нашёлся, думает Хакс. Он хмыкает и уходит в свой кабинет, погружаясь в материалы расследования. Ему не даёт покоя типаж жертв — да, они очень похожи, но почему разный цвет волос? Хакс о таком не слышал, обычно маньяки подбирают себе жертв, которые довольно точно соответствуют определённой внешности, а здесь расхождение достаточно велико. С другой стороны, нет расового перескока — его обычно и не бывает, но всё же. Он прикидывает — действительно, убивать их парень начал, скорее всего, после двадцати, когда основная импульсивность сошла на нет и уступила место осторожности. Значит, сейчас ему лет тридцать пять — сорок. Пятнадцать лет — и никто его не то что не вычислил, его никто не заподозрил в чём-то таком. Хорошо мимикрирует под нормального обывателя, ничем не выдаёт себя. Хакс ещё раз просматривает досье всех жертв. Почему проститутки? Они — доступные жертвы, это очевидно. Они часто срываются с места и переезжают, исчезновение девушки лёгкого поведения сложно заметить. Плюс ко всему, они мало кого интересуют. Выросшие в неполных, неполноценных семьях, видевшие пьянство и насилие, они остаются за бортом обычной жизни. Так что всё довольно логично, хотя… Бен говорил не бояться высказывать самые парадоксальные мысли. А что, если он был влюблён в проститутку, а она не ответила ему взаимностью? Или… Нет, уж это перегиб.

 

Хакс ещё какое-то время просматривает отчёты, делает пометки в блокноте, даже вклеивает в него пару ярких стикеров, когда место на странице кончается, а поток мысли не остановить. В отделе становится тихо, но Хакс замечает это не сразу — все уже разошлись, кроме тех, кто должен дежурить этой ночью. Он выключает компьютер и настольную лампу, аккуратно складывает все папки в стопку и выходит в общий офис. Кевин всё ещё копается в распечатках с хайлайтером в руках и карандашом, зажатым в зубах, а Бен, вооружившись бумажной картой города, наносит на неё какие-то загадочные отметки. Хакс проходит мимо их столов, кивает в ответ на пожелание хорошего вечера от Митаки, а потом слышит негромкое:

 

— Крис.

 

Чёрт, Бен, субординация!

 

Хакс оборачивается — Кевин сразу опускает взгляд к документам и начинает яростно чиркать по ним карандашом. Тихо, но недовольно вздохнув, Хакс спрашивает:

 

— Что?

 

— Не подбросишь меня до дома?

 

Хакс немного наклоняет голову вперёд — он почему-то чувствует себя на удивление некомфортно, глядя на Бена сверху вниз. Возможно, это потому, что была всего одна сходная ситуация с аналогичным раскладом, и Хакс старательно гнал подобные воспоминания прочь.

 

— Машину я оставил на парковке у дома, а такси я сейчас вряд ли поймаю. Ну, только если проторчу на улице полчаса и окончательно околею. Тогда мне, наверно, и повезёт.

 

Да он на жалость давит. Серьёзно? Хакс поправляет воротник пальто, стараясь, чтобы жест не выглядел нервным, и спокойно отвечает:

 

— Вообще-то, такси можно заказать. Или могу сказать кому-нибудь из патрульных, и тебя довезут. С ветерком и мигалкой.

 

Бен кривит губы — в такие моменты он выглядит странно, некрасиво, но завораживающе.

 

— Спасибо за совет, — несколько разочарованно тянет он.

 

— Где ты живёшь?

 

Хакс знает, что этот раунд он проиграл, причём позорно — сам подставился.

 

— Пересечение Грегори и Бедфорд.

 

— Это у парка Ла Сеньега?

 

Бен кивает, а Хакс в это время прикидывает время на дорогу. Если Десятое будет не слишком загружено, то можно уложиться в полчаса. Полчаса в замкнутом пространстве наедине с Беном. Отвратный план, но, чёрт, раз уж он сам спросил…

 

— Лучше бы нам не увязнуть в пробке.

 

— Это значит «да»? — хитро улыбается Бен.

 

Ну нет, на такое меня не разведёшь, думает Хакс. Он бросает взгляд на часы на стене отдела — если повезёт, то уже к восьми он будет дома. Не так страшно.

 

— Собирайся.

 

Бен складывает карту, убирает её в карман пиджака, а потом снимает с вешалки пальто и набрасывает его на плечи. Кончики отросших волос мазками проходятся по чёрному воротнику — Хакс старается не зацикливаться на том, какие они мягкие и послушные в его руках. Были. Он прощается с Кевином и идёт к лифту, Бен следует за ним. Они вместе выходят на парковку, Бен присвистывает, оглядывая машину:

 

— Она выглядит ещё лучше, чем тогда.

 

— Мы с отцом обновили краску. В городе слишком большая влажность, это вредит.

 

Хакс снимает машину с сигнализации, они усаживаются, и Хакс аккуратно выезжает с парковки. Быстро минует Собор Богоматери Ангелов — странное, не похожее на священное, строение, что по иронии соседствует с очередным административным зданием даунтауна, и выезжает к развязке со Сто Десятым шоссе. Харбор Фриуэй относительно свободна, но начинается дождь, и это хоть как-то удерживает Хакса от лихачества. А значит, дорога будет чуть более долгой, чем он мог себе представить. Бен просто смотрит в окно, отвернув от Хакса голову, и, кажется, напитывается видами родного города. Вообще-то, им не обязательно говорить, Хакс это помнит — молчать с Беном много комфортнее, чем с кем бы то ни было, но, чёрт, сейчас это видится чем-то слишком личным. В смысле, их ничего не связывает — теперь, во всяком случае, и… Хакс не знает, как это объяснить даже самому себе. Словно они на одной волне и понимают друг друга без слов, дают друг другу отдохнуть после тяжёлого рабочего дня. Так делают близкие люди, но они — не близки. Хакс тянется к магнитоле, пролистывает пару композиций и немного прибавляет звук. Минуту Бен не обращает на произошедшие изменения внимания, а потом легко качает головой в такт музыке.

 

— «Осень в Нью-Йорке»? Твоя любовь к MJQ неизменна, мне кажется.

 

— Я всё ещё удивлён, что ты их знаешь.

 

— Ты мастер отвешивать комплименты. Такое ощущение, что ты думаешь, будто я вывалился откуда-то из миннесотских лесов, одетый в шкуру и с бедром оленя наперевес. Нечёсаный, грязный и вонючий.

 

— Бен, — осторожно начинает Хакс, но тот не собирается останавливаться:

 

— И вилкой пользуюсь для того, чтобы чесаться. И знаю только одно слово, — Бен корчит тупую гримасу и рычит: — Ы-ы-ы, р-р-рыжий!

 

Хакс прыскает:

 

— Чёрт, Бен, я же за рулём! Да прекрати ты, боже!

 

Бен успокаивается и делает музыку чуть громче. Хакс сворачивает на Десятое — оно не слишком забито, но в направлении Санта-Моники всё равно ехать сложнее, чем в сторону города. Дождь шелестом вплетается в звучащую музыку, сигналы нетерпеливых водителей будто расставляют необходимые акценты, а свет фар за окном превращается в элегантно размытое визуальное сопровождение. Хакс точно знает, что влюблён в этот город — и в этот конкретный момент времени.

 

— Там съезд перед развязкой, верно?

 

Бен смотрит на него очень внимательно, и Хакс понимает, что тот в курсе, зачем он спросил. Бен знает, что Хаксу известно, где нужно свернуть, и он просто хочет нарушить это чересчур интимное молчание — это так ясно читается в его взгляде, что Хаксу хочется просто взвыть от несправедливости. Профайлер хренов.

 

— Да, — осторожно кивает Бен. — Потом направо на Ла Сеньега, вперёд, а после парка — налево. Потом я подскажу, где остановиться.

 

Хакс сворачивает направо прямо перед развязкой — дорога становится куда свободнее; у освещённого красными гирляндами «Дель Тако» поворачивает направо и быстро едет на север. Чистенький район, очень аккуратный — везде модные вывески, кофейни и небольшие торговые центры. Его отец живёт не так далеко, и его квартал очень похож на эти. Он поворачивает сразу же за аллеей жакарандов, которая окружает парк, и выезжает на тихую Грегори-Уэй. Бен поворачивается к Хаксу:

 

— Там будет трёхэтажный кондоминиум по левую руку.

 

Хакс кивает, проезжает пару кварталов и паркуется.

 

— Симпатичный район, — скупо замечает он.

 

— Да, — Бен кивает. — А с третьего ещё и видно всё, тут же нет высоток или ещё чего. Ну…

 

— До завтра, — быстро отвечает Хакс, чтобы не услышать ничего… лишнего.

 

Бен хмыкает, берётся за ручку на двери, а потом оборачивается и мягко касается предплечья Хакса ладонью, буквально на несколько мгновений:

 

— Я рад тебя видеть.

 

И уходит, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверцу. Хакс смотрит, как он, запахнув пальто на груди, быстро идёт ко входу в дом и чёрной тенью скрывается за широкой дверью дома. Не трогается с места и сам не знает, почему. Дожидается, пока в одной из квартир на третьем этаже загорится свет, и только тогда уезжает, не замечая тёмный силуэт у окна.

 

Хакс добирается до дома, даже не запомнив, как сделал это. Раздевается, на автомате принимает душ и делает пасту с овощами, чтобы чем-то занять свободное время. Миллисент крутится у его ног, но он замечает её дай бог спустя полчаса. Ужинает в полной тишине, потом засыпает в турку кофе и терпеливо ждёт, пока он сварится. За окном холодно, ветер свистит так, что начинает закладывать уши. Хакс закуривает и греет руки о чашку. Почему он не задавал себе правильных вопросов? Почему Бен смог это сделать, а он — нет? Может, он был прав тогда — стоило уехать на восток страны, выучиться, найти себе работу в ФБР. Сменить обстановку, возможно, познакомиться с новыми людьми. Погрузиться с головой в новые дела, лишь бы не оставаться вот так, в одиночестве. Глупость какая, думает Хакс, стряхивая пепел с кончика сигареты. Он никогда не был окружён друзьями и приятелями, не бывал на шумных вечеринках или субботних барбекю в парке. Он такой, какой есть — вечно погружённый в себя, зацикленный на работе и собственных мыслях, на аналитике и синтезе. И кажется, он что-то упустил — то самое простое человеческое общение. Даже когда они с Фазмой и Кевином выбираются в бар, Хакс, по обыкновению, просто пьёт виски и не вмешивается в разговоры, только иногда вставляет пару ничего не значащих фраз. Кто-нибудь вообще знает его, знал когда-нибудь, кроме мамы и отца? Ответ ему не нравится. Хакс зло тушит сигарету в пепельнице, смешивая остатки несгоревшего табака с пеплом, и моет руки, остервенело оттирая с кожи запах дыма.

 

Он уходит в гостиную, открывает ноутбук и включает музыку — громко, но джаз никогда не грохочет, он просто плавленым оловом втекает в тело, вымывая все мысли из головы, все «если» и «но», оставляя за собой только лёгкую, невесомую паутину грусти. На диван запрыгивает Миллисент — Хакс пониже натягивает рукава свитера и берёт её на руки, утыкаясь носом в мягкую шерсть на загривке. Милли тарахтит, как заведённая, урчит умиротворяюще, переступает лапами по ногам Хакса и едва-едва выпускает когти — успокаивает так. Но Хакс и так спокоен, практически отчуждён и едва ли не впервые чувствует себя некомфортно в таком состоянии. Это привычно, но неприятно. Он запутался в этом деле — слишком много фактов, улик и всего прочего, и хоть бы что-то было действительно стоящим. Он так и сидит в почти тёмной гостиной — горит только лампа на окне — несколько часов, мысленно стараясь разложить всё по полочкам. Даже не берёт блокнот, старается пользоваться только тем, что отложилось крепче всего в памяти, чтобы не отвлекаться на россыпь ненужных уточнений и поправок. Ноутбук мигает и гаснет — он снова забыл подключить его к сети, — Хакс закрывает его, поднимается с дивана, разминая затёкшие ноги, и уходит в спальню. По крайней мере сегодня он точно не проснётся от звонка мобильного, и ему не сообщат об очередном безымянном трупе молодой девушки. Убийца придерживается своего графика, и Хакс даже благодарен ему за это.

 

Вторник проходит совершенно обыкновенным образом, очередной рабочий день. Отдел занят тем, что составляет списки, которые просил Хакс. Во-первых, люди, связанные с машинами и автомастерскими — по совету Бена Хакс установил минимальный возраст в тридцать, а максимальный — в шестьдесят лет. Во-вторых, все, кто мог так или иначе иметь доступ к пропофолу. Хакс понимает, что это займёт не день и даже, возможно, не неделю, поэтому просто оставляет своих людей в покое, не подгоняет их и не требует невозможного. Бен целый день проводит за столом и только иногда подходит к доске, которую вынесли из конференц-зала и поставили в центре офиса. Он подолгу рассматривает фотографии жертв, делает какие-то пометки в блокноте, а потом возвращается на своё место. Словно призрак — его никто не замечает, несмотря на его рост и, хм, комплекцию. Видимо, за три года жизни в лице Бена Органы, а потом — и Кайло Рена, он научился быть неприметным и не бросаться в глаза. Несколько раз он выходит в курилку, но с Хаксом они не пересекаются, поскольку он облюбовал для себя помещение в другом конце коридора.

 

Утром среды Хакс просыпается с чудовищным кашлем, который едва позволил ему заснуть под утро. Видимо, всё же заразился от Фазмы. Зима, холодно, организм ослаблен — в особенности, тем, что Хакс отвратительно спит и ест только тогда, когда виски начинает ломить от головной боли. Он выходит на кухню буквально по стеночке, принимает таблетку аспирина и запивает её чашкой крепкого кофе, потому что от одной мысли о завтраке желудок скручивает, а к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Потом принимает душ, так и не успев согреться хотя бы немного, одевается и уезжает в Управление. Работа в убойном кипит, но списки готовы в лучшем случае на четверть, и остаётся только ждать. В середине дня Хаксу, измученному жаром и одновременно — непрекращающимся ознобом, в голову приходит интересная идея. Он выходит из кабинета, откашливается, чтобы иметь возможность нормально говорить, а потом объявляет:

 

— Проверьте вот ещё что. Он может думать о себе, как о поборнике морали, как о чистильщике улиц. Посмотрите, были ли повторяющиеся заявления на проституток о непристойном поведении в период с девяносто пятого по двухтысячный. Возможно, сначала он пытался повлиять на ситуацию именно таким образом, и…

 

Хакс замолкает и обводит помещение затуманенным взглядом. Голова кружится чертовски сильно, а в глазах темнеет, и он опирается на ближайший стол рукой, чтобы не упасть. Звон в ушах нарастает, Хакс бестолково моргает и сжимает губы сильнее, чтобы отрезвить себя, чтобы взять ситуацию под контроль.

 

— Что-то ещё, лейтенант? — осторожно спрашивает Максвелл.

 

Хакс хочет ответить, что нет, на этом всё, работайте, но не может — в горле пересохло, а губы, кажется, слиплись намертво. Он чувствует, что кто-то аккуратно берёт его под локоть и уводит в его собственный кабинет. Его усаживают на небольшой диван — Хакс ощущает запястьем грубый текстиль подлокотника, — а потом берут за руку.

 

— Хакс. Ты как?

 

Хакс медленно моргает, негромко кашляет и сосредотачивается — фокус возвращается, он видит, что перед ним на корточках сидит Бен и обеспокоенно всматривается в его лицо.

 

— Порядок. Плохо спал, забыл позавтракать. Ну, отпусти, — Хакс слабо вырывается, но Бен держит крепко, переворачивает его руку ладонью вверх и считает пульс.

 

— Колотится. И ты белый весь, слышишь?

 

— Да, чёрт, слышу я всё. Мне надо работать, и тебе тоже.

 

Бен убирает руки, выпрямляется, а когда Хакс тоже встаёт, поддерживает его за плечо, потому что того начинает вести в сторону. Бен хмурится и касается ладонью лба Хакса:

 

— У тебя жар. Заболел?

 

— Нет, это от усталости, — отнекивается Хакс.

 

— Кашель, бледность, зашкаливающий пульс. Ты простудился, но пытаешься продолжить пахать в прежнем темпе. Я отвезу тебя домой.

 

— Слушай, ну какого хрена ты пристал? — взрывается Хакс и тут же заходится кашлем.

 

— Когда ты на глазах всего отдела рухнешь в обморок, и кто-нибудь вызовет парамедиков — тогда ты будешь доволен, да? — цедит Бен. — Не дури, ну-ка, я дам тебе пальто.

 

Он снимает с вешалки пальто, встряхивает и протягивает вперёд, так что Хаксу остаётся только вдеть руки в рукава. Хакс забирает со стола блокнот и телефон, прячет их в кармане пиджака и выходит из кабинета, Бен — вслед за ним. Благо, никто не спрашивает, почему Хакс уходит — если лейтенант что-то делает, то значит, что так надо. Бен быстро подхватывает своё пальто, одевается и вешает сумку через плечо, а потом нагоняет Хакса у лифта.

 

— Хоть сам идти-то можешь?

 

— Если ты закинешь меня на плечо, клянусь, я прострелю тебе голову, — шипит Хакс и снова кашляет.

 

— Хорошо, что ты предупредил, а то я уже хотел, — усмехается Бен.

 

Видимо, взгляд Хакса чересчур красноречив, и потому Бен выставляет вперёд ладони в оборонительном жесте:

 

— Да ладно, я всего лишь довезу тебя до дома. Ключи давай, зомби бледнолицый.

 

Хакс роется в кармане пальто, привалившись плечом к стене кабины лифта, потом отдаёт Бену брелок в виде виолончели.

 

— Гик, — ласково бормочет Бен на пределе слышимости.

 

Они выходят из здания; Хакс немного покачивается из-за слабости, но помощи не просит, и Бен решает лишний раз не бесить его. Дойдя до машины, Бен открывает перед Хаксом дверь у пассажирского сиденья, а сам садится за руль. Хакс устраивается поудобнее — вполоборота, вжавшись виском в подголовник — и прикрывает глаза. Бен роется в сумке, достаёт оттуда короткий кабель и подключает свой смартфон к магнитоле. Роется в списке музыки и нажимает на кнопку воспроизведения — из колонок начинает тихо звучать мелодия, отдалённо напоминающая церковный гимн поначалу, а потом переходящая в переливы инструментов менестрелей. Тоскливая и возвышенная, она усыпляет Хакса, но он находит в себе силы раскрыть глаза и устало хмыкнуть.

 

— Что? Это классика в той же мере, что и твой джаз. Отдыхай, — Бен выруливает с парковки и, преодолев даунтаун, поднимается на развязку.

 

Когда он оказывается на Сто Десятом, снова начинает идти дождь, и Бену приходится сбавить скорость — управлять такой почти раритетной машиной всё-таки довольно непривычно. А вот Хакс, думает он, чувствует её, как часть своего организма. Да и смотрится в ней органично в своих извечных чёрных однобортных костюмах и чёрном пальто, как детектив из нуарного комикса про преступную жизнь в Америке шестидесятых. Ну точно, он будто через кротовью нору вывалился в две тысячи шестнадцатый год и теперь учится жить в современном мире. Бен фыркает, сдерживая смех, а потом на секунду скашивает взгляд — Хакс дремлет, скрестив руки на груди, и тяжело дышит сквозь приоткрытый рот. Он всё ещё бледный, но скулы тронуты неестественно ярким румянцем — видимо, жар нарастает. Бен лишь надеется, что у Хакса дома найдутся хоть какие-то лекарства, иначе придётся ещё и аптеку искать. Да ладно, он такой педант, что у него наверняка есть даже набор для защиты от радиации или внезапного зомби-апокалипсиса. За окном проносятся стадион Доджер и Елисейский парк, Бен преодолевает мост и съезжает на Фигероа-стрит. В песне едва начинают звучать слова, а он уже паркуется у дома Хакса и легко трогает его за плечо.

 

— Крис, приехали.

 

Хакс сонно жмурится, открывает глаза и зевает:

 

— Уже?

 

Бен кивает.

 

— Давай, выбирайся. Тебе ещё предстоит восхождение на седьмой этаж. И я помню, что ты обещал прострелить мне голову, так что ползти будешь сам, — серьёзно говорит он.

 

— Машину на сигнализацию поставить не забудь, — бормочет Хакс.

 

Он выходит на улицу и быстро идёт к подъезду, отпирает входную дверь и придерживает её ногой, чтобы Бен тоже успел войти. Поднимается по лестнице неспешно — слабость даёт о себе знать, — цепляется за поручень лестницы, чтобы идти ровно, а Бен следует за ним. Когда они наконец добираются до квартиры на последнем этаже, Хакс начинает шарить по карманам, отыскивая ключи.

 

— Спасибо, что проводил, — говорит он, не оборачиваясь.

 

Замок на двери щёлкает и открывается. Бен подходит ближе и протягивает Хаксу ключи от машины, он забирает их и проворачивает кольцо брелка на пальце. Бен скрещивает руки на груди, но не произносит ни слова, и Хаксу это совсем не помогает. Он обхватывает брелок пальцами и нервно теребит металлический гриф, словно перебирает струны.

 

— Слушай, давай ты не будешь вести себя, как волк-одиночка, окей? Я могу поспорить, что ты с трудом дойдёшь до кровати, про таблетки забудешь, Миллисент не накормлена, а холодильник у тебя пустой. И я в курсе, что ты не любишь принимать от кого бы то ни было помощь. Но просто перестань вести себя, как последний мудак, и просто позволь себе помочь, хорошо?

 

В интонациях Бена нет издёвки или чего похуже, потому Хакс, поразмыслив пару секунд, с усмешкой хрипло отвечает:

 

— То я волк, то мудак. Ты бы определился, что ли.

 

— Ты вообще лис, если брать в расчёт внешний вид. Но сейчас скорее именно мудак. Простывший мудак, которого я быстро поставлю на ноги.

 

Хакс бормочет что-то в ответ, но на то, чтобы сказать что-то язвительное, у него просто нет сил. Он закрывает за Беном дверь, стягивает пальто, снимает ботинки и бредёт в гостиную. Из кухни выходит Миллисент — она какое-то время недоверчиво крутится в коридоре, а потом подходит к Бену ближе. Он устраивает своё пальто на вешалке, потом присаживается на корточки и протягивает руку вперёд. Милли приближается, обнюхивает его пальцы, а потом благосклонно трётся лбом о запястье. Он вытягивает вторую руку, подхватывает кошку на руки и медленно выпрямляется, чтобы не напугать её. Чешет за ухом, а Миллисент устраивает лапы у него на плече. Вспомнила его, наверно, вот и позволяет так с собой обращаться. Ну вот, а приручить её хозяина будет куда сложнее, думает Бен. Кстати о нём.

 

Бен проходит в гостиную — там темно из-за разгулявшейся непогоды, — но Хакса там не находит. Он обнаруживает его в спальне — хозяин квартиры успел только снять с себя пиджак и кобуру, после чего, очевидно, заснул. Скорее всего, будет беситься, если поймёт потом, что заснул в рубашке. Бен опускает Милли на кровать, чтобы освободить руки, и развязывает галстук Хакса, осторожно вытаскивая его из-под воротничка. Хакс спит чертовски крепко, видимо, действительно чувствует себя отвратительно. Бен расстёгивает манжеты рубашки и выпутывает Хакса из неё, потом берёт за лодыжки и укладывает на кровать по-нормальному, устраивает голову на подушке и накрывает его пледом. Да, нужно дать ему лекарство, иначе эта простуда затянется надолго. Бен идёт в ванную — Миллисент как привязанная следует за ним, — открывает зеркальный шкафчик и достаёт аптечку. На кухне он разводит жаропонижающее в стакане чуть тёплой воды и возвращается в спальню. Садится на кровать и негромко говорит:

 

— Хакс.

 

Недовольное бормотание служит ему достойным ответом. Ну надо же, даже когда о нём заботятся, Хакс умудряется выглядеть и быть недовольным. Бен просовывает ладонь ему под затылок и приподнимает голову. Хакс лениво раскрывает глаза и смотрит будто бы сквозь Бена.

 

— Надо выпить лекарство, давай, — Бен подносит стакан к пересохшим губам Хакса, кромка стакана слегка стучит о зубы. — Вот, хорошо. Давай, до дна.

 

Хакс послушно выпивает всё до конца и вытирает уголок губ ладонью, после чего, кажется, мгновенно засыпает. Бен смахивает упавшие Хаксу на глаза волосы, потом трогает ладонью его лоб — жар всё ещё сильный, но скоро начнёт спадать, это точно. Он оставляет стакан на прикроватной тумбе, поправляет плед и осматривается. Ему не хочется остаток вечера и ночь — да, он останется, и это не обсуждается, пусть только Хакс попробует воспротивиться — провести в костюме, а это значит, что стоит поискать что-нибудь более удобное. Так, думает Бен, Хакс — педант. И человек привычки. А это значит, что он держит вещи, которые Бен надевал, когда бывал у него дома тогда, ещё до Квантико, в том же самом месте. Он подходит к небольшому комоду у стены и выдвигает верхний ящик. Так и есть, Бен даже угадывает, с какой стороны лежат вещи — справа, это было несложно. Вынимает большую чёрную футболку и темно-серые спортивные хлопковые штаны, задвигает ящик и, поманив Миллисент за собой, выходит в гостиную, прикрывая дверь.

 

Хакс просыпается около восьми вечера — он выползает в гостиную, закутавшись в плед, растрёпанный и бледный, но уже гораздо более живой. И замирает на подходах к дивану, увидев престранную картину: на свободном пространстве за журнальным столиком Бен в одних тренировочных штанах отжимается от пола, подпевая песне, которая играет у него на смартфоне. Ладно, это необычно само по себе, но есть ещё кое-что — на широкой спине Бена лежит Миллисент и лениво покачивает хвостом каждый раз, когда Бен выпрямляет руки. Объездила, значит. Хакс прислушивается к словам песни.

 

— Точки и тире?

 

Бен поворачивает голову, не прекращая отжиматься.

 

— Нет, белиберда. Я пытаюсь понять схему, но это не код Морзе, чувак, — напевает он в ответ.

— Знаешь его?

 

— Да, а ты? — Бен делает ещё пару отжиманий, а потом чуть поводит плечами. — Всё, красавица, слезай, накаталась ты сегодня.

 

Хакс кивает. Бен позволяет Миллисент спокойно спрыгнуть с себя, упирается коленями в пол и легко поднимается, забирая с дивана футболку.

 

— Почему ты в таком виде?

 

— Ну, — Бен крутит футболку в руках. — Я стараюсь не пропускать тренировки, но сегодня так уж получилось. У тебя вид не лучше.

 

Он произносит это с лёгкой усмешкой, и Хакс опускает голову — ну да, на нём строгие чёрные брюки и плед. Мало чем отличается от Бена. Он плотнее закутывается в плед и уязвлённо говорит:

 

— Да я в курсе, что не лучше.

 

Бен смотрит на него пару секунд, явно не понимая, что именно тот имел в виду, а потом слегка улыбается, приподнимая уголки губ.

 

— Эй, ну тебе ли не знать, что я так не думаю. Чего ты…

 

Хакс молча уходит в спальню и возвращается через пару минут, одетый в футболку с длинным рукавом и хлопковые домашние штаны. Бен к тому времени уже надевает футболку и выключает музыку.

 

— Вот, так намного лучше, — удовлетворённо говорит Хакс, одёргивая рукава своей футболки ниже, чтобы они закрывали запястья.

 

Он обходит диван и идёт в сторону кухни, но Бен перехватывает его за руку:

 

— Куда?

 

— Чёрт, ты серьёзно? На кухню, я хочу кофе.

 

— Не надо мешать лекарства и кофе.

 

— Я очень хочу кофе, — с нажимом произносит Хакс. — И сигарету.

 

— Тогда завтра вообще говорить не сможешь, и так хрипишь, будто у тебя лёгкое пробито.

 

— Слушай, давай ты не будешь…

 

— Кыш в постель, — припечатывает Бен.

 

Хакс буквально столбенеет, а потом угрожающе тихо спрашивает:

 

— Что ты сказал?

 

— Я вежливо попросил тебя вернуться в кровать, Крис. Потому что тебе нужно отдыхать. Я сейчас принесу тебе бульон, чтобы ты поел хоть немного, а потом — чай. И лекарство.

 

Хакс аккуратно высвобождается из его хватки, обходит диван и идёт на кухню, Бен следует за ним. Хакс включает вытяжку — загорается маленькая лампочка, дающая вполне достаточное количество света, — потом берёт со стола пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Бен подходит ещё на шаг, поджимает губы, но молчит. Хакс прикуривает, с наслаждением затягивается и выдыхает дым — сначала чуть в сторону, а потом практически Бену в лицо. И моментально получает ответ на свои едва ли взрослые действия — Бен оказывается рядом мгновенно, перехватывает его руку и вынимает из пальцев сигарету, сминая её в пепельнице. Потом просто вжимает Хакса бёдрами в кухонную тумбу и наклоняется ближе, опасно прищуривая глаза:

 

— Прекрати вести себя как мудак. Это последний раз, когда я так говорю. И терплю это тоже в последний раз.

 

Хакс понимает, что спрашивать «а то что?» не стоит, вот просто не стоит. Поэтому он кладёт ладони Бену на грудь и мягко отталкивает его, осторожно, чтобы тот не принял это за грубость. Но Бен его не отпускает.

 

— Я иду в спальню, хорошо? — тихо говорит Хакс.

 

Твою мать, он чувствует себя виноватым. Отвратительное ощущение.

 

— Хорошо, — спокойно отвечает Бен и отодвигается.

 

Хакс проходит через гостиную в спальню и ложится, укутываясь в плед по самую шею. Бен приходит через пару минут, в одной руке — глубокая стеклянная чашка, в другой — ложка. Твою мать, думает Хакс, понимая, что слишком часто произносит в мыслях эту фразу. Он реально не шутил насчёт еды. Бен усаживается на край кровати, ждёт, пока Хакс выпутается из пледа, а потом протягивает ему тёплую чашку.

 

— Только на себя не переверни.

 

— Мне что, пять лет, что ли? — бурчит Хакс.

 

— В таком случае даже покормить могу, — Бен пожимает плечами и передаёт ему ложку. — Давай.

 

И Хакс ни на секунду не сомневается, что если он откажется есть, то его накормят насильно. Он опускает ложку в бульон, размешивает его, чтобы немного остудить, а потом поднимает взгляд.

 

— Спасибо, но не стоило, знаешь, искать где-то суп, покупать и… — Хакс замолкает, а потом, откашлявшись, продолжает: — И вообще.

 

— Сейчас тебе будет неловко, — с ухмылкой отвечает Бен.

 

— Почему?

 

— Потому что я его не купил, — он дожидается, пока Хакс сообразит, а потом кивает. — Ага. Я его сварил.

 

— Да ты гонишь, господи, — выдыхает Хакс первое, что приходит ему в голову.

 

— Ты думаешь, хоть один ресторан в городе делает бульон с вермишелью в форме звёздочек? — лукаво улыбается Бен.

 

— Да, кстати, почему звёздочки?

 

— Лея всегда такой делала, когда я болел в детстве.

 

Хакс вздыхает. Ему стоило догадаться. Он осторожно подносит ложку ко рту и пробует. Потом ещё, и ещё, и ещё — оказывается чертовски вкусно, а истощённый организм отчаянно требует чего-нибудь горячего и сытного. Хакс даже не успевает заметить, как съедает всё без остатка, и довольно облизывается. Бен забирает у него чашку, уходит на кухню и возвращается с чаем для Хакса и кофе для себя. И большим овсяным печеньем. Так, ладно, он не мог видеть любимую выпечку Хакса у него дома, просто не мог. Что, угадал? Наверно, в Квантико из него сделали не профайлера, а грёбаного экстрасенса, думает Хакс, откусывая кусочек печенья. Он запивает его крепким сладким чаем и буквально чувствует, как ему становится лучше.

 

— Смотри-ка, — тянет Бен, попивая кофе, — если тебя накормить, ты внезапно из настоящего придурка превращаешься в нормального человека.

 

Самое ужасное, что он говорит это так, что даже обидеться всерьёз нельзя. Хакс отставляет пустую кружку на прикроватную тумбу.

 

— По-моему, ты говорил, что нужно повторить приём лекарства.

 

— Даже в вежливого человека, ну надо же, — Бен подмигивает ему. — Сейчас принесу.

 

Хакс садится чуть выше, опираясь спиной на подушку, и терпеливо ждёт. В конце концов, когда о нём кто-то вот так заботился, если не брать в расчёт родителей в далёком детстве? Лучше назвать этот вопрос риторическим, чтобы не пришлось врать в ответ. Бен возвращается со стаканом, и Хакс послушно выпивает лекарство. И даже выдавливает из себя неловкое «спасибо». Судя по усмешке Бена, тот воспринимает это как победу.

 

— Всё, давай, тебе нужно отоспаться, — Бен забирает кружку с остатками чая и стакан и выходит из спальни.

 

Хакс хочет спросить его, что будет дальше — в смысле, уйдёт Бен или нет, да и вообще, но просто не успевает, а теперь ему приходится тупо пялиться на закрытую дверь спальни. Прожечь взглядом он её не может, звать Бена обратно было бы странно, наверно. Хакс прикидывает — если Бен сейчас уйдёт, то просто захлопнет дверь. Если нет, то… Ну, он ведь знает, где взять пару подушек и плед, не в первый раз же. Вообще, довольно непривычно, что кто-то, кроме Брендола и Гвен, знает, где и что можно найти у него в квартире. Кажется, три месяца назад это выводило Хакса из себя и расценивалось как вражеское вторжение на его территорию. То ли он так размяк от слабости, тепла и еды, то ли… Хакс упрямо поджимает губы и, опустив подушку ниже, ложится и натягивает плед на плечи. Сейчас ему больше хочется спать, а не думать — это бывает редко, так что лучше не упускать такой момент, и он закрывает глаза, засыпая практически мгновенно.

 

Хакс спит на удивление крепко и не замечает, как около полуночи в спальню заходит Бен. Он подходит ближе, трогает его лоб прохладной ладонью и еле слышно ругается. Уходит и возвращается с влажным полотенцем, кладёт его Хаксу на лоб и стоит рядом пару минут. Потом обходит кровать и осторожно ложится с краю, вытягивая ноги. Бен так и лежит в темноте какое-то время, а потом решает заговорить, но для начала хочет проверить, спит ли Хакс. Можно попробовать сказать что-то, что вынудит его ответить, например…

 

— Меня бесят твоя старомодная тачка, твоя кошка и твои веснушки, — шепчет Бен.

 

И если первые два пункта ещё реально было бы обсудить и прийти к консенсусу, то после озвучивания третьего можно получить в челюсть — левый хук у Хакса хорош. Но он, очевидно, действительно спит, так что Бен собирается с мыслями и начинает говорить так же тихо, едва слышно:

 

— Ты совершенно точно мудак. Я таких даже не видел никогда. Но мы с тобой похожи, даже больше, чем ты можешь подумать, Крис. И дело не в том, чем мы зарабатываем на жизнь. Это прозвучит странно, но…

 

Бен замолкает, поворачивает голову и косится на Хакса — тот дышит не то чтобы ровно, но глубоко. Жар наверняка спадает. Бен снова смотрит в потолок, на размытый отсвет от фар редких в это время машин, и продолжает:

 

— Мы ходим по той границе, где кончается свет и начинается сам знаешь что. Гоняемся за тенями, чтобы вытащить их из тёмных углов. И я знаю, что происходит с тобой сейчас. Ты боишься — боишься, что не сможешь закончить это дело, что не найдёшь его.

 

Бен приподнимается на локтях, осторожно садится, чтобы не потревожить сон Хакса, снимает полотенце с его лба и переворачивает другой стороной. Разглядывает его лицо, удивительно спокойное во сне, и снова ложится рядом.

 

— Но ты найдёшь, я уверен в этом. Если бы ты смотрел на себя со стороны, то увидел бы то, что вижу я. Господи, я говорю, как полный идиот. Но ты не слышишь, это хорошо, — он вздыхает и замолкает на несколько долгих минут. Потом сонно зевает и продолжает:

 

— Потому что ты — самовлюблённая задница, которая не видит дальше собственного носа. И ты наверняка чётко и немногословно объяснил бы мне, почему не стоит ни к кому привязываться, потому что это бессмысленно с твоей точки зрения. Но я уж лучше останусь таким, какой я есть. А ты — мудак, Крис. Но это не меняет одного…

 

Бен поднимается с постели, снимает нагревшееся полотенце со лба Хакса и уходит, прикрывая за собой дверь. Он устраивается на диване, и вскоре к нему приходит Миллисент и ложится под боком. Бен подтягивает кошку ближе, легко гладит пальцами мягкий бок и засыпает.

 

Хакс просыпается без сигнала будильника, но точно в то же время, что и обычно. Потягивается, зевает и сбрасывает с себя плед. Он чувствует себя намного лучше, чем вчера — не то чтобы поправился до конца, но хотя бы можно появиться на работе. Бена в квартире нет, но у Миллисент — полные мисочки корма и воды, на кухонном столе — пара ещё горячих тостов, накрытых полотенцем, термостакан и записка. Хакс берёт листок и пробегается глазами по строчкам: «Кофе менее крепкий, чем обычно, но большего тебе сейчас и нельзя. Я оставил корм для Милли. В стиралке полотенце — я делал тебе компресс. У чайника — коробка „Эмерджена”, раствори 1 пак. в тёплой воде и выпей. Не уверен, что он вправляет мозги, но чувствовать себя станешь лучше. Б». Хакс фыркает и сминает записку. Он почти заносит руку над мусорным ведром, потом чертыхается, расправляет записку, разглаживая её на столе ладонью, и убирает в верхний ящик кухонной тумбы. Дебил сентиментальный, думает Хакс, ещё пойди его футболку обними. От злости на себя легче не становится, и он решает перекусить, раз уж для этого даже делать ничего не нужно будет. Он садится за стол, откусывает кусочек тоста и делает глоток кофе. Даже сироп мятный добавил, ну надо же. Либо у Бена чертовски хорошая память на всякие неважные мелочи, либо в нём проснулась мамочка. Другие варианты Хакс даже не желает рассматривать, потому что, чёрт, это слишком самонадеянно. И нерационально. И откровенно глупо.

 

После скромного, но довольно сытного для не до конца здорового организма завтрака Хакс отправляется в душ, с удовольствием смывая с кожи липкий пот. Он приводит себя в порядок, отмечая, что Бен повесил его пиджак в шкаф, а кобуру с «глоком» оставил на комоде. Хакс даже не помнит, как раздевался. Вчерашняя рубашка обнаруживается в стиральной машинке. Каков педант. Хакс одевается, забирает оружие и, накинув пальто, уходит из квартиры. Он приезжает в Управление и принимается за работу так, словно вчерашнего дня и не было. Бен появляется спустя час после начала рабочего дня, и это довольно логично — он должен был каким-то образом добраться до дома и хотя бы переодеться, а ведь его машина осталась на парковке Управления. Около десяти часов в кабинет к Хаксу заглядывает Фазма — она решила вернуться на работу, когда Кевин рассказал ей, что Хакс на время вышел из строя. Она опирается бедром о край стола.

 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, милый?

 

Хакс поднимает глаза от очередной распечатки:

 

— Лучше, чем вчера. Ты?

 

— Да я уже почти выздоровела. Кевин рассказал, что Бен тебя увёл.

 

— Слушай, давай не будем, ладно?

 

Гвен наклоняется чуть ближе:

 

— Он же просто довёз тебя до дома, только и всего.

 

Хакс нахмуривается, но ничего не говорит. Фазма хмыкает и с ехидной улыбкой предполагает:

 

— Что, завёл и не дал?

 

— Боже, женщина, замолчи, — шикает на неё Хакс.

 

Зачем он вообще ей рассказал? Ах да, он чертовски паниковал, когда у них с Беном завертелось… всё это. А потом он улетел на другой конец страны и Хакс, отказавшись обсуждать это с Гвен, навсегда закрыл тему. Ха, навсегда, как же.

 

— Хуже, — нехотя добавляет он.

 

— Да ладно, что может быть хуже? По крайней мере, для тебя.

 

Хакс откидывается на спинку стула и, скрестив руки, начинает перечислять:

 

— Он довёл меня до квартиры, потом я, кажется, снял пиджак и кобуру, а потом — провал. Но в итоге он убрал пиджак в шкаф, снял с меня рубашку, укрыл пледом и накормил Милли.

 

— Ну, — тянет Фазма, — это очень мило с его стороны.

 

— Судя по его записке, ночью он приходил и делал мне холодный компресс, чтобы температура спала. А ещё он принёс мне чай и лекарство, — осторожно добавляет Хакс.

 

— Повторюсь, дорогой, это очень мило. Что тебя напрягает? — Фазма легко улыбается и опирается ладонью о стол.

 

— Он принёс мне бульон, — заканчивает список Хакс.

 

— Так. Ладно, слушай, это уже немного странно. Насколько я помню, рядом с твоим домом нет ресторанчиков. Он что, в такой жуткий дождь ещё ходил куда-то?

 

— Ты не поняла. Он ходил в маркет. А потом сварил мне бульон.

 

Фазма приоткрывает рот, и Хакс решает и вовсе добить её:

 

— С вермишелью в виде звёздочек.

 

— Твою-ю-ю мать.

 

— Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать?

 

Фазма тоже скрещивает руки на груди, отзеркаливая позу Хакса. Она приподнимает брови, а потом медленно отвечает:

 

— Я хочу, но не буду. Я отказываюсь. Вот просто так.

 

— Я ничего и не требую.

 

— Но ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать?

 

— Я не умею читать мысли.

 

— Но понимаешь?

 

Хакс упирается локтями в столешницу и начинает перебирать бумаги.

 

— По делу что-то есть?

 

— Я только недавно получила часть одного из твоих списков, сейчас займусь. Я зашла узнать, как ты.

 

Фазма наклоняется, сжимает ладонью плечо Хакса и выходит из кабинета, направляясь к своему рабочему месту. Она ничего не сказала, ни единого слова, которое несло бы хоть какой-то смысл, но легче от этого не стало — наоборот, Хаксу начинает казаться, что водоворот собственных мыслей утягивает его куда-то вниз. Словно он упал в воду, не умея плавать, и теперь погружается всё ниже, туда, где только холодные течения и странные существа с горящими огнём страшными глазами. Он пытается отвлечься на работу, но всё буквально валится из рук, настолько велико напряжение. В итоге он не выдерживает, дожидается, пока Бен уйдёт на перекур, выходит в офис и приближается к его столу. Останавливается рядом и делает вид, что рассматривает бумаги, хотя на самом деле просто тупо смотрит на разложенные листы, даже не разбирая написанного. Он не знает, что может сделать, чтобы… Чтобы стало легче, но потом на глаза попадается сумка Бена. Хакс сглатывает, оглядывается, проверяя, не наблюдает ли кто за ним, и тянется к ней. Открывает клапан и, заглянув внутрь, быстро вытаскивает зарядку для телефона и небрежно запихивает её в карман пиджака. Идиотская шалость, идиотская идея, но это единственное, что приходит в голову. Теперь остаётся только дожидаться конца дня.

 

Когда рабочий день подходит к концу, Хакс уже с трудом сдерживается. Чёртова зарядка буквально прожигает дыру в одежде, и кажется, Хаксу так стыдно едва ли не впервые в жизни. Он действительно чувствует это — жгучий стыд и… азарт. Словно поставил на кон что-то по-настоящему важное — он предпочитает не слишком углубляться в размышления хотя бы на этот раз. Когда Кевин и Фазма уходят, и в отделе остаётся всего несколько офицеров, Хакс надевает пальто и выходит в общий офис. Он подходит к столу Бена, пару секунд смотрит на тёмную макушку, а потом негромко говорит:

 

— Ты забыл у меня зарядку от телефона.

 

Бен отрывается от, очевидно, увлекательного отчёта и смотрит на Хакса, чуть повернув голову:

 

— Да? А мне казалось, что забрал.

 

— Проверь сумку и карманы, — буднично отвечает Хакс. — Я видел утром на журнальном столике. В серой оплётке такая.

 

— Ага, — Бен недолго копается в сумке, а потом вздыхает: — Точно. Вот подстава.

 

И смотрит в ответ, долго и внимательно. Хакс мысленно проклинает себя за эту выходку и пытается дать задний ход:

 

— Я могу привезти её завтра.

 

— У меня запасной нет, — качает головой Бен. — Ладно, я сегодня на машине, так что заеду и заберу.

 

— Хорошо, — Хакс коротко кивает и, развернувшись, идёт к лифту.

 

Там его нагоняет Бен — он застёгивает пару пуговиц пальто и закидывает ремень сумки на плечо.

 

— Куда сбежал-то? — хмыкает он. — Поедем красивой, но маленькой колонной.

 

Хакс осторожно приподнимает уголки губ, едва обозначая улыбку, хотя ему кажется, что внутри у него — огромная глыба льда. Они выходят на парковку и идут в одном направлении, но потом Бен сворачивает на соседнюю дорожку — Хакс видит, как он подходит к чёрной БМВ М6 последнего поколения. Спорткар, ну конечно, как иначе. Надо сказать, машина идеально подходит Бену — плавные линии, отчётливо животная, хищная грация силуэта. И да — Хакс всегда был падок на это — кабриолет. Что может сравниться с возможностью прокатиться по побережью без верха? Естественно, не сейчас, но в принципе. Хакс чувствует отчётливое желание послушать, как мягко может урчать мощный мотор, и вздыхает. Всё равно он не променяет свою старенькую детку ни на что другое. Он выезжает с парковки, поглядывая в зеркало — БМВ пристроилась вслед за ним. Они быстро минуют даунтаун, проносятся по развязке — дорога на удивление свободна — и преодолевают две мили Сто Десятого шоссе, съезжая на Фигероа-стрит. Хакс паркуется у самого дома, на привычном ему месте, а Бену приходится проехать ещё около тридцати футов, чтобы занять свободный кусочек обочины. Хакс подходит ближе, рассматривает машину внимательно, пока Бен выбирается наружу и ставит её на сигнализацию.

 

— Очень ничего так, — спокойно подмечает Хакс.

 

Бен смотрит на него пару секунд, а потом усмехается:

 

— Да, она хороша. Мощная, сильная, красивая. Но иногда бывает своенравной.

 

Хакс прикусывает язык — описание машины уж очень походит на описание её владельца. Он слегка приподнимает брови, разворачивается и идёт к дому. Молча они поднимаются на последний этаж, Хакс звенит ключами, пропускает Бена вперёд и закрывает за ним дверь, проходя потом вглубь прихожей на пару шагов. Бен поправляет ремень сумки, который немного давит на плечо:

 

— Ну что, где моя несчастная зарядка?

 

Хакс поворачивается к нему лицом, расстёгивает пальто и останавливается, опуская руки вдоль тела. Бен немного наклоняет голову и тихо зовёт:

 

— Хакс?

 

Тот лезет в карман пиджака и достаёт серый провод с небольшой вилкой на конце. Даже не протягивает его вперёд, чтобы отдать, просто держит в руках. Бен спускает ремень сумки с плеча, укладывает её на пол, и, ступая совершенно беззвучно, подходит вплотную:

 

— Я тебя правильно понимаю?

 

Он вынимает зарядку из руки Хакса и небрежно бросает её под ноги. Расстёгивает своё пальто, а потом подцепляет пальцами полы пальто Хакса, едва-едва разводя их в стороны.

 

— Твою мать, — не выдерживает Хакс, — слишком много вопросов, Бен.

 

И подаётся вперёд, вжимаясь губами в его губы и напористо раздвигая их языком. Бен поддаётся сразу же, даже не играет в мифическую неприступность. Он стаскивает с Хакса пальто, следом на пол отправляется его собственное. Притягивает Хакса к себе за талию одной рукой, обнимая буквально до хруста костей, а ладонь другой кладёт на аккуратный затылок и взъерошивает волосы. Кусает за нижнюю губу, заставляя Хакса отчаянно зашипеть, и тащит за собой в гостиную, не прекращая вжимать его в себя. Хакс закидывает руки ему на плечи и скрещивает запястья на загривке, тянет на себя, ни на секунду не прекращая целовать Бена. Они цепляются за всё, что только находят на своём пути — за провода от ноутбука, за диван, за ошалевшую от такого представления Миллисент. Кошка нервно отбегает в сторону и запрыгивает на подоконник, чтобы не попасть под раздачу. Спиной Хакс упирается в дверь спальни, и Бен отходит на шаг назад, не отпуская его от себя, чтобы открыть дверь. Она ударяется об стену и отскакивает, но Бен останавливает её, на ощупь выставив в сторону руку. Когда они оба всё-таки оказываются в спальне, Хакс запускает руки в волосы Бена и чуть тянет, отодвигая его от себя. Жадно смотрит на бледное лицо, россыпь родинок и лёгкий румянец на щеках, а потом осторожно целует Бена в уголок губ. Бен замирает — кажется, даже не дышит, стягивает с плеч Хакса пиджак, распутывает узел галстука, а затем ловко справляется с ремнями кобуры. Хакс вжимается в него бёдрами, вздрагивает от этого тянущего давления и тут же отстраняется, чтобы освободить и Бена от одежды. Пальцы мелко подрагивают — кажется, будто от оставшейся слабости, но на деле от клокочущих внутри напряжения и возбуждения. Он отправляет на пол пиджак, подцепляет галстук, растягивая узел, и тот тоже летит вниз извитой лентой. Пуговицы на рубашке такие мелкие и скользкие, что Хакс путается в них.

 

— Шшш, — Бен усмехается и сам принимается за них, действуя с удивительной ловкостью.

 

Рубашка соскальзывает вниз, и Бен привлекает Хакса к себе, кладёт ладонь ему на щёку. Всматривается в его лицо, потом уводит руку немного вниз и приподнимает его голову за подбородок.

 

— Не психуй, — шепчет он. — Всё нормально.

 

Расстёгивает рубашку Хакса, снимает и взвешивает её на руке.

 

— Я могу аккуратно сложить её. Знаю, тебя заводит аккуратность, — коротко усмехается он.

 

— Ну ты и задница, — выдыхает Хакс.

 

— Оу, какие ты слова знаешь.

 

Бен снова подтягивает его ближе, укладывает подбородок Хакса себе на плечо и поглаживает напряжённую спину, а потом негромко произносит:

 

— Какой ты плохой, очень, очень плохой.

 

Хакс пытается отодвинуться, но Бен держит его крепко.

 

— Плохих парней обычно наказывают, но это скучно. Поэтому мы поступим по-другому.

 

Он перехватывает запястья Хакса и ведёт его за собой к кровати. Садится, а потом, когда Хакс становится у него между коленей, ложится на постель и тянет того за собой, заставляя сесть верхом. Хакс сжимает коленями его бёдра и упирается ладонями в грудь. Наклоняется, чтобы потянуться за поцелуем, но Бен задаёт очередной вопрос.

 

— Чего ты хочешь?

 

Хакс вжимается в него грудью, буквально распластывается, и шепчет, почти касаясь приоткрытых губ:

 

— Тебя. Тебя, тебя, тебя.

 

И задыхается на секунду, когда слышит ответ.

 

— Тогда бери.

 

Хакс оторопело смотрит на Бена, пытаясь сообразить, что это — фигура речи или предложение. К чёрту всё. Он перекатывается на свободную часть кровати и тянется к прикроватной тумбе, на ощупь находит упаковку смазки и презерватив. Бен цепляет его за пояс брюк и тянет к себе.

 

— Можно без, — бормочет он.

 

— Хочешь без смазки? — нервно усмехается Хакс, чтобы скрыть волнение.

 

— Идиот, — фыркает Бен. — Если что, справка лежит в бумажнике.

 

— Сам идиот.

 

Хакс буквально одной рукой умудряется за десяток секунд расстегнуть ремень Бена и стащить с него брюки, под нос ругаясь, что не обязательно носить такие узкие. Бен отвечает, что научился этому у него, и Хакс хищно улыбается, на мгновение обнажая верхние зубы. Он аккуратно сжимает член Бена через бельё, а потом снимает и его, чтобы не оставалось ни единой физической преграды между их телами. Льёт немного смазки на руки, опускается на постель между разведённых коленей Бена и, коснувшись пальцами входа, обхватывает головку губами. Бен шипит сквозь зубы, вздрагивает и пытается податься вперёд, но Хакс удерживает его одной рукой на удивление легко. И сильнее насаживается ртом, чувствуя, как головка проходится по языку. Он растягивает Бена медленно, потому что не уверен, что тот был с кем-нибудь недавно. От одной мысли о ком-то другом в постели Бена Хакс заводится, но в этом нет ничего от возбуждения, только злость. Он сжимает крепкое бедро пальцами свободной руки, на секунду выпускает член изо рта, чтобы обвести головку языком и снова приоткрыть губы, пропуская её в рот. Кажется, нельзя одновременно упоминать господа и так грязно ругаться, но Хаксу всё равно, ему нравится реакция Бена на его действия. Когда Хакс понимает, что этой подготовки достаточно, он избавляется от брюк и белья, быстро проводит влажной ладонью по почти болезненно возбуждённому члену и прижимает головку ко входу. Бен хрипло выдыхает и подаётся вперёд.

 

— Нетерпеливый, — довольно бормочет Хакс и медленно входит.

 

Бен чертовски узкий, и от него волнами исходит такой жар, что Хаксу приходится приложить усилия, чтобы удержаться на ногах — и удержаться от слишком резких движений. Бен обхватывает его ногой, давит на поясницу, заставляя быть ближе, и Хакс сдаётся, входит на всю длину, стараясь всё же не торопиться. Он останавливается, вжимается бёдрами в Бена и переводит дыхание, потому что воздуха откровенно не хватает.

 

— Ну, — шепчет Бен. — Давай же. Не заставляй просить тебя.

 

— Ты уже… — Хакс отстраняется почти полностью, но головка остаётся внутри, а потом довольно резко входит снова до конца, — уже просишь.

 

Он ставит руки по бокам от Бена, подаётся к нему, двигая бёдрами мучительно — для себя и для Бена — медленно, и сжимает зубы. Слишком хорошо, так не должно, так просто не может быть. Одну руку Бен устраивает у него на предплечье, вцепившись до боли, а другую — на талии. Хакс едва ли не плавится от ощущения горячих широких ладоней на коже, и наклоняется, чтобы быть ещё ближе. Сил, чтобы сдерживаться, не хватает, да и смысла в этом нет, и он увеличивает темп, так, что спальня наполняется звуком шлепков кожи о кожу, таким возбуждающим и правильным. Бен слегка прогибается, опираясь на лопатки, так что они соприкасаются грудью, и не отводит от Хакса глаз, голодных, просящих и сумасшедших. Хакс двигается ещё быстрее, будто его подгоняет этот взгляд, и отчаянно хочет спросить: «ты думал обо мне?» Хочет, потому что знает ответ наверняка и желает его услышать, и боится, что ему тоже придётся ответить. Состояние, близкое к панике, накатывает волной, но тут Бен хрипло стонет, отпускает руку Хакса, накрывает ладонью свой член и кончает, запрокидывая голову назад. Хакс опирается локтями о постель, зажимая руку Бена между их телами, и срывается в прерывистый, бешеный темп. Это похоже на прыжок с обрыва — на короткое мгновение у него пережимает горло, будто весь воздух уходит из комнаты, а потом снова врывается в лёгкие на самом пике оргазма, обжигая и отравляя заходящийся в экстазе разум. Хакс распластывается по Бену, вжимается щекой в покрытую плёнкой испарины грудь и переводит дыхание. Ощущает, как пальцы Бена вплетаются в его волосы, мягко поглаживают затылок и путают без того растрёпанные пряди. А потом Хакс чувствует это — деликатный, ласковый поцелуй в макушку.

 

Хакс выпрямляет руки, с трудом сползает с постели, быстро надевает бельё и буквально сбегает на кухню. Закуривает и отрешённо пялится в стену. Через полминуты — максимум — к нему приходит Бен, слава богам, уже надевший бельё, иначе Хакс с трудом мог бы сосредоточиться на чём-то помимо его тела. Он подходит к столу, лениво опирается на него рукой и спокойно говорит:

 

— Слушай, я не знаю, что сейчас творится в твоей голове и, честно говоря, не уверен, что хочу знать. Но у тебя такой вид, будто ты хочешь сбежать из собственной квартиры, даже учитывая то, что вряд ли находишь это хоть сколько-нибудь логичным. Поэтому уйду я. Завтра будет сложный день.

 

Хакс опускает взгляд и стряхивает пепел, а Бен наклоняется и легко целует его в висок, после чего уходит обратно в спальню. Хакс слышит, как он шуршит одеждой, быстро одеваясь. Потом наблюдает, как в прихожей Бен надевает пальто, накидывает на плечо широкий ремень сумки и уходит, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Хакс выдувает дым в потолок и, зажмурившись, трёт веки пальцами. Зарядка от телефона остаётся лежать на полу, забытая.

 

К следующему утру, жизнь, кажется, вновь становится нормальной. По крайней мере, относительно. Бен совершенно спокоен, всё так же вдумчиво изучает документы и делает пометки в блокноте. А вот Хаксу кажется, что ему в виски вогнали по дюжине иголок и пустили по ним ток. Он едва ли спал этой ночью, постоянно дрейфовал на границе реальности и сна, и теперь мучается от головной боли. Спасает только кофе, самый крепкий, какой он только смог сварить в ограниченных условиях офиса. Когда приходит время очередного небольшого совещания, Хакс плетётся в конференц-зал без особого энтузиазма, но всё же становится перед офицерами, заводит руки назад и выпрямляет спину, коротко рассказывая о подвижках последних дней. Вслед за ним отчитываются ещё несколько офицеров, Хакс слушает их постольку-поскольку, потому что всё его внимание приковано к Бену. Он сидит футах в семи от него за небольшим столом у стены и, глядя в окно, негромко постукивает пальцами по столешнице. Ритм какой-то смутно знакомый, состоит из коротких и длинных пауз — небольшая последовательность, которая повторяется по кругу. Хакс дожидается, пока услышит самую длинную паузу, которая маркирует конец ряда, а потом вслушивается. Три, нет, четыре короткие, потом короткая и длинная, потом… Кто-то из офицеров громко кашляет, и это отвлекает Хакса, приходится начинать с самого начала. Четыре короткие, короткая и длинная, два повтора длинной и короткой друг за другом и, наконец, три коротких. И всё заново, спокойно и методично. Бен выстукивает азбукой Морзе всего четыре буквы, зацикленные в бесконечность.

 

Хаксхаксхаксхаксхакс.

 

Хаксу кажется, что в зале вдруг становится очень душно. Он поправляет галстук, чуть ослабляя его, и заставляет себя сосредоточиться на словах Кевина, который отчитывается прямо сейчас. Когда все новости наконец заканчиваются, Хакс раздаёт несколько указаний и удерживает себя от того, чтобы позорно сбежать в свой кабинет. Но Бен окликает его, и Хакс, мысленно выругавшись, остаётся. Он подходит к столу и пристально смотрит на пальцы Бена, которые всё ещё на автомате выстукивают привычный ритм.

 

— Что-то важное? — нетерпеливо интересуется он.

 

— Ага. Я поговорил со своим боссом и с Прайсом — они считают, что тебе нужно выступить на телевидении.

 

— Что?! И что я должен им говорить?

 

— Спокойно, Хакс. Я тебя научу, расскажу всё, что нужно. Ты представишь общественности краткий психологический портрет нашего убийцы.

 

— А где ты его возьмёшь?

 

Бен касается лба кончиками пальцев.

 

— Здесь, — он хмыкает, а потом продолжает: — Да в своём блокноте. Чем, как ты думаешь, я занимался всё это время?

 

— Ты много читал, я видел, — как-то неловко отвечает Хакс. — И делал какие-то заметки.

 

— Именно. Есть несколько вещей, которые ты должен будешь запомнить. Во-первых, я расскажу тебе всё, что тебе нужно будет сказать, у меня есть наброски — ты их дополнишь и выучишь. При этом старайся не выглядеть так, будто зубрил это, говори спокойно и размеренно, выверяй паузы и расставляй акценты в своей речи. Я буду стоять позади тебя вместе с Фазмой и Прайсом.

 

— Зачем Фазма? — только и получается спросить у Хакса.

 

— Я хочу посмотреть, как он отреагирует на женщину. У него есть определённый типаж, Гвен ему совершенно не подходит, но она его… Заставит нервничать. Он считает, что женщины — слабые и ничтожные, что он имеет над ними полную власть. Конечно, — зло поясняет Бен, — легко быть сильным, когда перед тобой миниатюрная девушка, накачанная лекарствами.

 

— Хорошо, как скажешь.

 

— Повторюсь — я буду стоять рядом, в бегущей строке сообщат, что среди тех, кто участвует в пресс-конференции, есть агент ФБР. Но я не хочу перетягивать внимание на себя, ты должен быть лицом расследования. Ты и так всем тут заправляешь, но мне нужно, чтобы он обратил внимание именно на тебя. Чтобы знал, что в городе есть тот, кто за ним охотится. И тот, кто непременно поймает. У тебя проницательный взгляд — смотри так и в камеру. Во время основной части своего сообщения переводи взгляд с камеры на камеру, с человека на человека, но не часто. А в самом конце смотри прямо в основную камеру, пристально и внимательно. Пусть он почувствует, что ты говоришь именно с ним.

 

Бен задумчиво касается рукой волос, отводя их назад. Он молчит и, кажется, прикидывает, что ещё должен сказать.

 

— Это всё? — не выдерживает Хакс.

 

— Только одно. Поправь галстук, а то… Неважно, просто сделай.

 

Хакс на автомате тянется к шее, но вовремя одёргивает себя.

 

— Давай свои заметки. Сколько у нас времени?

 

— До дневного выпуска новостей ещё около двух часов.

 

— Как будто кто-то будет смотреть дневной выпуск, — хмыкает Хакс.

 

— Всё начнётся с бдительных домохозяек. Запись будут крутить по центральным каналам целый день в каждом новостном блоке. Так что завтра проснёшься знаменитым.

 

— Больно надо.

 

Через два часа советов и заучивания характеристик Хакс, наконец, урывает несколько минут для того, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Он уходит в уборную и перед зеркалом пытается поправить галстук, но руки отчаянно дрожат, и у него ничего не получается. В дверь стучат, вежливо и коротко. Какого чёрта, думает Хакс, это общая уборная, а потом соображает, кто это. Ну точно, не профайлер, а какой-то экстрасенс.

 

— Входи, — раздражённо бросает Хакс, тщетно пытаясь совладать с узкой полоской ткани.

 

Бен заглядывает, прикрывает за собой дверь и подходит вплотную к Хаксу, оттирая его от раковины. Ладонь касается плеча, осторожно надавливая, словно пытаясь удержать воздушный шарик, и Бен разворачивает Хакса лицом к себе. Он берётся за узел, бережно распутывает его.

 

— Четвертной?

 

— Полувиндзор. Можешь?

 

— Он ещё спрашивает, — насмешливо бормочет Бен, перекидывая хвост галстука через запястье.

 

Он повязывает галстук очень ловко, почти играючи, Хаксу остаётся только зачарованно следить за естественными, лёгкими движениями рук Бена и молиться, чтобы сейчас им никто не помешал. В смысле, это выглядело бы странно — агент ФБР колдует над галстуком лейтенанта полиции.

 

И да, Хакс не хочет, чтобы кто-то прервал этот момент. Не хочет, и всё тут. И, чёрт, на самом деле вовсе не важно, как это выглядит и как это можно воспринять.

 

Бен заканчивает и отклоняется назад, чтобы Хакс мог застегнуть пиджак.

 

— Вот, теперь всё отлично. Хорошо, что ты в чёрном костюме, официальность нам не помешает. И вот ещё…

 

Бен протягивает руку и убирает выбившуюся прядь Хаксу за ухо.

 

— Вот теперь идеально. Всё пройдёт нормально. Там будут софиты, я полагаю, старайся не щуриться.

 

— Хорошо. Мне нужно знать что-то ещё?

 

И Бен буквально зависает. Он медленно отходит на пару шагов назад и качает головой.

 

— Нет. Пойдём, нас ждут в конференц-зале.

 

Они покидают уборную, быстро преодолевают длинный коридор и заходят в набитое людьми помещение. В конце столпились полицейские, а в пяти футах от небольшой трибуны, которую установили практически в центре, выстроились репортёры. Хакс слегка притормаживает, завидев всё это, но Бен, незаметно положив ладонь ему на спину, подталкивает его вперёд и шепчет:

 

— Ты справишься.

 

Бен обгоняет его и становится справа от Прайса, который чуть ли не заслоняет Гвен. Хакс выходит к трибуне, бросает косой взгляд на листы, разложенные на ней, а потом переворачивает их чистой стороной вверх. Ему не нужны подсказки, он сделает всё сам. Он поднимает голову, ждёт отмашки от оператора и, незаметно сглотнув, начинает говорить:

 

— Полицейское управление Лос-Анджелеса в сотрудничестве с криминальным следственным отделом ФБР хочет обратиться к жителям города. В прессу просочились слухи о том, что в городе действует серийный убийца.

 

Хакс видит, что журналисты, которые и до этого вели себя достаточно тихо, замолкли окончательно и все как один начали внимательно рассматривать его.

 

— Это соответствует истине, и сейчас мы проводим совместное расследование, нацеленное на его поимку. Он охотится на проституток в разных районах города, период его активности приходится на воскресенье.

 

Репортёры начинают переговариваться сразу же, как только Хакс подтверждает до сих пор бывшую противоречивой информацию. Они протягивают руки с зажатыми в них диктофонами вперёд, а оператор берёт Хакса крупным планом.

 

— …Запомни, — говорил ему Бен. — Они будут спрашивать, скольких он убил, напирать на тебя и заставлять рассказать о том, что мы думаем на самом деле. Что он убивает давно…

 

— На данный момент нам известно о восьми жертвах, найденных в парках в черте города.

 

— Скажите, верна ли информация о том, что половина жертв была убита задолго до того, как их обнаружили?

 

Хакс немного выдыхает — он ждал подобных вопросов, Бен его к ним подготовил.

 

— Да, это так. Самое первое убийство было совершено пятнадцать лет назад. Мы предполагаем, что тогда он испугался сделанного, и надолго затаился. Скорее всего, у него недостаточно опыта и сил, чтобы совершать убийства на постоянной основе.

 

— …Дело не в нём, понимаешь, Крис? — Бен положил перед ним небольшой листок, который вырвал из своего блокнота — со списком жертв. — Дело в них. В том, что он забрал их жизни, он осквернил их. Мы знаем минимум о восьми, но их намного больше, и тебе это известно. Но они не должны этого знать, это важно. Покажи им всем — и ему конкретно, — что ты не видишь в нём достойного соперника. Он не силён и не хитёр, пусть поймёт, что ты говоришь с ним с позиции силы. Это ты сильнее и хитрее, и ты поймаешь его…

 

— Девушки были изнасилованы? У него есть какие-то особенные черты поведения?

 

— На данный момент мы не готовы обсуждать конкретные детали дела.

 

— …Ты знаешь тип его жертв, знаешь про них всё. Они — его несбыточная мечта, он ничего не может поделать с собой, не справляется и срывается. И в итоге убивает. Ты должен разрушить его мечту, рассказать о ней, показать, насколько она несостоятельна. Потому что ты — главный, но не он…

 

— Он выбирает жертв определённого типа — это невысокие молодые девушки, стройные, даже худощавые, с волосами средней длины. Они — суррогаты, он таким образом старается получить ту, кого получить не может. Это может быть бывшая девушка или та, кто не ответила ему взаимностью.

 

— …Они будут долго муссировать всю эту ситуацию. Придумали прозвище, а после твоего выступления раздуют такую шумиху, что ты и представить себе не можешь. Поэтому обратись конкретно к тем, кто может быть потенциальной жертвой. Не пугай лишний раз, но будь твёрд. Твоя уверенность сможет их успокоить, но при этом они будут настороже…

 

— Поэтому я обращаюсь к каждой девушке, которая подходит под данное мной описание, — Хакс переводит дыхание, а потом чётко продолжает: — Будьте бдительны. Не работайте в незнакомых районах и не ходите в одиночку. Не работайте с незнакомыми клиентами. Старайтесь обращать внимание на тех, с кем уходят ваши подруги, и по возможности записывайте номера автомобилей, в которые они садятся. На этом мы закончим, спасибо за внимание.

 

Хакс демонстративно собирает вместе листы, которые лежат на трибуне, а потом снова становится ровно. Он знает, что оператор ещё не выключил камеру.

 

— …Мы с тобой знаем это почти наверняка, Хакс, а вот для репортёров и, что самое главное, для него это станет большим сюрпризом. Он поймёт, что мы — ты — видишь его насквозь. И не побоишься рассказать о нём всё…

 

Хакс вежливо кашляет, привлекая к себе внимание, и добавляет самое важное.

 

— Также мы просим всех, кто увидит это сообщение, обратить внимание на своих знакомых и родственников. Мы ищем мужчину среднего возраста, он старше тридцати лет. Белый, скорее всего, из «синих воротничков». Достаточно умён и привлекателен, — на этом приятное в описании быстро заканчивается, и Хакс приступает к наиболее значимой части. — Улики указывают на половое бессилие убийцы. Он несостоятелен как мужчина, и с учётом его психопатологии это должно быть очевидно для людей, которые его окружают. Вероятно, причиной этому явилась некая травма в детстве, — Хакс немного подаётся вперёд и слегка сужает глаза, зная, что сейчас выглядит жёстко. — Жертвы заменяют ему ту, к которой он испытывал больное, неправильное во всех отношениях влечение.

 

Журналисты начинают шуметь и переговариваться, и Хакс поднимает ладонь вверх, чем моментально заставляет их замолчать.

 

— Это может быть тётя, сестра… — Хакс делает паузу, ровно так, как его учил Бен, а потом спокойно, уверенно добавляет: — Или мать.

 

Он забирает бумаги и быстро выходит из конференц-зала, слыша, как за спиной нарастает гул голосов. Практически бегом Хакс добирается до дальней курилки, запирается в ней, устраивается на подоконнике и, достав пачку сигарет, нервно закуривает. Но надолго остаться одному не удаётся, Бен находит его даже здесь. Он стучит в дверь и терпеливо ждёт, пока Хакс ему откроет, пропустит внутрь и снова закроет дверь на ключ. Бен становится у подоконника, опираясь на него бедром, и смотрит в стену, не обращая особого внимания на Хакса, который снова усаживается у окна.

 

— Теперь следующий ход за ним. Есть две вещи, о которых тебе нужно знать. Первая — он разозлится, реально разозлится. И вторая, более приятная и логически вытекающая из первой — он ошибётся. Я это знаю, ты это знаешь, так что мы будем готовы и вцепимся ему в горло в тот же момент, как он откроется.

 

Бен похлопывает его по плечу, отходит от подоконника и бросает, не оборачиваясь:

 

— Готовься, следующая неделя будет тяжёлой.

 

***

 

Этот рыжий ублюдок наговорил про него всякого, но вот последнее сказал зря. Как будто он что-то понимает, будто знает, как всё происходило. Он не знает, не может знать! А если… если он всё знает, если он всем расскажет? Никто не поймёт, только она бы и могла понять.

 

Он чувствует, как на него накатывает слабость, да такая, какой не было никогда. Это он всё испортил, этот тощий полицейский! Сначала нашёл одну из его девочек, а потом ему просто повезло, и обнаружил в Санта Круз и вторую. Вцепился, как чёртов сеттер, и теперь объявил на него охоту.

 

Он грубо толкает лежащую перед ним девушку в плечо, она мычит и пытается что-то сказать, но кляп не даёт. Он отгребает в сторону листья, чтобы они не мешали — впервые работает вот так, в непривычной остановке. Он ещё ни разу не убивал в самом парке, но делать это в фургоне небезопасно, потом там могут найти её кровь. Он ещё не делал такого, никогда, даже не думал об этом, но всё бывает в первый раз. Девушка дёргается, он сжимает пальцы на её остром подбородке и выворачивает голову в сторону:

 

— Лежи, тварь. Заткнись, замолчи, замолчи!

 

Девушка всхлипывает, и он гладит её по щеке.

 

— Ты станешь очень, очень известной. Ты — мой подарок ему, надеюсь, этот умник оценит.

 

Он дёргает в стороны полы её блузки — пуговицы летят в темноту, и в неверном свете луны блестит острое лезвие.

 

***

 

— Да пропустите же меня! — рявкает Хакс, отскакивая от патрульного.

 

Он дёргает жёлтую ленту наверх, быстро подлезает под неё и практически бежит в сторону реки. Ботинки вязнут во влажном после дождя газоне, кто-то из обслуживающего персонала парка кричит ему, что по траве бегать нельзя. Хакс в ответ машет жетоном. Небольшая территория на краю парка тоже огорожена лентой, жёлтое трепещет от ветра на фоне чёрных деревьев. За лентой Хакс видит Гвен, которая беседует с коронером, и Бена. Тот оборачивается, заслышав крик патрульного, и хмурится. Хакс пригибается, минует ленту и шагает вперёд, но Бен буквально ловит его, не пуская дальше.

 

— Пусти, чёрт, Бен! Я должен увидеть, — угрожающе тихо говорит Хакс.

 

— Тебе это ничего не даст, ничего нового. Ты и так знаешь, что он зол.

 

— Когда Кевин звонил мне, он сказал, что наш парень пустил в ход нож. Мне нужно это увидеть своими глазами.

 

Бен отпускает его, и Хакс идёт дальше, обходит Гвен и останавливается перед телом. Я его взбесил, думает Хакс, если бы я не знал, что это он, то не поверил бы. На земле в куче листьев лежит растерзанное тело жертвы — светлая блузка разодрана и лохмотьями свисает с плеч; живот выглядит ужасно, он залит кровью, и кожа лоскутами расходится от многочисленных ножевых ранений. Видимо, его задели слова о его бессилии как мужчины, и он решил показать, что может получать удовольствие и другим способом. Бант из чулок завязан так крепко, что шея несчастной вспухла и налилась синевой. Но хуже всего — это грудь. Ниже ключиц лезвием вырезаны три слова, которые заставляют Хакса невольно вздрогнуть от мороза, прошедшегося по коже.

 

«Твоя вина, Хакс».

 

— Увозите её к Энакину, — справившись с собой, командует Хакс. — Кайл и Макс уже здесь?

 

— Здесь, — отвечает ему Бен, чтобы с очевидно злым сейчас Хаксом не пришлось разговаривать Гвен.

 

Они даже успели подружиться за это короткое время — во всяком случае, Гвен хорошо к нему относилась.

 

— Хорошо, пусть работают так же, как и раньше. Нужно найти второе тело. Чёрт, уже десять, — последние слова Хакс произносит еле слышно.

 

— Эй. Он работает по графику, ты это знаешь. А насчёт ножа… Он сорвался. А значит, наделал ошибок. Посмотри, земля залита кровью, а это значит, что убил он её здесь. Значит, вёл в парк ещё живую — вряд ли бы он стал тащить её на плече, это было бы слишком подозрительно. Я думаю, что он пытался изобразить подвыпившую парочку, которая решила прогуляться в парке. Понимаешь, что это значит?

 

— Их наверняка кто-то видел, — вздыхает Хакс, звуча уже более уверенно.

 

— Именно. Вокруг ДеФорест-Парка множество домов. Мы возьмём его, это дело нескольких дней, я уверен. Сейчас криминалисты буквально вылизывают это место, они точно найдут что-нибудь, — уверенно говорит Бен.

 

Хакс смотрит на Фазму, которая кивает ему, потом снова на Бена, хмыкает и идёт к выходу из парка. Если происходит что-то настолько экстраординарное, что-то, что выбивается из привычного порядка вещей, это означает только одно — система вышла из равновесия, и вскоре произойдёт коллапс. Нужно только изучить всё предельно внимательно и терпеливо ждать.

 

Практически сразу же на Хакса обрушивается пристальное внимание прессы — журналисты пытаются подловить его у Управления и даже около дома, что невероятно раздражает. А вечером он смотрит онлайн-трансляцию новостей центрального канала, где интервью берут у той самой репортёрши, которая и устроила полицейскую пресс-конференцию. Кара Моул, эта журналистка, выглядит очень довольной тем, как всё происходит, и с удовольствием отвечает на вопросы ведущих.

 

Спустя два дня, наконец, готовы все списки, которые хотел составить Хакс. Те, кто заявлял на проституток, те, кто связан с автомобилями во всех возможных вариациях и те, у кого есть доступ к пропофолу. Плюс список тех, кого офицеры уже допрашивали как постоянных клиентов убитых проституток. Идеального совпадения пока там не нашли, поэтому Хакс собирает всех полицейских, которые проводили допросы, в конференц-зале, и теперь вместе с Беном расспрашивает их о том, кто из свидетелей показался им странным. Ну, странным по меркам Бена. Тот, кого они ищут, должен быть спокойным и приветливым, с приятными, не отталкивающими внешностью и повадками. И при всём при этом он должен настораживать. Офицеры перебирают записи, и Бен, который принёс в зал свой ноутбук, теперь составляет новый список. Пока там выходит около пятидесяти человек, и работа не проделана хотя бы на половину. В самый разгар обсуждения одного из возможных подозреваемых в конференц-зал после короткого, но яростного стука буквально влетает офицер Максвелл. Он переводит дыхание и тараторит:

 

— Лейтенант, тут пришла свидетельница и сказала, что хочет видеть вас. Она видела вас в новостях и…

 

— Максвелл, потише, — раздражённо перебивает его Хакс. — И помедленнее.

 

— Свидетельница, — уже куда медленнее докладывает Максвелл. — Она гуляла с собакой вечером в воскресенье. Говорит, что видела у парка странную парочку и хочет поговорить лично с вами.

 

— Зови её сюда, сейчас же.

 

— Есть! — Максвелл едва ли не сияет.

 

Он выглядывает за дверь и машет рукой, и в кабинет осторожно заходит пожилая женщина, оглядываясь по сторонам. Хакс моментально поднимается, помогает ей пройти к столу и сесть, а потом усаживается рядом с ней.

 

— Мэм, я лейтенант Хакс, и мне сообщили, что вы видели что-то, связанное с нашим текущим расследованием. Расскажите всё, что только сможете вспомнить.

 

Женщина кладёт руки на стол и, элегантно скрестив запястья, внимательно смотрит на него:

 

— Я видела ваше выступление по телевизору сегодня утром. В жизни вы ещё симпатичнее, лейтенант Хакс, — кокетливо замечает она.

 

— Спасибо, мэм, — сконфуженно произносит Хакс, бросая сердитый взгляд на одного из офицеров, который хрюкнул от смеха. — Давайте перейдём к делу.

 

— Да, конечно. Так вот, я увидела репортаж только сегодня утром, потому что в воскресенье вечером уехала на два дня в сестре в Палм-Дезерт. Но перед отъездом я выгуливала своего пса, Тинки. Я живу около ДеФорест-Парка, на Осгуд-стрит, и мы обычно гуляем по ДеФорест-авеню. Мы обычно доходим до Первой и поворачиваем обратно. Так вот, уже на пути домой, на пересечении ДеФорест и Пятьдесят Девятой я увидела мужчину, который вытащил из машины пьяную девушку и повёл её в парк.

 

— Почему вы думаете, что девушка была пьяна?

 

— Знаете, она шла очень странно, её буквально носило из стороны в сторону. Сейчас очень много совсем юных девочек напиваются и творят всякое — вот что я тогда подумала. А потом, когда увидела вас по телевизору и прочитала в газете о том, что в ДеФорест нашли изувеченную девушку, то поняла, что, кажется, видела её. У неё ведь были длинные выбеленные волосы, я права?

 

— Да, мэм, — Хакс немного подаётся вперёд и старается никак не выдать своего волнения. — Вы запомнили мужчину, сможете его описать?

 

— Было уже темно. Но он был довольно высокий, крепкого телосложения. Не толстый, наоборот, спортивный такой. Кажется, тёмные волосы. Но я хорошо запомнила его машину.

 

— Прошу, говорите, — подаёт голос Бен и даже поднимается со своего места, чтобы подойти ближе.

 

— У вас в отделе, лейтенант, все как на подбор, — усмехается свидетельница, без стеснения рассматривая Бена. — Ну да, машина. Четырёхдверная, тёмно-синяя или тёмно-зелёная, но точно не чёрная. На заднем стекле наклейка «Привет».

 

Хакс поворачивается к Бену и выпаливает:

 

— Мэгги Харт говорила о такой же наклейке. Но там машина была чёрная.

 

— Я попробую пробить по нашей базе, что эта наклейка может означать.

 

— А вам это не нужно, — говорит женщина. — Я знаю, что это.

 

Хакс и Бен переглядываются и нетерпеливо смотрят на свидетельницу. Она пожимает плечами:

 

— Такие наклейки прилепляют в автомастерской «Хай-Тек» на бульваре Алондра в Комптоне. У меня там раньше племянник работал.

 

Хакс быстро поднимается со стула, подаёт женщине руку и ведёт её в сторону дверей:

 

— Мэм, сейчас офицер Максвелл зафиксирует ваши показания, и вы можете быть свободны. Вы нам очень помогли.

 

— Вот и замечательно, — женщина легко похлопывает Хакса по ладони и скрывается за дверью, где её сразу перехватывает Максвелл.

 

Хакс поворачивается к собравшимся и приподнимает уголки губ. Осталось совсем немного, он уверен в этом. Подходит к Бену и командует:

 

— Покажи мне перечень всех работников «Хай-Тек».

 

Бен щёлкает парой клавиш, и на экране появляется список.

 

— Сопоставь со списком тех, кто оставлял заявления о непристойном поведении проституток.

 

Ещё несколько сухих щелчков, и на экране появляется результат — ноль совпадений.

 

— Хакс, а что, если… Ну-ка, подожди.

 

Бен сворачивает первый список, снова залезает в базу ФБР и ищет кого-то ещё. Новые фамилии он сопоставляет со списком тех, кто жаловался на проституток. Хакс неверяще смотрит на экран — три совпадения.

 

— Я проверил всех бывших работников автомастерской и их родственников, — поясняет Бен.

 

Хакс вслух зачитывает список:

 

— Дерек Лонг, сорок семь лет, Майлз Фостер, тридцать девять, и Тайлер О`Лафлин, сорок три.

 

Полицейские начинают просматривать свои записи, и тут Пауэлл осторожно говорит:

 

— Я допрашивал его.

 

— Кого? — в один голос спрашивают Бен и Хакс.

 

— Ну, О`Лафлина. Он был одним из клиентов Саманты Джонс, убитой в две тысячи девятом. Приятный мужик такой, вежливый очень.

 

— Пробивай его, быстрее, — практически умоляет Хакс.

 

Бен заносит имя в поисковик базы, и спустя пару минут мучительного ожидания на экране появляется досье. За спиной Хакса тут же оказываются несколько человек, которые пытаются заглянуть в ноутбук через его плечо.

 

— Так, Тайлер О`Лафлин, родился в семьдесят третьем здесь, в Лос-Анджелесе. Сын Мэри О`Лафлин, проститутки с многочисленными приводами, ага. О. — Он замолкает, и Бен продолжает читать вслух:

 

— Его мать пропала в восемьдесят шестом, ей тогда было двадцать восемь. Она… О, она оставила сына в крохотной квартирке со своей парализованной матерью, заперла внутри. И только через несколько дней, когда у Тайлера закончилась еда и, очевидно, пропала надежда на то, что мать вернётся, он начал кричать, и соседи вызвали социальную службу. Хакс, смотри, они жили в Мэйвуде, на Рандольф-стрит. Ох, твою же мать. Мэри родилась четырнадцатого февраля, а пропала — по словам Тайлера — двадцать пятого января. Ты понимаешь?

 

— Здесь есть фотографии, — отвечает Хакс. — Покажи.

 

Бен перелистывает фотографии досье — вот снимок с медицинской карты взрослого Тайлера, потом аналогичный, но его десятилетнего, потом какие-то официальные снимки из школы и… Хакс всматривается в экран до рези в глазах. На фотографии изображена Мэри О`Лафлин вместе с сыном, на вид ему не больше восьми лет. Длинные красные ногти смотрятся слишком вульгарно. Шею Мэри украшает чёрная бархотка с большим цветком из органзы.

 

— Сейчас он живёт в Комптоне, Беннетт-стрит, шестьсот сорок три, — сообщает Бен, возвращаясь к досье.

 

— Кевин, — быстро говорит Хакс. — Собирай всех наших, мы едем.

 

Кевин пулей вылетает из конференц-зала, а Хакс тем временем звонит знакомому судье, чтобы тот максимально быстро оформил ордер на обыск. Судья Донахью обещает сделать всё в течение пятнадцати минут и прислать подписанный экземпляр с печатями ему на почту. Хакс заходит в офис, просит у Фазмы её планшет, чтобы была возможность при случае предъявить хотя бы электронную версию ордера, и заодно закачивает туда полное досье на О`Лафлина. Вместе с Беном он выходит на парковку и садится в машину. Бен, разумеется, предлагал поехать на его БМВ, но у Хакса есть своя примета насчёт задержаний и собственной машины. Если он добирался на место своим ходом, а не с коллегами и патрульными, то всё всегда проходило гладко. Бену он об этом говорить, разумеется, не стал. Вслед за ними с парковки выезжают Кевин и Фазма — Гвен не любит ездить с ним, потому что Митака, по её словам, слишком осторожничает на дороге, но Хакс запрещает ей ездить на такого рода мероприятия, как задержания, на мотоцикле. Хакс сворачивает на Четвёртую, чтобы как можно быстрее покинуть даунтаун, и выводит машину на Сто Десятое шоссе, привычно набирая скорость.

 

— Смотри-ка, Крис, что я нашёл, — начинает Бен, пролистывая страницы на айпаде Фазмы. — Тайлер раньше встречался с Мэри Чезвик, которая училась в ветеринарном колледже. Его окружают одни Мэри. И да, ветеринарка — это прямой доступ к пропофолу.

 

— Почему мы тогда не нашли его раньше, когда сверяли списки?

 

— Потому что мисс Чезвик вышла замуж и сменила фамилию на Миллиган. А потом — ты только не смейся — она сменила и имя, видимо, оно казалось ей слишком простым. Теперь Мэри Чезвик — это Рианна Миллиган.

 

— Какой странный выбор, — без особого интереса замечает Хакс.

 

— Ты что, не понял прикола?

 

— Какого прикола?

 

— Ой, да ладно, ты не знаешь эту песню? — разочарованно тянет Бен и напевает: — Когда сияет солнце, мы оба светимся от счастья… Нет?

 

— Наверняка попса какая-то, — отрезает Хакс. — Я такое не слушаю.

 

— Ну конечно, — фыркает Бен.

 

Колонна полицейских машин, что идёт позади, вслед за ними съезжает на Гардена Фриуэй, а потом поворачивает на Уиллингтон-авеню и, наконец, на Беннетт-стрит. Хакс проносится по короткому отрезку нужной улицы и останавливается у небольшого одноэтажного домика, и уже через полминуты улицу наводняют патрульные машины. Полицейские выскакивают наружу, держа оружие на изготовку, и ждут сигнала от своего лейтенанта.

 

Никто не замечает, как в сотне футов от нужного им дома мужчина в кепке пристально смотрит на море проблесковых маячков, осветивших полутёмную улицу, разворачивается и идёт в другую сторону. Капкан захлопнулся, и он почти попался. Он знает, что осталось совсем немного времени, и поэтому нужно действовать. Ему известно, что если он и выживет в этой заварушке, то точно подохнет от смертельной инъекции. Значит, необходимо устроить красивый финал. Он достаёт из кармана газетную вырезку, пробегается глазами по строчкам и быстро сворачивает на перекрёстке.

 

Тем временем Хакс вместе с Беном выходят из машины и осматриваются. Одновременно и не сговариваясь достают оружие — идентичные друг другу «глок 17» и подходят к двери дома. Хаксу на удивление неудобно, бронежилет сковывает движения и врезается под рёбрами, а Бен, кажется, едва ли не родился в нём, судя по его виду и свободе движений.

 

— Тайлер О`Лафлин, откройте, полиция Лос-Анджелеса! — рявкает Хакс так, что его, скорее всего, слышит вся улица.

 

В ответ он слышит только тишину, в доме нет света и не доносятся звуки ни телевизора, ни музыки.

 

— Тайлер О`Лафлин, открывайте!

 

— Либо его здесь нет, — негромко говорит Бен, — либо нам придётся выкуривать его оттуда.

 

Хакс раздосадованно хмыкает.

 

— Ты слышал это? — спрашивает Бен, а потом усмехается. — Я слышал женский крик…

 

Хакс моментально понимает, к чему Бен ведёт. Тогда он жестом подзывает к себе несколько своих парней. Вперёд всех выходит Джонс с небольшим ручным тараном и, примерившись, мощным ударом выбивает замок. Дверь открывается, отскакивает от стены, и Хакс с Беном быстро заходят внутрь, не опуская оружия. Внутри небольшой дом напоминает чёртов лабиринт из коробок и штабелей книг, журналов и видеокассет. Они проходят вглубь дома, тщательно осматривая каждое помещение, несколько офицеров следуют за ними. Встречаются они в гостиной — кажется, единственной жилой комнате в доме.

 

— Чисто, — чётко сообщает Бен.

 

Хакс кивает.

 

— Я думаю, он ушёл раньше, а теперь, учитывая, что половина улицы нас видела, вряд ли сюда вернётся.

 

— Да. Ничего, ему некуда податься, я скажу Гвен и Кевину, чтобы посты поставили у дома каждого человека в городе, к кому он может обратиться за помощью — бывшие коллеги, друзья и знакомые.

 

— Только посмотри на этот бедлам, — презрительно говорит Хакс и чихает: — Пыли столько, что астматик умрёт здесь в течение минуты.

 

— Это пыль от книг и журналов. Заметь, зато комната и кухня выглядят очень достойно — везде чисто, нигде нет остатков еды или ещё чего-нибудь такого. Надо здесь хорошенько всё обыскать.

 

Полицейские разбредаются по комнатам и коридорам и начинают медленно переворачивать дом вверх дном. Бен и Хакс остаются в гостиной и принимаются изучать всё, что только находят. Спустя полчаса относительную тишину в комнате нарушает трель телефона. Хакс лезет в карман брюк, проводит подушечкой большого пальца по экрану и прижимает телефон к уху.

 

— Хакс.

 

— Лейтенант, это Кара Моул, канал Кей-Эл-Си-Эс, я устраивала для вас пресс-конференцию, вы меня помните?

 

Да как это можно забыть, думает Хакс и коротко отвечает:

 

— Да. У вас что-то срочное?

 

— Мне только что передали флешку с информацией, которая может помочь вам поймать Стилиста. Я ещё не смотрела, что на ней есть. Вы можете подъехать и забрать её?

 

— Кто вам её передал?

 

— Это не телефонный разговор, лейтенант. Здание Кэй-Эл-Си-Эс, Вест Темпл-стрит, десять — шестьдесят один. Я встречу вас на подземной парковке.

 

— Я буду через двадцать минут. До встречи.

 

Хакс отключает телефон и убирает в карман.

 

— Кто это? — спрашивает Бен, перелистывая какой-то старый фотоальбом.

 

— Журналистка, которая устраивала пресс-конференцию. Сказала, что у неё есть полезная информация, и попросила приехать.

 

— С тобой съездить?

 

— Нет, — Хакс бросает взгляд на часы под самым потолком. — Заканчивай с гостиной побыстрее, я съезжу туда, а потом — сразу в Управление, буду ждать вас всех там. Сейчас начинается самая жара, нужно обсудить наши дальнейшие действия.

 

Бен кивает и вновь возвращается к альбому. Хакс покидает комнату, осторожно лавирует между стопками макулатуры и, выйдя на улицу, быстро шагает к машине. Вскоре он возвращается обратно на Сто Десятое и едет на север с той только разницей, что не сворачивает в сторону даунтауна, а съезжает на Бодри-авеню, чтобы оказаться у подножия развязки Сто Первого и Сто Десятого, где находится офис телеканала. Дороги он почти не замечает и выныривает из водоворота мыслей только тогда, когда поворачивает на Вест Темпл-стрит. Преодолев спуск на подземный уровень, Хакс паркуется и выходит из машины. Пусто и тихо, его никто не ждёт. Может быть, он приехал слишком рано? Хакс достаёт телефон и вызывает последнего абонента. Где-то неподалёку начинает играть «Решимость» Джона Колтрейна. Сперва Хакс усмехается — несколько лет назад он очень любил эту вещь, видимо, у вездесущей журналистки неплохой вкус в музыке. А потом пол начинает качаться, будто идти волнами. Затылок раскалывает болью, и глаза застилает чернота.

 

***

 

Бен добирается до участка позже Фазмы и Митаки, поскольку ему приходится ехать на патрульной машине. Когда он заходит в офис, то видит офицеров, сидящих на своих рабочих местах и откровенно скучающих без начальства. Бен подходит к столу Гвен:

 

— Хакс уже вернулся?

 

— Нет. Погоди, он же куда-то уезжал вроде, да?

 

— Он сказал, что будет ждать нас в Управлении, потому что обернётся быстро.

 

— Ну, — пожимает плечами Фазма, — может, у него какие срочные дела появились. Всякое бывает.

 

— Он никогда так не делает. Не сделает, в смысле, — быстро поправляет сам себя Бен. — Если бы появилось что-то новое, он бы позвонил. Ты можешь проверить по GPS, где сейчас его телефон?

 

— Вообще-то, Хакс никогда его не включает. Он, знаешь, немного параноик.

 

Бен садится за выделенный ему стол и открывает свой ноутбук, сразу же запуская какую-то программу. Фазма поднимается, подходит ближе и заглядывает через плечо Бена на экран.

 

— Это… Прости, что это?

 

— Это ФБРовская программа слежения, — спокойно отвечает Бен, вбивая параметры поиска.

 

— Ты что, поставил маячок в телефон лейтенанта полиции?

 

Бен поднимает голову и поворачивается к Фазме:

 

— Да.

 

— Лучше бы Хаксу об этом никогда не узнать, потому что тогда этот маячок будет навечно показывать только одно — местоположение твоей задницы в пространстве. Понимаешь, о чём я?

 

— Ага, — хмыкает Бен. — Ты пытаешься сказать, что Хакс засунет мне его в ж…

 

— Бен, господи, да вслух-то не надо!

 

— Так, смотри. Последнее местоположение телефона Хакса — это Вест Темпл-стрит.

 

— Там находится офис телеканала, — подсказывает Фазма.

 

— Точно, он туда и ехал. Но вот какая штука — маячок вышел из строя полчаса назад.

 

— Телефон разрядился? — с сомнением в голосе предполагает Фазма.

 

— Нет, он может перестать работать только при нарушении физической целостности. Кто-то разбил телефон Хакса.

 

— А что теперь делать? Чёрт, Бен…

 

— Спокойно, Гвен, всё относительно под контролем, — бормочет Бен, внося в программу новые параметры. — Я оставил ещё один маячок под биркой производителя в его кобуре, посадил на клей. Потому что кобуру он с себя снимает, похоже, только во время сна. И то я не совсем уверен.

 

— Ты ещё больший параноик, чем Хакс, что в принципе едва ли возможно, — восторженно выдыхает Фазма.

 

— А разве в том, что касается Криса, можно быть не параноиком? — как-то нервно спрашивает Бен и снова смотрит на экран ноутбука. — Смотри, сигнал идёт с Доусон-стрит, а там у нас…

 

Бен накладывает на спутниковый снимок карту города с пометками.

 

— Там у нас заброшенный склад. Я окажусь там через пять минут, даже меньше.

 

Он подскакивает на ноги, проверяет пистолет и строго смотрит на Гвен:

 

— Нам понадобится спецназ, я полагаю. Ваши ребята вряд ли когда-нибудь сталкивались с такими ситуациями, — Бен кривит губы, а потом отчаянно произносит: — Это он забрал его. О`Лафлин.

 

Он разворачивается и уходит в сторону лифта. Фазма кричит ему вслед:

 

— Бен, спецназ будет готов через пятнадцать минут.

 

— Да к чёрту! Я не собираюсь их ждать. Дай им координаты, и пусть выезжают как можно быстрее, — отвечает ей Бен, и двери лифта закрываются.

 

Бен спускается на первый этаж, выбегает на парковку и быстро добирается до своей машины, на ходу снимая её с сигнализации. Мотор гулко рычит, и Бен срывается с места, в кои-то веки радуясь, что он сейчас в своей машине, а не в машине Хакса. Нет, окей, она крутая, но сейчас Бену нужно не это. Кварталы даунтауна быстро пролетают за окном, Бен несётся по Первой, даже не особо обращая внимания на правила; в конце концов, у решётки радиатора его БМВ переливаются проблесковые маячки, так что люди предупреждены. Он сворачивает на Белмонт-авеню, путь до поворота занимает у него меньше полуминуты, а потом выворачивает на Доусон-стрит. Маленькие старые домишки, разные по возрасту и степени ухоженности — этакой бедный квартал в пяти минутах езды от центра города. Бен оставляет машину в пятидесяти футах от склада, а сам короткими перебежками добирается до него — чёрт знает, что Стилист мог удумать. Наверняка знает, что на него сейчас охотится весь город. Поэтому нужно вести себя осторожно. Бен быстро осматривает периметр, но не видит ничего опасного для себя. Давно он не работал вот так, без прикрытия. Даже тогда, когда он был Кайло Реном, его всегда страховали настолько тщательно, насколько только могли, а теперь никто не прикрывает ему спину. Дерьмовое ощущение, но сейчас не это самое важное. Бен видит приоткрытую дверь и подходит к ней, осторожно заглядывая внутрь и держа пистолет перед собой. Коридор пуст, внутри очень холодно, но вроде бы никаких неожиданностей быть не должно. Бен перехватывает рукоять пистолета поудобнее и заходит. Быстрыми шагами проходит вперёд, просматривая все ответвления коридора, что попадаются ему на пути, и, наконец, оказывается в большом складском помещении, стылом и гулком из-за высоты потолков. Первое, что он видит — это Тайлер, который стоит к нему боком и держит дуло пистолета у виска Хакса. Девяносто вторая «беретта», снятая с предохранителя. Твою мать. Главное, чтобы он не шмальнул от испуга, думает Бен, прикидывая, какую карту можно разыграть в такой ситуации. И в голову приходит только одно.

 

— Вот мы с тобой и встретились, Тайлер, — медленно говорит Бен, продолжая держать его на мушке. — Я очень долго этого ждал.

 

О`Лафлин вздрагивает и поворачивается лицом к Бену. Он в него не целится, но и в Хакса не стреляет, уже хорошо.

 

— Ждал? — с сомнением спрашивает Тайлер. — Пошёл вон отсюда, я тебя даже не знаю. Уходи, и я не разнесу тебе голову.

 

— Значит, ты всё-таки попался на их уловку, да? — разочарованно тянет Бен.

 

— Уловку?

 

— Ну конечно, — Бен вздыхает и опускает пистолет к бедру, показывая, что настроен мирно. — Глава департамента полиции города хотел, чтобы вся слава после того, как тебя поймают, досталась им. Ты же видел пресс-конференцию? Знаю, ты видел.

 

Бен смотрит на Стилиста и видит в его глазах… заинтересованность. Отлично, он зацепил его, это хорошо, очень хорошо.

 

— И ты меня знаешь, я стоял позади этого офицерика, — кивает Бен на Хакса, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал несколько пренебрежительно. — Меня зовут Бен Соло, я — агент ФБР, криминальный следственный отдел. Посмотри на меня и на него.

 

О`Лафлин предсказуемо бросает мимолётный взгляд на Хакса. Тот молчит и сверлит Бена взглядом, рот заклеен полоской серебристого скотча.

 

— Ты даже мог не надевать на него наручники — посмотри, он же не тяжелее ученика средней школы, даже если очень захочет, он ничего тебе не сделает без своей пушки. Ты помнишь меня? Я стоял у него за спиной на пресс-конференции. Помнишь, там был жирный мужик — это начальник этого тощего. И деваха, высоченная такая. Ага, вижу, помнишь. Они все, эти идиоты-полицейские, хотели тебя поймать, но не могли, потому что — вот сюрприз! — ты оказался не таким же безмозглым, как они.

 

— Но это он говорил про меня! — Стилист поддевает дулом пистолета висок Хакса, и Бен молится всем богам, лишь бы он не нажал на спусковой крючок.

 

— Ну конечно, он. Они же не хотели, чтобы ты достался нам, мне лично. Потому и выставили его перед камерами. Хочешь, расскажу тебе кое-что? — заговорщически тянет Бен, а потом хмыкает. — Конечно, хочешь. Я сидел с этим мальчишкой битых два часа и учил его тому, что он потом так уверенно говорил журналистам. Он краснел, бледнел, путался в словах и вот ещё — беспощадно тупил. А знаешь, почему его всё равно выставили перед камерами?

 

Бен видит, как О`Лафлин впитывает его слова до последнего звука, как раздуваются крылья его носа. Вот теперь он точно его зацепил.

 

— Да потому что он сынок бывшего ФБРовца. Папочка протащил сыночка по карьерной лестнице. Такой молодой — и сразу лейтенант полиции. Ты понимаешь, что не он — твой соперник, а я. Так что оставь его и давай разберёмся между собой.

 

— Ага, разбежался, — цедит Стилист, всё сильнее вжимая дуло «беретты» в голову Хакса. — Ты просто защищаешь его и пытаешься наебать меня.

 

— Что, ты правда в это веришь? — Бен пожимает плечами и медленно выдыхает, собираясь с силами, чтобы продолжить.

 

Сейчас от него зависит чужая жизнь. Его «глок» всё так же смотрит в пол, и это должно немного усыпить бдительность Тайлера.

 

— А кое-чего я этому рыжему не рассказал, — жёстко говорит Бен и хмыкает. — И он не рассказал этого всем. А у меня, поверь, хватит полномочий, чтобы рассказать об этом на всю страну. Тебе ведь было тринадцать, когда она ушла, верно? И ты чувствовал себя странно, когда смотрел на неё, да?

 

Бен прищуривается и слегка наклоняет голову; он знает, что его голос сейчас стал бархатным, вкрадчивым, почти гипнотизирующим. И он продолжает, мысленно собираясь и готовясь к тому, что вскоре произойдёт.

 

— Конечно, такая молодая и красивая мать — ты её и как мать-то не воспринимал, а как подругу. Или подружку, а?

 

— Замолчи, — хрипит О`Лафлин и вздрагивает всем телом.

 

— Я знаю, зачем ты делал это с девушками. Они же просто заменяли тебе её. Хотел трахнуть собственную мать, да?

 

Стилист визжит не своим голосом и направляет пистолет на Бена, но не успевает выстрелить. Не зря Лея научила сына метко стрелять от бедра. На бешеной скорости пуля его служебного «глока» навылет прошибает грудь О`Лафлина, и он мешком валится на пол. Бен тут же оказывается рядом, ногой откидывает его пистолет в сторону и наклоняется над Стилистом.

 

— С-с-сука, — хрипит Тайлер, на его губах оседает кровавая пена.

 

— Я знаю, — отвечает ему Бен, наблюдая, как стекленеют глаза маньяка, и убирает свой «глок» в кобуру.

 

Бен поворачивается к Хаксу, осторожно отлепляет с его рта скотч и присаживается перед ним на корточки:

 

— Порядок?

 

Хакс облизывает пересохшие губы:

 

— Да. Только он неслабо приложил меня по голове.

 

— Не страшно, Гвен должна была вызвать парамедиков, тебя осмотрят. Ключи?

 

— В нагрудном в пиджаке, — хрипло отвечает Хакс.

 

Бен достаёт небольшой ключ от наручников, обходит Хакса со спины и освобождает его. Хакс порывается встать, но Бен удерживает его за плечо:

 

— Посиди пока. Может, у тебя сотрясение.

 

Хакс на удивление послушно остаётся на месте. Бен встряхивает руками, словно старается выплеснуть накопившуюся энергию и напряжение.

 

— После того, как ты уехал, мы нашли фотоальбом, он снимал их всех. О`Лафлин начал убивать в девяносто шестом, ровно через десять лет после исчезновения его матери. Понимаешь? В этом году была тридцатая годовщина с момента её ухода из его жизни и двадцатая — с начала убийств, и он решил это отметить. Я думаю, он уже устал и просто хотел, чтобы всё это закончилось. Никто ведь не замечал того, что он делал на протяжении двадцати лет. Ни единой заметки в газетах, ничего. А тут он, наконец, смог получить достаточно внимания к себе, к тому, что он делал. Я посчитал — сорок восемь женщин. Он убил сорок восемь человек, Крис.

 

— Обязательно было всё это говорить? — невпопад спрашивает Хакс.

 

Он звучит… Оскорблённо?

 

— У тебя точно сотрясение, — констатирует Бен. — Ты хоть понимаешь, зачем я это делал? Я хотел, чтобы он убрал пистолет от твоей пустой головы.

 

— У меня ещё и голова пустая, — хрипло повторяет за ним Хакс.

 

Он растирает занемевшие запястья, а потом скрещивает руки на груди. Бен становится лицом к нему — пусть Хакс сидит, но у него создаётся такое впечатление, будто Хакс смотрит на него сверху вниз.

 

— Чёрт, да я ему подставлялся! Я опустил ствол, я заговаривал ему зубы, а потом вынудил выстрелить в себя. Причём заметь, мудила, я даже забыл надеть бронежилет, потому что рванул спасать твою задницу!

 

— Не называй меня мудилой, — зло цедит Хакс, потирая затылок — на пальцах остаётся запёкшаяся кровь.

 

— Что-то не так, мудила? — отвечает ему Бен так же зло. — Ты что, не способен принять то, что можешь быть кому-то небезразличен? Что кто-то захочет помочь тебе?!

 

Он запускает руки в волосы и с силой дёргает за пряди, словно старается привести себя в чувство.

 

— А я-то думал, что… Знаешь, вот что, забирай.

 

Хакс смотрит на него совершенно непонимающим взглядом. Бен роется в карманах, пытаясь что-то найти.

 

— В свои первые выходные в Квантико мы с другом поехали в Вашингтон. Он хотел выбрать кольцо для своей девушки, чтобы в День влюблённых сделать ей предложение. И я не знаю почему, но когда я увидел его, я подумал о тебе. Это не… Не то же самое, зачем его покупал мой друг. Я знал, что ты не будешь носить его так, как нужно, поэтому повесил на цепочку, — Бен, наконец, выуживает из внутреннего кармана пиджака маленький мешочек и бросает его Хаксу. — Забирай, мне оно больше не нужно.

 

Хакс тянет за тесёмки, переворачивает мешочек горловиной вниз, и на его ладонь падает кольцо, надетое на простую серебряную цепочку. Тонкий ободок из белого золота без гравировки или ещё каких-то декоративных элементов.

 

— Я не знаю, о чём вообще тогда думал. Просто купил его, и всё. И договорился, что вплоть до моего отлёта домой я смогу вернуть его. И каждый чёртов день я носил его с собой. И, блядь, не передумал. Но теперь, думаю, мне это больше не нужно. Дело даже, знаешь, не во мне. Дело в тебе.

 

Бен делает несколько шагов назад, а потом вперёд, он похож на дикое животное, которое заперли в клетке, лишив свободы, света и свежего воздуха. Хакс оторопело пялится на кольцо в своей руке.

 

— Потому что тебе не нужен вообще никто, кроме тебя самого. Тебе и в голову прийти не может, что… Как раз потому, что тебе никто не нужен.

 

— А что…? — Хакс проглатывает слова, но Бен, очевидно, понимает его правильно.

 

— Да что хочешь. Можешь съездить в Санта-Монику и красиво сбросить его с Пирса. Можешь повесить Милли на ошейник, она его оценит больше, чем ты. Или можешь переплавить и сделать себе маленький значок с надписью «мудак», потому что именно это тебе и подходит.

 

Улица наполняется воем сирен — спецназ подоспел практически вовремя. Бен трёт пальцами глаза, потом проводит ладонью по лицу и смотрит на Хакса — горько и зло одновременно.

 

— Я пришлю сюда парамедиков. И не вздумай вскакивать и идти до машины самостоятельно.

 

Хакс смотрит, как Бен стремительно выходит в коридор. Металл кольца быстро нагревается в его руках.

 

Эпилог. Хакс уже пятнадцать минут крутится около парка Ла Сеньега, пытаясь вспомнить дорогу. Кажется, он повернул налево ещё до начала территории парка, на бульвар Олимпик. Или нет, он доехал до конца парка, да? Он проезжает бульвар Олимпик от начала до парка Роксберри в попытках найти нужный дом, ненадолго застревая в обычной для пятницы пробке на пересечении с Беверли-драйв, а потом сворачивает на Грегори-Уэй. Оказывается, он действительно тогда ехал здесь, только подъезжал с другой стороны, поэтому пришлось развернуться ещё раз, чтобы, наконец, доехать до нужного дома. Хакс подтягивает перчатки повыше, проверяет содержимое карманов и выходит на улицу, захлопывая дверцу машины. Сегодня опять идёт дождь, как и неделю, как и две назад, но нельзя сказать, что Хакс этому не рад. В дождь ему всегда лучше думается. Он быстро проходит по дорожке, ведущей к дому, стараясь не намокнуть окончательно, и нажимает кнопки видеофона, вызывая квартиру на первом этаже. Из динамика доносится приятный женский голос:

 

— Кто там?

 

Хакс вытаскивает значок и подносит его к глазку камеры.

 

— Полиция Лос-Анджелеса, мэм, откройте.

 

— Да, конечно, — обеспокоенно отвечает женщина, пищит электронный замок, и Хакс заходит в чистый светлый подъезд.

 

Приходится прибегать к хитрости, потому что Хакс вовсе не уверен, что его бы впустили в дом. Он поднимается на третий этаж, перескакивая через две ступеньки, и выходит на площадку. В этом крыле дома на этаже всего по четыре квартиры, будет не слишком сложно. Дверь первой квартиры открывает пожилая дама с лысым котом на руках. Хакс вежливо извиняется и показывает значок. Они болтают ни о чём несколько минут, за которые Хакс как раз успевает отдышаться, и прощаются. Вторая квартира пустует, судя по всему, и Хакс нажимает на кнопку звонка у третьей двери. На ней нет глазка, так что Хакс мысленно готовится снова показывать значок и извиняться за беспокойство. За дверью слышатся шаги, а потом раздаётся знакомый голос:

 

— Кто там?

 

Хакс понимает, что, кажется, забыл все слова, которые знал. Все до одного.

 

— Э-э-э, — это единственное, что сейчас у него выходит отлично.

 

Он слышит, как хозяин квартиры гремит ключами и говорит:

 

— Я не люблю такие шутки… — дверь распахивается, и на пороге появляется Бен, который совершенно на автомате заканчивает фразу, — … приятель. М-м-м, ну привет.

 

— Привет, — хрипло отвечает Хакс.

 

Кажется, его предаёт не только мозг, но и голосовые связки. И ноги, потому что сейчас они совершенно ватные. Он достаёт из кармана маленький мешочек и протягивает Бену.

 

— Вот, решил тебе отдать.

 

Бен коротко почёсывает затылок, взъерошивает волосы и протягивает руку, забирая мешочек.

 

— Окей, спасибо. До свидания, Крис.

 

Он берётся за ручку, чтобы закрыть дверь, но Хакс выставляет руку вперёд — деревянная кромка больно врезается в предплечье, но ему откровенно плевать на это.

 

— Нет, подожди. Открой его.

 

— И что я там не видел? — равнодушно спрашивает Бен.

 

Хакс молчит, и Бен, вздохнув, распутывает тесёмки. Ему в ладонь падает цепочка. Он смотрит на Хакса, и тот стягивает с рук перчатки, сначала правую, потом левую, и убирает их в карман. На безымянном пальце правой руки тускло блестит кольцо. Бен приподнимает брови:

 

— И что это должно означать?

 

— Я решил не делать себе значок с надписью «мудак», хотя заслуживаю его. Здоровенный такой, чтобы всё лицо закрывал. Но… Оно мне нравится. И ты… — Хакс переводит дыхание и продолжает: — И ты мне нравишься. Больше, чем кольцо, больше, чем кто бы то ни было за всю мою чёртову жизнь.

 

— Боже, так ты умеешь чувствовать? — ехидно интересуется Бен.

 

В уголках его глаз собираются крошечные лучики морщинок, и Хакс понимает, что готов убивать за возможность всегда видеть их.

 

— Оказалось, что да, — в тон Бену отвечает он.

 

Бен скрещивает руки на груди, смотрит на Хакса, а потом поднимает одну руку выше, к подбородку:

 

— Надев его на правую руку, ты намекаешь, что на левую наденешь только ещё более дорогое?

 

— Ты ужасная язва, — качает головой Хакс.

 

Вообще-то, он заслужил эти подколки, он заслужил всё. Кроме, кажется, Бена. Тот — вопреки ожиданиям и опасениям Хакса — открывает дверь чуть шире.

 

— Сегодня пятница. У меня есть виски и пластинка MJQ. Останешься на ночь?

 

— Я бы… Я бы хотел остаться гораздо дольше, — признаётся Хакс.

 

Бен шагает ближе, крепко обнимает его, прижимая к себе, и затаскивает в квартиру, закрывая за ними дверь.

 


End file.
